FOREVER
by Holly Motto
Summary: Los Yamis han regresado a su vida en Egipto, los hikaris se sienten solos. De pronto aparecen en sus vidas, chicos con las personalidades muy parecidas a sus Yamis…será esta una coincidencia...Crossover YuGiOh! Vrs YuGiOhGX
1. Capitulo 1: Encuentros

"**FOREVER"**

**CAPITULO 1: "ENCUENTROS"**

Era uno de los dias mas oscuros en todo el pueblo de domino, en las calles no se miraban muchas personas, ya que por los constantes apagones y el frió que hacia en el exterior no era un momento ideal para salir, era mejor quedarse descansando dentro de casa. Pero para un grupo de chicos eso aun no podía ser, las clases había terminado bastante tarde y por ello no les quedo otra opción de ir en aquella oscuridad con lámparas en mano, pero para un pequeño chico la oscuridad que se miraba solo era el reflejo de su propio sufrimiento…

- Dios no les parece que este día es más oscuro que los demas…

Dijo un chico rubio, mientras tenía una lámpara en su mano, y miraba al cielo el cual se miraba algunos reflejos indicando que dentro de poco llovería…

- Si da miedo…-se expreso una chica tomando de la mano a un joven moreno, aun lado suyo…

- No te preocupes, Tea el gran Tristan Taylor te protegerá…-eso hizo soltarse la chica

- Claro y a ti quien te protege…

Los dos restantes comenzaron a reír, pero el moreno no le era nada gracioso, comenzó una pequeña discusión entre ellos, pero el ultimo miembro un chico bajo de cabello tricolor, el se mantenía distante, serio, pensativo y triste era un tenia su mirada baja mientras alumbraba con su lámpara el camino sin siquiera hacer comentario alguno…

Los 3 chicos lo notaron y callaron sus bromas, desde hacia muchos meses atrás, que el chico se comportaba de esa forma, y todo comenzó aquel instante que perdió lo mas malicioso de su vida, el alma del faraón Yami Atemu. El cual regreso al mundo de los muertos y para el chico, eso tambien termino con su alegria…

Desde aquel momento que Yami cruzo el portar, regresando a su pasado, a su mundo y vida, Yugi cambio para mal… rara vez se le miraba sonreír, pocas veces tenia ánimos para hacer alguna cosa, sus calificaciones habían bajado de mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba en cerrado en casa, primero fue su abuelo, que se fue de su lado y ahora había sido Yami, el cual termino, por destrozarle sus ilusiones…

- Yugi viejo, no te parece que este día esta más oscuro que los demas…-comenzó Joey con su conversación, intentando que Yugi respondiera, pero el chico solo le dedico la mirada, sus ojos color violeta, jamás volvieron a brillar igual desde que Yami se fue de su lado, siempre se notaban vacíos y tristes…

- Si lo que digas Joey…-dijo sin ánimos…

Los chicos entendieron ese comentario, ya que siempre desde aquel día era lo mismo, "un lo que digas" significa, no quiero hablar más, así que deja de fastidiar…

- ¿Y que harás en vacaciones Joey?…-dijo Tea, intentando iniciar otro tema de conversación contando que ya habían empezado las vacaciones de verano...

- No lo he pensado, quisiera pasar mis vacaciones con mi hermana, pero no se lo he preguntado a mi madre todavía

- Viejo yo te acompaño y así paso unos dias con Serenity…-dijo el moreno poniendo ojitos en forma de corazón, pero eso no era nada agradable para el rubio…

- Estas loco, al último que llevaría conmigo seria a ti…-dijo el rubio con enojo…

- ¿Pero por que…-el moreno lloraba cómicamente ante tal desaire…

Mientras la conversación trascurrirá entre ellos, Yugi se concentraba en sus propios pensamientos y el hecho que dentro de pocos dias, se cumpliría un año desde que Yami se fue de su lado, unas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al recordar aquello, y al ver el rompecabezas que colgaba en su cuello, el cual ahora no era mas que una pieza invaluable de joyería, ya que desde hace tiempo no mas contenía el alma, ni los poderes del faraón…

- Yami…

Dijo en tono suave e imperceptible, por lo cual sus amigos no se dieron cuenta de ello, solo apretó la lámpara con fuerza… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Atemu regresara, decirle lo que sentía, por el, desde el primer día que lo conoció, pero ahora eso seria imposible.

Yami regreso a su vida en Egipto y Yugi con su vida en domino, una vida que se había vuelto vacía sin la presencia de su adorado faraón…

Por que habrá sido tan cobarde, y no decirle sus sentimientos cuando tubo la oportunidad de hacerlo, era lo que Yugi se preguntaba desde que el faraón se fue ni aun en ese instante tubo el valor para decirle que lo amaba… ahora ya era muy tarde, Yami ya no estaba a su lado y por mas que deseara jamás lo haría nuevamente, aunque su corazón era necio y seguía teniendo la esperanza de volverlo a ver algún día…

- ¿Y tu que harás Yugi?…-los chicos ya habían terminado con su discusión, entre un hermano celoso y un futuro cuñado…por tanto quisieron hacer al hablar al que siempre permanecía tan callado, serio y pensativo, Yugi no tenia ánimos de contestar, así que, solo miro al rubio que formulo la pregunta bajo la mirada y unas débiles palabras salieron de su boca…

- Me quedare en casa…-dijo en tono suave, mientras caminaba a pasado lento sin mirar a su amigo a los ojos…

- ¿Por que harás eso Yug-cuestiono el rubio…

- ¿No iras a la arcada o a Kaibalandia con nosotros-cuestiono la castaña, ya que ellos por su parte, habían hecho planes esperando que Yugi los aceptara, pero estaba en un error…

- No me interesa…- dijo fríamente

- Un segundo Yugi Moto…-el rubio paro su marcha y tomo a Yugi del cuello de su camisa, el chico se impresiono ante la reacción de su amigo

- Por dios suéltalo Joey…-exigió la chica con preocupación, al ver la reacción del chico, el cual en un arranque de preocupación era capas de golpear a Yugi con tal que le dijera que le estaba pasando…

- No lo haré, hasta que Yugi entre en razón….-Yugi lo miro con tristeza, Joey levanto su puño, el pequeño de cabello tricolor solo cerro sus ojos, ya podía sentir inconscientemente el puño de su amigo en su mejilla…

- Basta Joey, no arreglaras nada tratando a Yugi de esa forma…-tomando el puño de Joey, el moreno hablo y logro hacer que el rubio lo bajara, pero Joey no tenía intenciones de soltar a Yugi

- Habla Yugi…-exijo el rubio, furioso de no hacer entrar en razón al chico…

- Nada…-Yugi se volteo y miro a otro lado, ya no le importaba, si el rubio lo golpeaba, tal vez así se muriera y podría estar con su eterno amor…el faraón Atem…

- ¿Nada? esa mirada no es de un nada amiguito…habla de una maldita vez

El rubio estaba desesperándose sus amigos lo sabían bien y cuando Joey Wheeler se desesperara esos son problemas…

- No te importa…-dijo Yugi, con tristeza, mientras sus ojos brillaban esperando en cualquier momento derramar lágrimas…

- Grrr…¡¡YUGI DINOS QUE TE ESTA PASANDO!

Joey se desespero y alzo su puño, dispuesto a golpear al chico de ojos violeta, en cualquier momento si no obtenía una respuesta como deseaba, sus demas amigos lo sabían, si Yugi no hablaba le iría muy mal…

- No es asunto tuyo…-Yugi dijo fríamente….grabe error…

- ¡¡YA BASTA!….

Recibiendo un puñetazo directo al rostro, Yugi salio disparado hasta chocar contra el pavimento, Tea intento ayudarlo a inconfortarse, pero Tristan la detuvo quizás aquel golpe lo hiciera recapacitar y les diría que le estaba ocurriendo…

- Habla Yugi, o mi puño volverá a golpearte…

Joey amenazo con su puño otra vez, Yugi se quedo un instante en el pavimento, aquel golpe había hecho que de su boca lanzara un hilo de sangre y su mejilla se enrojeció por aquel encuentro, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas, lagrimas no por el golpe, si por todo el dolor comprimido todos aquellos dias…

- Snif…

Sollozo Yugi, mientras estaba arrodillado en el pavimento, con la mirada baja sin darle la cara a sus amigos, su llanto no era por el golpe, era uno diferente… era de dolor, de sufrimiento. Los 3 chicos que lo conocían mejor que nadie lo sabían bien…Joey se acerco a Yugi y puso su mano tras su espalda, para darle ánimos hablar, Yugi levanto su vista y Joey pudo ver todo el sufrimiento reflejado en sus ojos, eso preocupo a un mas al rubio…

- Yugi que esta pasándote…

Dijo en un susurro Joey, Yugi ya no pudo contenerse y se abalanzo sobre Joey y lo abrazo, el rubio se sorprendió, pero tambien correspondió al abrazo, Yugi necesitaba tanto que alguien lo consolara, que lo hicieran sentir que todo estaría bien, tanto y como Yami se lo decía, cada vez que las esperanzas se agotaban.

La calida voz del espíritu, lo hacia confiar otra vez y recobrar las esperanzas triunfando ante la adversidad, pero ahora, que el ya no estaba a su lado, todo había cambiado en su vida y la alegria el antiguo faraón se la había llevado, al igual que sus ilusiones y su amor…

- Yami, Yami….

Todos los chicos se sorprendieron ante el nombre que salio de los labios de Yugi, de una forma tan desesperada y necesitada que lo aclamaba. Ahora lo entendían por que su pequeño amigo había empeorado, su estado de tristeza aquellos dias…

- Por que Ra fue tan cruel y me quito a una parte tan valiosa de mi mismo…snif…por que…por que….no es justo….

Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, con tanta frecuencia que ahora estaba comenzando a mojar sutilmente el hombro de Joey, pero eso al rubio no le importaba, en realidad le agradaba saber que su amigo estaba desahogándose, ya que tener todos aquellos sentimientos retenidos en su corazón no le hacían nada bien…

- ¿De que sirvió conocerlo, si al final me quedaría solo sin su compañía, sin su cariño y comprensión…snif… ¿Ra por que me quistaste a mi faraón?… ¿por que….?

Los chicos bajaron sus miradas, ya que no tenían la respuesta aquella pregunta, nadie la tenia, ya que ellos hubieran esperando que luego que el faraón recobro sus memorias y el mundo fue salvado nuevamente, Yami se quedara a su lado para vivir una vida, a lado de su hikari y sus amigos, pero en realidad Ra tenia otro futuro para el, un futuro que no los incluía, ante eso nada se podía hacer…

- Yami, mi Yami me han quitado la parte mas valiosa de mi ser… ¿Por qué?…snif…solo quiero saber, ¿por que me hacen esto?…si iba a sufrir como lo estoy haciendo, hubiera preferido mil veces jamás haberlo conocido…maldigo el día mi abuelo me regalo el rompecabezas, que lo arme y libere su alma si al final termino separándose de mi…-unos relámpagos se escucharon en el cielo, como si fuera la misma desesperación de Yugi que ahora se reflejaba en aquel resplandor de luz…- Ra si existes regrésame a mi faraón….regrésamelo...Ra…snif…

Decía Yugi mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Joey, los chicos se daban cuenta que su amigo extrañaba mucho al antiguo faraón, llegaron a pensar que el se resignaría a su perdida, ya que dentro de poco se cumpliría en año de aquello y como dicen… con el tiempo se curan las heridas… pero la herida en el corazón de Yugi, eran tan grande que ni aunque pasaran 5 mil años el se resignaría…

- Yugi…

La castaña que se mantenía al margen de la situación, puso su mano en el hombro de Yugi, haciendo que el chico se separara del abrazo de Joey limpiara un poco sus lagrimas y viera a la chica a los ojos, la cual tambien tenia sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas al ver a su amigo tan triste…

- No puedes decir esas cosas…-dijo Tea con tristeza- A Atem jamás le hubiera gustado escucharte decir eso….-Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión- Ya que si tu abuelo, no te hubiera regalado el rompecabezas, jamás nos hubiéremos hechos amigos, no conocerías a Joey a Tristan o a mi…-Yugi bajo su mirada, era cierto gracias al rompecabezas ellos formaron una amistad que se volvió muy fuerte…-Y si no lo hubieras armado, jamás habrías conocido a Yami y jamás te hubieras hecho su amigo…gracias a el, gracias a sus enseñanzas tu te volviste un chico mas fuerte, ya no dejas que los demas se aprovechen de ti, te has ganado el respeto de muchos, la admiración de otros y la envidia de todos, y todo por que Ra te eligió, para que tu liberaras al faraón de su encierro, le ayudaras a encontrar su destino…gracias a ti Yami recobro su pasado y le brindaste tu amistad, lo mas valioso que sabemos que Yami tenia…

- Y de que sirvió todo eso, si el ya no esta a mi lado…-Yugi apretó sus puños con fuerza, esperando de esa forma contener su dolor…

- Yugi, todo llega a su final, Yami no era una persona, era un espíritu… el tenia que regresar con los suyos, a su época, con sus amigos y familia del pasado…

Explico Tristan, quien tambien se acuclillo hasta quedar al nivel de Yugi y lo miraba fijamente con una mirada llena de compresión…

- Yami fue un gran chico, y sabemos que tambien fue un gran faraón…-explico Joey mirando al cielo, el cual solo se miraba el resplandor de los relámpagos…-fue un gran amigo, me hubiera gustado que se quedara aquí, pero eso hubiera sido egoísta de nuestra parte…-Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión…-ya que su lugar esta con su familia, amigos de Egipto, no en Japón, es cierto aquí dejo a su segunda familia y amigos, pero el necesitaba estar con su gente en su época, ahora seguramente el debe sentirse completo y feliz de haber regresado con los suyos…

- Seguramente te extraña Yugi, seguramente extraña vivir aquí en domino, pero tambien, cuando estaba aquí extrañaba su época y su gente ahora el esta con ellos, y tu con nosotros. Se que estas triste por su ausencia, pero debes comprender que el ahora es feliz y tu Yugi debes superar su partida e intentar ser feliz tanto como el hubiera deseado que lo fueras….-dijo Tea con nostalgia ya que ella al igual que todos sus amigos extrañaban al faraón

- Si pero lo extraño mucho… y mas por que dentro de 2 dias, se cumple un año de su partida…-Yugi cerro sus ojos fuertemente y al hacerlo unas lagrimas mas salieron de ellos…

- ¿Por eso has estado mas triste no es así Yug- el chico asintió…-debí suponerlo…- Joey le sonrió ligeramente y luego le limpio las lagrimas que caían en sus ojos…-Yugi ¿que tal si ese día, salimos todos juntos y nos divertimos como nunca, no nos pongamos tristes, al contrario celebremos que ese día Yami regreso a su hogar y a su pueblo que tanto añoraba ver…- dijo el rubio muy animado, intentando trasmitir algo de ese animo a su joven amigo…

- De acuerdo Joey…- Yugi asintió, en verdad sus amigos habían logrado hacerlo sonreír una vez más…

- Yugi ya no estés triste, si tienes algún problema o algo que te incomoda nos gustaría que nos contaras para ayudarte- dijo Tea preocupada mientras miraba a Yugi…

Yugi bajo su mirada, ya que lo que no deseaba era que los chicos se preocuparan por el, por eso no les contó nada de su actual pesar, pero ahora se daba cuenta que con esa actitud solo termino con preocupándolos aun mas…

- No volverá a pasar…-dijo Yugi con un ligero sonrojo

- No te sientas mal amiguito…- Joey tomo a Yugi de hombros y le acaricio un poco la mejilla lastimada en señal de cariño…- solo intenta ser feliz, ser feliz como Yami hubiera deseado que lo fueras…

- Lo intentare…-el sonrojo en sus mejillas se incremento…

El rubio solo contesto con un sonrisa, de ahí ya no hubo mas platica, solo se concentraron a ir a la casa de Yugi, la cual no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban, y así fue en pocos minutos llegaron a la casa tienda, la cual se notaba bastante tétrica, por la oscuridad del exterior e interior de ella…

- _Arigato,_ amigos, en verdad me han ayudado mucho

Dijo el chico mientras sacaba las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón y abría la puerta, la cual al hacerlo la energía eléctrica que se había ido, regreso y toda la calle se iluso al igual que la casa…

- Genial así no nos iremos en la oscuridad…-sabiendo que cada una de sus casas quedaban mas retiradas habiendo luz en las calles les iría mejor en el camino hacia ellas…

- _Arigato,_ por acompañarme amigos, y hasta la vista…

- Sayonara Yugi y recuerda que tienes un compromiso con nosotros dentro de 3 dias…-aclaro Joey, mientras se despedía de Yugi con su mano seguido de sus otros dos amigos…

- Cuídate mucho Yugi…

- Descansa amigo…-Tristan le guiño el ojo y con eso aceleraron el paso para retomar el camino a casa…

Mientras tanto Yugi entraba a la casa, quitando las llaves de la chapa de la puerta y cerraba nuevamente, aquel lugar siempre estaba tan vació, tan solo, antes cuando estaba Yami y su abuelo ellos, lo recibían con una sonrisa pero ahora…

- Ra…

El único que lo recibía era un pequeña gata color banco la cual se le acerco pasando su piel sobre las piernas de Yugi, intentando de esa forma llamar su atención…

- Hola Kira, creo que solo somos tu y yo, ahora estamos solos en esa vida… ¿no es así?…-Yugi cargo a la gata la cual, solo ronroneo, ante el toque de su dueño- De acuerdo Kira te daré tu cena…-dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras ponía otra vez a la gato en el suelo, he iba a la cocina para darle su lata de atún…- espero que te guste…- Yugi sonrió mientras terminaba de sacar el ultimo poco de Atún de la lata…-aquí tienes…-poniendo el alimento en un tazón color celeste se lo acerco a la gata, la cual gustosa comenzó a comer, tenia mucha hambre por la tardanza de su dueño…-yo no tengo hambre- Yugi suspiro- Ra desearía tener tu entusiasmo Kira…- será mejor que me vaya a dormir…

Se dirigió a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras lentamente, y con la mirada baja, quizás esperando que cuando llegara a su cuarto en el estuviera esperándolo la figura sonriente del faraón, eso deseaba cada noche que llegaba a su casa luego de la separación, pero sabia que eso seria imposible…

Entro a su habitación, la cual estaba intacta tal y como el la había dejado cuando se fue, puso su mochila en su cama, que para su suerte ese día no le había dejado mucha tarea, por ello así que podría hacerla rápido y dormirse, miro a un lado en la mesa de noche para ver la hora…ya pasaban de las 9…si se esmeraba podría terminar en un par de horas la tarea…se sentó en la cama y saco las cosas que necesitaría para hacerla…

El tiempo paso y al cabo de unas horas Yugi había terminado con todo, listo para ponerse su pijama, meterse a la cama y dormise, pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba no se levanto de su lugar y se quedo mirando las estrellas, que se reflejaban por una de las ventanas de su habitación…era extraño aquella lluvia que amenaza con caer se disipo, tan rápido como se formo, dejando a su partida un cielo estrellado y muy hermoso para contemplar…

- Me pregunto si Atemu estará viendo el cielo…-dijo Yugi con nostalgia, mientras brillaban aquellas luces en el cielo…- ¿estará pensando en mi?… ¿me extraña?…esas son preguntas que jamás encontrare la respuesta…-bajo su mirada la cual ensombreció en tristeza, puso su rostro sobre sus brazo que tenia extendidos, sobre la mesa del escritorio y se quedo así unos instantes esperando con eso, contener su tristeza, pero era inútil con el tiempo las lagrimas se hicieron presentes…

- Mi Atemu…-dijo con tristeza y dolor sabiendo que jamás volvería ha verlo y quizás sintiendo que el no lo extrañaba, que lo mas probable era que ahora el tuviera una pareja a su lado y por tanto quizás se había olvidado de Japón y de su pequeño aibou… pero se equivocaba…

Muy alejado de Domino, 5 mil años tras, en otro país y otra época… un apuesto faraón, miraba por el balcón de su palacio las estrellas que se reflejaban en el cielo, unas lagrimas aparecieron rodando por sus mejillas, al pensar que dentro de muy poco se cumpliría un año desde que se separo de su hikari, para regresar a su época…y las mismas preguntas rodaban por su miente, las mismas que sin saberlo Yugi se había formulado…

- Yugi…-dijo con tristeza mientras seguía viendo el firmamento…-como te extraño…-bajo su mirada y se limpio las lagrimas, ya era suficiente de derramar lagrimas, a Yugi jamás no le hubiera gustado verlo así, pero no podía evitarlo…

- Atemu…-de pronto abrazándolo por la espalda llego su mejor amiga…Mana, la cual era una aprendiz de hechicera con su leal amigo y consejero real Shimon…- ¿En que piensas- le pregunto la chica, mientras lo soltaba del agarre y se ponía a su lado…

- En el futuro…-dijo con nostalgia…

- ¿Futuro de Egipto-cuestiono la morena mirando a Yami, el cual no la miraba solo seguía contemplando el firmamento…

- No…-dijo con decisión el faraón…-el futuro que viví junto con Yugi y sus amigos…-bajo su mirada…

- ¿Los extrañas?…-pregunto la chica con tristeza…

- Así si es…– dijo Yami mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro en sus manos ya que lo más probable era que las lágrimas no tardarían en caer…

- Si los extrañas lucha por ellos…- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la baranda del balcón, y miraba al suelo mientras movía ágilmente sus piernas…-si extrañas a Yugi…-la chica sabia muy bien por que Atemu estaba triste, desde su llegada a Egipto- no te rindas, lucha y ten fe de que lo veras otra vez…-dijo con alegria como siempre era su estilo…- y quizás si confías tu sueño de verlo otra vez se cumpla…- dijo mientras miraba a Yami-seguramente el te extraña tambien…

- Si seguramente- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba aquellas luces en el cielo, las cuales una de ellas comenzó a brillar más que las de más…

Sin saberlo tambien Yugi se dio cuenta de ello, y como Yami le solía decir cuando estaba con el, ese podría ser un presagio de los dioses, así que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y miro aquella estrella, puso sus manos en oración y pidió un deseo, el deseo mas profundo de su ser…

- Quiero volver a Yami, otra vez…-dijo con nostalgia, mientras se mantenía en la misma poción esperando que su deseo fueran cumplido…

Y al igual que el, el faraón tambien pidió un deseo…

- Dioses que todo lo ven, que todo lo escuchan…quiero ver a mi _aibou_ otra vez…

Dijo el faraón cerrando sus ojos, la chica a su lado sonrió ya que si Yami tenia fe lo mas seguro era que su deseo se cumpliera…

Claro no eran los únicos que estaban viendo las estrellas, los demas hikaris y sus Yamis también estaban, contemplando el firmamento y sin saberlo cada quien pidió el mismo deseo, esperando con todo su corazón que se cumpliera…

- Ra lo que quiero es estar con Ryou…-dijo un recocido ladrón de tumbas…

- Mí amado Kura…-en una época diferente, dijo un chico con tristeza mientras ponía sus manos en oración y cerraba sus ojos derramando lágrimas de ellos…- deseo verlo otra vez…

- Mi hikari, como lo extraño…-en la cámara abajo del palacio del faraón, un moreno miro las estrellas que se reflejaban por la ventana…y en otra época igual recibió su respuesta…

- Extraño a mí Yami…deseo verlo otra vez…-dijo un chico moreno y tristes ojos color labanda, mientras las lágrimas caían bajando por sus mejillas

Todos los hikaris y los Yamis se sentían tristes, eso no era secreto para nadie, y estando tan cerca el día en que los vieron por ultima vez, aquel dolor, por su ausencia aumentaba, pero cada quien había hecho su petición, esperando con todos su corazón que Ra cumpliera su deseo…

- Por favor Ra, quiero ver otra vez a Atemu…lo extraño demasiado, la vida ya no ha sido la misma desde que el ya no esta, mi vida no es igual, sin el…

Yugi cerró sus ojos, e igual a sus amigos en la distancia tambien lo hicieron mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas, y cayendo a la mesa donde tenia apoyadas las manos…

- No te preocupes Atemu, si tienes fe, lograras lo que deseas…

La chica aun lado del faraón puso su mano en su hombro, en señal de comprensión. Sabía muy bien, lo mucho que el faraón estaba sufriendo al no ver a su amado chico de ojos violeta, el cual jamás se entero del amor tan grande y puro que Yami le tenía a Yugi, y eso al igual que Yugi era lo que mas lamentaba…

- Espero que así sea Mana, espero que así sea…

Los demas Yami e hikaris, pensaron lo mismo, teniendo fe que su sueño de ver a sus hikaris y los hikaris de ver a sus Yamis, se cumpliría solo el tiempo diría si aquello se cumpliría o simplemente ellos se convertirían en otro recuerdo olvidado…

El tiempo paso, y el día en que se cumplía un año de la separación entre el faraón y su hikari llego, como dijeron los chicos ese día intentaron hacer el mejor día de su vida. Intentando animarlo y regalar una vez mas, esa sonrisa que rara vez ponía en su rostro…

- Este día si que fue agitado…

Luego de un día de pasear, jugar y caminar los 4 chicos, entraron a una cafetería para refrescarse un poco, y por la hora ya pasaban de las 2 para almorzar algo rápido…

- Tengo hambre…

Dijo cierto rubio que se sentó a un lado de Yugi, el cual no se le notaba triste pero tampoco muy animado, pero ese ya era un gran avance ya que a lo que el acostumbraba era quedarse en casa, pero ese día, salio con los chicos y pasaron un buen momento juntos, y alguna que otra vez esos instantes le arrancaron una sonrisa…

- Esta bien iré a ordenar algo de comer…-dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar y yendo a ordenar algo para que ella y los chicos comieran…

- Gracias por este día amigos…-se expreso Yugi, mirando seriamente a los chicos, los cuales le sonrieron en señal que lo hacían con gusto…

- No hay de nada Yug, sabes que para estamos…-dijo Joey sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo…

- No te lleves todo el crédito…- dijo el moreno mientras le alborotaba un poco el cabello a Joey, eso hizo sonreír un poco a Yugi, ya que esas eran sus muestras de afecto las cuales solo podían tener sus amigos, los cuales se tenían mucho cariño aunque jamás lo dijeran…

- ¿Y que tal te esta yendo con Kaiba, Joey…?

Tristan dejo de alborotarle el cabello al rubio, para mirar acusadoramente a Joey esperando por alguna respuesta, el rubio ante la pregunta hecha por Yugi se sonrojo, bajo la mirada en vergüenza pero contesto…

- Muy bien…-dijo muy suavemente, mientras el sonrojo parecía incrementarse en sus mejillas…

- Romeo…si que eres rápido…-le chisto Tristan haciendo que el rubio se pusiera a un mas nervioso- y tu no me quieres dejar un segundo solo con Serenity…-los ojitos de Tristan se volverían en forma de corazón…

- Estas loco…-recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte del rubio…- mi hermana es una niña inocente y tu un vago…

- Oye no soy un vago, mas bien un aventurero…-aclaro Tristan con una sonrisa al decir lo ultimo…

- Callate que es lo mismo…

- No lo es…-dijo Tristan dándole la espalda al rubio, y haciendo un puchero…

- Si lo es…-el rubio tambien se volteo y ambos quedaron dándose la espalda…Yugi solo observaba con una gotita sin siquiera decir algo ya que si intervenía le iría mal…

el tiempo paso, Tea llevo, ayudada por Yugi, las bandejas a la mesa, y luego de terminar con la comida se quedaron platicando un rato mas, el primero que termino con su porción fue Yugi, ya que Joey el que siempre se le adelantaba ya iba por su 3 porción…

- Dios no se como pueden comer tanto…-la castaña hablo refiriéndose a Joey y Tristan el cual ya estaba pidiendo su tercer plato al igual que Joey…

- Dije que tenia hambre Tea…-hablo el rubio, mientras aun tenia un poco de comida en la boca…

- Veo que no bromeabas…-dijo la chica mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente su hamburguesa

- Iré a dejar la bandeja…-hablo Yugi levantándose de su lugar, había terminado con su porción de lo cual hacia en mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, ya que la mayoría de veces dejaba la mayor parte de la comida…

- Este bien…-dijeron los tres a una sola voz, dándole pauta para que Yugi se levantara y se dirigiera a dejar la bandeja…

Y así lo hizo, tranquilamente arreglo un poco los platos y se levanto de la mesa para dejar la bandeja, antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta que sus agujetas estaba desatadas y por la carga que llevaba en sus brazos no podía atacarlas. Aun, así que dejo la bandeja donde debía, pero luego inundo sus pensamientos los recuerdos de Yami, ya que al ver aun lado a una pareja los cuales estaban disfrutando de una pizza eso le trajo recuerdos de Yami…cerro sus ojos y vio la sonrisa del faraón en su mente...y el hecho de cómo el espíritu disfrutaba mucho de la pizza el era su plato preferido…bajo su mirada al atraer al faraón a su mente y olvido por completo el problema en sus zapatos, así que al ir caminando, al poco tiempo se tropezó con las cintas sueltas y estaba por caer al suelo…pero justo cuando pensó que caería al suelo, una persona se acerco a Yugi rápidamente y lo sostuvo de los brazos impidiendo que cayera, Yugi tenia sus ojos cerrados pero al sentir, unas manos calidas que lo sostenían, los abrió lentamente, sonrojado por haber sido salvado de caer al piso

- Arigato…-dijo sonrojado y con la mirada baja, ya que temía ver a la persona que estaba en frente de el a los ojos…

- ¿Estas bien- pregunto el chico de forma cortes, Yugi se dio cuenta que su tono de voz le era muy familiar…-¿Te lastimaste- el chico estaba preocupándose ya que Yugi no contestaba, Yugi se dio cuenta de eso así que solo afirmo con su cabeza y luego levanto su mirada, encarando al chico…

Abrió sus ojos en impresión al apreciarlo mejor…

- Por Ra… Yami…-dijo con alegria al creer haber recocido al chico, aunque el era muy diferente al faraón su cabello era color café, sus ojos tambien tenían rasgos diferente aunque no muchos, ya que sus ojos eran color violeta iguales a los de Yami…-Mi Yami no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…snif…-el chico abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión al sentir al pequeño que acaba de ayudar, abrazarlo de una forma que parecía que no queria que se fuera de su lado jamás- Yami promete que no te iras, por favor…por favor….

El chico no sabia, que decir, así que solo abrazo de forma delicada a Yugi dándole unas palmaditas tras su espalda para calmarlo, estaba sonrosado por tener a Yugi entre sus abrazos y además por que todos lo que estaba en las mesas se le quedaban viendo…

- Yuki ¿que paso con las hamburguesas- de pronto atrás de los chicos se escucho una voz con un ligero tono infantil…

- Creo que a Judai se le olvido el almuerzo- dijo con fastidio un chico de cabello negro mientras miraba la escena de Yuki y Yugi…

- Tranquilízate hermano…- dijo un chico de largo cabello color celeste y con facciones y ojos muy parecidos a los de Yugi solo que su color eran azules

- Cierra la boca Sho…-le dijo el chico, mirando con enojo el pequeño de cabello celeste, el cual solo miro a otro lado al tener sobre si la mirada tan severa del mayor…

Yuki escucho su discusión y no sabia como se libraría de aquella escena tan bochornosa ya que parecía que el joven de cabello tricolor que ayudo iba estar abrazándole por siempre…

- Ya voy chicos…-logro decir con una sonrisa nerviosa, y mirando al chico que tenia abrazado…-pequeño…-llamo la atención el joven…-lo siento pero yo no soy Yami…-dijo con una gotita, ya que no sabia que mas hacer para que lo soltara

Yugi al escuchar las palabras del chico lo encaro levanto su mirada y pudo ver que su cabello era diferente al igual que algunas facciones de su rostro…

- Siento darte esa noticia amigo, pero mi nombre es Yuki Judai, no Yami, la verdad no conozco a ningún Yami…-dijo con una gotita y risa nerviosa…

- Apresúrate con esas hamburguesas Judai…-exigió el chico de cabello negro mal humorado por la espera

- Gomen Marufujy-san- Yuki se disculpo, mirando nervioso al chico antes mencionado el cual solo lanzo una mirada asesina, eso hizo poner mas nervioso a Yuki, el cual, sintió como Yugi lo soltaba poco a poco y un sonrojo muy pronunciado pintaba sus mejillas….

_- Gomen_…-dijo en tono bajo y sin, sin siquiera darle la mirada salio corriendo del lugar, no pasando desapercibido por sus amigos…

- ¡¡YUGI ESPERA- gritaron los tres a una sola voz, pero Yugi no se detuvo…

Al contrario el pequeño corrió a un mas rápido y se alejo del lugar, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, por ese desaire de creer tener entre sus brazos al faraón y descubrir que solo se trataba de una fantasía, un cruel sueño y nada mas…

- Snif Yami…-dijo Yugi en medio de aquella carrera que había iniciado, esperando de esa forma olvidar un poco su sufrimiento…

- Ra creo que la hice bien esta vez…- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras esperaba que le sirvieran el pedido que llevaría a la mesa con sus amigos, Yuki miro por donde Yugi se había ido y en verdad se sentía culpable por su estado ya según el, fue por su causa que se puso tan triste…

- DIOS YUGI…

Mientras tanto los otros tres chicos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron tras el chico, el cual ya no se miraba por ningún lado…

- Dios por donde se habrá ido…-pregunto preocupado el rubio, al no ver la figura de Yugi en ningún lugar…

Para Yugi todo estaba perdido, se imagino tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo calido del faraón, pero solo fue una jugarreta de su mente, de su deseo de verlo otra vez, sabiendo que eso ahora era bastante imposible…

- Bien aquí esta…-mientras tanto Yuki llevaba entre sus manos el pedido hecho por sus amigos…

- Ra al fin…la próxima vez iré por el pedido yo…-gruño el chico que de los tres que habían en la mesa era el mayor…

- Tranquilízate hermano…-dijo preocupado el chico de cabellera celeste…

- Cierra la boca Sho…-gruño con enojo…

- Ra…-risa nerviosa…- ¿Yuki tu conocías a ese chico?…- interrogo el chico de cabellera celeste mirando seriamente a Yuki, el cual negó con su cabeza…-pues que raro se me hizo familiar…pero no lo vi bien…

- Ustedes son un par de_ bakas_…-gruño el mayor…-es chico era Yugi Moto…el rey de los juegos…-dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa…

- ¡¡YUGI MOTO- gritaron ambos a una sola voz, ya que conocían muy bien el historial de Yugi Moto y de igual forma lo admiraban mucho

- Ustedes son bastante _bakas_…y que no decían que lo admiraban tanto…-gruño otra vez el mayor…-veo que la preparatoria el "_Osiris Rojo"_ no les enseñan nada….

- Eso no es cierto hermano…-protesto el menor de ambos…

Cada quien pertenencia a escuelas diferentes…Yuki y Sho a la escuela secundaria llamada "Osiris rojo" y Ryo a otra llamada "Obelisco Azul" estaban en domino ya que los tres juntos, con otros de sus compañeros que una no llegaban a la ciudad, habían sido trasladados por un año a la escuela secundaria Domino donde estudiaban Yugi y sus amigos

- Olvídenlo…ambos son unos perdedores, solo espero que mis demas compañeros vengan pronto, para estar con ellos y no con ustedes…-dijo cerrando sus ojos he intentado disfrutar su comida…

- Pero Yugi se notaba muy triste…-Yuki bajo su mirada…-Ra quisiera haber hecho algo para ayudarlo

- No te preocupes Yuki…-Sho tomo una de las manos de Yuki para que lo mirara- presiento que esta no será la ultima vez que lo veamos…

- Ojala y así sea Sho…

Yuki sonrió y con eso termino la platica entre ambos...mientras tanto los amigos de Yugi estaban buscándolo por diferentes lugares, esperando encontrarlo pero Yugi lo que menos deseaba era que lo encontraran. Estaba demasiado deprimido y triste como para que querer estar con ellos…por ello había ido a un lugar donde el y Yami solían ir cuando el faraón, necesitaba pensar y reflexionar…el parque…quien se imaginaria que el lugar mas obvio seria el lugar menos probable de encontrar al pequeño duelista…pero para el, ese lugar solo le traía mas dolor y sufrimiento…

- ¡¡YAMI- grito un desesperado chico en medio de aquel dolor en el que atravesaba, volvió a sufrir otra decepción, otra ilusión que se la llevo el viento, y quizás de esta vez no se repondría tan fácil- quiero morirme…Yami si existes si aun estas a mi lado…llevare contigo, por favor…snif…

Sollozo Yugi cayendo al piso, y al igual que la tristeza en su corazón, el cielo se puso gris, y luego las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, mojando al chico que sollozaba… las gotas se hicieron tan fuertes que mojaron toda su ropa y cabello el cual se había pegado a su cara, pero ni ese detalle hizo al chico buscar un lugar donde refugiarse, era mas la tristeza en su corazón, era mas fuerte, que la sensación de estar empapado…pero sin saberlo no era el único que sufría de la misma forma, ya que muy alejado de su época había un faraón que miraba el sol radiante de Egipto y a su gente hacer sus tareas diarias, con entusiasmo y alegria… mientras el, miraba el pasar del tiempo con tristeza y nostalgia…

Nadie podía saber si Ra, les haría el deseo que pidieron en sus corazones, o si los nuevos chicos que Yugi había conocido a uno de ellos, los cuales sin que el pequeño duelista lo supiera, se iban a convertir en una parte importante de su vida, los cuales se encargarían de cambiarla para siempre, tanto la vida de Yugi y sus amigos…como tambien Yugi y los demas cambiarían la vida de los cuicos que hasta aquel momento eran desconocidos…

**CONTINUARA………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente…bien aquí esta loca idea que se me ocurrió… espero que le guste…este fic será combinado con **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX** bueno con la poca información que tengo sobre esta serie, intentare darle una personalidad a cada personaje…disculpen si es bastante alejado de la realidad…

YAMI: Ra compartiré cámara con la competencia…-mirando de reojo a todos los actores de YGO GX

RYO: No te preocupes faraón, no te opacaremos mucho…

SHO: Hermano no seas malo con el…recuerda que es el rey de los juegos…

RYO: Seh, seh…

YUKI: Ra, yo aun no entiendo como no reconocí a Yugi…

RYO: Huy eso fue demasiado con ese cabello, esa estatura…Ra era bastante obvio es un chico que no pasa desapercibido…

YAMI: (Sape a Ryo) Oye no te permito que hables así de mi hikari…

RYO: Lo siento pero es verdad…

YUGI: Ya chicos no se peleen…

YUKI: Yugi-kun me das un autógrafo…

SHO: A mi tambien por favor…

Yugi sonrojado…

YUGI: Claro…

MARIK: Oye faraón, el enano te esta robando mucha cámara…

BAKURA: El cuidatumbas tiene razón…

YAMI: Mejor el, que los engreídos de la competencia…

BAKURA: Buen punto…XD

HOLLY: Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado el primer champer, solo una aclaración si ustedes aun no han visto el final de YGO…pues les explicare un poco…en el final del anime…Yami regresa al su mundo…al pasado con sus amigos de Egipto…cruza un portal y todos los chicos incluyendo Yugi lo ven desaparecer en el, hasta que la puerta se cierra nuevamente…se supone que el fic...este fic…es un año después de eso…espero que no los haya confundido…

YAMI: Bueno no mucho…

HOLLY: Si hay alguna confusión me lo hacen saber….o si quieren que les pase el final de YGO para que lo vean y le tomen mas sabor al fic…pues me mandan un correo en mi **Bio** esta mi correo de** MSN** para quienes me quieran agregar a su lista de contactos…XD

YAMI: Pero cuidadito que ella es mi nena…

HOLLY: Si Yami…

YUKI: Tengo un autógrafo del rey de los juegos…-abrazando la libreta-…-soy feliz…

SHO: Yo tambien…XD

BAKURA: Que patéticos…

MARIK: Gotita…Ra…

HOLLY: Bien gente me despido espero que sigan leyendo el fic…y que les haya gustado…les aviso que el próximo fic que actualizare es **"El Amor de un Angel"**asi que estén pendientes…

YAMI: Sayonara…

YUKI: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Capitulo 2: Sorpresas

"**FOREVER"**

**CAPITULO 2: "SORPRESAS"**

Ya había pasado mas de una semana que los chicos habían visto a Yugi, desde aquel encuentro con el desconocido tan parecido a Yami, nada se sabia del pequeño duelista, no contestaba las llamadas de sus amigos, y cuando lo visitaban tampoco abría la puerta, era como simplemente hubiera desaparecido…

- Ya ha pasado mas de una semana que supimos de Yugi ¿Creen que este bien?

Pregunto con preocupación un chico moreno, mientras los demas solo bajaban la mirada estaban muy preocupados por el chico de cabello tricolor pero si el no queria ayuda, nada se podía hacer para obligarlo a aceptarla…

- Yo estoy tan preocupada como ustedes- exclamo una chica castaña, mientras miraba por la ventana del establecimiento donde estaban e inconscientemente su mente le traía la figura de Yugi a reflejarse en el vidrio de la ventana

- Lo se pero si el no quiere dejar que lo ayudemos no podemos obligarlo…

- ¿Y que sugieres Tristan que lo dejemos morir?- gruño un chico rubio a un lado del moreno…

- No he dicho eso Joey, pero si obligamos a Yugi a cambiar el lo hará de mala gana y quizás eso haga empeorar su condición…

- Tristan tiene razón pero, si esto continúa quizás Yugi empeore…

La chica bajo la mirada, seguida de sus amigos los chicos estaban muy preocupados por Yugi eso era evidente, ya que no lo había visto por tantos dias no sabían si comía, si estaba triste, si estaba enfermo…la incertidumbre era tanta que ya comenzaba a desesperarlos, y mas a cierto rubio que de tantas de su virtudes la paciencia no era una de ellas…

- Si no tenemos noticias de Yugi pronto, romperé esa puerta y entrare a la casa, le guste o no…- dijo en amenaza el rubio, para el ya había suficiente espera sin resultados, así que si no tenían noticias de Yugi el rubio cumpliría con su amenaza

- Hay que guardar la calma Joey si obligas a Yugi seguramente jamás te lo perdonara…

Todos guardaron silencio el moreno tenia razón, lo que Yugi estaba experimentando era muy grabe y si alguien lo obligaba hacer o decir algo que no deseaba lo mas seguro es que en ese instante terminaría su amistad…

Mientras en Egipto al situación no se notaba muy diferente, los consejeros y amigos del faraón había notado un cambio radical en el, quizás algunos desconocían la causa de ese cambio pero otros los mas a llegados a el esa causa era muy clara…el motivo de sus tristezas se llama…Yugi Moto…

- La corte real iniciara su junta semanal…

Comenzó hablando el tercer al mando luego del faraón, el cual a un no ocupaba su silla real, ya que según su consejero y medico Shimon. Atemu se encontraba indispuesto para asistir a su reunión, por lo cual debían de realizarla sin el faraón, el resto de consejeros se sorprendieron ante ese hecho.

Ya que el faraón jamás había faltado a ninguna reunión pero aun así continuaron con sus actividades como siempre quizás luego alguna de las doncellas del palacio les contaría algo de lo que le sucedía a Atemu…

- Seguro que esta bien su majestad…-iniciando su conversación Shimon Muran hablo. en tono preocupado ya que la verdad sabia por que el faraón estaba muy triste desde que regreso a Egipto y se separo de Yugi el chico del futuro…como era conocido en el palacio…

- ¿Tu que crees?- Atemu dejo de ver por una de las ventanas de su habitación, para encarar a su consejero, sus ojos desde que había regresado del futuro jamás volverían a brillar igual y solo alguien que lo había conocido desde siempre lo noto…

- Muchacho aun sigues triste…-dijo con algo de preocupación en su tono, aunque tambien se notaba la comprensión, Shimon se había convertido luego de la muerte del padre de Atemu en su segundo padre y su fuerte de apoyo…

Ante la pregunta el faraón no contesto simplemente bajo la mirada y asintió, no tenia muchos deseos de hablar, lo que mas deseaba era estar solo sabia que obraba mal ante eso, pero esa actitud era la que le dictaba su corazón nada podía hacer ante ello…

- Aun extrañas a ese chico…Yugi… ¿no es verdad…?- Atemu abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión preguntándose a cada instante como supo que su principal tristeza era por el…su hikari…su aibou…su Yugi…- jejeje…es muy difícil que no lo sepa, después de todo no por nada soy tu consejero…-sonrió el anciano mientras tomaba haciendo en una de las sillas bañadas en oro, que había en la habitación…

- Quizás estoy siendo egoísta ¿no es verdad?- dijo Yami con tristeza mientras miraba a Shimon a los ojos, el anciano solo le sonrió…

- Claro que no muchacho es natural que extrañes a alguien con quien viviste por tanto tiempo…-poniendo una mano el hombro del faraón el anciano le dio la confianza a continuar, era bueno que Atemu se desahogara ya que si no lo hacia seguramente esos sentimientos guardados dentro de su corazón terminarían dañándolo aun mas…

- Lo mas probable sea que estoy siendo egoísta, después de todo el esta 5 mil años en el futuro y yo estoy aquí…quizás ya hasta me olvido…

Una solitaria lagrima salio de uno de los ojos de Yami…Shimon se sorprendió… jamás había visto a su querido faraón, derramar ni una sola lagrima jamás, quizás por que se le prohibido demostrar sus sentimientos, aunque cuando se encontraba tan deprimido como en aquel instante, no le importaba hacerlo y mas por que estaba con alguien que jamás lo reprendería por hacerlo

- ¿Eso es lo que mas te duele muchacho?- Pregunto Shimon acercándose al faraón y dándole unas palmaditas tras la espalada, como un padre consuela a su hijo en desgracia…

- Me dolería saber que Yugi, ya tuviera alguien con el…-el faraón cerros sus con fuerza esperando con eso contener su tristeza

- ¿Lo amas no es verdad hijo?

En ese instante el faraón abrió sus ojos de una sola vez y encaro a su amigo, por el tono en que hizo la pregunta, Atemu podría estar seguro que fuera cual fuera su respuesta, Shimon la comprendería, a pesar que en esos tiempos que alguien le gustara una persona de su mismo sexo, no era algo muy aceptado por la gente…

- Si…-dijo Yami suavemente mientras un pronunciado sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas, ese sentimiento jamás lo había hablado con nadie ni quiera con Yugi, el chico que era el dueño de su corazón…

- No tienes por que avergonzarte Atemu…-el anciano le sonrió y regreso a su lugar…- es maravilloso que Ra te haya dado esos sentimientos hacia ese chico…aunque debes estar conciente que ahora que ustedes están muy lejos el uno del otro…tu deberías pensar en buscar a otra persona en tu época…ya que a pesar que amas a Yugi el no esta aquí…y es muy difícil que lo haga…

- Lo se y crees que no lo he pensando…pero aun así, no me puedo olvidar de el tan fácil…

Dijo el faraón con tristeza mientras regresaba su mirada a la ventana y ver el ambiente tan lleno de vida que se miraba en el exterior, deseaba tanto sentirse así…con vida….pero desde que se separo de Yugi…estaba muerto desde hace tiempo…

Mientras tanto 5 mil años en el futuro…en una pequeña casa tienda la situación no era muy diferente de cómo en Egipto…en una oscura habitación, se observaba la figura de un joven, el cual estaba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, la luz de la luna se colaba a través de las cortinas, alumbrando un poco aquel lugar tan oscuro dejando ver el rostro del chico… el joven…estaba llorando, se escuchaban sus sollozos…eran tan lastimeros y dolorosos, como si sintiera un dolor tan fuerte, que no podía ser sanado con nada, y quizás aquella aseveración no estaba tan herrada…

- Por que Yami…Por que…me mentiste…ME MENTISTE…snif…

Dijo con tanta amargura y dolor que su grito se hizo resonar por la casa, el chico estaba triste desde que no se le cumplió el deseo que le pidió con tanto anhelo aquella estrella, que una vez le dijo el faraón que si le pedía un deseo a la estrella mas brillante se le cumpliría…pero eso jamás ocurrió, por ello se sentía a un mas destrozado…confió, tubo fe, esperanza…pero no sirvió de nada…para el todo estaba perdido…

- Jamás volveré a creerte….snif…me gustaría odiarte, me gustaría jamás recordarte…quisiera jamás haberte… ¡¡¡CONOCIDO FARAON!...-puso su cabeza en sus brazos los cuales estaban recogidos en la mesa del escritorio…- Pero… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?…entre mas busco maneras de odiarte….encuentro formas para recordarte….no es justo…por que si te ibas alejar de mi…para que Ra me permitió conocerte…hubiera sido mejor que el rompecabezas se quedara en tu tumba….ojala y así haya sido…TE ODIO RA…snif…te odio…por que me quitaste a mi faraón…te odio por que con el, se llevo mi ilusión…te odio…por que no permitiste que el se quedara conmigo…POR QUE…por que fuiste tan cruel…por que….snif….quisiera estar muerto…quisiera ya no respirar mas… para no sufrir…pero no puedo…no puedo…maldita sea la hora en que arme el rompecabezas…-levanta su cabeza y toma el rompecabezas entre sus manos…- ¡¡OJALA JAMAS LO HUBIERA HECHO….!

Luego de aquel grito…con gran fuerza estrello el rompecabezas contra la pared y el artefacto de oro al hacer contacto, sus partes se separaron y cayeron al piso lentamente…como hojas que caen al viento…

- snif…

Sollozo Yugi mas fuerte, y como sintiendo aquel dolor el faraón sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo, se exalto ante eso, y miro por la ventana admirando la luna que se colaba a través de algunas nubes que se posaban en el cielo…

- Yugi…-dijo suavemente sabia que ese sentimiento provenía de el…de su hikari…Yugi estaba sufriendo lo sabia bien, pero el faraón separado de el muy atrás en el pasado…nada podía hacer…-lo siento…-dijo al viento…mientras cerraba sus ojos, su corazón al sentir aquel sentimiento de dolor y sufrimiento se sentía mas triste e impotente que nunca, no podía ir a auxiliar a Yugi…nunca mas…eso era algo inevitable, aunque lo quisiera jamás podría hacerlo…

Mientras tanto en una de las calles alejadas de domino se encontraba un chico albino, se le había hecho un poco tarde en las compras, pero a pesar de eso, iba caminado tranquilamente con su mirada baja, sus mechones plateados tapaban sus ojos y llevaba una bolsa de sus comprados en una mano…mientras que muchos pensamientos rondaban su mente…pero el mas importante tenia un solo nombre…

- Kura…

Dijo suavemente mientras las lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, al igual que Yugi, el pequeño albino sentía un intenso dolor en su pecho y todo por la perdida de un ser querido para el…mas de lo que jamás se imagino…su antiguo ladrón de tumbas…Bakura…al igual que Yugi, el albino se hacia las mismas preguntas….las cuales jamás tendrían respuesta…

- _Te extraño tanto…mi amado Kura_…-aquellas palabras fueron dichas al viento con tanto sentimiento, que lo mas probable era que el ladrón del pasado la sintiera….

- Ryou…mi hikari…

Y así era…en una choza muy alejada de Egipto, el ladrón estaba mirando las estrellas en el cielo, desde que regreso a su vida…a su pasado, jamás volvió hacer el mismo, sus hombres lo sabían bien…dejo de robar al faraón…se encargaba de saquear otras áreas muy alejadas de Egipto…ya no le tenia tanto rencor a Atemu como antes….y hasta parecía que le agradaba…aunque eso nadie se atrevía a decirlo en su cara, ya que se arriesgaban a perder la vida…

- _Yo tambien te extraño…más de lo que piensas…Ryou_…

Una melancólica sonrisa se formo en sus labios y cerró sus ojos, trayendo a su mente la sonrisa de aquel chico albino que le robo el corazón…

- Jamás volveré a verte…desde que te fuiste…he muerto…Kura… ya no estoy vivo…estoy muerto…estoy muerto…por que mi ser ya no te tiene a ti…Oh Kura…

El chico seguía su camino, cuando de pronto por no fijarse donde iba, se topo con alguien…

- _Gomen_…-levantando un poco su mirada, observo aquella persona con la que había chocado…era un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color…los cuales sin quererlo eran tan parecidos con los de su querido Bakura…-¿Kura?...-pregunto suavemente mientras miraba al chico…el cual se sorprendió ante la pregunta y se preocupo, al ver las lagrimas en los ojos del chico albino…

- ¿Estas bien?...-pregunto el chico suavemente, Ryou al escuchar la voz del desconocido, supo que no era la de Bakura así que bajo su mirada y asintió…

-_Hai_…-dijo suavemente mientras seguía con su mirada baja…

- ¿Seguro?...-el joven sabia que algo malo le había pasado para que estuviera tan triste…

- Disculpe…por lo del golpe…debo irme…

Ryou reemprendió con su camino, pero el joven desconocido no lo dejaría tan fácil…

- Espera…-dijo suavemente el chico, mientras le hablaba al albino…

- ¿Mande?- acudiendo al llamado Ryou se limpio sus lagrimas y miro al desconocido…

- ¿Mira me podrías ayudar?…es que soy nuevo en la ciudad, hace unos pocos dias que llegue a domino y me cuesta encontrar los lugares… me podrías decir donde queda el supermercado…-dijo con una sonrisa…aquella sonrisa a Ryou le recordó tanto a la de Bakura, se sonrojo levemente ante eso…

-_ Hai_…pero esta alejado de aquí…de ese lugar vengo yo…-dijo el albino a un con un sonrojo…

- Ra ya veo…-Ryou se sorprendió ante el hecho que el joven menciono al dios de su Yami…-Si no esas ocupado, me podrías llevar hasta ese lugar…

- No se es que tengo prisa ya es tarde…- sabiendo la hora Ryou no podría ir tan fácil con un chico que apenas y conocía…

- Lo se pero por favor en verdad necesito tu ayuda…te juro que te pagare un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa…vamos…-el joven no se rendiría tan fácil…ya lo que mas necesitaba era llevar lo que le habían encargado…

- De acuerdo…debemos tomar un tranvía que nos lleve al supermercado…

- En serio que queda tan lejos…-dijo imprecisado…-todo esto es culpa de Marufuji-kun…-Ryou se sorprendió al escucharlo enojado y el chico lo noto…- perdí en un duelo con el y no me quedo otra opción que venir yo…Ra odio esto…-dijo con fastidio mientras observaba a otro lado…

Esas quejas le hicieron traer a su mente recuerdos de cuando Bakura, perdía en un duelo contra los otros Yamis, por lo cual siempre terminaba en discusión

_- El patético del faraón me gano en un duelo…y ahora yo tengo que ir por las estupidas hamburguesas para todos…._

_- No te quejes ladroncito te gano el mejor…o sea yo…-dijo el faraón con orgullo…_

_- Compa, porfis trae de queso…que no le pongan carne que la odio…_

_- Oye Marik, yo traeré de las hamburguesas, que me de la regala gana y si no te gusta, ve tu a comprarlas…_

_- Oyeme no…tu perdiste tu vas por ellas…-dijo Marik mientras mirada a Bakura con una sonrisa _

_- Pero…-refuto Bakura_

_- Deja de discutir y tráelas ya…mi hikari y los demas se mueren de hambre…-reclamo el faraón_

_- Rayos parezco su sirviente…-gruño el ladrón con fastidio tomando su chaqueta para marcharse…_

_- Ta´bien compa si te da miedo ir tu, solo el faraoncito y yo te acompañaremos…-dijo el cuidatumbas tomando su capa, y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Bakura…_

_- Oye si yo gane el duelo, ¿para que me involucras a mi?…- el faraón hizo un puchero, se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado…_

_- Vamos faraoncito ya te hace falta aire fresco…- empujando al faraón de su espalda el moreno hizo a Yami, en prender el camino tomando su chaqueta antes de salir…_

_- Ra ustedes jamás pueden hacer nada solos…_

_- ¿Y tu me ves feliz faraón? –dijo el sarcasmo Bakura…_

_- No mientas que si lo estas…-le sonrió el moreno…_

_-Ir con ustedes es peor que perder los duelos con el cabeza de púas…_

_- Oye mas respeto…_

Y así era siempre, las peleas entre los tres Yamis eran muy frecuentes, la mayoría de veces hasta divertida, pero ahora….regresando a la realidad…el estaba solo…sin la compañía de su mas preciado y amado ladrón...y en su pecho solo colgaba un artefacto sin poderes, el cual alguna vez guardo en su interior el alma de Bakura…

- ¿Hola? Estas ahí… -el chico estaba preocupado por el albino, ya que luego de quejarse de su compañero de preparatoria, el chico no había dicho palabra…

- Si lo siento…-dijo Ryou con una triste sonrisa mientras miraba al chico…-será mejor ir ya antes que cierren…

- De acuerdo…oye antes que nada déjame presentarme mi nombre es Jun Manjyome

- Mucho gusto Manjyome-san, el mío es Ryou Bakura…bienvenido a domino…

Con una sonrisa el albino se presento y ante eso, el chico se sonrojo por la oscuridad no pudo ser notado pero, en realidad aquel pequeño albino le había agradado mucho…

- Igualmente…igualmente…solo que no me digas Manjyome-san me haces sentir viejo dime simplemente Jun como todos….

- De acuerdo…andando…

Ambos chicos se alejaron del lugar, por alguna extraña razón Ryou se sentía seguro estando con ese chico, sentía que su compañía se parecía mucho a la de su Yami…el ladrón…Bakura…

Mientras tanto en un hotel cercano a al ciudad de domino…una chica de largo cabello color castaño claro, ojos color miel, que llevaba una blusa color blanco y una falda azul arriba de la rodilla, estaba hablando por teléfono, sentada en su cama y recostada en la pared cuando la operadora del hotel termino de marcar el numero la comunico al lugar…

- Espero que conteste…-dijo la chica con voz suave…las facciones de su rostro eran muy parecidas a la de Seto Kaiba, aunque siempre tenia rasgos muy femeninos y eso era lo que lo hacia diferente a Kaiba…

En una conocida compañía al centro de domino, se escucho resonar el teléfono… en el lugar no había nadie que acudiera al llamado, las operadoras hacia horas que se habían marchado a sus casas, en el edificio no había mas personas que el presidente de la empresa de Kaiba Corp…Seto Kaiba…acompañando al sonido del teléfono, el tecleo en la computadora del Ceo hacia matiz con aquel suave sonido…aunque el llamado por el teléfono era mas fuerte que el simple tecleó de la laptop del Ceo …

- ¿A quien rayos de le ocurre llamar a esta hora?...

Protesto Kaiba mientras tomaba sus audífonos, ponía un código en su computadora y contestaba el teléfono, sin dejar de teclear…-¿Quién habla?...-dijo fríamente en verdad no tenia ánimos de nada, ni mucho menos algún bromista…ya que nada mas de podida esperar para la hora que eran ya pasaban de las 12…seguramente era algún hombre borracho o alguna broma telefónica y si era así…el cretino que fuera no se saldría con al suya…Seto Kaiba lo pondría en su lugar…

- Que frió te escuchas Seto…-dijo una suavemente voz de una mujer, la cual por su tono se podría saber que la chica que estaba tras el teléfono, era muy atractiva, aunque eso al Ceo era lo que menos le importaba…

- ¿Quién habla? No estoy para bromas…-dijo enojado, en verdad estaba demasiado ocupado y estresado como para jugar a las adivinanzas…

- Que rápido te olvidas de tus amigos…-dijo la chica sonriendo, el Ceo lo pudo notar al escuchar cambiar el tono…

- Diga quien rayos habla…no estoy para bromitas…-ya estaban sacado de sus casillas al Ceo…

- Te has olvidado de mi Seto... han pasado mas de 12 años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos…pero aun así, yo no me olvido de ti…y pensé que tu tampoco te olvidarías de mi…

Esas aclaraciones resonaron en la mente del Ceo y le trajeron recuerdos… recuerdos de una chica de cabello castaño, que conoció en el orfanato donde estuvo hace 12 años con Mokuba, mucho antes de hacerse un Kaiba…

- No puede ser…-dijo suavemente, hace mucho que no veía a esa chica que se hizo amiga de Mokuba rápidamente y luego de el…aunque ella se alejo del orfanato, ya que una familla la adopto y desde ese instante jamás volvió a saber de ella…a pesar que estando en ese lugar ambos hicieron una promesa…

- Veo que aun no me recuerdas…te refrescare la memoria soy Asuka Tenjyoin, o mejor conocida como Asuka Shimura… ¿lo recuerdas? Ese era mi apellido antes que me adoptaran…ahora son una Tenjyoin hija de la familia mas famosa en todo Italia…

Kaiba abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión y dejo por unos instantes de teclear en la laptop, era cierto ya había escuchado de la familia Tenjyoin de Italia, cual era la familia mas poderosa y adinerada de ese país, tenían una empresa parecida a la suya, solo que la de ellos no solo elaboraban tecnología para duelo de monstruos, si no para toda clase de juegos…aunque jamás supo que tenían una hija y que ella era su vieja amiga…Asuka…

- Creo que te has imprecisado mi querido Seto…dijo la chica en broma y el Ceo ligeramente se sonrojo ante el comentario…

- Sigues siendo la misma chica despectiva de siempre Asuka…-dijo Kaiba retomando sus asuntos en la laptop…

- Y tu el mismo chico serio de siempre…-le sonrió la chica- Pero dejando un poco eso…Seto te hablaba para saber si nos podemos ver mañana en la tarde tambien quisiera ver al pequeño Mokuba el cual me imagino que ya no es tan pequeño…-sonrió la joven…-…llegue hace unas horas a Japón y que mejor que estando con mi viejo amigo….y pretendiente…Seto…que ahora ya es todo un ejecutivo de la familia Kaiba…

- Si pero esa es una historia que no quiero recordar…-dijo le Ceo en tono fastidiado recordando a su padrastro y lo cruel que fue con el…

- De acuerdo tu sabrás…yo lo único que quiero es verte y ver a Moky…y tambien…cumplir con mi promesa…-dijo en tono de broma…pero Kaiba no le parecía que fuera una broma…

- ¿_Nani_?-conocía la promesa, y que pasaría ahora que el ya tenia a otra persona en su vida, como se lo explicaría… hace 12 años Seto Kaiba hizo la promesa de casarse con Asuka, cuando se reencontraran pero…ahora eso no podría ser…

- Que te parece si nos vemos en un lugar muy bien conocido en Italia…Kaibaland me gustaría conocer y que tu me enseñaras el lugar…

- Mokuba no esta en el país así que no lo podrás ver…

Mokuba se había ido de Domino junto con su pareja Noa para arreglar unos negocios en Norteamérica y extender aun mas su compañía…

- Es una lastima me hubiera gustado mucho verlo… ¿pero…y tu...Seto…puedes mañana?

No tendría escapatoria, no sabia por cuanto estaría la chica en la ciudad así que tendría que aceptar su proposición a pesar que ese día a esa hora, había quedado con su pareja Joey de salir a comer, tendría que cancelar sus planes…no tendría opción…

- Me parece bien…-dijo el Ceo en su siempre tono serio y despreocupado, aunque por dentro su corazón latía a mil por ahora, ante la proposición de la chica…

- De acuerdo Seto, esperare con ansias el volverte a ver…mi querido _Kithy_…- Kaiba se sonrojo al escuchar mencionar como la chica le decía hace muchos años atrás…

- Si hasta mañana Asuka…-dijo con un pronunciado sonrojo…

- Besos…_Sayonara_…

Con esas últimas palabras la chica colgó, y el sonido que se escuchaba por los audífonos del Ceo, era el sonido del teléfono desconectado, tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, un sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas. No podía creer como luego de tanto tiempo vería a al única persona, que traía muy buenos recuerdos de su niñez luego de Mokuba, esa chica fue la única que le proporciono algo de afecto y cariño…por eso mismo deseaba en un futuro casarse con ella...se enamoraron de pequeños, pero ahora el ya tenia alguien a su lado, alguien que pensó odiar y luego de un tiempo se convirtió en la persona que mas amaba, con todo su ser…como se lo explicaría a la chica eso ahora…por difícil que fuera tendría que hacerlo…debía hacerlo…

- ¿Que haré…?

Por primera vez en su vida Seto Kaiba no sabia que hacer, no sabia si comentarle a Joey sobre su cita con la chica, si contarle todo o no contarle nada…nada antes de hablar con Asuka… ya que ella tendría que saber que su promesa, jamás seria cumplida, porque el había encontrado a su persona especial y esa persona era…Joey Wheeler…su novio…

- Tendré que hablar seriamente con Asuka…luego le contare todo a mi Doggy…-pensó el Ceo, mientras retomaba sus labores…-rayos esa llamada ya me desconcentro…Grrr…

Dijo con fastidio Kaiba, siempre prefería dejar los asuntos privados y personales en casa, pero esa llama tan repentina termino con quitarle toda su concentración y quizás no la conseguiría fácilmente, por ello era mejor regresar a su mansión a descansar….

- Y por lo que haré mañana seguramente tampoco me concentrare…bueno me preocupare por eso luego…-suspiro, cerro su laptop y se dispuso a marcharse de su oficina

Mientras tanto en el hotel donde estaba la chica castaña, ella aun no se despegaba del teléfono, ahora llamaría a sus amigos y quizás ellos le dieran información sobre sus compañeros… en un humilde hotel se escucho resonar el teléfono, que provenía de una de sus habitaciones un chico de cabello celeste contesto, a pesar de la hora…. ya pasaban de la 1… el, y su amigo Yuki y Ryo su hermano aun estaban despiertos, ambos estaban teniendo un duelo y el único desocupado era el chico de cabello celeste y ojos grises…

- Si diga…-dijo le chico en su siempre peculiar tono un poco infantil, la chica al otro lado de la línea, sonrió ya que reconoció al chico de inmediato…

- Como estas Sho-kun…-saludo la chica y el joven la reconoció de inmediato…

- ¿Eres tu Asuka-san? que gusto- dijo el chico cordialmente, la verdad le tenia mucho aprecio a la chica la consideraba una buena amiga, al igual que ella aunque tambien ese mismo sentimientos sentía por su mejor amigo…Yuki…

- Acabo de llegar a Japón hace unas horas…

- Pensé que no llegarías…-dijo el chico ya que según pensaba la joven tenia que estar en Japón hace una semana…

- Su es que tuve unos contratiempos con la empresa de mi padre…pero ya estoy aquí…-dijo al chica en su siempre tono alegre…

- Que bien tus demas compañeros están algo impacientes, por que todos los del _obelisco azul_ se junten…-dijo Sho con una gotita, al pensar en las constantes quejas de su hermano…

- Jijij…me imagino que lo dices por Ryo-kun…-la chica sonrió y el pobre Sho solo se sonrojo y solo se escucho un ¿Hmj, la chica lo noto y por ello no hizo mas comentarios…-yo tambien estoy impaciente de verlos…este año será muy divertido…

- Ojala y así sea Asuka-san…

- Y dime Sho-kun, quien mas aparte de Ryo-kun ha venido del dormitorio del _Obelisco Azul_ de la preparatoria de duelistas y no sabes si ha venido alguien del _Ra amarrillo_…

- No y la verdad no se si el dormitorio del _Ra amarillo,_ enviara a alguien a Domino…por el momento solo se que hay otro chico del _Obelisco Azul_, que se esta quedando con mi _One-sama_…creo que se llama Jun-san…

- Me alegro que Jun-kun ya este aquí, según me dijo no iba a venir…pero que bueno que el líder del _Obelisco azul,_ no haya dejado a sus compañeros…ya estamos todos lo del dormitorio del _Obelisco azul _reunidos…

- Por cierto Asuka-san…tu hermano no vendrá…

- ¿Ummm?

La chica abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, ella tenia un hermano mayor llamado Fubuki Tenjyoin y la verdad no sabia si el chico perteneciente tambien al obelisco azul llegaría a domino…

- No lo se, no lo he visto por bastante tiempo y no tengo la menor idea si fue invitado a venir aquí…-dijo la chica con tristeza…

- Ya veo…bueno ojala que venga…Mi _one-sama_, ya esta fastidiado de nosotros…me refiero a Yuki y a mi…al parecer ninguno de los dos le agradamos…-dijo el chico con tristeza

- No te pongas triste Sho-kun, se que tu hermano es muy callado y serio, aunque no le demuestre mucho se que te quiere mas de lo que piensas y estima mucho a Yuki-kun tambien, si no fuera así. No crees que desde un principio, se hubiera resistido a estar con ustedes…

- Quizás tengas razón…-dijo con resignación el chico…

- Sho-kun, no te pongas triste, no me gusta escucharte así ¿he?...- el joven sonrió…-bueno te hablaba para pedirte la dirección de donde se están quedando… es que me gustaría verlos mañana temprano…

- Me parece bien, se que los muchachos se pondrán muy felices de verte… te diré la dirección…

Mientras Sho habla por teléfono Yuki y Ryo estaban teniendo un duelo en los pasillos del hotel, y parecía que era un empate…

-Ra ganarle a Manjyome-san, no fue una buena idea…-protesto Yuki al escuchar gruñir a su estomago, hace rato que se había marchado el chico que traería los alimentos…

- Cierra la boca enano…-protesto el mayor de ambos mientras seguía mirando sus cartas pensando en la mejor jugada…

- Oye que tu seas 2 años mayor que yo no te da derecho ha gritarme…- dijo el chico mirando a otro lado y haciendo un puchero…

- Cierra la boca…Enano…-el chico solo le tiro una mirada acecina a Yuki y luego siguió mirando sus cartas…

- Mejor me cayo…-su estomago no pensó lo mismo-y tu ni hables…lo siento Marufuji-san…

- Concéntrate en el duelo y no hables estupideces…-gruño el chico mientras podía una carta en el campo terminando así su jugada…

- Como si fuera tan fácil concentrarse con esta hambre…-pensó Yuki y fue apoyado por su estomago…

- ¿Te quedaras pensando toda la vida o harás tu jugada…?-dijo Ryo mirando enojado a Yuki…

- Ya voy…que enojón…bien convoco a _Hane Kuriboh del nivel 10_…

Dijo el chico poniendo la carta en el campo en ella tenia impresa la figura de un caballero de color café, expresivos ojos color violeta y en su espalda unas esplendorosas alas color blanco, que cubrían su cuerpo…

- Mal hecho niño…yo convoco al _cibernético y dragón_…este duelo es mío…

Al decir aquello el joven llamo a su mejor criatura, un monstruo conocido como el _cibernético y dragón_, el cual era producto de la fusión de 3 dragones cibernéticos, en el campo apareció una majestuosa criatura de color plateado y en su espalda también tenia unas majestuosas alas, aunque era del mismo color que su cuerpo. Esa criatura era el monstruo mas poderoso en el campo, con sus 4000 puntos de ataque vencía rápidamente el monstruo de Yuki…

- Termino mi turno…pero en el siguiente te exterminare…-sonrió el joven…e igual sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yuki…

- No tan rápido Marufuji-san, activo esta carta mágica…_De-fusión_…ahora tus dragones se separan siendo tres nuevamente teniendo sus 2100 cada uno…pero eso no es todo…tambien activo a _Raigeki_…y con mi _Hane Kuriboh_ te venzo…

Celebro el chico al tener totalmente ganada la partida, aunque para el chico de cabello color verde oscuro, eso no era motivo de celebración…

- Callate…-protesto mientras ordenaba sus cartas…

Tener duelos con Yuki, siempre lo ponía de mal humor mas de lo normal… ya que la mayoría de veces perdía, aunque el no se rendía y seguía intentando, esperando alguna vez vencer al chico del Kuriboh, con sus majestuosos dragones cibernéticos, aunque su sueño estaba muy lejos de cumplirse…

- _Gomen_ Marufuji-san- dijo Yuki sonrojado, al ver que eso no le era nada grato al chico de cabello verde…

- Grrr callate…-gruño mientras se levantaba del piso y retomaba su paso a su habitación

A Yuki solo se formo una gotita, mientras levantaba el tablero del suelo, guardaba su baraja en su bolsa que traía atada a su cintura y tambien se iba a su habitación…

- Ra ojala y venga pronto la comida…-otra vez su estomago le recordó su apetito…

- Yuki…-saliendo de su cuarto iba el pequeño Sho, cuando de pronto se encontró a su mejor amigo Yuki…-acabo de hablar con Asuka-san y dijo que nos quiere ver mañana temprano…

- ¿Temprano?…- A Yuki se le olvido el hambre, para hacer una mueca de desacuerdo…ya que entre la comida y dormir estaban íntimamente ligados para el…

- Yuki, no te hará mal levantarte una vez en tu vida temprano…-le dijo Sho mientras le aparecía una gotita a un lado, conociendo muy bien la hora en que su amigo se despertaba…

- Para ti es fácil…celador…-le dijo Yuki conociendo muy bien la hora de madrugada, que se despertaba el chico de cabello celeste y pequeño lentes redondos… ese comentario hizo sonrojar al chico…

- Hmj…-dijo suavemente mirando apenado a Yuki…

-_ Gomen_ Sho…- conociendo lo sensible que era su pequeño amigo, el chico de cabellera color café se disculpo con una nerviosa sonrisa…

- ¿Umm? Asuka-san vendrá a las 9 nos estará esperando en la entrada del hotel…

- Bien creo que será mejor avisarle a Marufuji-san…aunque esta de muy mal humor, le acabo de ganar en un duelo…-poniendo sus manos tras de su cabeza Yuki se sonrojo ante lo que acababa de decir, quizás era atolondrado pero no le gustaba presumir de sus proezas…

- Gulp…-conociendo muy bien a su hermano, Sho trago saliva, sabiendo que si lo interrumpía se ganaría una terrible reprenda, pero tenia que decir lo que sabia, ya aquella chica llegaría temprano y a pesar que su hermano se levantaba muy temprano tendría que saber de su llegada…

Como escuchando sus suplicas, el líder de los del obelisco azul apareció llevando en su mano las bolsas de los comprados, era su salvación hablando con el chico el le podría pasar la información a Ryo…

- Ya regrese…me tarde por que el supermercado queda muy lejos además que…haaa…-tomando al chico del brazo Yuki, lo jalo de una sola vez haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, eso hizo enojar al joven, quizás no era de tan mal humor como Ryo pero tambien era de cuidado…

- ¿Que rayos te pasa insolente…?- el chico era el líder de su dormitorio, y por eso aclamaba siempre ante nada respeto…

- _Gomen_ Manjyome-san pero necesitamos comunicarte que Asuka-san ya llego a la ciudad y…

Ambos chicos le comunicaron al líder, lo que la chica había dicho y del hecho que pronto llegaría al hotel…

- _Arigato_…-dijo el chico luego de la información marchándose rumbo a su habitación no sin antes dejarles lo que ambos le habían encargado…

- Comida, comida, comida…. linda comida, como te hemos extrañado mi estomago y yo…-abrazando la bolsa de los comprados Yuki y su estomago hablaran, mientras eran observados por Sho, con una enorme gota en su cabeza…

Mientras tanto el joven líder del grupo del _obelisco azul,_ estaba entrando al cuarto que compartía con el hermano Sho…Ryo estaba acostado en su cama, leyendo un libro cuando escucho la puerta abrirse sabiendo que era el líder del grupo…

- Al fin llegas…-dijo con fastidio, mientras seguía en su misma posición solo siguiendo con su mirada al chico de cabellera negra y curioso peinado…

- Tú tienes la culpa por retarme aun duelo, cuando estoy distraído…

- Acepta que perdiste…- dijo en su siempre tono frió…

- Por Ra a ti nadie te puede ganar…claro nadie acepto un niño como Yuki…-esbozando una sonrisa, el líder hablo mientras ponía la bolsa de su comprados en la mesa y se sentaba en una silla…

- Ra tu si sabes como arruinarme la noche- recordando su reciente duelo perdido, Ryo hizo un gesto de fastidio…

- Olvidemos eso y vamos a comer…traje pizza sabias que el supermercado queda bastante lejos…seguramente por eso me mandaste a mi…-mirada acusadora- Y tampoco, querías que los niños del _Osiris rojo_ fueran…-sabiendo lo sobre protector que era el joven Ryo, el líder hablo mientras sacaba su pedazo de pizza de la bolsa…

- Grrr cállate si no quieres que te estrelle esa pizza en la cara…-sin dejar su poción Ryo, hablo con enojo ya que eran ciertas sus palabras de Jun y eso era algo que no soportaba que alguien le tomara la delantera…

- Como quieras…-dándole un mordisco a su porción de pizza, el chico estaba feliz ya que al igual que todos, el no había comido nada en todo el día…

- ¿Y me vas a decir por que te tardaste tanto? Es cierto que el supermercado queda lejos…pero te fuiste hace 3 horas y no venias…

- De acuerdo pero no te enojes con tu líder…Ra…-Ryo solo hizo una cara de desacuerdo y nada mas- De acuerdo es que en el camino me encontré aun chico, que me mostró por donde quedaba el supermercado, ya que tu ni esa decencia tuviste, de decirme donde diantres quedaba ese lugar…-Dijo Jun con enojo mientras seguía disfrutando de su comida…

- Ahora entiendo…-Ryo dejo de leer su libro para mirar al joven…-veo que te divertiste mucho…-Sonrió…

- ¿Divertirme?... no se a que te refieres…-dijo el joven líder con un sonrojo en sus mejillas…

- A eso precisamente…- le dijo con una sonrisa Ryo…ambos eran muy buenos amigos, nadie sabia como dos personas con personalidades tan diferentes podían llevarse tan bien…

- No es lo que te estas imaginando, el chico solo me mostró donde quedaba el supermercado y nada mas…

- Si claro…- Ryo seguía con sus bromas, el joven solo con el líder, podía expresarlas ya que con los demas siempre era el chico serio y amargado de siempre…

- Ra deja de verme de esa forma…- Ryo lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa algo picara, eso hizo sonrojar aun mas a Jun…

- ¿Y dime Jun estaba lindo el chico…?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?...-Jun queria dar por terminado el tema, pero Ryo no pensaba igual…

- Vamos Jun, no me digas que te dejo tan impresionando que no me quieres contar…

- Que no me dejo impresionado…Ra contigo no se puede Ryo…-Ya estaba fastidiado al líder…

- Pero no te enojes…

- Seh me parezco a ti en eso…-bromeo ahora Jun…

- ¿umm?- sabiendo que tenía razón Ryo no dijo más…

- Y si el chico era muy lindo, pero hasta ahí…he no pienses nada mal…

- Vaya…me alegra que te estés adaptando tan bien…-sentándose en la cama Ryo miraba fijamente a Jun, el cual no podía hacer mas que sonrojarse…

- ¿Seh igual que tu no es verdad…?- dijo Jun sin dejar su sonrojo

- No se que a diablos te refieres y deja de cambiarme el tema…-Ryo no tenia ni la menor gana de hablar de ello…

- Bien que sabes, pero de acuerdo no hablemos de eso…-conociendo muy bien el tema Jun, ya no quiso seguir con el, ya que eso hacia sufrir mucho al joven…- Pero tu no me molestes con el tema del chico lindo a mi tambien…-dándole un sorbo a su jugo el chico dio por terminada la conversación…

- Ra de acuerdo…-con resignación Ryo regreso a su lectura…

- Será mejor dormirnos ya…ya es muy tarde y mañana vendrá a Asuka-chan…

- ¿Ya vino Asuka?- pregunto imprecisado Ryo, y con un ligero sonrojo…

- Si y por eso…será mejor dormir ya que vendrá muy temprano y no podemos quedarnos dormidos…

- De acuerdo…dejando su libro Ryo, se dispuso a alistarse para dormir…

- Vaya veo que la noticia te puso se muy buen humor…-sonrió jun mientras limpiaba algunas migajas que había caído a la mesa…

- Callate…-regresando a su personalidad seria Ryo, hablo se dio media vuelta y ya no dijo mas…

- Que genio ¿Neh? Ra hasta se te olvido comer…-mirando el otro trozo de pizza pero a Ryo no le interesaba comer…

- No tengo apetito a hora duerme…-acomodándose mejor en la cama

- Seh…-con una gotita Jun guardo todo, saco su pijama para dormir, se cambio de ropa se metió en la cama, luego de apagar la luz y en la habitación ya no se escucho mas…

Los 2 estaba despierto, aunque cada quien pensando cosas diferentes…Jun con el chico extraño que se encontró el cual lo impresiono mucho…y Ryo con la chica que llegaría pronto…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos del _Osiris Rojo_…al igual que la de la de sus superiores del _Obelisco azul_ aun no dormían, a pesar que ya pasaban de las 3 y que dentro de pocas horas llegaría al chica, aunque eso para Yuki no era nada grato ya que significaba que dormiría mucho menos…

- Deje de quejarte y duérmete…-le protesto Sho mientras miraba la expresión de Yuki de un "No quiero levantarme temprano"…- nada arreglaras con esa actitud…

- Si pero mañana cuando tenga mis ojeras que no se queje nadie…-dijo Yuki con un puchero, mientras se acomodaba en la cama…

Paso un momento de silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada, Sho sabia que a su amigo le pasaba algo aparte del hecho de levantarse temprano…

- ¿Qué tu sucede Yuki? Aun estas pensando en Yugi-kun…-le dijo Sho mientras miraba a su amigo el cual solo tenía sus manos atrás de su cabeza y miraba el techo…

- Así es…

Dijo Yuki con algo de tristeza en su tono...eso lo noto muy bien Sho, el chico siempre tenia un carisma especial, que se reflejaba cuando hablaba pero en aquel instante era diferente, desde el encuentro con Yugi, Yuki estaba triste. Parecía que ver, al rey de los juegos llorar le causara mas tristeza de lo que se debía, y era extraño ya el joven era prácticamente un desconocido para Yuki, ya que jamás lo había tratado, ni mucho menos lo conocía en persona, como para estar tan preocupado por el…

- ¿Tu crees que este bien Sho?- Yuki dejo de ver el techo para encarar al chico de ojos grises

- Quizás tengas suerte y lo veamos otra vez…-dijo con Sho con algo de tristeza en su tono, a pesar que no lo supiera… el sentía algo especial por Yuki mas que solo amistad…

- Ojala y tengas razón… me gustaría ver esos encantadores ojos color violeta otra vez…- Dijo Yuki con alegria y nostalgia ese comentario no le fue nada agradable al chico de ojos grises…

- _Hai_…-dijo con tristeza…Sabia lo mucho que su amigo admiraba a Yugi y aquel encuentro lo marco para toda su vida…

- Si y espero que aun me recuerde…y que no me confunda otra vez…-con una gotita Yuki hablo, a pesar que no le molesto que lo confundieran con otra persona, lo que si le inquieto era saber por que lo hizo, a caso el tenia algún parecido con ese tal Yami…no lo sabría hasta que viera a Yugi otra vez y ese encuentro estaba mas próximo a darse de lo que se imaginaba…

- Será mejor que te duermas o mañana no te despertaras…

Queriendo dar por terminado el tema Sho hablo, no sabia exactamente que le sucedía y el por que le molestaba escuchar a su amigo hablar de Yugi de esa forma, solo sabia que lo lastimaba y nada mas…Yuki no se dio cuenta de eso era un chico demasiado atolondrado y distraído como para saberlo…

- Si tienes razón…que descanses Sho…

Dándose la vuelta Yuki le dio la espalda a su amigo…y el chico de cabellera celeste, lo que mas deseaba era contemplar las facciones tan enigmáticas del rostro de Yuki, pero al voltearse el objeto de su atracción quedo bloqueado, así que tambien opto por voltearse aunque sin quererlo unas lagrimas se formaron y bajaron por sus mejillas, no sabia por que lloraba solo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, Yuki ya estaba inmerso en el país de los sueños, así que no escucharía los sollozos de su compañero de cuarto. Seguramente si lo hubiera hecho se habría preocupado y hubiera intentado aliviar su tristeza aunque lo único que deseaba Sho en aquel instante era dejar de llorar y saber por que razón lo hacia y por que los únicos pensamientos que le venían a la mente era el nombre de Yugi y de Yuki, hablando de el de esa forma tan distinta, esos recuerdos lo lastimaban y le causaban aun mas sufrimiento…

Sabia que sentía algo especial por Yuki aparte de una buena amistad, aunque no sabía que era a pesar que su corazón le mandaba señales para que lo descubriera, aun no lo hacia a pesar de ser el chico mas aplicado e inteligente de toda su preparatoria, algunas cosas aun le eran desconocidas y difíciles de comprender como todo el mar de emociones que experimentaba…

Quizás por le momento todos aquellos sentimientos le eran descocidos pero a medida que pasara el tiempo los iría descifrando y tambien descubriría una fascinación única, ante el chico que dormía ahora placidamente en una cama junto a la suya….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola a todos aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo champer para este fic, espero que les este gustan…habrán muchas sorpresas…

YAMI: Ra compartir cámara con la competencia no es tan lindo que digamos…-mirando de reojo a los chico de YGO-GX

BAKURA: por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con el faraoncito…

MARIK: Ra de que se quejan yo ni siquiera salí en este champer…

YAMI: Eso fue lo único bueno…-sonrisa…

MARIK: Eso fue lo que arruino el champer al no sacar a esta estrella de cine…-mirando a otro lado haciendo un puchero…

YUKI: Hay vamos chicos no podemos ser tan malos, la verdad ustedes me caen muy bien…

BAKURA: Y al enano que se parece al faraoncito ¿Quién lo invito?

SHO: Si a mi tambien me caen muy bien nuestros ante antecesores…

MARIK: Cierra la boca enano de pacotilla…como te atreves a decir eso…yo no soy tu antecesor me entendiste…-amenazándolo con su puño…

SHO: Ra yo solo decía…

HOLLY: Chicos ya dejen de estar discutiendo con lo chicos, no me los vayan a asustar…

BAKURA: Era una opción…-sonrisa maligna- tal vez así se larguen y jamás regresen…

Sombrita negra para los chico de YGO-GX…

HOLLY: Baku no seas malo es mentira chicos ustedes son muy importantes para el…tanto así que le daremos la oportunidad a Yuki de agradecer los reviews que nos han enviado…

YAMI: Ra ves lo que provocas…-mano en la cara…

BAKURA: Pero yo solo…rayos…

YUKI: (Gotita) De acuerdo…agradecemos los reviews mandados por Koukin, Ale y Kida Luna muchas gracias por su apoyo…

MARIK: Definitivamente nos han reemplazado…TT…

HOLLY: Ya chicos no se pongan así…mejor pasamos a los reviews…

BAKURA: Seh…

**KOUKIN:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal hey que bueno que te haya gustado el champer inicial del fic…

YUKI: Lo hicimos con mucho cariño…

YAMI: Ra hasta en eso nos quieren robar cámara…Ra…

SHO: Joven Yami no se enoje es solo que en verdad estamos emocionado de trabajar con ustedes…

BAKURA: Ahora nos consuelan…que patéticos…

MARIK: Seh…

HOLLY: Ya chicos a ustedes jamás se les contenta con nada…

LOS 3: Gomen…

HOLLY: Ra…bue y con respecto al lemon entre Yuki y Yugi…-(Sonrojo para ambos)…-en tono suavecito para que no escuchen…tu solo lee y descubrirás muchas sorpresas…y hai quizás lo haya…pero eso lo sabrás a su tiempo…

MARIK: Hay faraón ya te fregaron ya hasta te quitaron a tu hikari…

YAMI: Callate…

HOLLY: Bueno esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

YUKI: Sayonara…besos…

**ALE: **

HOLLY: Hola chica me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el fic…

YAMI: Ojala te haya gustado este…

MARIK: Seguramente no le ha gustado este champer ya que no salgo yo…

BAKURA: Ni que fueras tan necesario…

MARIK: Pos para tu información si lo soy…

YUKI: LA verdad todos los personajes son necesarios a su modo…

MARIK: Tú cierra la boca enano, gemelo del faraón…

YAMI: Oye no me compares con ese niño…

HOLLY: Bueno es que tiene Ra…-mirada triste de Yami…-nada…TT…

YUKI: Gulp mejor no digo nada…

SHO: Eso es pesar sabiamente Yuki…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos esperamos encontrarte por aquí nuevamente…

YAMI: Sayonara

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos que gusto encantarlos por aquí…

YUKI: Tan rápido quieren que nos vayamos…

SHO: ¿Por qué lo dices Yuki?

YUKI: El fic apenas y va comenzando y ya quieren saber el final…-sombrita negra…

YAMI: No será nada malo que ya se terminara esta tortura de trabajar con ustedes…la competencia…

HOLLY: No seas malo Yami…

BAKURA: El faraoncito cretino no es malo es realista…

YUKI: ¿En serio?

HOLLY: No les hagan caso chicos…chica tu debes tener paciencia que esto apenas y va iniciando…

KAIBA: Hey como que yo tengo a mi Doggy y tú que nena… ¿No me vas a consolar?

BAKURA: Me late que este quien ayuda para decirle al perro lo de la chica gemela de el…TT…

MARIK: Huy que pícaro no salio el cat…

KAIBA: Cállense par de insolentes…

YUGI: No te preocupes KL-san a qui te tengo tu autógrafo…-le entrega el papel a Luna…

YUKI: Yo también tengo el mío…-abrazando la libreta…-soy feliz…

BAKURA: (gotita y mirando a Yuki) Ra no se por que pero este me recuerda al perro del cat…-señalando a Kaiba…

KAIBA: ¿Oye?

YUKI: Señorita KL no se enoje conmigo juro que no fue con mala intención es que así estaba en el libreto…

YUGI: Hai no te enojes con Yuki-kun…

SHO: Aunque KL-san tiene razón estuvo mal que lo hicieras…

MARIK: Seh hubieras podido fingir un par de años…

HOLLY: Ra ya Yuki no tubo la culpa…

BAKURA: Quizás pero podríamos hacer que la tenga…-mirada picara a Yuki…

HOLLY: No me le vayan hacer nada a Yuki…-abrazando al chico…

YAMI: Oye nena y yo…-sombrita negra…

HOLLY: A ti no te están atacando Yami…

MARIK: Pobre faraón, se quedara sin hikari, sin fic y sin novia…

BAKURA: Que desgracias…aunque pensándolo bien yo voy para ese rumbo con ese tal Jun…nombre de niña…

JUN: Oye no te metas con mi hermoso nombre…

BAKURA: (gotita) Lo que faltaba otro que se cree el cuidatumbas…

MARIK: ¿Oye?

BAKURA: Hey como que los personajes de YGO estamos muy viejos…ven y dímelo en mi cara lobin…

HOLLY: Pensé que ya no pelearías con Rex-san…

BAKURA: Si me provocan me encuentran…

YAMI: Ra ya, y no vuelvas a decir que estamos viejos…

MARIK: O un mar de desgracias caerán sobre ti…-risa maligna…

HOLLY: Oigan dejen de amenazar a Rex-san…

Los tres hacen un puchero….

YUKI: Gulp…estos chicos son de cuidado…-sonrisa nerviosa…

HOLLY: Gulp…seh chica tengo algunos fic…y ni crees vaya que si no se me acumulan…TT pero lo que hago es entrarle al que sienta inspiración aunque tenga algunos abandonados por ahí…

YAMI: Pero con nuestra ayuda, le salen bien…

YUKI: Y ahora tiene ayuda extra osease que nosotros…

BAKURA: Ni quien la quiera…

HOLLY: Chicos ya…bueno nos despedimos…

RYOU: Gracias por el abrazos KL-san, le mando muchos besos…

KAIBA: Oye no te metas con mi nena o te mato…

JUN: Oye deja de Ryou-kun en paz…

BAKURA: Oye ese es mi trabajo ya que el es mi hikari entendiste pinado punk…

JUN: Yo soy mucho mas eficiente que tu...momiecita…

BAKURA: ¿Qué dijiste?...

HOLLY: Huy mejor nos vamos antes que se maten…-Bakura sale tras de Jun el cual corría lo mas veloz que podía para no ser alcanzo por un furioso espíritu…

BAKURA: Cuando te alcance te… ¡¡MATO…!

HOLLY: Ra…-gotita…-gracias por escribir chicos nos leemos en otra ocasión…

YAMI: Bien hasta ahí el champer de esta semana…

BAKURA: Esperamos que les haya gustado…

MARIK: Aunque no salga yu…

YUKI: Hasta el próximo champer…

SHO: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	3. Capitulo 3: Una Nueva Batalla

"**FOREVER"**

**CAPITULO 3: "UNA NUEVA BATALLA"**

Un nuevo día alumbro con sus rayos a los chicos que dormían placidamente en sus habitaciones, el único que se había despertado y alistado mucho antes del alumbrar del sol, era un chico de cabello verde oscuro. El cual ya solo estaba peinando su cabello, llevaba el uniforme usual de la academia de duelistas.

Una chaqueta larga que le llegaba hasta las radillas con colores azul y blanco, pantalones del mismo color, cuando de pronto se escucho resonar el despertador que su compañero había puesto a las 8 de la mañana, con el sonido el chico de cabello negro despertó, buscando con su mano el despertador a un lado de su cama para apagar el molesto sonido…

- Ra despiertate ya Jun…-le dijo el joven mientras colocaba el cepillo a un lado y miraba al chico que dormía boca a bajo a un cubierto con las mantas…

- Umm?- Jun comenzó a despertar y al abrir sus ojos encontró el rastro serio de Ryou sentado en su cama completamente listo para el nuevo día

- Si que te urge ver a Asuka-chan- dijo el joven mientras apartaba las sabanas de su cuerpo y se sentaba en la cama…

- Grrr callate- Ryo miro a otro lado

- Veo que no estoy equivocado…-Jun se desestreso un poco levantando sus brazos y luego se levanto de la cama- Como sea iré a ducharme- dijo el joven sacando los implementos para el baño, de una gaveta cerca del televisor que estaba en la habitación

- Apresúrate- le exigió Ryo mientras tomaba el control del TV y ponía algún canal en el

- Oye tu no le puedes exigir nada al líder- le reprocho Jun tomando su paso al baño

- Cierra la boca- le dijo Ryo lazándole una almohada en la cara, para que Jun dejara sus bromas

- Ra en lugar de estar feliz por a Asuka, estas mas amargado que nunca, mejor me voy a bañar, antes que me contagies tu agradable humor…-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras retomaba el paso al baño…

Ryo no dijo palabra, por que sabia que Jun tenía razón en realidad no estaba enojado, ni molesto al contrario estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a Asuka aunque lo quisiera ocultar tras una fachada de mal humor…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los jóvenes del _Osiris rojo_, el único que ya estaba listo para recibir a Asuka era Sho, ya que Yuki dormía tan pacíficamente en su cama, que ni el sonido del despertador logro hacerlo despertar…

- Yuki ya son las 8.20 despiertate, pronto vendrá a Asuka-san- le dijo Sho mientras movía al chico para despertarlo, pero lo único que recibió por respuesta fueron sus ronquidos…-Ra- suspiro…

El chico de ojos grises sabiendo que iba hacer muy difícil lograr despertar a su amigo, se detuvo un momento contemplando el rostro del chico el cual se notaba tan lindo cuando dormía, Sho aparto su mano del hombro de Yuki y un sonrojo pinto sus mejillas, al traer esos pensamientos a su mente…no entendía por que cada vez que miraba a Yuki así en esas poses tan lindas y únicas que solo el chico de cabello café, podía hacer lo hacían sonrojar y de alguna forma sentir incomodo, ya que si Yuki lo miraba seria una terrible vergüenza para el joven de cabello celeste…

Pero de pronto sin ninguna explicaron Yuki, despertó de una sola vez… fue muy extraño ya que no había sonido, Sho no había dicho palabra cuando de pronto el chico de cabello café despertó y se levanto de la cama, casi al instante sin siquiera protestar por hacerlo…

- Al fin despiertas…-le dijo Sho dedicándole la mirada y luego dándole la espalda ya que sus mejillas aun estaban pintadas por un pronunciado sonrojo…

- No es nada agradable- bostezo y se estiro un poco- odio esto…rayos…-protesto el joven mientras se levantaba de la cama rascándose un poco la cabeza y con los ojos un poco cerrados aun con sueño reflejado en ellos…

- Hoy es un hermoso día, vamos Yuki no se por que estas de tan mal humor…- le dijo Sho, queriendo así bajar un poco el sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Hay como si no lo supieras-otro bostezo…-pero que mas da será mejor que me bañe, quizás así me despierte por completo…-y así fue a paso lento tomo sus utensilios para el baño…

- Eso es lo mejor- le dijo Sho, un poco nostálgico por alguna extraña razón esa mañana se sentía un tanto triste…

- No para mi, no para mi…pero que mas da- llegando al baño se metió en el lugar y cerro la puerta tras el…

- Hoy será un día especial…lo se…y lo siento tambien…

El joven estaba viendo por una de las ventanas observando el paisaje que el sol pintaban afuera, y mirando el caminar de algunas personas, por un lado se sentía feliz de ver a su amiga otra vez, pero por otro…se sentía muy triste por la platica del día anterior que sostuvo con Yuki, sintió al escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan cariñosa de Yugi, que Yuki sentía algo mas que solo admiración por el rey de los juegos, y eso era algo que lo lastimaba de sobremanera… al pensar que otra persona le podría quitar a su amigo…o era otro sentimiento que se resumía en una palabra…Celos…celos de amigo…o celos de otra clase… no lo sabia pero a medida que pasara el tiempo lo descubriría aunque quizás un poco tarde…

Mientras tanto en la casa del chico de cabello tricolor que comenzaba hacer la fuente de obsesión de cierto chico extranjero, el joven estaba preparándose para un nuevo día...día que seria igual o peor que el resto, desde que se fue el faraón, el sol jamás volvió a brillar igual. Su vida ya no tenia significado, sin aquel ser que lo acompaño por tanto tiempo, pero a pesar de eso tenia que seguir respirando por aquella promesa que le hizo, que aunque el faraón se fuera de su lado el pequeño jamás se iba a dar por vencido y quizás buscaría a otras persona con quien ser feliz…aunque esa palabra estaba muy lejos de cumplirse en su vida…

- Kira te preparare tu desayuno amiga…-queriendo llamar la atención del pequeño chico la gatita, no dejaba de acercarse a sus pies queriendo de esa forma aliviar un poco la tristeza que la criatura sabia muy bien que su amo sentía…-debes tener hambre…-bajando las escaleras y yendo a la cocina el chico hablo, seguido muy de cerca de la gatita, la cual se subió a la mesa de la cocina queriendo curiosear lo que su amo le daría de comer…

Yugi abría una de las gavetas, de la parte de arriba de la cocina donde generalmente ponía los alimentos de su mascota y se dio cuenta que en el lugar no había ni una sola lata de alimento, y en ninguna otra parte del lugar, suspiro eso significaba, que tendría que salir a comprar alimento para ella…no tenia ánimos de hacer aquello, pero por las circunstancias no le quedaría opción…

- Al parecer tendrás que esperar, mi querida Kira, iré a comprar algunas cosas para la casa- tambien se dio cuenta que no había comida en la alacena para el, todos aquellos dias había estado tan deprimido que ni ánimos de comprar alimentos tenia y por ello había muy pocos en la casa…- aguanta un poco vendré rápido del supermercado- le di Yugi, con una sonrisa a la criatura la cual maulló en afirmación de que esperaría hasta el regreso de su amo…

Al terminar con su frase Yugi, tomo las llaves que colgaban de la puerta de salida que había en la cocina y salio por ella, Yugi estaba de espaldas poniendo llave a su hogar, cuando de pronto, alguien puso su mano sobre la puerta rodeando el cuerpo del pequeño, el chico de cabello tricolor solo sintió la respiración de la persona tras el y no supo quien era, poco a poco fue volteándose hasta encarar al chico que estaba atrás de el…y lo reconoció de inmediato, el chico extraño al tener los ojos violeta del joven sobre si, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo empujo fuertemente a la pared…Yugi solo hizo una mueca de dolor, ante aquello ya que se había golpeado fuertemente su cabeza…

- Haaag…-dijo el pequeño cerrando sus ojos fuertemente por el dolor y la impresión del agarre tan repentino…

- No sabes lo que hemos estado sintiendo, al no saber de ti…Yugi Moto…-le dijo un chico rubio, con un severo tono de reproche hacia el pequeño que tenia fuertemente agarrado con su mano sin posibilidad de escape…

- Lo siento…-fue lo único que logro decir Yugi, poniendo una mirada ensombrecida en tristeza, sabia que sus amigos se preocupaban por el, estaba muy conciente que esa actitud, de no responder a sus llamadas, ni visitas hacía preocuparlos aun mas…

- Y no pongas con esa carita triste amiguito…-le dijo el rubio con un tono mas severo que el anterior…-hemos estado llamando no contestabas, te hemos buscado, tampoco nos recibes…lo único que nos queda es hacerte entrar en razón…y si no quieres a la buena…pues lo harás a la mala…-le dijo el rubio levantando su puño…

Yugi solo vio esa reacción y bajo la mirada cerrando sus ojos fuertemente esperando en cualquier instante el golpe en su cuerpo…aunque aquello jamás llego, ya que una voz atrás del rubio lo impidió…

- Ni siguieras te atrevas Joey Wheeler…-le dijo cierta castaña, muy conocida para todos…

- Viejo con esa actitud no lograras nada…-aun lado de ella, iba el moreno que también partencia al grupo…

Yugi al escuchar a sus amigos llegar, levanto su mirada y los encaro, luego bajo la mirada y un sonrojo pinto sus mejillas en vergüenza…

- No me detendrán, estoy harto de que Yugi no entre en razón y si no quiere nuestra ayuda, pues haré que la quiera a la mala…-dijo el rubio levantando otra vez su puño, en su rostro se notaba muy decidido a cualquier cosa…

- Joey, golpeando a Yugi no resolverás nada…

- Hablando con el tampoco…-le dijo el rubio enojado a la castaña…

- Joey, lo siento…- hablo al fin el chico…

- Y crees que con eso me detendrás a golpearte, pues no amiguito ahora te aguantas…-cada palabra la decía con tan dureza, que Yugi comenzaba a sentir que el chico que estaba frente a el no era Joey, su mejor amigo…

- Bastan viejo…que arreglaras golpeando a Yugi…?- le pregunto el moreno…

- No lo se…pero estoy harto de esa actitud tan pasiva de Yugi, solo se quiere dejar morir y ya…y todo por que no tiene al faraón…al principio lo entendí pero ahora ya no…basta ya de esa actitud, si continua con ella terminara acabando con su vida…-Joey bajo la mirada y sus cabellos rubios tapaban sus ojos, Yugi lo noto el chico estaba muy preocupado por el y eso se debía esa actitud. El joven, no sabia que más hacer para hacer entrar a Yugi en razón…

- Joey, lo siento pero no se que hacer para sentirme mejor, es solo que no puedo…-Ahora fue Yugi quien bajo la mirada y unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas…-me duele tanto que Yami me haya dejado…que Ra haya sido tan cruel y me lo haya quitado…snif…es que no es justo…por que? Si el vivió aquí tanto tiempo y comenzaba a encajar… por que de un día para otro, Ra decide en que lo mejor, para el seria que se fuera de mi lado…no es justo…es que no es justo!…snif…

- Yugi, quizás tengas razón y Yami no debía marcharse pero…hubieras querido que el fuera un alma en pena…vagando por un mundo al cual no pertenece… con solo la idea de estar contigo…y luego que hubiera ocurrido Yugi? Cuando tu murieras que hubiera sido de Yami?...el no podría jamás descansar, ya que tu se lo hubieras impedido… ese destino hubieras querido para la persona que dices amar…ese destino hubieras querido para el…Yugi?...

Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión, levanto su mirada y encaro a la chica que había dicho aquellas palabras, en verdad jamás se había puesto a pesar, que habría pasado si Yami si se hubiera quedado en su mundo, ya que según sabia si el faraón no regresaba al mundo de los muertos en aquel instante, cuando Ra lo dicto jamás lo podría hacer de nuevo…Tea tenia razón luego de su muerte Yami se habría convertido en un alma en pena…nada mas

- Responde Yugi…-exigió el rubio al ver que la palabra de Tea había hecho efecto en el pequeño…

- No jamás hubiera deseado que Yami se convirtiera en un alma en pena…pero a pesar de eso y que estoy siendo egoísta al pensar así…aun así no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo hacerme la idea, de que el ya no esta conmigo…por mas que quiera no puedo…no puedo…snif

- Yugi en serio hubieras preferido que Yami se quedara aquí…aunque luego de que tu murieras el vagara en el mundo sin poder conseguir el descanso eterno…

- No, aunque me duele no tenerlo, me dolería mas que el estuviera toda la eternidad en el mundo sin poder encontrar, descanso…-dijo el chico bajando la mirada

- Yugi por favor entra en razón…se que extrañas a Yami, se que no será fácil superar su partida aunque piensa que el esta feliz, este donde este…y desde ahí, te esta cuidando eso jamás dejara de hacerlo, el lazo que compartieron tampoco tiempo no se romperá, aun lo tienes con el, aunque estén en épocas y tiempos diferentes…

- Tristan tiene razón, quizás ya no veas a Yami, pero eso no significa que el no esta aquí cuidante…siempre…-le dijo la castaña tomando una de las manos de Yugi para darle seguridad, seguido de Joey que lo bajo y lo soltó del agarre…

- Yugi todos estamos preocupados por ti y nos duele verte sufrir y nos duele mas no saber de ti…

- Siento haberme comportado así…amigos…-Yugi se limpia las lagrimas he intenta poner una sonrisa…-intentare superar la perdida de Yami…aunque como dijo Tristan no me será nada fácil…

- No pedimos que lo olvides, solo que superes su perdida… cuando lo recuerdes, que pienses en lo maravilloso que fue el tiempo juntos y no en lo triste que es el tiempo actual…

- Lo intentare…-dijo el joven de cabello tricolor, los chicos supieron al escucharlo que lo haría ya que Yugi dijo aquello en una forma tan decidida que no quedaba duda de eso

- Bien luego de resuelto el asunto a donde ibas Yugi?- pregunto cierto moreno al ver que el chico arreglado para hacer algún mandado…

- Al supermercado…- respondió Yugi mientras ponía doble llave en la casa…

- Entonces iremos contigo…-le dijo el rubio poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Yugi como su buen amigo que era…

- Esta bien vamos…

Dijo Yugi sonriéndole al rubio, mientras tanto en la ventana que estaba cerca de la puerta de la cocina, por donde Yugi salio sin saberlo era observado por parte de su mascota, la gatita color blanco no dejaba de ver a Yugi y percatarse que ahora en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa, que desde hace tiempo no vía en cierta forma aquella criaturita se sintió feliz, al ver a su amo de mejor humor…que los dias anteriores…

- Que iras a comprar Yugi?- pregunto cierta castaña mientras miraba al pequeño…

- Comida para Kira y unas cosas para la casa…

- Que bien, de paso podemos aprovechar para comprar los preparativos para el almuerzo y así te ayudarnos a preparar una rica carne con cebolla y…

- Joey para de babear, que apenas son las 10 de la mañana

- Y que? Hay que esperar que sean las 12 para pensar en comer, señor sábelo todo...

- No pero al menos no debes de pensar como si ya tuvieras el platillo que dices frente a ti…

- Callate Tristan no me desvíes de mi sueño…

Yugi mira a ambos chicos discutir y le parecieron graciosas sus discusiones, a pesar que aun se sentía vació por la ausencia de su Yami, con el tiempo y con una persona que seria especial en su vida con la cual iba a poder superar aquella tristeza…

Mientras tanto en la casa de un chico albino, el joven desde hacia mucho tiempo se había levantado y ahora estaba realizando las tareas cotidianas de la casa, en aquel instante estaba barriendo un poco la entrada principal, cuando de pronto inundo a su mente un recuerdo…se detuvo un momento y se sonrojo al pensar en el chico que se había encontrado el día anterior…en verdad le pareció agradable, jamás pensó que un desconocido le cayera tan bien con solo verlo, pero aquel chico, cada frase, cada gesto, cada facción de su rostro le recordó tanto a su Yami…a su querido ladrón Bakura que no pudo mas que sentir mucha confianza ante el, aunque fuera un total desconocido…

-Hmp…-bajo la mirada al pensar en su Yami, pero al traer la sonrisa del chico a su mente…otra vez un pronunciado sonrojo pinto sus mejillas, no lo pudo evitar aquel chico lo había impresionado de sobremanera… y ese instante mientras realizaba sus labores trajo a su mente los recuerdos de su encuentro…

_- Seguro que no te molesto llevándote conmigo…-le dijo el chico de cabellera oscura, mientras miraba al albino, el cual antes de conocerle se miraba triste pero ahora, tenía una chispa de alegria…_

_- No se preocupe, además me da gusto serle útil…-ante esas palabras se volvió a sonrojar_

_- Me alegro aunque deja de tratarme de usted, ya te lo he dicho me haces sentir viejo…-dijo el joven con un puchero…-tratame de tu, como si fuera tu amigo, ya que aunque no te conozco bien, pues me gustaría serlo…-una sonrisa acompaño sus palabras_…

_- A mi tambien me gustaría…-el joven albino bajo su mirada en vergüenza ya que no se explicaba como alguien que lo acaba de conocer le produjera dentro de su ser un mar de emociones…_

_- Eso me alegra, sabes en el extremo de Japón de donde vengo, no existen muchos jóvenes, o al menos chicos que me agraden, siempre dicen que soy un amargado o un mal humorado sin remedio_

_- Es extraño ya que a mi no me parece que seas así…_

_- Por lo menos ya nos estamos entendiendo…-sonrió el chico al escuchar al albino tratarlo de tu…-la verdad tu eres el primero que lo dice, ya que el resto opina lo que te dije…bueno algunos chicos de la academia…el colegio de donde estudio tienen ese pensamiento de mi….los únicos que me respetan son mis compañeros del obelisco azul… y alguno que otro chico de otro dormitorio…(Pensando en ciertos chicos del Ra amarillo y del Osiris Rojo) pero la mayoría tienen ese pensamiento de mi, y sabes no me molesta…ya que en el fondo quizás tengan la razón…- dijo el joven con resignación y con una triste sonrisa en sus labios_

_- Bueno quizás si cambias un poco tu actitud hacia los demas, las personas no te juzgaran mal antes de conocerte…_

_Le sugirió el albino, pensando en Kaiba que luego que el joven ejecutivo comenzó abrir su corazón, dejo de ser el chico amargado y mal humorado de siempre las personas tenían otro pensamiento de el…aunque quizás en ese cambio tambien tuvieron que ver ciertos Yamis que influyeron en su personalidad y a cierto rubio que toco su corazón de sobremanera…haciéndolo cambiar para siempre…_

_- Quizás tengas razón aunque yo preferirá tener pocos amigos…_

_- Yo pienso que la vida se disfruta mucho mas con amigos, aquellos que te comprendan y te ayuden cuando tengas algún problema…pero supongo que solo cuando abres tu corazón, puedes tener esa visión antes yo, era como tu…quizás un poco diferente, ya que a mi en cambio me daba mucho miedo hacer amigos…-dijo el albino con algo de tristeza y nostalgia en su tono al pensar que su primer amigo…fue el ladrón Bakura el cual casi lo destruye…_

_- Yo no siento miedo hacer amigos, lo que siento es que nadie esta a mi nivel como para serlo…pero bueno…que importa eso…-dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto…_

_El albino guardo silencio un instante, ya que sus palabras se parecían mucho a la de su Yami, el ladrón que no aceptaba que sus mejores amigos eran los otros Yamis de sus amigos y tambien los chicos se convirtieron en sus amigos, aunque parecía que jamás se llevaría bien ni con Tea ni con Joey…_

_Pasó un tiempo y ambos solo seguían mirando el paisaje pensando cada quien cosas diferentes, Jun por un lado en los pocos amigos que tenía y que en ellos confiaba y Ryou pensando en lo solo que sentía desde que Bakura se marcho…_

_- Tu crees que lleguemos rápido del supermercado…?- pregunto el chico de cabellera oscura, mientras caminaba de forma tranquila alado del albino, el cual traía su mirada baja solo mirando sus pasos…_

_- Ummm? Dijiste algo?- el albino estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percato de lo que Jun había dicho…_

_- Si llegaremos pronto al súper…-Ryou levanto su mirada y en un instante le pareció ver a Bakura en el rastro de Jun, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacia cuando queria animarlo…_

_- Ku-ra…-dijo suavemente, abriendo mucho sus ojos en impresión, Jun se sorprendió al escuchar nombrarlo de una forma que no era su nombre…_

_- Kura?...quien es ese…-al escuchar el tono de voz de Jun aquel sueño de ver a su Yami en el rostro del chico se fue y Ryou regreso a la realidad…-Estas bien?..._

_Pregunto el joven al escuchar sollozar levemente al albino, Ryou ante la pregunta no dijo nada, la verdad se sentía terriblemente mal por esa desilusión que había tenido y no podía creer como ese chico había despertado en el sentimientos que solo pensó tener hacia Bakura y nadie mas…_

_- Estas bien?...-pregunto insistente el chico de cabellera oscura, Ryou de nuevo no contesto, solo seguía sollozando y nada mas…-Calmate…-parando su marcha Jun se paro frente Ryou y lo abrazo tiernamente, como un hermano mayor consuela a su hermanito que esta triste…-Ya esta, no debes de sentirte triste, si lo haces me harás sentirme mal a mi…-le dijo suavemente en su oído mientras seguía abrazándolo…_

_Ryou se aferro a ese abrazo, que solo era observado por la media luna en el firmamento y las estrellas que no dejaban de alumbrar con su brillo, aquella pareja que se miraba en la tierra. Ambos chicos estaban abrazados, como nunca pensó que pudiera estar Ryou otra vez, se sentía feliz, emocionado y muy sonrojado; en un instante la tristeza que sentía se fue…y todo por estar en aquello brazos que le dieron consuelo…_

_- Arigato…-le dijo el albino mientras podía su cabeza en el pecho de Jun, el joven solo sonrió y no dijo mas, le agrado sentir a Ryou abrazarlo y mas verlo que aquel gesto que tubo con el lo había tranquilizado…_

_- No debes de sentirte solo…yo estaré contigo…siempre…_

_Le dijo Jun en tono cariñoso, mientras seguía abrazándolo…en aquel instante Ryou se sintió seguro, apreciado, amado y protegido como rara ves se sentía con alguien que no fuera su Yami…supo desde aquel instante que la amistad con Jun iba hacer duradera mas de lo que jamás se iba a imaginar…_

Ryou regreso a su realidad, luego de aquel maravilloso recuerdo que había vivido la noche anterior con un chico que apenas conoció y que le inspiro tanta confianza como nadie y por ello…

- Vaya espero verlo otra vez…-dijo el albino sacando un pequeño papel donde estaba el teléfono del hotel de Jun…

_- Espero verte otra vez, mira aquí esta el numero de mi hotel, hasta luego pequeño Ryou…-le dijo el chico la noche anterior al acompañar al albino a su casa, he irse en el mismo taxi que lo llevo a ese lugar…_

_- Yo tambien espero verte otra vez…mi querido Kura…-le dijo nuevamente al chico observando como el taxi se alejaba y se perdía en el horizonte…_

- Oh Kura, en verdad serás tu…?- pregunto Ryou dejando un poco sus labores y mirando al frente pensando, que aquel chico tan agradable que había conocido podía ser la reencarnación de Bakura…-no puede ser…-dijo al aire y reemprendiendo las labores otra vez…

Acaso seria cierto que todos aquellos chicos que había llagado a domino tuvieran alguna reacción con los Yamis…no lo sabían pero a medida que el tiempo pasara y su relación se afianzara aquellas preguntas serian respondidas…

Mientas tanto en el hotel donde se encontraban los chicos extranjeros, todos estaban en el comedor del lugar platicando con la chica que había llegado a visitarlos, aunque el parecía estar mas animado que nunca era Jun que a pesar de estar con los chicos del _Osiris rojo,_ comportamiento la misma mesa, no los miraba molesto, al contrario estaba muy contento…aunque para todos esa alegria era todo un misterio, aunque para su amigo de cabello verde oscuro, esa respuesta tenia un solo nombre…Ryou…

- Estoy muy emocionada, solo espero que este año sea muy divertido para todos…-dijo al chica con su siempre usual sonrisa, la cual hacia sonrojar al chico de cabellera verde a su lado…

- Así será Asuka-chan…-le dijo el chico de cabellera castaña entusiasta mirando a la chica…

- Eso espero…y dime Yuki-kun tu amigo, Hayato Maeda-kun no vendrá?-pregunto al chica sabiendo muy bien que el grupo de Yuki era de tres, entre ellos su mejor amigo Sho y el otro miembro…Hayato, el cual era un chico un poco pasado de peso, pero de igual forma era su corazón…

- Me temo que no Asuka-san…-le dijo Sho sentado aun lado de Yuki…

- Que lastima…y saben la razón…?

- Asuka, que importa que no venga el chico Koala…-así era conocido el joven en la academia de duelitas ya que sus cartas se especializaban en eso cartas de koalas y su carta favorita _Des Koala_ lo describía muy bien…

- No te enojes Ryo-kun- le dijo la chica mirado al joven de cabellera verde, que el cual tenía sus brazos cruzados y miraba a otro lado…

- Gulp…-Yuki no supo que decir, así solo ignoro al chico y contesto la pregunta de la chica…-tubo ciertos problemas familiares, al parecer su padre enfermo y no le quedo otra opción que quedarse para cuidarlo…no nos gusto verlo tan triste, al saber que nosotros podríamos venir a la misma escuela del rey de los juegos y el no…aunque le prometimos llevarle su carta la de _Des Koala_ autografiada por Yugi-kun…-dijo Yuki con alegria esperando, ver pronto al chico que le estaba produciendo tantos sentimientos en su corazón…

- Que bien…- le dijo la chica con alegria, aunque los jóvenes del _Osiris rojo_ estuvieran incompletos sin su tercer miembro, aun así no se notaban tristes si no que muy emocionados y mas su líder…Yuki Judai

- Los que me preocupan son los del _Ra amarillo_…-al fin el líder del _Obelisco Azul_ hablo, mientras ponía su vaso con refresco de vuelta a la mesa, luego de pasar aquel frió liquido por su garganta encarando a todos…

Todos guardaron silencio el joven tenia razón, los chicos mas poderos y enigmáticos de toda la academia eran los del dormitorio del _Ra amarillo_, siempre contaban con las mejores estrategias, las mejoras cartas y sus mejores duelistas…

- Yo no me preocuparía se que quizás sean los mejores, pero yo les gano con las manos atadas…

Dijo Yuki presumiendo un poco de sus habilidades y del hecho que el en toda la academia, había sido de los pocos que había vencido a sus mejores duelistas del _Ra amarillo,_ como el chico que usa las mismas cartas de Yugi un chico conocido como _Kagurazaka_, el cual le dio mucho trabajo para derrotarlo a Yuki…aunque había otro de ese dormitorio, que era un buen amigo su nombre…_Daichi Misawa_, era un chico extrovertido, aunque algunas veces callado…haciendo bromas y sacando de sus casillas a los jóvenes del _obelisco azul_, era el único que no seguía con la tradición de su dormitorio de ser misterioso y poderoso, aunque aun así sus cartas, eran muy poderosas aunque se especializaba al igual que Ryo en cartas de dragones, la baraja del joven de cabellera verde a veces no era suficiente ante la carta favorita de Daichi…_el dragón de agua…_

- Si aunque Daichi no nos ha hablado y eso que le dejamos el teléfono del hotel donde nos quedaríamos…

- Quizás tubo algunos retrasos en venir, al igual que yo…bueno y hablando de otra cosa no creen que seria bueno, conseguir un apartamento o algo…no piensan quedarse en un hotel todo este año…o si…?- le pregunto la chica a los jóvenes los cuales se impresionaron ya que no habían pensado en ello

- Creo que aun no piensan en eso…cierto?- dijo al chica mirando con una gotita a todos, los cuales no dijeron palabra…

Mientras aquello ocurría dentro del hotel, afuera de el estaba estacionándose un taxi del cual se bajo un chico vestido con un pantalón color negro, una chaqueta color amarillo con blanco y una camisa color verde. Llevaba en su mano una maleta y en su espalda una mochila, saco el dinero del taxi le pago al conductor, subió las gradas del hotel y entro en el lugar.

Al ver el sitio una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, aquel lugar le parecía muy agradable aunque lo que mas lo emocionaba era ver a sus amigos otra vez…

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

- Yo si he pensando en alquilar un apartamento…-dijo el chico de cabellera verde…-aunque quiero que los dormitorios estén separados…-refiriéndose a los dormitorios del _Osiris rojo_ y del _Obelisco azul_…y tambien si acaso venían representes del _Ra amarillo_…

- Pero no es para que te pongas en ese plan Ryo-kun…-le dijo al chica, mirando, como el joven hermano del chico se había entristecido, al sentir que ser despreciado por Ryo

- Ryo tiene razón…-apoyo el líder…-nosotros estamos en un nivel superior que los niños del _Osiris rojo_…que apenas son unos novatos…-dijo el líder mirando a otra parte

- Novatos, que te ganan duelos…-dijo en susurro Yuki el cual ya se estaba enojando al ver a su amigo Sho, tan triste y los causantes de esa tristeza provocando más que nunca…

- Que fue lo que dijiste enano…-le protesto Jun, mirando enojado al chico de cabellera café…

- La verdad…-Yuki se cruzo de brazos y encaró al joven, quizás solo tenia 18 años y su rival 20, pero aun así no iba a permitir que alguien hiciera sentir mal a su mejor amigo…

- Patético enano, ahora veras…-Jun se levanto de su lugar y mostró su baraja indicando, con eso que estaba listo para un duelo en ese momento y en ese lugar, demostrando que los del _Osiris rojo_ solo eran novatos…

- No tengo nada que demostrarte ahora…ya te he ganado muchos duelos antes como humillarte en este momento…

Grabe error esas palabras le iba a costar mas que solo un reto de duelo al joven castaño, el cual no se había movido de su lugar y seguía inmutable ante las mirada asesina que le lanzaba Jun…

- Ahora vera enano…-Jun levanto su puño y estaba listo para golpear al chico cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo impidió…-tranquilízate Manjyome-kun…

- _Nani_?- deteniendo su golpe estaba el un joven de cabellera color gris, mirando sonriente a Jun, el cual no se miraba nada contento al verlo…-tenia que ser la niñera…-dijo el líder del _obelisco azul_ con fastidio…soltándose del agarre del joven y sentándose otra vez en su lugar…

- Gracias a Ra que llegaste…-le dijo la chica, mirando aliviada como su líder se había tranquilizado

- Daichi?- pregunto el joven castaño al escuchar a su amigo hablar…

- Así es…el gran _Daichi Misawa_ a llegado…-dijo el joven con alegria mirando a todos…aunque para la mayoría del _obelisco azul_ eso no era muy agradable…

- Los del _Osiris rojo,_ jamás están felices sin su niñera…-se mofo el chico de verde mirando enojado al joven recién llegado…

- Sigues siendo el mismo chico agradable de siempre no es así Marufuji-kun…-le sonrió el joven de amarrillo, mirando como Ryo le lanzaba una mirada acusadora y nada mas…

- Nos alegra verte Daichi-kun…-ambos chicos vestidos de rojo le sonrieron, aunque para los jóvenes de azul la llegada del chico solo les acarrearía mas problemas…

- Y que rayos haces aquí…Misawa…-le dijo Jun enojado por la intervención tan repentina del joven de amarillo…

- Bueno como a todos ustedes, me mando el director el señor _Sameshima_

- Te equivocas el solo nos dio el financiamiento, a nosotros fuimos escogidos por parte del señor _Chronos de Mediz_ el subdirector del dormitorio del _obelisco azul_

- Si a nosotros nos envió el _Profesor Daitokuji_ el subdirector del dormitorio del _Osiris rojo_…

- Bueno pues a mi me envió el director no el subdirector de mi dormitorio, además según se cada dormitorio ha enviado a tres representantes…como veo el _obelisco azul_ esta completo aunque el _Osiris rojo_ le falta un miembro…

- A ti te faltan 2 mas…-le dijo Sho mirando que solo el joven Daichi había llegado…

- Así es según tenía entendido vendrían _Kagurazaka y Kohara_…aunque al final tuvieron unos problemas familiares y el único que podrá venir de mi dormitorio soy yo…mis otros compañeros no vendrán…

Todos se sorprendieron y para alguno era un alivio ya que sabían muy bien lo peligrosos que eran los del _Ra amarillo_ y mas el chico Kagurazaka el cual era una sombra del rey de los juegos, sabía técnicas muy parecidas a las de Yugi al igual que sus cartas…

- Entonces estas solo en Domino…-le dijo Ryo con indiferencia, el chico asintió…

- Te quedaras con nosotros Daichi-kun…-le sugirió Sho mirando feliz al joven…

- Me encajaría…

- Entonces que no se diga mas…Daichi te quedaras con nosotros y así estaremos completos, seremos un grupo de tres…-pensó Yuki sabiendo que así el obelisco azul no tendería ventaja sobre ellos…

- No sabes si la academia mandara a alguien mas…-pregunto Jun para estar seguros…

- Que yo sepa no…solo seremos nosotros 6 y nada mas…aunque según tengo entendido, cada cierto tiempo estarán viniendo los subdirectores del dormitorio y el director aunque no se cuando…

- Para ver si estamos cumpliendo con lo que nos han enviado…

- Así es…

- Este año es de practica lo saben, convivir con chicos que nuestra misma edad en un ambiente diferente, nos servirá mucho para nuestra vida como futuros duelistas…-dijo la chica que ya estaba un poco mas tranquila, al ver que por el momento nadie estaba discutiendo…

- Tienes razón, por eso nuestros profesores nos enviaron aquí desde un principio, para ver como vive el rey de los duelos, sin quiera estar en una academia de duelistas como nosotros…y seremos estudiantes como todos los demas…

- Eso significa que si dejamos el año…?- pregunto Yuki preocupado, ya que lo que menos le gustaba hacer era estudiar…

- Si dejas el año en domino…repruebas en la academia de duelitas, así de fácil…-afirmo Jun mirando lo nervioso que se puso Yuki…

- No te preocupes Yuki, yo te ayudare a estudiar…

Le dijo el pequeño Sho, poniendo una mano en la mano de Yuki la cual tenía puesta en la mesa y se sonrojo, nadie vio mal ese gesto, ya que era muestra de amistad…aunque cierto chico recién llegado se impresiono y sonrió con malicia al ver el sonrojo de Sho…

Mientras tanto muy alejado de Japón precisamente en Egipto, las tierras de los Yamis, en la ciudad del Cairo, en una de sus casas estaba, un chico moreno, ojos labanda y cabello rubio cenizo, mirando una vieja fotografía, la única que tenia de Marik. Fue cuando el espíritu llevo a Malik, a una feria la primera feria juntos…y la ultima…ambos en la imagen se miraban felices…Malik con algo de algodón de azúcar untado en la cara y Marik con un helado en su mano…jamás pensó que ahora el ser que mas amo, estuviera separado de el…para siempre

- Te traigo noticias hermano…-de pronto entrando al lugar donde estaba el chico llego Ishizu trayendo entre sus manos unos papeles

- De que se trata Isis…-le dijo Malik sin interés alguno, por lo que la chica de larga cabellera negra pudiera decirle…solo dejo la fotografía a un lado y miro a su hermana, a la cual le decía Isis de cariño…

- Que esta mañana me llegaron estos papeles…-le dijo al chica entusiasmada por su logro, aunque para Malik, seguía sin tener mayor interés de saber de que trataban…

- Ha que bien…-dijo el chico con mirada triste…

Ishizu noto el ánimo que tenia su hermano, siempre lo presentaba desde que Marik se fue, aunque con la noticia que le llevaba la joven, esperaba animarlo un poco…

- El mes entrante comenzaras tu ultimo año de preparatoria en Domino…-le dijo Ishizu, mostrándole la solicitud que envió para que Malik fuera aceptado, en la preparatoria, ya aprobada por la escuela…

- _Nani_?-Malik se sorprendió ante ello, tomo la carta que su hermana le mostraba la leyó y se entero por el mismo lo que su hermana decía…-pero Isis yo no quiero ir a domino…-le dijo el joven sabiendo que en su tierra, Egipto era donde su Yami vivió….y vivía a un…aunque sea en esencia…

- Malik te hará bien salir por un tiempo lejos de la cuidad, estar con nuestros amigos en Japón, además no será por mucho, solo un año- le explico la chica sabiendo que su hermano no querría irse, ya que sentía que de esa forma dejaba atrás el recuerdo de Marik…

- Pero no quiero y tu no me podrás obligar…-el chico se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto pero Ishizu lo detuvo…

- Hermano escucha, no estas traicionando a Marik con esto- el pidió la chica el chico asintió y detuvo su marcha, aunque bajo la mirada en verdad estaba muy triste…-este viaje te hará bien, no me gusta verte tan triste y en cerrado en tu propio sufrimiento, eso no te hace bien, ni a ti ni al recuerdo de Marik…quizás ese espíritu no era de mi agrado, ni mucho menos tu relación con el…-le dijo la chica un poco seria, aunque luego regreso a su tono comprensivo…-a aun así entiendo por lo que estas pasando y lo difícil que fue para ti separarte de el…pero eso no significa, que vas a estar en este lugar muriendo lentamente por el dolor de su ausencia…al contrario debes reponerte, y por eso quiero que hagas este viaje, así con tus amigos, juntos lograran superar el dolor de la ausencia de los espíritus. Se que todos deben estar pasando lo mismo que tu, y por ello pienso que es bueno para que hagas ese viaje…

El chico ya no la dejo continuar, se soltó del agarre y encaro a la chica, Ishizu pudo notar la enorme tristeza que sentían aquello ojos labanda, que pertenecían a su hermano menor…

- Y tu crees que con dejar Egipto, que con abandonar las tierras de mi Yami y las mías, me voy a sentir mejor, estas muy equivocada Isis, yo no me iré de aquí, aquí esta mi Yami, sus recuerdos, su presencia…y nada me alejara de el…nada…

- Malik espera!

Ya era muy tarde el chico, corrió lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a su cuarto, cerro la puerta fuertemente indicando que no deseaba ser molestado…

- Ra esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…

La joven estaba conciente que la noticia, no le iba hacer nada agradable a Malik, pero jamás se imagino que la tomara tan mal, sin dejarle alguna opción de ni siquiera pensar, la posibilidad de irse a Japón...

Era simple, en el corazón de Marik esa posibilidad no existía, en Egipto estaba el recuerdo de su Yami y en Egipto se iba a quedar, ya en ese lugar era donde se sentía más cerca de Marik…

Mientras tanto en Egipto, la situación era otra, la oscuridad había cubierto con su manto toda la ciudad, la mayoría de las personas dormían tranquilamente sabiendo que el siguiente día, cuando Ra se posara en el horizonte seria un día muy cansado, como lo eran siempre…y por eso todos dormían tanto en la ciudad como en el palacio del faraón…

Atemu no era la excepción, a pesar que los dias anteriores no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Ese día fue diferente, el cansancio de los dias sin dormir hicieron su reclamo en su cuerpo y apenas al recostarse en la cama se quedo profundamente dormido y eso era un alivio para su medico y consejero Shimon el cual era el mas preocupado por la salud del faraón, luego de sus amigos…

Todo parecía en calma tanto dentro como afuera de la ciudad, donde estaba el grupo de Bakura, descansando tranquilamente bajo la luna, el ladrón había estado muy triste y nostálgico rara vez se le miraba dormir, pero ese día al igual que el faraón callo rendido en los brazos de _Morfeo_…aunque en sus sueños lo único que podía tranquilizarlo, era que su mente lo trasportaba alado de su querido hikari, por tanto era agradable soñar, sin tan solo en ese reino de fantasía lograba estar con el ser amado…

Y en una de las cuevas, bajo el palacio del faraón estaba al igual que toda la ciudad y su líder, un joven moreno descansado tranquilamente abrazando fuertemente una foto…el único recuerdo que le recordaba que había un futuro y alguien que amaba en el…quizás su único futuro, luego de la muerte de Atemu seria cuidar su tumba, pero Malik le mostró una nueva esperanza de que alguna vez…podría ser libre de la condena a la que por generaciones se le había impuesto, sin siquiera poder cambiar ese destino…

La luz de la luna se colaba a través de alguna ventaba hecha elocuentemente en la cueva, que se notaba tan oscura y tétrica, pocos podían si quiera pensar en entrar un lugar tan escalofriante como ese, por ello el brillo de la luna era el único acompañante de aquel que parecía dormir, apaciblemente bajo algunas mantas rotas y gastadas por el tiempo…

El silencio era tan terrorífico, como el ambiente en que estaba inmerso aquel joven moreno y el único sonido que perturba el descanso de los muertos, eran las palabras que entre sueños el moreno se atrevía e a pronunciar…

- _Ai Shiteru_ Malik…-idioma tan extraño para esa época como para su país de origen…

Pero eso no tenia importancia, sus sentimientos eran claros en ambas nociones, en el pasado y en el futuro, el amor hacia su hikari, limpio y puro que se expresaba en el…y se reflejaba en sus sueños, cuando ese portal le permitía trasportarse al futuro a lado del chico que mas amo y amaría en su vida…y luego de su muerte…

Todo en Egipto era calma, solo escuchándose algunos grillos que arrullaban con su música a un pueblo que dormía, pero toda aquella calma, estaba por desaparecer…

De pronto en la lejanía de las arenas de Egipto, comenzaron a brillar en el cielo unas luces doradas que luego un rayo se vio caer a la tierra, lo que produjo un fuerte moviendo, que se convirtió en temblor el cual cada segundo se incrementaba…eso hizo despertar al pueblo preocupado por lo que estaban experimentando, para su seguridad los aldeanos salieron de sus casas hechas de adobe y paja, al resguardo del cielo estrellado de Amón…

- Ra el suelo se ha estremecido…

- Es el fin de Egipto

-Estamos perdidos…

-Que Ra nos ampare…

En Egipto rara ves se experimentaba el estremecimiento de la tierra, solo cuando algún mal estuviera por suscitarse, y al ver el cielo estrellado en el horizonte lanzar esos destellos dorados solo había una causa para aquello…que las místicas criaturas respetadas y temidas…los dioses egipcios habían despertado…y estaban por lanzar su furia contra un pueblo que dormía pacíficamente… la batalla entre el bien y el mal…daría inicio…

En palacio no se hizo esperar la noticia cada soldado, cada doncella, cada consejero de alto y de bajo rango, estaban corriendo por doquier ante ese acontecimiento, mientras los indicados de avisarle al faraón ya estaban tocando la puerta de los aposentos reales, para que el y su magia actúan para defender a Egipto…

- Su majestad…

Dijo un joven soldado, tocando la puerta que a pesar de estar preocupado toco aquella puerta dorada, de forma suave ya que ante nada el faraón merecía respeto…Atemu por su parte ya se había despertado con todo el alboroto, el escándalo y el temblor que acaba de pasar, el faraón miro por una de las ventanas de su alcoba y noto los resplandores incesantes en el cielo, indicando que los monstruos mas temidos, habían despertados y el único que podía detenerlos era el…y nadie mas…

- Detalles!…-Yami abrió de una sola vez la puerta de su alcoba, mientras se terminaba de colocar su vestimenta real para la batalla y el que nunca faltaba era su rompecabezas del milenio que colgaba al cuello…

- Faraón, no sabemos mucho, por ello los soldados están investigando pero no hay mucha información, sobre este repentino ataque de los monstruos…-dijo el joven soldado preocupado de hacer enojar a su señor, ya que los detalles que le dio eran vagos y nada concretos

- Atemu…-de pronto acercándose a los brazos del faraón llego su mejor a amiga Mana, la chica no dejaba de temblar del miedo, que le producía el incesante sonido de destrucción que se escuchaba. Al igual que el moviendo de la tierra la había hecho temer mucho…

- No te preocupes Mana todo estará bien…

Le dijo el faraón separando a la chica de sus brazos y se dirigió con el soldado y ambos apresuraron el paso, para actuar lo antes posible… llegando en el acto apareció su consejero Shimon, preocupado al igual que todos, ya que no se sabía que nueva catástrofe estaba por suscitarse…

- Pero Atemu…-le dijo la chica queriendo llamar la atención del faraón pero Shimon intervino…

- Mana…por todos los dioses, deja al faraón tranquilo, tiene problemas mas grabes que solo tranquilizarte a ti…-le dijo el anciano de ojos violeta, mientras sostenía la mano de la joven, la cual no pudo mas que resignarse y ver como el faraón se alejaba yendo alado del soldado…

La situación no se notaba nada alentadora para Egipto, aquellas figuras majestuosas de los monstruos parecían acercarse cada mas a la ciudad dorada y de eso se percataron todos…Marik había salido de su escondite para ver el ambiente tétrico que se pintaba afuera…

- Debo ayudarlo…-era cierto los Yamis debían estar unidos sabían que solo el faraón, no podría detener esa amenaza…

Afuera de Egipto a pesar de la distancia, se sentía el caos que pronto visitaría a la ciudad dorada la destrucción y la muerte… de eso se percato perfectamente cierto ladrón, que con solo ver al cielo y ver las luces destellantes de la guerra que se aproximaba. Supo que el faraón necesitaba, su ayuda al igual que la de su artículo…

- Ashil, vigila el botín tengo que irme….tomando su caballo, el ladrón delego responsabilidades a su mano derecha…el hombre con una cicatriz en la cara no sabia por que el Bakura se marchaba tan pronto, pero no hizo mayor comentarios que acatar ordenes…

El caballo del ladrón, cabalgaba velozmente cruzando aquellas tunas llenas de rocas y arena, tenia que llegar rápido a Egipto para ayudar a su amigo, ya que sabia que ese nuevo evento jamás podría enfrentarlo solo…al igual que el…el cuidatumbas, abandono sus aposentos para ir al igual que Bakura con el faraón, el cual ya estaba saliendo de palacio listo para preparar un ataque contra las criaturas con solo un pensamiento, defender sin demora a su amado pueblo…

Mientras tanto en Japón, Yugi estaba listo para unirse a la ciudad en el mundo de los sueños, aunque en aquel instante sintió la necesidad de contemplar el paisaje. Sentía que todo el ambiente era diferente, estaba mirando en la ventana de su habitación, y no era el único, Ryou y Malik estaban al igual que el mirando al cielo, el cual a pesar de que no había ninguna nube en el cielo destellaba como si en otra época algo estaba por suscitarse…

- Ra…-aclamaron los tres, cada cual invocando el nombre de su Yami…sabían que necesitaban de ellos pero por las circunstancias no podían ayudarles…nunca mas…-lo siento…mi Yami…-dijeron con nostalgia mientras su mirada ensombrecía en tristeza y seguía contemplando aquel paisaje…

Aunque no eran los únicos….los chicos forasteros tambien contemplaban aquel panorama…y un joven castaño y un chico de cabello celeste, era el que sentían que aquellos resplandores en el cielo no eran del todo normales…

- Ra, esta enojado esta noche…-dijo Yuki mirando al cielo y siendo acompañando de su amigo peliceleste a aun lado…

- Vaya espero que todo este bien…-Dijo el joven Sho mirando al cielo...

Por otra parte, en una aclamada compañía, un ejecutivo colgaba el teléfono luego que se disculpara con la chica por su ausencia en la cita, la cual jamás llego, ya que de improvisto tubo que salir del país y en aquel entonces estaba en Norteamérica, junto a sus dos hermanos sellando el trato de su nueva compañía en ese país…por eso tubo que cancelar su cita y postergarla para su regreso, la joven no tomo su disculpa de buen modo…

Ya que quien podía hacerlo, luego de 3 horas de espera y que el chico a quien esperaba jamás llego a la cita…pero logro entender que asuntos de trabajo eran asuntos de trabajo y tan impredecibles como solo quien tenia una empresa igual de importante podría saber….

- Cielos…-suspiro el CEO al colgar el teléfono- esto se complicara más…

Sabiendo que ahora estaba engañando, por primera vez en toda su relación a la persona que mas amaba, al igual que a la chica por tantos años le demostró el mas puro cariño, que con el tiempo se convirtió en amor… estaba en una encrucijada; por un lado un viejo amor, por el otro su mas resiente amor y el único que amaría siempre…por ambos se sentía terriblemente mal, sabia que los engañaba, aunque lo no lo deseara pero pronto cuando se entrevistara con la joven aclararía todo y aquel circulo de secretos se revelaría, tanto para ella como para su novio…solo tenia que esperar que los asuntos en la nueva Kaibacorp de Norteamérica se concretaran y aquel engaño terminaría y todo volvería, hacer como antes o por lo menos eso esperaba…

El CEO tenia sus problemas en el presente pero tambien su antepasado estaba pasando por problemas, quizás aun mas terribles que los de Kaiba… el príncipe Seth, ya estaba listo para ayudar al faraón contra la amenaza inmanente que eran los monstruos…

Los 7 artículos del milenio debían unirse y con ello podrían salvar al mundo…aunque hasta el momento solo se habían reunido 6 de ellos, ya que el 7 aun no llegaba y su dueño estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad…el ladrón que iba en su caballo, llevaba en su cuello la sortija que mucho tiempo atrás la gano en un duelo, que sostuvo con el joven amigo y consejero del faraón Mahado, que luego de ese combate a muerte para no dejar a su buen amigo solo, Mahado se convirtió en una monstruo del duelo, en el siempre protector mago oscuro, que juro proteger al faraón siempre, como Mahado lo prometió en vida…

Aunque los artículos no se reunían el faraón estaba dispuesto hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de defender a su pueblo, pero no solo los 7 artículos debían estar reunidos, si no tambien los 3 Yamis…Bakura, Marik y Atemu, debían unirse junto a los artículos y así lograrían vencer, aunque esa victoria les iba a dar trabajo…y quizás en la batalla que estaba por librearse, perderían la vida…pero sin importar cual fuera el costo, ellos correrían el riesgo con tal de que su mundo no fuera destruido, al igual que el futuro en el que vivían sus amados hikaris…

- La hora ha llegado…

Dijo el faraón saliendo del palacio y mirando al cielo que de un momento a otro oscureció, sabia que la situación no era nada favorable, ni para el, ni para su pueblo.

Pero a pesar de los pronósticos de una muerte inmanente de su gran líder…el lucharía con tal de defender a su pueblo y el futuro en que sus amigos, y su Yugi vivían…manteniendo desde el pasado la armonía que Atemu conoció en el futuro…

**CONTINUARA……………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente vaya teníamos mucho de no actualizar pero aquí estamos otra vez…

YAMI: no crean que nos hayamos desaparecido aunque con estos meques de YGO-GX las ganas no nos faltan…

BAKURA: De darles un su garrotazo…TT

HOLLY: Chicos no sean malos…

MARIK: No hay que ser mas prácticos y con ir al reino de las sombras estamos a mano…

YUKI: non

MARIK: Y ni me veas feo…

DAICHI: Hola gente me presento mi nombre es Daichi Misawa y pertenezco al dormitorio del Ra amarillo me da un gusto enorme conocerlos y…

Los chicos de YGO se le quedan viendo con una gotita…

BAKURA: Ra este se parece a Marik…

MARIK: Bueno eso es…hey…sape a Bakura…

DAICHI: la verdad no me parezco a el…yo soy mucho mas guapo…

YAMI: Y tiene su enorme ego…genial…

MARIK: QUE NO SE PARECE A MI…!

BAKURA: Seh lo que digas…

HOLLY: Bueno cambiando de tema…pos pasemos a los reviews…

YUKI: Les agradecemos a todos los lectores que han mandado un RR eso nos da animo para…

YAMI: Para soportar a estas pestes…

HOLLY: Yami?

YUKI: Gulp…

HOLLY: Por malo Yuki-kun agradecerá los RR…

DAICHI: Eso no es justo y yo el nuevo aquí…lo justo seria que yo…

MARIK: Tu te callaste…-le da un golpe en la cabeza con el cetro y al instante le aparece un chichón…

DAICHI: Esta me la pagas…-de la nada saca un bate y corre persiguiendo a Marik…

MARIK: MAMITA! Quitenme a este psicópata de en cima…

BAKURA: Definitivamente ambos tienen mucho en común…comenzando por lo de psicópata…

YUKI: n-n…bueno agradeceremos los reviews…arigato a los mensajes enviados por Alejamoto Diethel, Karoru Metallium, Koukin, Kida Luna, Nethed, Hannah Pegasus-Ishtar y Dagel…muchas gracias por escribir y además le damos la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores…esperamos encontrarlos por aquí otra vez…

SHO: Comencemos…

BAKURA: Ra y este de donde salio…?

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, pos gusto de encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

JUN: Si, soy el rival del Bakurin pero a decir verda yo soy mucho mejor que el…

YAMI: A donde he escuchado eso…-mirando a Bakura con sarcasmo…

BAKURA: Sape a Yami ya Jun…-en tus sueños serás mejor que yo, semejante baka…

HOLLY. Bueno chica con tus ideas…pos ya veremos como las ponemos en el fic…pero eso de Jun celoso y de Bakura queriendo matarlo…pos eso me gusto…

JUN: Hey como así Holly-chan…

BAKURA: Si y porfis que sea una muerte dolosa y con mucha sangre…-sonrisa maligna…

HOLLY: Bueno dije que ya veía como lo ponga…por el momento Bakura se quedara en el pasado y Jun en el futuro…

BAKURA: hey que injusto…

JUN: Fuiu me salve…

HOLLY: Bueno me despido…sayonara…

**KARORU METALLIUM**

HOLLY: Hola…Pos en encuato a tu pregunta de los guioncitos…

YAMI: Como que nos la pones difícil…

HOLLY: Se ya que yo no hago nada especial pa´que me los deje…pero bue hai uso Word parece que es 2001…bue es el que viene en el Windows XP…Ra de eso de versiones de esas cosas pos yo no se mucho…TT….pero en fin…

BAKURA: Creo que lo de los guiones no es más que suerte…

HOLLY: Pos pienso ya que no hago nada especial que hacerlo así y pos el FF no me borra nada…bue ojala y eso te sirviera…aunque casi ni ayudamos…

YAMI: Es que en verdad no sabemos mucho de esto…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…sayonara y suerte con tus fics…

**KOUKIN:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…gusto encontrarte por aquí…

YUKI: Saludos…

SHO: Abrazos…

RYOU: Muchos besos…

HOLLY: Jijij al parecer estos chicos son tus favoritos no…pos bue ya los sonrojaste…

YAMI: Oye como que mendiga momia…oye no seas cruel…

RYO: Aunque lo sea…no se lo digan en su cara…

BAKURA: Mas bien a sus espaldas…

YAMI: Cierren la boca que tu ladroncito tambien eres una mendiga momia…

HOLLY: aunque falta Yug por aquí tambien…a el le mandaron saludos…

YUGI: Muchas gracias Koukin -san…

HOLLY: Y calma no los haré tan infelices…bue un poco…

TODOS: Nani?

HOLLY: Eso lo sabrán a su tiempo…por el momento nos despedimos…

TODOS: Sayonara y besos Koukin -san…

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos que tal…

KAIBA: Nena solo es actuación porfis no me dejes…-llorando cómicamente y aferrándose a las piernas de Luna…

ASUKA: Mi lindo Kithy ya me abandonaste…-poniendo la miradita más tierna…

HOLLY: Será mejor que no intervengas Asuka-chan…

YUKI: La situación esta que arde…Yuki mira la mirada de rayitos que l lanza Luna a Asuka y a Kaiba…

YAMI: Sin comentarios…

KAIBA: Por que quemaste mi cartelito…a-hora eran cascadas y cascadas de lagrimas…

BAKURA: Ra que exagerado eres…

YUMI: Hey KL mucho cuidado con andar diciéndole de cosas a mi Ryou…

HOLLY: Ra, mi Yami se hizo novia de Ryou hace un tanto…

YUMI: Seh…pero no te preocupes no me importa que lo admires si mantienes tu distancia…

KAIBA: Ves yo toy solterito Kida lunita…querida nena…-poniendo mirada de angelito…-yo te quello musho lo sabes…

ASUKA: Y yo tambien mi Kithy…-Asuka abraza a Kaiba y lo aleja de Luna…

RYO: Asuka…-Ryo se pone súper celoso ante eso…

JUN: Jajaja…hay amigo como que no podrás competir contra el…-mirada asesina de Ryo…-que si es la verdad?...

DAICHI: Hola yo soy nuevo, por aquí…

MARIK: Y a este quien lo invito…

DAICHI: No le hagan caso esta celoso ya que soy mucho mas guapo, atractivo, Agradable, simpático mucho mas que el…

YUKI: Oigan no fue mi intención…yo no sabia…-sombrita negra…

HOLLY: Seh además es solo pa´el fin no odien al pobre de Yuki-kun…

YAMI: Nena no tienes por que defender a este chico…-señalando a Yuki…-hey y como que mi nena me cambio eso es una mentira…cierto linda…-poniendo carita de perrito, abandonado…

HOLLY: Claro que no…solo que Yuki-kun tambien me agrada no mas…

KAIBA: En comparación de mí que ya me cambiaron…-una súper sombrita negra lo cubre al ver a Luna hacerle la ley del hielo…

ASUKA: No te preocupes Kithy yo te consuelo…-lo abraza tiernamente…eso hace enfurecer a un mas a Luna…

YUKI: O-o…

RYOU: Muchos besos a KL-san eres muy amable…-Mirando como Luna alzaba el cartel con su nombre con insistencia…

BAKURA: Como te atreves a decir eso…mendigo lobito sarnoso…

RYOU: Kura?...deja a Rex-san en paz…

BAKURA: Pero hikari que no ves como me dijo…

RYOU: Tranquilízate…

BAKURA: Rayos…-murmurando…-espero que las garrapatas acaben con tu piel y los gusanos-…

RYOU: Kura?...-impresiono por lo que dijo…

BAKURA: n-n…-ya no dijo nada…

YUKI: Traía las hamburguesas una para Luna y otra para Rex pero al escuchar llamarlo inútil una sombrita negra lo cubre…-u.u

JUN: No estés exagerando que tengo hambre…

BAKURA: Ra al menos no me toco a mí ir…

YAMI: Duelo…! Siempre pierdes mejor no…

BAKURA: Grrr…-sape a Yami…-cierra la boca faraoncito cretino…

MARIK: Sonido estomacal…le arrebata una hamburguesa a un Yuki petrificado…-comida!...

JOEY: Al menos no tuve que derribar la puerta, luego el seguro de Yug no lo paga y me lo cobran a mi...-sonrisa nerviosa…

HOLLY: Al menos Yug ya esta mejor…por lo menos por ahora…TT…

RYO: Señorita Luna es usted amable aquí tiene su autógrafo….-mirada asesina de Kaiba…el cual estaba siendo estrujado por Asuka…

KAIBA: Mendiga copia…y…-murmurada toda clase de insultos hacia Ryo…

ASUKA: Kithy no te enojes de vez mas lindo cuando sonríes…-lo abraza más fuerte…

KAIBA: Azul…TT…

BAKURA: Jajaja...el gatito se ve tan gracioso…

YUKI: u.u…

DAICHI: Con orgullo- yo le arruinare la vida al Mariku…

MARIK: LE da un golpe con el cetro…-en tus sueños meque… (Metido)…

DAICHI: Ya me desgracio mi cabeza de modelo…-de pronto aparece Malik y le da un beso en su chichón…-ya no…u-u…

MARIK: Hikari?-reojo del enojo…

HOLLY: Bien nos despedimos…

RYO: Besos a Luna…

KAIBA: Grrr…

RYOU: Saludos a KL-san y a Rex-san…hasta la próxima…

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…Ra tengo tiempo de no hablar contigo…

YAMI: Esperamos que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones…

MARIK: Nos trajiste algún recuerdo…-poniendo miradita tierna

BAKURA: Ra no seas pediche…

DAICHI: Seh eres una vergüenza…

MARIK: Y a ustedes quien les pregunto…-mirad asesina a ambos…

YUKI: Nos alegra que le haya gustado el capitulo anterior…

SHO: Esperamos verla por aquí otra vez…

HOLLY: Ojala que podamos hablar pronto…bien nos despedimos…sayonara chica…

**HANNAH PEGASUS-ISHTAR:**

HOLLY: Hola chica!...-tiempo sin verte por aquí…

JUN: Claro es obvio que este aquí…lo hizo por mí…

BAKURA: Sape a Jun…-cierra la boca que no es eso…

DAICHI: Hola…soy nuevo y…

MARIK: Rayos tu estarás metiendo donde no te llaman?...Ra…mirada asesina a Daichi…

DAICHI: Los ancianos si que son temperamentales…

JUN: Y me lo dices a mi…-mirando a Bakura…

HOLLY: Ya chicos…bueno chica nos alegra encontrarte por aquí…y ojala y nos sigas leyendo

JUN: Muchos besos…

BAKURA: Ahora si te MATO!-corre tras Jun…

YUKI: Gotita…-hasta la próxima…

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gusto de encontralos por aquí…

JUN: Besos a Dagel-san…es una chica muy agradable…

BAKURA: Deja a mi nena en paz o te las veras conmigo…y mi puño…

JUN: Y tu con el gatito de la señorita…-de pronto aparece el gatito de Dagel en la cabeza de jun y luego se le lanza a Bakura en la cara…

YAMI: Jajaja…te ves gracioso…

BAKURA: Quitenme a esta bestia de encima…!

DAICHI: Eso debe de doler…-mirando como Bakura intenta quitarse al gatito…

JUN: Solo quiere demostrarte tu afecto Bakurin…

BAKURA: Espera que me lo quite yo te demostrare cuando te aprecio a ti…con una paliza…

JUN: La violencia no es buena…además mas le vale respetar mi nombre…no es de chica…es una nombre muy original…

YUKI: Si tu lo…-mirada asesina de Jun…-nada…

YAMI: Calladito te ves más inteligente…

HOLLY: Y bue a ultima hora mejor me decidí que la pareja de Malik fuera Daichi…ya que Ryo mejor que sea la competencia de Kaiba-kun…TT…

DAICHI: Malik es tan lindo…recibe un golpe con el cetro de parte de Marik…-otra vez…oye me dejaras todo moreteado…-le arrebata el cetro y el le da un golpe en la cabeza a Marik…

MARIK: Respeta mi cabeza de estrella de cine…

DAICHI: Y tu mi cabeza de modelo…

YAMI: Ra estos se parecen…que desgracia…

RYOU: Gomen Kura…

YAMI: Seh no debes de sentirte mal si de todas formas siempre pierdes conmigo…

BAKURA: Espera que me quite a esta bestia de enseria y veremos como te va…faraoncito cretino…

YAMI: Oye no te vengues conmigo el problema es con el chico de azul…

JUN: A mi ni me meta faraón el tiene problemas por que quiere…

HOLLY: Bueno, Yuki-kun y Yug pronto se van a ver otra vez…así que tu solo sigue leyendo y lo sabrás…que tal lo que piensa Ryou de Jun?...

BAKURA: Oye hikari como que esta peste horrible soy yo…

YAMI: Si se parecen y mas por lo de peste horrible…TT…

JUN: No me parezco yo soy mucho mejor…

BAKURA: Siempre y cuando el gemelo del faraón no luche a duelo contigo…TT…

YUKI: Gomen señor Bakura pero esto aun no termina…

HOLLY: Seh falta mucho, y mucho más…

YAMI: RA!...que desgracia…

MARIK: No soportare ver a mi hermoso hikari con el pedazo de modelo de basurero que le han conseguido…

DAICHI: Se que estas celoso pero no le demuestres mucho…

JUN: Ra…Bakurin no veas así…ya que si te daré competencia y me quedare con tu hikari y con tu nena…

BAKURA: Queriéndose quitar al gatito de la cara….Ra que goloso me salio este…

JUN: Goloso no…mucho mejor que tu…si…

BAKURA: Espera que me quite a la bestia y veremos quien es el mejor luego de varios golpes…

JUN: No me interesa la violencia…

BAKURA: Cobarde!...Ra gato que no se supone que solo le haces caso a Dagel…-el gatito se aferra mas a la cara de Bakura en negación…-de acuerdo, de acuerdo ya entendí ahora quitate!...

JUN: Jajaja...se nota que te quiere Bakurin…-sarcasmo…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…

TODOS LOS DE YGO-GX: Beso a la chica tambien…hasta luego…

HOLLY: Bueno gente espero que hayan disfrutado del chapter…

YAMI: Ya me quede con curiosidad…destruirán a Egipto o no?

BAKURA: No lo permitiré…gracias mi eso no va a suceder…

YAMI: Deja tu ego...TT…

MARIK: Se equivocan gracias a mi ayuda no le pasara nada a mi pueblo…

YAMI: Y hablando de egos…Ra…

HOLLY: Bueno gente hasta la próxima…

YUKI: Esperamos verlos por aquí otra vez…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Capitulo 4: El Primer día de Escuela

"**FOREVER"**

**CAPITULO 4: "EL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA"**

Sin saber que tan grabe era la situación en el pasado, Yugi estaba alistándose para iniciar un nuevo año escolar, a pesar que su corazón aun no encontraba resignación ante la perdida de su Yami, aun así gracias a las palabras de sus amigos, al menos podría resignarse y seguir adelante con su vida tal y como Atemu le dijo alguna vez… el chico dejo de cepillar su cabello para recordar aquel momento…

- _Ahora mi monstruo ataca a Yami directamente_…-_El monstruo que Yugi tenia en el campo obedeció y un destello de luz cubrió el cuerpo del faraón luego el destello desapareció y una humo gris lo cubrió…luego los punto de vida en el disco de duelo del faraón marcaron "**cero**" indicando que la batalla final entre ambos había terminado…_

_Yugi callo de rodillas al piso, llorando al saber que ahora al haber ganado el duelo, perdería a la persona que mas amaba…a pesar que Atemu sabia lo mismo, su reconfortante sonrisa jamás se alejo de sus labios queriendo de esa forma hacer sentir mejor al chico…se acerco a el..Se gacho hasta quedar al nivel de su sollozante hikari...y le dirigió unas palabras…_

- _Vamos hikari no llores mas…-le pidió el faraón con una suave mirada, el chico lo miro, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por lagrimas no solo iba a perder a su mejor amigo, sino tambien a su único amor…_

_- Yami yo quiero decirte que…_

_El chico no encontraba como tranquilizarse queria en ese mismo instante decirle a Yami que lo amaba que era lo mas maravilloso que tenia pero las palabras no salían de su boca, Yami proveyendo que el chico queria disculparse por ganarle, le sonrió y decidió hablar el_…

_- Gracias Yugi…-le dijo con una sonrisa seguido de un sutil abrazo, sus amigos que veían desde lejos se enternecieron desde sus lugares al ver la escena…-debes ser fuerte, sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo…-ahí le dio un beso en su mejilla, Yugi cerro sus ojos al sentir lo calidos labios del espíritu. Aunque el pequeño duelista, hubiera deseado que el beso fuera en sus labios; aun así se conformo con que fuera en su mejilla…_

_- A partir de ahora tu y yo somos dos seres diferentes…ya no soy mas Yami Yugi…- el chico abrió sus ojos en impresión y otra vez las lagrimas salían sin control…-he vuelto hacer Atemu gracias a ti…ahora me iré a reunir con Ra y mis amigos del pasado…jamás me olvides Yugi, ya que yo jamás te voy a olvidar…_

_El faraón se incorporo se quito el rompecabezas que colgaba de su cuello y se lo coloco a Yugi…sonriendo como si ese articulo significara que Atemu le dejaba una parte de el, al pequeño…_

_- Quizás ya no tenga magia, ni poderes especiales. Pero para mi ese rompecabezas siempre será especial, ya que gracias a el te conocí…rogare a los dioses por que logres ser feliz, tan feliz como yo fui cuando estuve a tu lado…espero que logres encontrar a tu persona especial…-en ese instante los ojos de Yugi brillaron mas, queria decir algo pero no podía. Queria decir que ya había encontrado a su persona especial y que ese era el, Atemu, su Yami, su faraón…. pero no pudo hacerlo…_

_- Quizás Rebeca logre hacerte tan feliz como te lo mereces…-el faraón intento que sus palabras no se quebraran, ante lo que decía ya que el tambien estaba triste de dejar a su único amor en el futuro, al escuchar las palabras del faraón, cierta castaña tambien entristeció. Ya que ella tenia la esperanza de ser ella quien llenara ese vació dejado por Yami, pero ante las palabras de Atemu sabia que no podría hacer lo que deseaba jamás…_

_Mientras que Yugi queria decir algo…decir que no queria a nadie, que no se fijaría en nadie que no fuera Atemu…pero lo único que logro decir fue lo que ya se sabia por sus lagrimas…_

_- Voy a extrañarte mucho…-fue lo unido que dijo, su mente no computaba nada mas que la tristeza que sentía…_

_- Nadie sabe cuando, puede suceder un milagro y quizás algún día nos reunamos otra vez…y te aseguro que cuando eso ocurra nadie podrá separarnos_…

_El faraón le guiño el ojo a Yugi, confirmando que sus palabras eran una promesa que esperaba cumplir muy pronto…_

_- Faraón el tiempo se termina debe marcharse ya…-pidió una joven de cabello oscuro, fiel guardan de la tumba que alguna vez le iba a pertenecer a Atemu_…- _Debe decir su nombre para que la puerta que lo transportara al otro mundo se abrirá…- acatando la petición el faraón tomo sus fuerzas y su valor grito su nombre y la puerta dorada con el ojo al centro se abrió lentamente…_

_- Jamás lo olvides Yugi…algún día volveremos a estar juntos...pero mientras eso ocurre quiero que seas feliz…seas tan feliz, como los dias en que estuve a tu lado…-en ese instante dos espíritus mas aparecieron a cada lado de Yami…sonrientes mirando a sus hikaris tambien…-hasta siempre mi hikari…los tres alzaron sus manos en despedida entraron a la puerta y luego ella se cerro tras ellos…_

_- Jamás te olvidare…-pensaron los hikaris…- luego que los Yamis entraran todo la cámara comenzó a temblar y luego la puerta poco a poco se fue haciéndose pedazos, indicando que los que entraron jamás iba a salir nuevamente…_

Yugi regreso a la realidad…retomo su pinado mirándose fijamente al espejo el cual reflejaba su cama…en ese instante otro recuerdo lo invadió fue cuando Yami salio por primera vez con Tea y con ella descubriría muchas sorpresas como del hecho que fue un faraón…

_- ¿Yugi no me dirás que planeas? _

_Le pregunto el faraón mientras estaba sentado en la cama con sus piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente a su hikari el cual terminaba de arreglarse mirándose en el espejo y mirando tambien la imagen del faraón reflejado en el…_

- _Si te dijo ya no será una sorpresa…-el chico el guiñe un ojo al espíritu, Yami solo le sonrió…_

_- Yugi sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas…-le dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro…_

_- Ya veras que esta vez si te gustara, confía en mí…_

_- Yo siempre he confiado en ti_…

Yugi regreso a su realidad otra vez y la figura del faraón que se refleja en el espejo se desvaneció lentamente, entristeció al ver que solo era su mente que le jugaba una mala pasada…

- Yami no sabes cuanto te extraño…

El chico bajo la mirada mientras ponía una mano en su espejo recordando la cara sonriente del faraón, que miro muchas veces reflejarse en el espejo…luego unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos…

- ¿YUGI YA ESTAS LISTO?...-llamo la voz de un chico en la planta baja

- Yugi ya venimos por ti…-llamo ahora la voz de una chica…

- Yugi me puedo servir desayuno…-llamo la voz de otro joven mientras abría la refrigeradora, para tomar una manzana, mientras Yugi ya iba bajando las escaleras…

- Siento haberlos esperar…-decía el chico mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su chaqueta…

- No hay problema…-dijo el rubio mientras tenia un gran bocado de manzana en su boca, la única chica presente hizo una mueca de desagrado ante eso…

- Dios Joey Wheeler ¿cuando vas a aprender modales…?- Le dijo la chica, mientras ponía una cara de asco al ver a Joey hablar con la boca llena…

- Hey si no te gusta te aguantas Tea…-le dijo el chico mientras la daba otro mordisco a su manzana…la chica iba a decir algo cuando Yugi intervino…

- Será mejor irnos…

Joey le saco la lengua a Tea, a la chica le salio una venita y si no hubiera sido por Tristan que la detuvo. Joey hubiera tomado un par de lecciones de educación que ella misma le hubiera dado con sus puños al rubio…

Mientras tanto en el hotel los chicos los 5 ya estaban alistándose para su primer día de escuela en la secundaria domino, el que parecía mas emocionado era Yuki ya que sabia que en ese lugar estudiaba Yugi y estaba ansioso por verlo otra vez, de eso se pudo dar cuenta Sho…

- Ra Yuki si sigues cepillandote terminaras calvo…

Le dijo en tono de broma, pero por dentro de moría de lo celos al ver a su mejor entusiasmado por otro que no fuera el. De eso se dio cuenta el único joven de amarillo, que estaba sentado en la cama mirando a sus amigos y en especial al chico de ojos grises, que cada vez que Yuki mencionaba al rey de los juegos, una tristeza mezclada con celos se pintaba en su mirada, algo que por mas que queria evitarlo no lo podía ocultar…

- Daichi estas muy callado esta mañana…

Le dijo el chico castaño dándole los últimos arreglos a sus mechones, para luego pasar a acomodarse mejor el cuello de su chaqueta color rojo…todos lo chicos de la academia, habían acordado que para ser reconocido cada quien iría con sus uniformes que solían usar en la academia de duelistas…

- No solo pensaba en algunas cosas…-dijo Daichi, era cierto su afirmación aunque no detallo en que cosas pensaba…

- ¿No estas emocionado…?- prosiguió con su platica el joven castaño, mientras miraba a Daichi que se reflejaba en el espejo

- Si supongo, será genial conocer al rey de los juegos…-dijo con una sonrisa

- Yuki ya lo conoce y por eso esta tan emocionado de verlo otra vez…-Sho lo dijo con un tono de reproche, tono que Yuki no se percato pero el joven de cabello gris si…

- Si he soñado con este momento, en verdad Yugi-kun están lindo si tu lo vieras Daichi es mas lindo en persona, que todas las fotos que existen en la academia…-Yuki hablaba de Yugi como si se trata de un gran ídolo aunque para el eso era… el ídolo que deseaba ser, pero tambien sentía algo mas que solo admiración…

- Vaya será genial conocerlo en persona

- Aunque a Yuki, la última vez lo confundió con un chico llamado Yami

Dijo Sho con la intención de que su amigo se resignara, ya que seguramente ese joven Yami era una persona muy importante para Yugi. Como para mirar su rostro en el de Yuki…

- Lo se… Ra no me agrado mucho que me confundiera, pero estoy seguro que cuando me conozca, mejor dejara de hacerlo…-Sho puso una mirada seria ante eso…

- ¿Crees que lleguen hacer amigos?...

Le pregunto Daichi, queriendo con eso animar un poco a Sho, ya que al parecer el pobre peliceleste no le salían las palabras por toda la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía…

- Espero que seamos mas que amigos…-dijo Yuki con ilusión, Sho desde su poción solo apretó los puños con fuerza. Eso era lo que menos queria escuchar…

- ¿Como hermanos…?- Yuki callo sus palabras, suspiro y luego miro a Daichi que había formulado su pregunta…

- Saben tengo algo que confesarles…-Yuki dejo el espejo para luego dirigirse a donde los chicos y se sentó en una silla y miro a sus amigos de frente Daichi estaba sentado en su cama, al igual que Sho en la suya…

- ¿Que cosa es?

Pregunto Sho, al fin intervino creyendo que su amigo iba a de hablar al fin de otro tema que no fuera Yugi, que desde que Yuki lo conoció no se conocía otro que no fuera ese…

- Bueno Ra no se como lo van a tomar…-dijo Yuki pintando en sus mejillas un sonrojo al saber lo que iba a decirles a sus amigos, sin saber si en verdad ellos lo podrían rechazar por su confesión…-Bueno desde que crecí y me convertí en un adolescente hasta ahora que ya soy todo un joven de 18 años…

- Que sigue siendo un inmaduro…-bromeo Daichi y Sho solo sonrió

- Que sigue siendo un… ¿oye…?- Yuki tomo una almohada y se le tiro en la cara a Daichi…-esto es serio…-le dijo algo molesto el joven castaño…

- Ra lo siento prosigue…-Daichi puso la almohada a un lado y siguió escuchando en silencio…

- Bueno desde que fui un adolescente, hasta ahora que soy un joven he sentido cierta atracción hacia los chicos…-ambos amigos no dijeron palabra y hasta parecía que la respiración de ambos se detuvo unos momentos…- Desde que fui muy chico quizás desde los 12 años o menos, siempre sentí una atracción especial hacia los chicos mas que hacia las chicas…es extraño ¿no?...

Ambos chicos no sabían que decir solo, miraban sorprendidos a Yuki, el cual al ver que sus amigos no decían palabras y tenían esa expresión de asombro bajo la mirada…

- Sabia que estaba mal fijarme en los chicos, se lo comente a mi madre, y entonces ella me llevo con un psicólogo. Quizás el me podría aclarar mi sexualidad, que según ella estaba muy mal en que me fijara en chicos…el psicólogo me ayudo y mucho…se dio cuenta que mi atracción hacia los chicos no era confusión mía, si no ya era algo natural en mi…el psicólogo me ayudo a aceptarme tal y como soy. A mi madre la ayudo para que me aceptara y se hiciera una idea de que jamás, le iba a dar nietos ya que me gustan los chicos…es extraño pero no lo puedo evitar… bueno, luego de eso todo ha ido bastante bien…jamás he tenido novios, ni he besado nadie, mucho menos he tenido relaciones con algún chico, aunque han habido muchos que me han gustado, ellos no han sabido de eso…Ra creo que me daría mucha vergüenza coquetear con alguien, que luego descubra que es heterosexual…seria un gran bochorno para mi y una desilusión muy grande, para mi corazón…-dijo con un sonrojo…-desde que me acepte tal como soy, jamás he tenido a nadie especial para mi. Quizás por que aun no había llegado la persona adecuada, hasta hace como unos 3 años que conocí a Yugi Moto, el chico prodigio de los duelos…Ra desde ese día que lo vi en televisión batiéndose a duelo con Pegasus-sama… me gusto mucho, siempre me pareció un chico dulce, enigmático a veces, seguro de si mismo otras y algunas muy inseguro y frágil…y cuando lo conocí en persona aquella vez en la cafetería, no me quedo duda de que ese chico me encanta…me encanta…y mucho…

Yuki puso un pronunciado sonrojo mientras continuaba con la mirada baja, solo mirando sus manos que estaban recogidas en su regazo, Daichi ya se había dado cuenta desde hacia mucho de que Yuki en realidad le gustaban los chicos en lugar de las chicas, ya que en la academia había tenido muchas admiradoras a las cuales siempre rechazaba alegando que ya tenia alguien especial para el…

Y ahora se daba cuenta que no era una mentira que en realidad ese alguien especial era Yugi Moto…el rey del juego… pero era mejor que el chico lo dijera cuando se sintiera seguro, aunque el mas sorprendido era Sho. No por las palabras de Yuki, si no por que el pequeño de cabello celeste sentía lo mismo por Yuki, lo mismo que el castaño sentía por Yugi y por ello entristeció ante esos sentimientos de su amigo…

No queria aceptarlo pero ahora que el mismo Yuki era el lo decía, no le cabía duda de ello, su dolorosa verdad de que su mejor amigo jamás se fijaría en el se hacia realidad, ya que Yuki se había fijado en otro chico ya, el cual seguramente al conocer al castaño a fondo, tambien sentiría lo mismo que el y ambos serian felices juntos pero y Sho…y el en ¿que lugar quedaría?...seguiría siendo hermano de corazón del castaño o tendría que alejarse por el dolor de ver al ser amado con otro?…

- Si quieren que terminemos nuestra amistad por esto...yo no los culparía…-Yuki apretó sus ojos con fuerza ante esas palabras…

- Judai estas loco…-ahora era Daichi quien le lanzo la almohada al castaño…-además sabes, estamos en las mismas a mi me encantan los chicos…-dijo el joven con orgullo…-pero tranquilo ninguno de ustedes dos es mi tipo…-dijo sonriendo al ver que los ojos cafés de Yuki que se posaron en el…

- Tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo Yuki…-dijo Sho con un ligero tono de tristeza, ya que el deseaba que fueran algo mas que eso…

- Muchas gracias amigos- Yuki abrazo a los 2 chicos

- Y sabes un secreto?...-Yuki negó con su cabeza y Daichi prosiguió…-Jun tambien esta igual que nosotros, le gustan los chicos…-le dijo con una sonrisa…

Yuki estaba impresionado por las noticias que había recibido, pero tambien estaba feliz, de que sus amigos no lo hubieran echo a un lado luego de la confesión…

- Muchas gracias…-dijo Yuki mirando con una sonrisa a ambos, cuando de pronto aquel momento mágico, se rompió por un llamado a la puerta…

- ¿Ya están listos?...-se escucho la voz del líder del obelisco azul atrás de la puerta…

- Si…vamos chicos…-Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa…los otros dos muchachos lo siguieron abrieron la puerta, saludaron a ambos chicos y luego se dirigieron con ellos a la salida para ir a la escuela Domino…

- Judai pensé que tardarías mucho mas desayunando…-le bromeo Jun ya que fue la única ocasión, en que vio que Yuki no arrazo con todo en el menú…

- No tenia mucha hambre…-el joven se sonrojo, ya que atrás de eso estaba, que queria apresurarse para estar lo mejor presentado posible para ver a Yugi…

- Caminen rápido o llegaremos tarde, recuerden que tenemos que estar 15 minutos antes que toquen la campana, en la oficina del director…-dijo ahora el mayor de todos…

- Tu crees que nos separen…?- interrogo Daichi

- No hable con el director ayer y me dijo que los 6 estaríamos en el mismo salón del rey de los juegos, es por que así se lo pudio el director de la academia…

- Ra tu siempre de preparado Ryo…-le dijo Daichi, sabiendo que el chico calculaba con gran exactitud cada detalle y se adelantaba a cualquier pronostico, en su actuar era muy parecido a Kaiba…

- Ya callate y camina…

No tenia muchos ánimos de hablar, eso era evidente…al fin los 5 chicos llegaron a la entrada del hotel. Donde esperaba ansiosa la única chica del grupo, la joven agitaba su mano para que los chicos fueran donde ella se encontraba…

- Siento por hacerte esperar Asuka…-comenzó el líder…

- No se preocupen fue culpa mía por no avisar…-dijo la joven, mientras el chofer les abría la puerta a los jóvenes para que entraran al vehículo…Jun entro y se sentó en el haciendo del copiloto…

- ¿Como estas Asuka?...

Dijeron los dos jóvenes de rojo y uno de amarillo, cuando cada quien se acomodaba en los asientos. El primero en entrar fue Daichi, quedando este en la ventana, Yuki le siguió y quedo en medio, luego Sho entro y tambien quedo en una de las ventanas…

El ultimo el llegar fue Ryo y saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Asuka. La chica se sonrojo ante ese detalle, el joven tambien llevaba una flor en su mano, era una margarita de color amarillo, la chica la tomo le dio las gracias y luego entro al vehículo junto con el chico el cual el y ella se acomodaron en uno de los asientos de adelante atrás del piloto y copiloto, mientras que los otros chicos iban atrás de Asuka y Ryo… (N/A: Digamos que eran una de esas camionetas que tienen 2 asientos más atrás del conductor…)

Yuki se sentía un poco incomodo, por lo estrecho del asiento pero aun sintiéndose un poco estrujado, hablaba tranquilamente con los chicos mientras por su parte Asuka, Ryo y Jun hablaban por su lado, sin siquiera tomarlos en cuenta. Era como si en el vehículo solo fueran 3 pasajeros en lugar de 6…

- Ra creen que de verdad nos vaya bien…- pregunto Yuki un poco nervioso, al saber que si no lograba aprobar el año en domino. Tambien reprobaría en la academia y eso era lo último que deseaba…

- Vamos Yuki sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea…-le dijo Sho tomando una mano de su amigo para darle seguridad…

- Ra me gustaría tener mas espacio para respirar…-dijo el chico queriéndose a acomodar….

- Oye no empujes que duele…- le protesto Daichi…Yuki dejo de hacerlo y se resigno a esperar llegar por fin a la escuela…

- No debe de faltar mucho…-le dijo Sho con una gotita…

- Ra…

Daichi dejo de mirar ambos chicos, los cuales comenzaban una platica juntos a pesar de la protestas e incomodidades de Yuki…solo escuchaban algunas quejas de parte del castaño y nada mas…mientras tanto Daichi mirada por la ventana del auto el pasar de los vehículos y tambien alguna que otra vez a las personas que se transportaban en ellos…sin saberlo estaba por encontrarse con su destino…

En uno de tantos autos que pasaban muy cerca del que iban los chicos, en uno especial iban una chica de cabello negro, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro a su lado, iba su hermano de cabello rubio cenizo mirando por la ventana del auto. El paisaje que se pintaba afuera, pero en realidad lo que hacia era pensar de cómo fue obligado a ir a Domino a abandonar su tierra, su gente, sus recuerdos. Se sentía vació y triste de eso se daba cuenta su hermana a un lado, mientras el conductor Odion los llevaba a su destino la chica quiso hacer un poco de conversación; sabia que para su hermano, no era fácil aquello por ello era necesario hacerle saber que contaba con todo su apoyo y comprensión…

- Me parece que Domino ha cambio desde la ultima vez que la vi… ¿no te parece así Malik?…-le dijo la chica queriendo comenzar la conversación pero no le fue muy bien lo unido que recibió por respuesta fue un…"_umm_" y nada mas… era bastante evidente que el chico, no tenia ánimos de hablar…- Me imagino que Yugi y los demas ya deben estar mas jóvenes, tenemos bastantes tiempo de no verlos…- La chica hablaba y su hermano, aunque Malik parecía no escuchar, ni siquiera le prestaba la mas mínima atención, toda su atención estaba en la ventana o al menos así parecía…-Ra hermano no me gusta verte así…-la chica hizo evidente su preocupación…-desde que llegamos a Japón no has dicho palabra…-alego la joven con tristeza en su tono…- por favor Malik, no creo que sea mucho pedir que al menos intentes ser feliz hermano...

En ese instante el chico dejo de ver por la ventana para encarar a la chica con toda la tristeza en sus ojos…

- No quiero que vuelvas a decirme eso ¿me escuchaste?… ¿como me puedes pedir que sea feliz? si gracias a ti me he ido de mi tierra, de mis recuerdos, de ni gran amor…todo esto es tu culpa…claro como soy menor de edad y tu eres mi tutora, tengo que hacer todo como planeas…pero dentro de unos meses que cumpla los 18 años, eso se va terminar Ishizu…-con eso ultimo regreso su vista a la ventana…

- Malik por favor, escucha yo solo quiero tu bienestar…-le pidió la chica con suplica pero el joven no la miro

- La próxima vez pide mi opinión…-con eso último cerro la platica

- Malik…

La chica suspiro al ya no tener la atención de su hermano, mientras tanto el conductor solo miraba por el espejo retrovisor, la situación entre ambos hermanos. Queria intervenir pero sabia que no debía, así que no lo hizo solo siguió conduciendo y nada mas…mientras tanto Malik veía por la ventana, al frenar el auto en un semáforo en rojo, un auto mas uno de tantos s poso al lado de donde estaba el rubio.

Malik noto en el auto que estaba a su lado, donde el veía algo muy curioso o quizás no algo exactamente si no a alguien. En le ventana del vehículo vecino se encontró con un chico de cabello gris y ojos azules, Malik miraba curioso al chico, jamás se había comportado de esa forma pero ese chico le llamo mucho la atención…así mismo Malik produjo algo mágico en el chico y tambien no dejaba de mirarlo…

Daichi Miro al chico y le llamo demasiado la atención, era como si había quedado flechado al instante…el joven de amarillo saludo con una sonrisa, a su vecino el cual tenia una mirada muy triste…Malik no hizo movimiento alguno, solo seguía viendo con mucha curiosidad a Daichi. El joven de amarillo noto que lo miraba, así que quiso hablar con el aunque el vidrio del vehículo impedía la comunicación dijo unas palabras…

- H…o…l…a… - le dijo abriendo su boa para que el chico descifrara que significara, Malik no dejaba de verlo y Daichi noto que el chico se sonrojo ante su saludo y luego el joven de amarillo le guiño un ojo y continuo con sus palabras…-E…res…muy…lin…do…

Al descubrir sus palabras, un sonrojo aun mas pronunciado pinto las mejillas de Malik, Daichi tenia curiosidad por preguntarle, su nombre pero antes que el pudiera hacerlo el semáforo cambio a verde y cada auto inicio su marcha nuevamente…el auto de Malik y donde iba Daichi, se mantuvo un rato mas juntos.

Pero luego el auto de los jóvenes de la academia se le adelanto para mala suerte de Daichi, ya no pudo seguir viendo aquellos ojos lavanda tan enigmáticos…

- ¿Queda mucho de camino?...-pregunto la chica al conductor, ya que ninguno de ellos había estado en la escuela…el conductor negó con la cabeza…

- Al fin este viaje, ya me esta cansando…-dijo el líder ya que hacia mucho que habían partido del hotel y su llegada a la secundaria aun no se divisaba…

- Por Ra ten paciencia Jun-san…-le dijo Yuki desde su lugar queriendo hacer plática con los jóvenes de azul…

- ¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?…-le reclamo Jun ignorando por completo a Yuki

- Será mejor que no provoques Yuki…-le pidió su amigo peliceleste a su lado…

- Ra puedes crees como me respondió Daichi…?...

Dijo Yuki molesto, queriendo encontrar algo de apoyo de parte de su amigo de amarillo. Aunque el estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos con ese chico de ojos lavanda, como para prestarle atención al castaño…

- ¿Daichi?- Llamo Yuki y eso hizo sacar al joven de su sueño para mirarlo…

- ¿Que sucede?... - le dijo el joven confundido

- Oye y luego dicen que el distraído soy yo…- le dijo Yuki con una gotita mientras hacia un puchero…

- Ya Yuki, seguro que Daichi-kun, estaba pensando en la nueva escuela mejor déjalo tranquilo…

- Hai, hai…- dijo Yuki sin quitar el puchero…

- He ¿decían algo?...-dijo el joven de amarillo con la mano en el cuello, por lo nervioso que se sentía al no prestarles la mas mínima atención a los chicos...

- Ra olvídalo…-le dijo Yuki girando sus ojos y concentrando su vista a la ventana…

Mientras el auto hacia su aparición, parando frente a la escuela preparatoria domino. Yugi y los demas ya iban llegando, al mismo tiempo, justo cuando el auto de los chicos de la academia. Llegaba a su destino el pequeño rey de los juegos, iba subiendo las escaleras tranquilamente con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, provocada por alguna que otra broma de su amigo Joey…Sho fue el primero en bajar seguido de Yuki y los demas, el joven castaño se desestreso un poco, al haber sido estrujado todo el camino y al enfocar su mirada al frente lo primero que vio fue a Yugi entrando a la secundaria, quizás no lo vio muy bien pero por su cabello tan curioso, no era muy difícil saber que era el rey de los juegos…

- ¡¡Ra es el…!

El joven vestido de rojo, corrió lo más veloz que pudo queriendo seguirle el rastro a Yugi. Pero cuando el joven abrió la puerta por donde miro al chico entrar se encontró con un mar de otros estudiantes no pudo divisar el chico, una expresión de desilusión se formo en su rostro…

- Ra no fui tan rápido…-dijo con algo de tristeza en su tono…

- Oye la próxima vez avisa, que vas a salir corriendo…

Pidió el líder vestido de azul…al escucharlos hablar entre aquel bullicio de todos los otros chicos, los chicos de domino que estaban mas cerca pararon sus palabras y los miraron…hubo un profundo silencio, al no reconocer a los chicos ni siquiera recocían sus uniformes…

- Ra lo que faltaba…

Dijo el mayor de los chicos mientras, se abría paso entre la multad para ir con el director y a cada paso escuchaban rumores muy bien dirigidos hacia ellos…

- Miren creen ¿que sean estudiantes?

- El chico de cabello negro se me hace lindo…-Jun se sonrojo ante ese comentario de un grupo de chicas, que seguramente eran las mas populares ya que cada una tenia sus vestidos de porristas

- El castaño se me hace muy atractivo…-ahora fue Yuki el que se sonrojo ante ese comentario…

- El chico de azul se me hace parecido a Seto Kaiba...-dijo otro chico…

- No les parece que el pequeño de cabello celeste se parece mucho a Yugi- Sho se sonrojo al ser comparado con Yugi

- La chica se me hace muy bonita…me gustaría saber su nombre…-dijo un chico el líder del equipo de fútbol

- El chico de amarillo se me hace muy maduro…-Daichi se sonrojo ya que maduro era un sinónimo de viejo, Yuki solo sonrió ante eso

- Me pregunto ¿que buscan?…

Las preguntas cesaron, al menos para que los chicos escucharan ya que los 6 entraron a la oficina del director, ante la mirada curiosa de los demas estudiantes…

- Ra…están hambrientos de chismes estos…-dijo Jun fastidiado ya que otros de los comentarios no fueron muy buenos para el, como el hecho que escucho ser llamado un amargado…

- Veo que ya conocieron a algunos estudiantes- bromeo el director al ver la expresión de asombro y sorpresa de los 6 chicos

- Para nuestra desgracia si…-dijo el mayor con un sonrojo en su rostro aun ya que algunas de las chicas le habían dicho atractivo…

_- Konnchiwa_

Saludo la única chica presente, haciendo reverencia ya que estaban ante el director de la escuela tenia que demostrarle respeto…los otros 5 chicos, al escuchar a la joven tambien pararon sus quejas e hicieron reverencia de igual forma, recordando ante quien estaban…

- No se preocupen- dijo sonriente un agradable hombre de cabellos grises y una espesa barba, mirando sonriente el nerviosismo de los 6 jóvenes…-ustedes deben de ser los chicos de la academia de duelistas que el director _Sameshima_ me hablo ¿no es verdad?...-los 6 afirmaron…-pensé que eran 9… ¿Que paso con los otros 3 jóvenes?...-pregunto curioso el director, Jun decidió disipar sus dudas…

- Lo que sucedió, señor es que los otros tres tuvieron ciertos problemas, familiares, otros de enfermedad… en fin no se les hizo posible venir, por tanto; la academia determino, que solo nosotros 6 estuviéramos en Domino…-dijo con gran firmeza el joven líder del dormitorio del obelisco azul…

- Esperamos no causarles molestias…-hablo el joven de amarillo y el director negó en ademán

- La verdad no…según se me comento los 9 o en este caso los 6 ustedes pertenecen a la academia de duelitas y están en domino para aprender como vive el rey de los juegos, Yugi Moto, además de aprender a relacionarse con otros chicos de su edad, normales ya que según se en la pequeña isla a donde se localiza la academia, solo se han relacionados con duelistas y no con chicos que tiene otra aspiraciones o ¿me equivoco?

- No señor, eso es correcto lo que mas deseamos es aprender a ser estudiantes comunes como todos los demas chicos de nuestra edad…-dijo la chica entusiasmada, ya que así se sentía…

- Ya veo no será difícil el profesor _Yoshimori_ encargado del salón 3-A donde esta haciendo el ultimo año el joven Moto, ya tiene los lugares reservados para ustedes, aunque como en un principio pensamos que eran 9 pues tenia el cupo para esa cantidad, pero creo que con ustedes bastara…

- Lo que le vamos a pedir señor, es que se nos permita permanecer con nuestros uniformes de la academia cada color significa al nivel que tenemos como sabrá el rojo es el mas inferior…-recibió un tremendo pisotón el joven líder de azul, del castaño líder de _Osiris rojo_ el cual se sintió ofendido por la broma de mal gusto que había hecho Jun…- Haaag…solo…bromeaba…-dijo con dolor, lanzándole una mirada asesina al castaño que le hizo un puchero ante eso…el director miraba divertido su comportamiento…

- Esta bien, no se preocupen aunque es una obligación traer el uniforme de la escuela, haré una excepción por ustedes, contando que son alumnos de traslado y el director _Sameshima _ya me lo había comentado que les permitiera quedarse con sus uniformes…no se preocupen, pueden traer su uniforme a la escuela. Además así será más fácil localizarlos, cuando vengan los maestros de su institución a visitarlos…

- Vendrán los profesores?...-pregunto curioso el castaño…

- Así es, lo que no puedo decirles es cuando, ya que no me dio muchos detalles su director…-cuando dijo aquello la campana, sonó indicando que cada chico debía entrar a sus salones y los jóvenes de la academia, no eran la excepción…-bueno será mejor que se preparen ya que los llevare a su nuevo salón…- los 6 chicos se emocionaron mucho ante eso y se preparaban a alistar sus útiles escolares. Los cuales ya estaban guardados en sus casilleros, Asuka se había encargado de eso…-antes que los presentes será mejor que vayan a sus casilleros y saquen los libros, y los cuadernos de las primeras clases de hoy…

- Y que clases son esas- pregunto Yuki con curiosidad

- Las dos primeras horas de hoy tendrán historia, seguida de ciencias y terminaran con matemáticas, luego del almuerzo en la tarde tendrán laboratorio de ciencias…bien creo que eso es todo por el día de hoy, será mejor que saquen lo necesario mientras yo hablo con su maestro para que los presente ante los demas de la clase…

Los 6 asintieron, hicieron reverencia y se marcharon a buscar lo que el director, les mando. En los pasillos fuera de la oficina, que antes habían estado lleno por chicos, ahora estaban vacíos seguramente cada uno de ellos ya estaban en sus clases ocupándose de sus asuntos escolares.

Eso fue lo mejor ya que no querían volver a escuchar sus comentarios, cada quien se dirigió a paso lento hasta llegar a los casilleros que el director les había asignado, mucho antes de que las clases dieran inicio… los 6 casilleros estaban juntos eso era un alivio para cierto castaño que siempre era el mas despistado…

- Ra no recuerdo que numero de casillero me dieron…-dijo la chica- aunque los 6 tengamos lo mismo el mío esta adornado diferente, bueno si se encontraran con mi casillero no se sorprendan…

Los otros 5 solo les aprecio una gotita ante eso. Cada quien se dirigió al casillero adecuado…al menos los dos del obelisco azul, no se toparon con el de la chica, tampoco el joven de amarillo, ni el chico de cabello celeste… pero para su amigo castaño no tubo tanta suerte…

- ¡Raaaaa!- grito Yuki al ver todas las florcitas y las muchas fotos de cierto ejecutivo muy conocido en domino…

- Jajajaja…rayos Yuki no sabia que te gustaba Kaiba…-Le dijo Daichi a un lado del joven castaño Yuki se sonrojo ante ese comentario, y al escuchar la broma, la chica supo que ese era su casillero…

- _Gomen _Yuki-kun-

Les dijo la joven con un pronunciado sonrojo pintando sus mejillas…los otros jóvenes de azul, miraron curiosos el casillero. Pero ella no les dio mucho que ver, ya que lo cerró rápidamente sacando todo lo que el director había dicho…

-Vamos…-dijo aun sonrojada al ser descubierta por Yuki…

Mientras tanto en el salón donde estudiaría su último año el joven de cabello tricolor, Yugi estaba algo sorprendido de que su amigo egipcio Malik, estuviera ahora estudiando en Japón y que estudiaría en el mismo salón…

- Ya veras que nos vamos a divertir mucho…-le sonrió el Joey que estaba sentado a un lado de Yugi, queriendo animar al joven egipcio ya que en todo el rato que llevaba no había dicho mucho…

- Arriba esos ánimos…-siguió un joven albino sentado a tras de Tea…

- Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea…-le dijo la castaña en tono suave ya que la clase de historia estaba por iniciar…

- No pierdas la alegria jamás…

Le dijo por ultimo un joven moreno, mejor amigo de Joey…mientras tanto el maestro iniciaba con la clase, la cual fue interrumpida unos momentos por el director, indicando que habían llegado los nuevos estudiantes… los chicos de la academia de duelistas…

- Clase pongan atención- llamo el profesor los chicos dejaron de platicar para mirarlo

- Dios seguro y en la cafetería se les termino las hamburguesas…-gruño el rubio

- Ra Joey no hables tan fuerte…-le dijo Yugi, ya que el profesor le lanzo una mirada asesina al rubio al escuchar su comentario…

- Entren…-llamo el profesor y los 6 chicos asintieron, todos en el salón pusieron rostro de asombro, Yugi y los demas no eran la acepción…

- Por Ra...-dijo el pequeño al reconocer a uno de los jóvenes que iba con los demas

- Viejo, ese chico castaño, es el que nos encontramos en la comida rápida aquella vez…-dijo el rubio al reconocer a Yuki…

Mientras tanto Yuki estaba sonrojado, al saber que se hablaba de el. Ya que no era muy difícil de saberlo, con las expresiones tan graciosas que hacia Joey aunque lo que mas le emociono, fue estar frente a frente con Yugi, tanto lo había soñado y hasta que al fin se le cumplía…

- Les presentare estos 6 jóvenes, ellos pertenecen a una escuela llamada _la academia de duelistas_…-todos los alumnos se sorprendieron ante eso…

-Oigan la academia de duelistas, es un lugar que Seto compro hace poco…me lo comento…-dijo Joey en tono suave a los demas…

- Estudiaran con nosotros todo el año escolar, espero que los traten bien y que los hagan sentir como en casa…

- Dios ¿ya viste Joey? esa chica es muy parecida a Kaiba- le dijo el moreno sorprendido al ver el parecido…

- Tienes razón…vaya…- Joey al igual a los demas estaba sorprendido, aunque Kaiba aun no se había presentado a estudiar, por asuntos de negocios no podía ignorar el parecido de la chica con el…

- Bueno ahora los presentare... el joven que esta a mi lado pertenece al dormitorio del _Obelisco a azul_ su nombre es _Jun Manjyome_…

El joven hizo reverencia…aunque en su rostro puso una sonrisa al reconocer entre el publico, a cierto albino que estaba comenzando a gustarle mucho, Ryou sabiendo que esa sonrisa era para el, se sonrojo…pero no le quito la mirada ni un solo momento…

-A su lado esta su compañero del mismo dormitorio _Ryo Marufuji_…

- Dios ese tipo parece tener la personalidad de Kaiba…-Dijo Tristan haciéndole broma a Joey…pero Ryo escucho y una venita apareció a un lado, lo que menos queria escuchar era mencionar al ejecutivo que comenzaba a robarle el corazón de la castaña…_Asuka Tenjyoin_…

- La chica que esta a su lado se llama _Asuka Tenjyoin_- la chica sonrió e hizo reverencia, para muchos esa sonrisa fue mágica y el castaño mejor amigo de Joey no fue la expresión, la miraba con ojitos en forma de corazón…

- Creo que estoy enamorado…-dijo mirando emocionado a la chica…

- Con ella están dos jóvenes que pertenecen al dormitorio del _Osiris rojo,_ sus nombres _Yuki Judai_…-Yuki hizo reverencia sin dejar de ver ni solo instante a Yugi, el cual se sonrojo ante la insistencia del joven castaño- a su lado esta su compañero _Sho Marufuji_…-los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar al escuchar otra vez el mismo apellido…-si el joven Sho y el joven Ryo son hermanos…-dijo el profesor al escuchar todos los murmullos de parte de sus alumnos…-y por ultimo tenemos al joven del _Ra amarillo, Daichi Misawa…_

El joven hizo una reverencia, sin apartar su mirada ni un solo momento a cierto moreno, que había visto hacia unos minutos atrás…Malik sabia que lo miraba y se sonrojo mucho…ese era el mismo muchacho que había visto en el auto hacia pocos minutos…Ra ahora se daba cuenta lo pequeño que era el mundo…siempre te encuentras a quien menos esperas…

- Bien luego de la presentación. Vamos a buscar asientos para cada uno de los nuevos estudiantes…

Todos en el salón comenzaron hacer ideas de donde querían que los chicos se sentaran…y más algunas chicas que ya le veían echado el ojo, a cierto chico de cabello oscuro. Que para ellas ese semblante serio, lo hacia verse en extremo sexy…

Y para los chicos, la única chica del grupo era extremadamente hermosa como para no notarlo…y lo que más deseaban era que el profesor los sentara junto algunos de ellos…

- Veamos tenemos algunos asientos…-dijo el profesor mirando los muchos asientos vacíos que habían en el salón. El profesor, había apartado cupo para 9 alumnos, pero el director le aclaro que solo 6 chicos de traslado llegarían. Por ello tenia algunos asientos extras…

- Por los dioses…-dijo Yugi sabiendo que atrás de el, había un asiento y conociendo al profesor, seguramente pondría alguno de los chicos en ese lugar…solo esperaba que no fuera Yuki, ese chico lo ponía en extremo nervioso…

- Bien vamos a colocar a Manjyome…-todas las chicas hacían oración rogando que el profesor sentara al chico, cerca de ellas…pero lo único que el chico vestido, con una gabardina color azul deseaba; era que lo sentaran a lado del albino que le había robado el corazón…- Aun lado de Bakura hay un asiento puedes quedarte ahí…

Todos pudieron jurar, que miraron una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro tan serio de Jun, al ser colocado donde tanto deseaba…mientras que el albino no hallaba donde poner la cara de vergüenza. Al ser observado tan insistentemente por el chico de cabello negro…

- Ahora es el turno del joven Marufuji…-mientras que al mayor de los 5 le daba igual donde lo colocaran, de todas formas ninguno en el salón parecía agradarle…-te sentaras adelante del señor Wheeler…-Joey solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, de los 6 ese chico era el que menos le agradaba y ahora tendría que estar cerca de el…

- Que suerte la mía…-le dijo a Tristan a tras de el…

- Tranquilízate viejo…-le dijo el moreno al ver a Ryo llegar y escuchar lo que ambos decían…al rubio y al moreno solo les salio una gotita y miraban nerviosos al chico…el cual no dijo palabra, solo les lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos y se sentó…

- Ahora es el turno de la señorita Tenjyoin…-todos los chicos levantaban la mano indicando que a su lado había asiento…y Tristan no era la acepción…

- Profesor aquí…aquí…aquí no hay nadie… -dijo señalando un haciendo que estaba a su lado mismo que estaba usando Tea, la cual le dio un fuerte golpe el cabeza por esa bromita…- solo bromeaba Tea…-pensando-_aunque no estaría mal que te cambiaran de asiento y pusieran a esa chica tan linda a mi lado_…-al chico se le formaron ojitos de corazoncitos por ese pensamiento…mientras que el profesor buscaba el lugar adecuado…y lo encontró, era un asiento aun lado de Joey…justo atrás del de Kaiba…

- Te sentaras ahí…-para todos los chicos eso fue una mala noticia ya que estarían tan lejos de la chica…hasta Tristan se congelo (Literalmente) al saberlo… la chica se acomodo tranquilamente sin imaginarse detrás de quien la habían sentado. Aun faltaban 3 chicos para buscar asientos…Sho no le despegaba la vista a Yuki, el cual estaba embelesado por los ojos violeta de Yugi el lo sabia y no hacia mas que sonrojarse…- Vamos a ver es el turno del joven Judai…

Yugi estaba escondiéndose, tras un libro para evitar la mirada del castaño e inconsciente decía unas cuantas oraciones, para que el profesor no se diera cuenta del asiento que estabas tras de el…y por su parte Yuki lo que mas deseaba era ocupar ese asiento así estaría cerca del joven de cabello tricolor…

- Atrás del joven Moto, hay un asiento puedes sentarte en ese lugar…

Yuki asintió estaba feliz, de que Ra lo hubiera escuchado y le correspondiera el asiento justo de tras de Yugi…el pequeño duelista casi se cae del asiento del nerviosismo…todos sus amigos lo notaron pero nadie dijo nada, ya que algunos estaban discutiendo, otros sonriendo y otros queriendo hacer amigos con los nuevos alumnos…

Mientras tanto Yuki iba al asiento asignado…justo cuando paso aun lado de Yugi, el joven sintió un aire bastante familiar, otra vez esa sensación de que era Atemu llego a su mente…pero tambien dentro de si, sabía que ellos dos eran muy diferentes aunque físicamente fueran parecidos…mientras tanto Yuki al ser observado por el joven de cabello tricolor, le sonrió y luego tomo asiento…ahora sentía que ese iba hacer el mejor año de todos…

- Bueno el joven Marufuji se sentara…

El chico solo bajo ligeramente la mirada, al saber que su amigo había obtenido lo que deseaba y no era que le molestara verlo feliz. Solo que sentía que esa felicidad, no iba a poder compartirla como antaño…sentía que el joven Yuki se estaba alejando de el…y todo por causa del chico de cabello tricolor, claro Yugi no tenia la culpa de nada. Pero aun así para Sho, eso no era un consuelo…

- Te sentaras aun lado de Judai…

Yuki saludo a Sho indicándole su asiento, iba a ser genial tener a su mejor amigo cerca como lo hacia en la academia…aunque para Sho iba a ser una tortura, ver a su amigo coquetear con el rey de los juegos…camino tranquilamente con la mirada baja, hasta que llego a su asiento, Yuki noto su tristeza y dejo su entusiasmo a un lado para interrogar al joven de cabello celeste…

- ¿Te sientes mal?- hasta la pregunta ofendía, claro que se sentía mal, tan mal como jamás se sintió…pero aun eso Sho no contéstelo solo movió su cabeza en negación, Yuki sabia que algo le sucedía pero no sabia que exactamente…ya no pregunto mas…

- Y por ultimo el joven Misawa se sentara tras Ishtar…-El chico vestido de amarillo estaba feliz…camino un poco apresurado a su asiento y justo cuando paso a un lado de Malik, el chico le guiño el ojo y el joven egipcio se sonrojo ante eso…luego se sentó atrás de el y Daichi murmuro…

- Aun sigues siento muy lindo…- los colores de Malik llegaron al máximo, para su suerte Daichi no lo miraba, aunque no se necesitaba ser un experto para saber que estaba nervioso…

- Daremos inicio a la clase de hoy…

Dijo el profesor luego de que todos sus nuevos alumnos ya estuvieran sentados y listos para recibir su clase…mientras que la clase iniciaba Yuki le paso un papel al joven de cabello tricolor…Yugi lo tomo y no sabia su abrirlo o no…se sentía extremadamente nervioso…

- Ábrelo, no va a morderte- le dijo Yuki al oído a Yugi, el cual nerviosamente tomo el papelito que Yuki le dio, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo…este tenia el siguiente mensaje "_Querido rey del juego_…-Yugi se sorprendió ante eso…-_quisiera que tu me dieras un momento de tu tiempo a la hora del almuerzo…quiero que me acompañes a almorzar, tengo unas cosas que platicar contigo…si aceptas dime a través de este medio…con cariño Yuki_"

Yuki estaba ansioso por recibir respuesta, ni le importaba que la clase ya había dado inicio y que el profesor de historia comenzaba a llenar de letras la pizarra, mientras que sus demas compañeros, comenzaban a anotar lo escrito por el profesor a el castaño, lo único que le importaba era la respuesta de Yugi…aunque el rey de los juegos, no sabia que responder…se dejo guiar por su corazón en lugar de su nerviosismo y acepto…comenzó a escribir el mensaje hacia Yuki y luego le paso el papelito, Yuki estaba emocionado ya que eso significaba que el joven había aceptado su invitación…Yuki abrió rápidamente el papelito el cual decía…

- _Acepto tu invitación…Atentamente…Yugi_…- Yuki sonrió ante la afirmación…-gracias…-le dijo al joven pelirrojo al oído, Yugi solo se sonrojo y comenzó a escribir la clase que había comenzado desde hacia ratos…

Mientras tanto en la distancia Sho miraba el actuar de ambos…y una lagrima se resbalo rodando por sus mejillas…se la limpio rápidamente y se concentro rápidamente en seguir anotando la clase y nada mas…sin saberlo estaba siendo observado por Daichi, el cual miro a Sho y luego a lo que miraba a Yuki y a Yugi…sabia perfectamente el por que estaba triste…y se daba cuenta que lo mejor era hablar con el. Ya que sabía, que si el joven seguía con ese secreto guardado, toda esa mezcla de sentimientos terminarían por afectarle…

Mientras todo aquello sucedía en domino, en Egipto la situación parecía cada vez mas difícil. El faraón hacia todo lo que podía para evitar que los antiguos dioses egipcios, materializados en bestias, atacaran con toda su fuerza a la ciudad dorada.

Pero por mas que Atemu luchaba, su batalla no se miraba por terminar al contrario solo era el inicio…aunque el faraón ya estaba agotándose…sus 6 sacerdotes los que poseían cada uno un articulo del milenio, no eran la excepción si los 7 artículos y los 3 Yamis no se reunían pronto, lo mas seguro era que las bestias egipcias terminarían con sus vidas y tambien destruirían la ciudad y el futuro que Yugi y los demas conocerían seria cambiado…

- No lo voy a permitir…-dijo el faraón incorporándose, su vestimenta ya estaba rasgada, indicando la crueldad de aquella batalla que aun no tenia final y tambien su cuerpo emanaba sangre, indicando la severidad de las lesiones del faraón…

- Faraón no lo haga…-le rogó Isis a su lado, la cual tambien igual a Atemu tenia su vestimenta rasgada y su rostro lleno de rasguños…-si lo hace podría usted morir…-sabiendo que si el faraón usaba su energía mágica de reserva terminaría con su existencia…

- No se lo voy a permitir faraón….-de pronto se materializo ante Yami la majestuosa figura del mago oscuro, encarnado en Mahado mejor amigo del faraón. El cual se interpuso entre Yami y la batalla…-si alguien se va a sacrificar aquí seré yo…-dijo aquel joven vestido de morado, con gran decisión en su tono…

- Mahado…-dijo Atemu en tono suave sabia que si su monstruo y amigo se sacrificaba, ni Atemu podría resucitarlo…-no Mahado, no dejare que lo hagas…si alguien se va a sacrificar seré yo…-dijo haciéndose a un lado de Mahado para encarar a los dioses…

- Faraón… ¡NO!…

- Aun tengo una estrategia baja la manga…-dijo sonriente y lleno de esperanza…-Yugi siempre me dijiste que confiara en el corazón de las cartas…koibito…en este momento necesito de todo tu apoyo, para obtener la carta adecuada…

Atemu cerro sus ojos y se concentró para convocar a la bestia que necesitaba y la tablilla de magia adecuada, la cual le ayudaría hacer su jugada…los dioses se dieron cuenta de su estrategia y si lo lograba podría ser el fin a la batalla…no podían permitirlo los 3 concentraron sus energías para un ataque directo hacia Atemu, mientras que el faraón estaba ajeno a lo que estaba por sucederle…solo tenia sus ojos cerrados y su fe puesta en sus monstruos, tablillas mágicas y de trampa…

El faraón saco primero la tablilla de la hoya de la avaricia que le permitía sacar dos tablillas mas…

- Espero que estas sean…Yugi, Ra, amigos…ayúdenme

Luego de decir aquellas palabras el cuerpo del faraón comenzó a brillar, indicando que el antiguo líder había convocado a las energías mágicas que fluían en su interior…

El ataque de los dioses cada vez se había mas intenso, en verdad deseaban terminar con el faraón de un solo golpe. Ya habían sido muchos retrasos con los 6 sacerdotes ayudándolo, pero ahora que el estaba indefenso, sin ellos que lo ayudaran todo estaba a su favor para eliminar al faraón de una vez por todas, o al menos eso pensaban…

- Gracias…-las dos tablillas que saco el faraón brillaron indicando que era las que deseaba…-es hora de actuar….

Dijo con una sonrisa sabia que si lograba hacer su estrategia eso le ayudaría a detener de una sola vez a las 3 criaturas descontroladas…el faraón dijo el hechizo adecuado para liberar al monstruo y para usar la tablilla mágica que había obtenido…pero luego que dijo la ultima palabra…las 3 criaturas lanzaron su ataque…

Los 6 sacerdotes se paralizaron al ver como una esfera muy poderosa de energía se dirigía hacia el faraón, ni Mahado pudo intervenir. Ya que al intentar llegar a donde estaba Atemu, la energía lanzada por los dioses, lo lanzo muy lejos del faraón, el mago cayo inconsciente y luego desaprecio regresando a su tablilla…justo antes que el ataque diera en el blanco…Shimon y Mana iban saliendo del palacio, la chica no pudo mas que gritar el nombre del faraón al ver la esfera de energía que se acercaba cada vez mas a el…

- ¡¡ATEMU!...-luego las lágrimas comenzaron a caer incesantes, temiendo por el destino del faraón, que según vieron sus ojos no iba hacer nada comprometedor…

Luego segundos después que ambos salieran del palacio, se hicieron presentes Marik y Bakura llegando prácticamente casi al mismo tiempo, el ladrón llego en su majestuoso caballo color negro y en su pecho colgaba la sortija…ambos observaron impotentes como el ataque daba en el blanco…

- ¡¡YAMI!- gritaron ambos al ver al faraón ser cubierto por aquella energía de gran magnitud…el ataque fue certero, había dado en el blanco…en el cuerpo del faraón…

Los sacerdotes miraban impotentes, como su líder era cubierto por aquel ataque de tanta intensidad, ahora temían que todo estuviera perdido para Egipto y para el faraón…seguramente el había perdido la vida…

Mientras tanto en el futuro, Yugi sintió inconsciente aquel ataque que Yami recibió, un dolor muy intenso lo cubrió…sentía que el faraón había desaparecido para siempre…

Y según se miraban los pronósticos así seria, aunque la arena levantada por aquel ataque de gran intensidad, no dejaba ver el resultado que todos temían, aunque ya hacían especulación que el antiguo faraón de Egipto…había dejado de existir, para siempre…

**CONTINUARA…………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente, pues hasta aquí el chapter de esta semana espero que les haya gustado…

YAMI: Ya me morí…

BAKURA: Yo pido que se muera…Ra mi caballito llego justo a tiempo para verlo…

MARIK: Bueno aunque eso debió doler…te dolió faraón…?

YAMI: Gotita (solo eran efectos especiales)

MARIK: Cierto, cierto…-hey por que me dieron tan poco dialogo…

BAKURA: Es mas saludable mantenerte con la boca cerrada yo apoyo eso…

MARIK: Malo contando que le dieron mas dialogo a tu clon que a ti…TT…

BAKURA: (Le sale una venita aun lado) Callate o comienzo a recordarte de cómo el amarillo estaba hablando con tu hikari

MARIK: (Sombrita negra) esos golpes bajos no me des…TT…

HOLLY: (Gotita) mejor pasamos a los reviews…

DAICHI: Los diré yo...yo…

MARIK: Y este quien se cree?

HOLLY: Ya no estén discutiendo…esta bien Daichi-kun puedes decirlos…

DAICHI: Arigato…-sacándole la lengua a Marik…

YUKI: (Gotita) No provoques Daichi-Kun

MARIK: Si ya que si me prootas me encuentras…patético mortal…

DAICHI: (Ignorando las palabras de Marik) Bien agradezco en nombres de todos mis compañeros de actuación…

MARIK: Ra que tipo nunca se calla (Todos ven al moreno con una gotita) Nani?

DAICHI: Los reviews enviados por…Dark Artemisa, Nethed, Koukin, Kida Luna, Mai Valentine y Dagel…muchas a todos por escribir…

MARIK: Se como sea pasemos con los RR

YAMI: Ra que entusiasmo…

BAKURA: Ni que lo digas…TT

**DARK ARTEMISA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gusto de encontrarte por aquí

YUMI: Oye no te metas con mi Ryou…-con una venita…

HOLLY: Gulp chicas gomen es que a mi Yami es un poco temperamental…

YUMI: Igualmente te haré sufrir si intentas algo con el…te lo advierto…

HOLLY: Yami no seas grosera…

BAKURA: Cuando ha sido amable…

RYOU: Kura…señorita muchas gracias por sus comentarios, usted tambien es muy linda…

MARIK: Oigan y yo que?...y mi hikari lindo que?

BAKURA: Al menos no los mencionaron eso es genial…TT

DAICHI: Aunque no saludaron al modelo osease que yo…

BAKURA: Otro loco…

RYOU: Kura…bueno nos despedidos…muchas por sus comentarios y cuídense mucho…

YAMI: Hasta la próxima…

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica como estas, tiempo sin saber de ti neh?

YAMI: Aun así te deseamos mucha suerte en tus actividades…

HOLLY: Sip mucha suerte en la escuela…

MARIK: Y ya sabes que espero mi regalo con ansias…

BAKURA: Ra no seas pediche…me trajiste algo?

YAMI: No comiences…Ra

HOLLY: Jijij chica te cuento que pronto me iré de viaje oiremos a Guatemala nos estaremos aya 5 dias…regresare hasta el próximo sábado…

YAMI: Y yo iré con ella…

YUKI: Yo tambien…

MARIK: Y no se olviden de mi…-señal de la victoria…

HOLLY: Bueno si me iré con todos ellos…haber que tal nos va es de parte de la universidad…

YAMI: Nos ira bien ya que voy yo…

MARIK: Y yo…animare la fuiste con un par de nuevos éxitos…

YAMI: Rogamos a los dioses por que no sea así…

YUKI: No puede cantar tan mal…creo…

HOLLY: Bue…chica me despido…nos veremos pronto ojala pueda charlar contigo por el MSN

YAMI: Te deseo mucha suerte con tus estudios…

YUGI: Besos…sayonara…

**KOUKIN:**

HOLLY: Hola como estas?... gusto de encontrarte por aquí

JUN: Oye que te hicimos?

YUKI: Creo que a el no pero a nosotros si (Gotita)

RYO: Ra ya nos echamos enemigos

BAKURA: Y eso que ya tenían bastantes enemigos de por si…

MARIK: Eso que ni que…

YAMI: Bue creo que estos ya es algo natural lo de los enemigos…

HOLLY: Hey chico arigato por los chocolates…-comiendo de la caja recién abierta…-me encantan…eres muy dulce…XD…y en cuanto a las invitaciones…pos…

YUGI: Yo acepto tu invitación…

YUKI: Yo tambien acepto seria un honor…-sonrojado…

SHO: Yo tambien, arigato por invitarnos…

RYOU: Arigato…por la invitación yo tambien acepto…espero que nos vaya bien…

DAICHI: Hey como que eres tacaño…mira que Yuki come mucho te vas a quedar en la miseria…XD

YUKI: Sombrita negra…

DAICHI: Nani? Si es la verdad…hey solo una pregunta será una chica con todos o quieres a uno por día…-todos se le quedan mirando con una gotita…- que? solo preguntaba

BAKURA: Ni que alguien quiera algo…al menos yo no…toy bien así gracias…

MARIK: Al menos te los vas a llevar, quédate con el amarillo les harías un favor al resto…

HOLLY: Gulp…bueno chico tendrás que esperar que lemon aun no se dará…TT…

YUKI Y YUGI: Sonrojados…

YAMI: Oye y yo por que te caigo tan mal? Que te hice?

BAKURA: Nadie es monedita de oro…y bue tú tienes ese don nato de no caerle bien a casi nadie exceptuando a Holly…

YUKI: A mi me agrada

SHO: A mi tambien…

BAKURA: Ustedes valen tanto como el faraón…TT…nada

YAMI: Oye ya…deja de atacarme…-con una venita a un lado…

HOLLY: Bueno chico ya todos aceptaron, suerte con tu cita con todos…XD

YUKI: Nos ira muy bien…hay nos dices el día, la hora…y ahí nos vemos…

YUGI: Será genial…muchas gracias…saludos…

DAICHI: Muchos besos…tu tambien me caíste muy bien…-guiño

YUKI: Cuídate mucho…

SHO: Sayonara

RYOU: Y otra vez gracias…abrazos…

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos gusto de encontrarlos por aquí…-mira a Luna y a Yumi discutir…le sale gotita…-Huy TT

YUMI: Gomen Luna pero Ryou es mi novio…tu tenias el tuyo...-señala a Kaiba que hace ojitos Kuriboh para tener compasión de la chica…

KAIBA: Lunita querida…-ojitos en forma de corazón…

YUMI: Ra esto es patético…

ASUKA: Kithy te extrañe…-abraza a Kaiba, Luna pone mirada seria y a Kaiba se le desaparecen los ojitos en forma de corazón…

KAIBA: Oye Rex no ayudes…-mirada seria al Yami que había dicho que su hikari se quedara con Ryou

ASUKA: Ajena a lo que dijo Kaiba…-te quello

YAMI: Ra esto va apara largo…

BAKURA: SI claro Rex lo dices por experiencia propia…para tu saber me baño todos los dias…

RYOU: (Con gotita al ver a las chicas discutir por el)…Luego de corretearte todo el día no es verdad Kura?

BAKURA: (Sonrojado) No digas nuestras intimidades en publico…

MARIK: Oye lobin conmigo no te metas o te ira muy mal…

YAMI: Ni conmigo…además ya me morí así que debes estar feliz

YUMI: (Mientras tanto) Como que de la mafia rusa…-mira la pistola que saca luna- crees que con ese juguete me vas a asustar…-mirada aseria a Luna que comienza a disparar…-Ra soy un espíritu no tengo cuerpo crees que con eso me va hacer daño…-gotita…-no me provoques o te ira mal…

RYOU: Chicas, chicas…no se peleen si…-mirada seria de ambas a Ryou…-esta bien sigan…TT

BAKURA: Mejor no te metas Hikari luego y te disparan a ti…

RYOU:…..

MARIK: Ya lo asustaste…

YUMI: Expediente su mano y de ella comienza a acumularse una gran calidad de energía mágica…-tu lo pediste Luna…- prepara el ataque y lo lanza contra Luna…

HOLLY: Ra Yami no…TT…

YAMI: Bueno ya nos despedimos…y cuidadito con criticar a mi hikari Rex te las veras conmigo…

BAKURA: Y cuidadito con criticarme a mi o te las vera con mis puños…

MARIK: Y yo no te he hecho nada así que no te metas conmigo o te vas con Seth…

RYOU: (Gotita)…sayonara…

**MAI VALENTINE:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bueno de encontrarte por aquí…te damos la bienvenida a este humilde fic…

YAMI: Arigato por tus comentarios, nos da mucho gusto que te gustara nuestra actuación…

YUKI: Mai-san me alegro que le pareciera graciosa nos esforzamos mucho para que fuera lo que los lectores esperaban…

BAKURA: Pero contando que estos ya son unos payasos pos no les resulto muy difícil…

MARIK: Seh y mas el amarillo…

DAICHI: Oye conmigo no te metas…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos arigato por tus comentarios…esperamos encontrarte por aquí pronto…

YUKI: Sayonara…besos…

**DAGEL: **

HOLLY: Hola chica que gusto de encontrarte por aquí…

BAKURA: Ra que desgraciada bestia de Seth miren como me dejo mi piel de ángel…con un pañuelo limpiándose los pelitos que quedaron en su rostro…-ra esto dejara huella permanente…

MARIK: Mi hikari te estaba ayudando pero lo echaste…-comienza a ponerle venditas, luego de que Malik dejara de hacerlo…-además deja de resistirte…-ve que Bakura se movía para que no le pusiera más…

YAMI: Recuerda el limón…o al menos piensa que eso te evitara huellas permanentes en tu _piel de ángel_-imitando la voz de Bakura…

BAKURA: Lo que voy hacer cuando vea al azul es…-apreta sus puños…

JUN: Que me vas hacer…-en la cabeza de Jun estaba el gatito de Dagel dormido portado el esfuerzo que le había dado estar aruñando a Bakura…

BAKURA: Rayos…tiene guardaespaldas…

MARIK: Seh el amarillo ya está de coqueto con mi hikari….-sape a Daichi…- oye le haces algo indebido y junto que te mando con Seth…

DAICHI: Que yo solo seguía el libreto…

MARIK: MENTIRA! Te saltaste varias partes…improvisaste…

DAICHI: Bueno es buena la improvisación cuando tienes la inspiración…-mirada picarona a Malik…sape de Marik…-¿oye que hice ahora?

MARIK: Le sigues y te vas con Seth te lo advierto…

HOLLY: Chicos ya no estén peleando…

BAKURA: (Se quita todas las venditas)…Mi piel necesita respirar…-gotita al ver a Malik y a Marik acercársele con una caja de vendas…-Ra…no se me acerquen engendros de Seth…

YAMI: No seas cobardes solo venditas y limón…-Bakura mira a Yami serio y luego le sale gotita al ver que el faraón seña a Marik y a Malik que comienzan a cubrir la cara de Bakura con miles de venditas…-creo que con unas 5 mil tienes para rato…

BAKURA: Gulp…-le punen una en su boca…-Ummm?...-cuando logre quitarme estas porquerías de encima va arder Troya…-pensando

JUN: Jajaja…que gracioso…-mira como Bakura pelea con Marik y Malik para que no le pongas mas vendas…- y cobarde…-deja de paliar al ver el limón…sombrita negra para Bakura…

YAMI: Esta perdido…

HOLLY: Chicos dejen de ponerle esas cosas a Baku…-mirada de estrella de Bakura…mirada seria de Malik y Marik…-bue creo que no le caerá mal unas cuantas mas…-sombrita negra para Bakura…

JUN: Chicos les traigo mas venditas…-ambos morenos asienten…-de acuerdo…-les lleva una caja de otras mil venditas, el gatito despierta, se estira un poco y mira con los ojos entre abiertos a Bakura desde la cabeza de Jun…-bostezo al ver al cara cubierta de veditas de Bakura…

YAMI: Bakura para que si es tu reencarnación…-Bakura no podía hablar…-ves no tienes palabras ya que sabes que es cierto…

JUN: Yo paso…-mueve su mano con falta de animo por lo que había dicho Yami…

MARIK: Quedaste tan kawaii…-ojitos Kuriboh al ver a Bakura cubierto de venditas…

YUKI: Ra señor Bakura que le paso…-tick al ojo…

MARIK: Le dimos una ayudita…

JUN: No te parece que quedo muy bien Judai…XD

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido espero que el chapter te haya gustado…cuídate…

YAMI: Y si el azul es la reencarnación de Bakura…-mira como Bakura iba hacia el estirando sus brazos para darle un sape…-justo de la nada aparece fifí-chan debiendo la amenaza (Un furioso albino)

BAKURA: (Pensando) Bajame bestia de Seth, si no eres tu es el gato de Dagel que nadie se compadece de mi…

JUN: Bueno cuídense mucho señorita…muchos besos…

MARIK: Sayonara…y cuídate mucho lindo…y no coquetees mucho con el amarillo

HOLLY: Bueno gente espero que el chapter les haga gustado y que les haya dejado en suspenso…se muere Yami o no…

YAMI: No quiero morir soy muy joven…

HOLLY: Bueno hasta la próxima…

YUKI: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	5. Capitulo 5: La Cita

"**FOREVER"**

**CAPITULO 5: "LA CITA"**

Las clases habían trascurrido normales, para Yuki cada una aburrida como las clases de _Chronos_ en la academia, aun así lo que mas deseaba era que las agujas del reloj caminaran rápido para estar ya en el almuerzo, almuerzo que iba a compartir con Yugi. Yuki no dejaba de mirarlo ni un solo momento, aunque Yugi estuviera mas concentrado en la clase que en el, aun así no dejaba de posar sus ojos en el rey del juego. Ya el pequeño duelista era my atrayente, para su mirada y tenía toda su atención.

De lejos era observado por Sho, que solo podía poner mirada triste de ver el interés de su mejor amigo hacia Yugi, a pesar que también le tenía admiración esa se estaba convirtiendo en odio; al saber que por su culpa estaba perdiendo a su amigo y a su amor.

Mientras que por otro lado Jun parecía ir muy bien con Ryou, el chico ya había aceptado almorzar con el; no dejaban de verse y darse recaditos en papel, Jun era muy cariñoso con el albino eso era evidente y en cada palabra escrita en el papel el albino no dejaba de pensar con el parecido que tenia con Bakura, hasta en sus palabras era idéntico a el, ahora afirmaba ese chico era su reencarnación.

También por el lado de Daichi las cosas parecían marchar bastante bien, quizás hasta mejor que en los dos casos anteriores y Malik se daba cuenta al igual que Ryou que en cada gesto, en cada sonrisa, en cada palabra... Daichi era muy parecido con su Yami, quizás esa era una señal, que Marik había regresado reencarnado ahora en ese chico tan parecido a el, y eso era lo que hacia que le tuviera aun mas confianza así mismo pensaban los otros dos chicos, aunque en el caso de Yugi y Yuki, el castaño tenia que ser paciente aunque Yami y el fueran muy parecidos en personalidad y físicamente el duelista no iba a olvidar a su Yami tan fácil, por ello lo único que le quedaba era la insistencia, ya que quien persevera alcanza y como Yuki siempre le gustaba luchar por lo que quería no se iba a desanimar tan rápido…

Por fin la clase del último profesor estaba por llegar a su fin, luego de que el profesor de cabello rubio les dictara la tarea para el día siguiente, la campana del almuerzo al fin sonó, todos sonrieron ante eso; ya que significaba que sus citas estaban por iniciar…

- Te guardaremos un puesto Yug- dijo un animoso Joey, al ver como su amigo guardaba sus libros

- No será necesario Joey, espero que no les moleste pero hoy almorzare con Judai-kun- dijo el chico mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas, el rubio se sorprendió ante sus declaraciones, pero luego le sonrió…

- No te preocupes…-luego lo abrazo por su cuello listo para decirle un par de cosas, al oído…-Arrasa lo que puedas Yug- le dijo el rubio suavemente Yugi sabia a que se refería ya que eso le provoco un pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Yugi-kun estas listo?- pregunto el castaño, el cual se había apresurado más que nunca a guardar sus útiles escolares…

- _Hai_…- Yugi asintió y se marcho con el castaño, igual camino ya habían tomado Ryou y Malik, cada cual se habían marchado con sus nuevos amigos…

- Espero que les vaya bien…por dios...-Joey callo en cuenta que el era el único que quedaba en el salón…-¡¡¡DIOS! Seguramente ya me quede sin asiento- decía el rubio mientras emprendía una veloz corrida…

Mientras tanto escondido entre uno de los muros del pasillo estaba Sho, mirando como Yugi y Yuki hablaban, el castaño sonreía ampliamente, con el duelista mientras que el solo contestaba tranquilamente se miraba los pocos ánimos que tenia…

- _Yuki_…-dijo suavemente Sho mientras se sentaba en el piso- te perdí…-se abrazo así mismo y unas lagrimas bajaron rodando por sus mejillas.

Mientras por su parte Yugi y Yuki se apresuraban para recoger sus almuerzos, un par de hamburguesas fueron servidas en sus charolas y luego buscaban un asiento aunque ya no había ninguno disponible…

- ¿Qué te parece si comemos en el jardín?- sugirió Yuki con su siempre usual sonrisa, Yugi asintió con un sonrojo pintando sus mejillas-bien entonces vamos, tu escuela tiene un jardín muy bonito…

Decía el chico mientras caminaba con Yugi llevando en sus manos su charola, ya que cuando los fue a dejar el chofer de Asuka lo primero que le llamo la atención fue el amplio jardín de la escuela domino…

- _Hai_ es muy agradable comer bajo la sombra de un gran árbol- dijo Yugi, ya que por lo general, no habían asientos dentro de la cafetería el y sus amigos preferían almorzar al aire libre como en aquel instante

Yuki miraba al chico tan incesante le encantaba hacerlo, en verdad el duelista era mas lindo en persona, mas lindo que todos los posters, videos y fotos que Yuki tenia, con el rostro de Yugi impreso en ellas, al escuchar su voz era como la voz del mismo ángel encarnado, ya que jamás había escuchado tan melodiosa voz, el castaño comenzaba a enamorarse aun mas de Yugi, cada gesto, cada palabra que decía hacia al pelirrojo mas atrayente para Yuki, el cual hacia hasta lo imposible para no comérselo a besos en ese mismo instante.

- Bien llegamos, espero que te guste este lugar, mis amigos y yo solemos comer aquí- dijo Yugi mientras se sentaba en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos

- Me encanta- Yuki sonrió y también tomo asiento- es hermoso- cerro sus ojos y sintió la brisa tocar su rostro, luego los abrió- en verdad es hermoso, tanto tiempo de solo recibir en mi rostro brisa marina y ahora aire puro, es sumamente especial…-todo aquello lo decía con tanta emoción que a Yugi le gusto escucharlo, era como Yami, al pensar la primera vez que sintió el aire en su rostro…

- ¿En la academia no hay árboles?- interrogo Yugi mientras tomaba su hamburguesa entre sus manos…

- Claro que hay, en realidad hay un enorme bosque que rodea la isla donde esta la academia- dijo Yuki mientras también tomaba su hamburguesa y luego le daba un mordisco- el paisaje es muy bonito, en verdad te encantaría verlo, pero lo malo es que como un mar rodea a la isla, jamás se siente este aire que sentimos a ahora siempre trae impreso en el lo salado del mar, al principio te requema la piel, pero luego de pasar tanto tiempo te acostumbras

- ¿Cuando tiempo llevas en la academia?

- Un poco mas de 2 años…

- Es mucho tiempo- dijo Yugi mientras seguía con su almuerzo…- lo mismo que yo llevo de estudiar en domino…

- _Hai_ así es, sabes hace poco el director determino que los 9 mejores duelistas 3 de cada dormitorio, serian premiados con una beca para estudiar en domino, yo fui uno de los afortunados mi compañero _Hayato, _no pudo venir ya que su padre enfermo y los otros dos _Kohara_ y _Kagurazaka_ no pudieron venir ya que _Ohara_ el mejor amigo de _Kohara_ enfermo y como no tiene familia el se quedo a cuidarlo y en cambio _Kagurazaka_ fue el quien enfermo, así que tampoco pudieron venir, y como todo fue tan repentino no pudieron mandar mas chicos

- Que bien son los mejores duelistas-Yuki se sonrojo- tus compañeros parecen ser agradables, no se pero esa impresión me da…

- Tienes razón son buenas personas, aunque a veces me molesten mucho, son buenos y los estimo mucho…-decía Yuki terminado con su hamburguesa- aunque de mi no es de lo que vine hablar si no de ti…

Dijo Yuki ahora poniendo toda su atención en lo que le interesaba Yugi, el pelirrojo se sonrió al tener toda la mirada del chico sobre si, ya habían entrado en el tema fuerte y ese era conocer mas de Yugi, y eso al rey del juego no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso…

- ¿Que quieres saber de mi?- dijo el pequeño duelista mientras miraba al frente muy sonrojado

- Todo- resumió Yuki

- ¿Todo? Ra- pensó Yugi al no saber ni por donde comenzar

- Jejeje, quería mostrarte algo…-dijo Yuki al ver el nerviosismo del rey de los juegos, supo que debía desviar un poco el tema, tenia que ir despacio si quería conocerlo a fondo

- ¿Qué cosa?- a Yugi le apareció una gotita y se sonrojo mas al ser descubierto en su nerviosismo…

- Jejeje ya veras…

El chico se limpio sus manos y luego se llevo la mano atrás de su espalda donde llevaba una bolsa color café, justo en el cinturón de su pantalón, de ella saco su baraja, cada carta de sus preciados "_Heros_" entre todas aquellas cartas de soldados y guardianes, había una en especial que le quería mostrar al encontrarla guardo su baraja y se la mostró a Yugi…

- Mira…

Le dijo pasándole la carta, Yugi la tomo entre sus manos y se dio cuenta que era la carta de _Kuriboh_ aunque este era diferente ya que tenia una alas blancas en su espalda, su nombre _Hane Kuriboh_ la carta favorita de Yuki, y todo por la persona especial que se la dio…

- ¿No la reconoces?- le pregunto el chico al ver la expresión de asombro de Yugi, aunque el chico no estaba sorprendió por no conocer la carta si no al recordar a que baraja pertenecía…

- No puede ser…-dijo Yugi suavemente mientras traía a su mente unos recuerdos de esa carta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Había sido un muy lluvioso, la lluvia llego justo cuando Yugi iba a salir a comprar unas nuevas cartas, miraba por la ventana de su casa las incesantes gotas que no parecía detenerse, eso era demasiado el tenia un compromiso con Yami y justo cuando ambos saldrían sucedía eso no; podía ser mas que mala suerte, estaba frustrado por ver truncado su paseo…_

_- No te preocupes hikari saldremos otro día…-dijo el traslucido espíritu mientras miraba las gotas caer en la ventana de Yugi_

_- Pero hoy cumplimos 3 años de estar juntos lo quería celebrar…-dijo el duelista con un profundo tono de tristeza…_

_- No te preocupes aibou iremos otro día no me importa esperar además la tienda no se va a mover de ahí…-le dijo el espíritu mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico…_

_Pero ese no era consuelo para Yugi el queria celebrar ese día con Yami, ya que para Yugi era especial y tambien sabía que para el faraón lo era…_

_Para su suerte a los pocos minutos, que Yugi ya se había resignado a no salir ese día como tanto deseaba, la lluvia comenzó a ceder a tal punto que lo único que caía era le roció de las nubes para luego dejar ver entre lo gris de aquel cielo un hermoso arco iris…_

_- ¡¡Yami!- grito Yugi emocionado al ver al cielo despejado y un resplandeciente sol ahora reflejado en el…-podemos salir…-dijo emocionado el espíritu solo sonrió, al ver cuan feliz estaba su hikari- ¿estas listo?- pregunto Yugi mientras sonreía ampliamente parecía un niño que rebosaba en felicidad…_

_- Yo siempre estoy listo Yugi_

_El espíritu también se sentía feliz, ya que hacia unos días habían regresado de sus duelos con Dartz y en verdad se sentía sumamente feliz al haber podido recuperar el alma de Yugi…el alma de su Yugi, se sonrojaba al pensarlo "suyo" en verdad, deseaba alguna vez confesarle el inmenso amor que sentía…quien iba a decir que por intervención del destino eso jamás iba a lograr ser…_

_- Llegamos Yami….-dijo el chico a través con su vinculo con su Yami el cual salio en su forma espiritual mirando el lugar…_

_- Wow este lugar si que es inmenso…-pensó Yami al ver lo alto de aquel edificio… ¿y en todo este lugar hay cartas…?- _

_Pregunto Yami con gran ingenuidad, bueno era de esperarse ya que el ni siquiera era de esa época y en su vida vio un edificio tan grande y moderno como aquel, Yugi solo le sonrió y negó en ademán…_

_- No Yami en este lugar venden diferentes cosas, la venta de cartas esta en el tercer piso…ven te gustara…-le dijo el chico mientras entraba al edificio y luego subía por el ascensor que dejaba ver la hermosa vista del lugar…_

_- La ciudad es muy grande…-admiraba el faraón… _

_Hacia mucho que no se tomaba un tiempo para hacerlo, tantos duelos, tantas desgracias, que aquel momento de esparcimiento en realidad era muy especial para el…al menos así se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones y se divertiría a lado de su persona favorita su hikari Yugi…_

_- Bien llegamos- indico el chico al parar el ascensor justo en el piso que deseaba, Yugi bajo de el, seguido de su traslucido Yami quien solo podía ser visto por Yugi…_

_- ¿Por qué hay tantos mortales Yugi?...-pregunto el faraón al ver gente ir y venir todos con prisa y los locales abarrotados de vendedores y compradores…_

_- Hoy es la convención de cartas raras Yami…-le dijo Yugi sonriendo- y como muchos saben que "el rey de juego" vendría a ver sus cartas creo que los duelistas han venido a ver si nos retan a un duelo o solo a contemplar nuestras cartas de los dioses…-dijo Yugi sonriendo recordando la vez anterior que sus compañeros lo habían acorralado, con tal de tener un duelo con el, si no hubiera intervenido su Yami el no estaría vivo…_

_- No me gustan los fanáticos…-dijo Yami sabiendo del grabe peligro que estuvo su hikari la vez anterior…_

_- No te preocupes…no pasara nada…además este lugar es administrado por Kaiba-kun y hay mucha seguridad quizás el también venga aquí…_

_Yami se sintió mas tranquilo al saber que su hikari estaría salvo…y al entrar al lugar, lo mas peligroso que Yugi recibió fueron besos de las chicas, peticiones de autógrafos, retos a duelos. Pero ninguna agresión, daba gracias a Ra por eso…el faraón se alejo un poco de Yugi ya que el pequeño tenia un reto a duelo, y por la expresión en el rostro del pequeño el quería ese duelo sin ayuda. _

_Aunque no se lo dijera a Yami directamente así era, por ello el espíritu decidió dejarlo solo con su reto, mientras el miraba las cosas que en el lugar había… existían muy buenas cartas; tanto de monstruos, como mágicas y de trampa…aunque hubo uno que le llamo la atención..._

_- Wow…-dijo al ver la carta en un escaparate…-se parece a Kuriboh…_

_Dijo Yami al ver el parecido, aunque aquella carta a pesar de parecerse a Kuriboh tenía algo especial también, en la espalda del monstruo estaban dos blancas alas que se miraban brillar con la luz de los reflectores que había en el lugar…_

_- Es hermosa…-dijo Yami al verla y al instante sintió una energía mágica recorrerlo venia de esa carta, esa carta lo estaba llamando, era algo muy extraño, era como si le pedía que se la llevara consigo, cuando de pronto llego Yugi…_

_- ¿Yami…?- llamo el pequeño al ver al espíritu perdido en sus pensamientos…_

_- Ra…gomen hikari, que tal te fue…-le dijo el espirito, poniéndole toda la atención al chico…_

_- Muy bien fue un duelo muy corto… ¿Te gusta esa carta?...-le pregunto Yugi, ya que cuando llego el faraón estaba mirando la carta que tenia la imagen de Kuriboh…_

_- Así es…-dijo Yami observando la carta y mirando su nombre en un extremo de la tarjeta…-Hane Kuriboh…-dijo suavemente…_

_- Bien pues vamos a obtenerla…-le sonrió Yugi, ya que sintió que para su Yami aquella era una carta especial…_

_- Muchas gracias Yugi…es carta cambiara el destino…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Yugi-kun estas bien?- Pregunto Yuki preocupado, ya que Yugi se quedo sin habla de pronto al ver su carta de Kuriboh…

- Lo siento Yuki-kun, me podrías decir como la obtuviste…

El castaño se impresiono ante la pregunta, ya que por lo que recordaba fue Yugi quien se la regalo hace mucho tiempo…

- Pues…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¡¡¡¡POR LOS DIOSES SE ME HIZO TARDE!- Grito un chico castaño mientras corría velozmente por las calles de Tokio…_

_Mientas tanto un chico de cabellera tricolor también se encontraba por las calles de Tokio, su semblante era alegre y entusiasta como siempre, se encontraba en Tokio para ver algunas nuevas cartas que estaban promocionando sin imaginarse que pronto se encontraría con quien cambiaria su destino…_

_- Ra…-al darse vuelta en una esquita choco de frente con un chico castaño, que por el impulso callo sentado en el piso y su disco de duelo y cartas se esparcieron en el pavimento…_

_- Lo siento…-le dijo el pelirrojo en tono de preocupación…_

_- No se preocupe la culpa es mía…-dijo el pelirrojo sobándose un poco la cabeza y luego recogiendo sus cartas…_

_- ¿Estas bien?...-Pregunto el pelirrojo, extendiéndole la mano para ayudar al castaño a ponerse de pie…_

_- Si estoy bien, arigato…-le sonrió el chico…_

_- Veo que eres duelista…-le dijo el chico de cabello tricolor, sonriéndole un poco…_

_- Si dentro de pocos minutos haré el examen de admisión para entrar a la academia de duelistas…-explico el castaño poniendo su mano tras su nuca, aquel chico extraño le había parecido muy amable…_

_- Pues te deseo mucha suerte…mira…-el pelirrojo abrió su bolsa que traía atada a su cintura y saco una carta…-ten esta carta…-le extendió la carta, el castaño se sorprendió al verla…-quizás te parezca muy débil, pero si tienes fe y confías en el corazón de tus cartas Hane Kuriboh puede darte una sorpresa…_

_El momento que Yuki toco la carta, sintió algo calido recorrerlo, en verdad el chico pelirrojo tenia razón aquella carta le daría muchas sorpresas, pudo sentirlo…_

_- Bien debo irme…cuídate chico…-el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta aunque Yuki estaba tan inmerso la carta, que cuando se dio cuenta el chico estaba por irse…_

_- Espere…muchas gracias…-le dijo apenado ya que no le había dado las gracias por regarle aquel tesoro…_

_- Suerte…- el pelirrojo solo le guiño el ojo y alzo su pulgar en despedida…-la nueva generación de duelistas esta por iniciar…-pensó el pelirrojo, mientras miraba al castaño y de cómo emprendía su carrera de vuelta a su camino…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Siempre pensé que habías sido tu Yugi-kun, ya que la persona que me regalo la carta de Kuriboh era muy parecida a ti…-le dijo impresionado ya que Yugi actuaba como si no recordaba nada…

- No fui yo…- dijo Yugi, mientras su miraba cambiaba a una muy triste…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Yami por que te miras tan feliz…-pregunto el pequeño al ver que su Yami miraba el camino sin saber que lo que miraba era la figura de un chico que le había simpatizado mucho…_

_- No es nada Yugi, solo que pensaba que la historia esta por escribirse y los nuevos duelistas harán su aparición…-dijo Yami un poco inspirado ante sus palabras, aunque para el pequeño lo que dijo su Yami no tenia mucho sentido para el…_

_- No te entiendo Yami…_

_- Jejeje no te preocupes hikari…-vamos Ishizu nos espera…- esa fue la ultima en que Yami y Yugi iban a compartir el cuerpo ya que luego el faraón se separaría de el para siempre…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Al que viste fue a Yami…-dijo Yugi en tono muy triste y las lágrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas hasta estrellarse con la carta que sostenía…

- Es al chico con quien me confundiste la otra…-Yuki noto que el chico estaba llorando…-¿Estas bien?...-le pregunto ya que sus lagrimas demostraban la infinita tristeza que sentía…

- El era mi mejor amigo…-dijo Yugi mientras aun seguía sollozando…- con el compartí muchas cosas, me ayudo muchas veces, ambos éramos un gran equipo, ahora que el no esta…me siento muy solo…

- ¿Se fue?...

- Si…se fue al otro mundo…-dijo con tristeza y nostalgia…

- Murió…lo siento mucho…-bueno en realidad irse al otro mundo era sinónimo de morir, así que Yuki asumió que eso había sido, aunque realidad Yami simplemente regreso donde pertenecía…

- Lo extraño mucho, me hace muchísima falta…como me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo…pero eso seria muy egoísta de mi parte…-dijo Yugi sabiendo que si el faraón se hubiera quedado, luego ya no podría descansar…

De pronto sintió dos calidos brazos cubriéndolo, eran tan calidos que por un momento pensó que eran los de Yami, aunque realidad eran del castaño, aquel chico tan parecido a su faraón…Yuki había decido abrazarlo para darle apoyo y fortaleza…

- El te debe estar cuidando desde el cielo, si fuiste su mejor amigo, su compañero y confidente… el velara por ti; aunque si te pones triste por su partida, seguramente el también debe de estarlo, piensa que a pesar que tu ya no lo veas, el esta a tu lado siempre…

Mientras tanto en el lugar del chico albino y su acompañante, parecía que su encuentro iba muy bien, Ryou sonreía ante las bromas de Jun y el de cabello negro también se sentía feliz y dichoso al escuchar aquellas risitas que le llegaban al fondo de su corazón…

- Es increíble que el tiempo se va tan rápido estando a tu lado…-le dijo Jun mientras se tomaba un poco de jugo, y miraba a su compañero que se sonrojo ante el comentario…- en verdad me agradas mucho Ryou-kun, te lo dije la vez anterior y te lo digo ahora…eres un chico muy lindo…

Le dijo el chico dándole una caricia en sus mejillas sonrojadas, Ryou solo bajo la mirada en vergüenza, le apenaba decirlo pero el también disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del chico, aquel que le era tan parecido a su Yami, quizás por eso mismo no quería separarse de el, aunque también Jun tenia sus propios meritos y eso hacia agradarle un mas…

- _Arigato_…eres muy amable…-al fin Ryou hablo, sus mejillas estaban aun mas sonrojadas, a Jun ese gesto se lo hizo de lo mas hermoso, y le acariciaba mas suavemente aquellas mejillas rojas…

- Me encantas Ryou…-le dijo de una forma sexy…

- Tú también me gustas mucho…

En ese punto Ryou miro a otra parte no podía creer lo que le había dicho, estaba muy avergonzado…

Mientras tanto por el lado de Daichi y Malik, al parecer el chico de amarillo era un mas rápido que sus compañeros Jun y Yuki, ya que el luego de una amena platica; ahora estaba probando los labios dulces de Malik, aquel beso fue fugaz como el viento, pero muy significativo para ambos…

Malik tenia el rostro sonrojado no creía lo que acaba de hacer, jamás se imagino estar con otro chico en aquella posición, pensó que al único que besaría y beso seria a su Yami y a nadie mas…pero en aquel beso sintió que eran los labios de Marik que se posesionaban de los suyos, era difícil no saberlo ya que después de tantos besos, que se dio con el como no recocer sus labios, entonces…ese chico era…su Yami podría ser una posibilidad y Malik se queria aferrar a ella…

Malik abrió los ojos en impresión y miraba a Daichi, el chico solo le sonrió, ya que aquel beso le encanto de verdad, y tener la mirada curiosa de aquel chico tan lindo le hacia encartarle aun mas…

- Eres muy hermoso Malik…-Daichi tomo una de las manos del chico y la beso, mientras que el egipcio abría sus ojos en impresión esa reacción solo la hacia su Yami cuando el se sentía muy triste…- me encantas…-le seguía diciendo el chico, ya que sabia que Malik lo mirada…

- Tu también me gustas mucho…-termino Malik con una sonrisa y un sonrojo pintando sus mejillas…

Daichi le sonrió y se acerco nuevamente a besar aquellos dulces labios, que lo habían dejado maravillado, mientras que Malik pensaba que ese chico de aspecto maduro, era su tierno Yami que al fin había regresado hacia el…

- ¿Ya estas mas calmado?- le pregunto Yuki a Yugi, mientras aun lo tenia abrazado, Yugi tenia sus ojos cerrados imaginando que aquellos brazos eran los de Yami…-me alegra…-dijo Yuki acercándose al chico y dedicándole una sonrisa…-sabes tu eres mi ídolo, desde el primer día que te vi en televisión en ese duelo con Pegasus-sama me encantaste…eres alguien muy especial para mi, me encanta tu personalidad, todo en ti me gusta mucho…

En ese punto Yugi pudo ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuki, el pelirrojo no podía explicarse pero sentía que conocía al castaño de mucho tiempo, era como si siempre hubiesen sido amigos, y además no podía negarlo Yuki era alguien muy guapo y atractivo, igual que Yuki le encantaba Yugi, igualmente el rey del juego comenzaba a fascinarle el castaño…

- Yugi-kun quisiera pedirte algo…-dijo Yuki aun con un sonrojo, aun mas pronunciado pintando sus mejillas …-bueno no si sea correcto que yo te pida…que…-Yuki dudo…tomo aire y continuo- que me dejes darte un beso…por favor…-suplico…en verdad me encantaría probar tus labios…-Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión y un sonrojo aun mas pronunciado pintaba sus mejillas, a tal punto que comentan a arderle de lo sonrojado que estaba…-¿Qué me dices? ¿Me dejarías darte un beso?...

Yugi no supo que contestarle, jamás pensó que alguien aparte de su Yami le podría provocar aquellos sentimientos, el también deseaba besarlo pero, ¿Y si estaba traicionando la memoria del faraón? No seria justo para el, aunque Yami jamás supo de sus sentimientos, seria una forma de traicionarlo a el y a sus recuerdos…pero a un así…ver el rostro iluminado en alegría de Yuki esperando ansioso por un "Si", hacia a que no se resistiera a decirle que el también deseaba ese beso…

- _Hai_…-dijo suavemente, ya que ni siquiera sabia besar, el nunca había besado a nadie y menos a un chico, Yugi no sabia como, ni Yuki tampoco ambos se dejarían guiar por su corazón y por lo que el sentía…

Los ojos café de Yuki se habían iluminado, aun mas en alegría por recibir un si era la primera vez que tomaba el valor para revelarle sus sentimientos a alguien; pero es que sintió que conocía a Yugi de siempre y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de el…

Sin saberlo que de lejos estaban siendo observados por un par de ojos grises que estaban inmersos en un mar de lagrimas, al ver a ambos demasiados juntos, aunque no podía escuchar su conversación con verlos juntos, abrazos, sonriendo y sonrojados bastaba para saber que la cosa entre ambos estaba demasiado bien…

- Yuki…-dijo suavemente mientras seguía observando a pesar que aquello le dolía demasiado, el pequeño de cabello celeste no podía dejar de observar…-_Ai Shiteru_…snif…

A pesar de lo doloroso que era aquella escena, no podía dejar de verla, quizás por que en ella imaginaba que al chico quien abrazaba Yuki era el…aunque eso jamás podría ser así…

Mientras que en otro lugar la misma pregunta había sido formulada, y el chico de ojos negros y cabello con copete del mismo color, esperaba ansioso para que su contraparte, un chico de cabellos plateados hablara, el chico estaba sonrojado igualmente el que había formulado la pregunta, pero aun así ambos deseaban unir sus labios con el otro eso lo sabían muy bien, por ello al fin el chico se armo de valor y hablo…

- Si quiero…-Ryou se sonrojo tanto que sus mejillas ardían por la sangre que le había subido a ellas, Jun también estaba igual de sonrojado pero tambien ansioso de hacer suyos aquellos rosados y brillantes labios, que seguramente sabían a caramelo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el lejano Egipto, la arena poco a poco se estaba disipando luego de que el faraón recibiera aquel ataque nada se sabia de el, auque se temía lo peor…

- Snif…Atemu…

Sollozaba Mana, mientras era consolada por Shimon quien la abraza, el tambien se sentía muy triste, de ver como el faraón era eliminado y a pesar que el polvo no dejaba ver el resultado, era difícil aun para Atemu haber sobrevivió aquel ataque…

- Maldito faraón no te puedes morir…-le grito Bakura, el tambien se sentía impotente y aunque era demasiado orgulloso para llorar estaba muy triste…

Mientras que Marik, sus ojos estaban brillosos indicando que en cualquier momento derramarían lágrimas, no podía creer que Yami, su amigo había perdido su vida, de la forma más cruel y dolorosa, ahora todo cambiaria y quizás para Egipto ya no vería otro amanecer como seguramente ya no vería su faraón…

De pronto el polvo se comenzó a disipar, al hacerlo dejo ver a su paso la figura del faraón, el cual estaba de pie era increíble verlo así, ya que esperaban solo ver el cuerpo inerte de Atemu…pero no era así, el faraón estaba de pie, con algunas heridas, pero vivo…

- ¡¡ATEMU!- gritaron todos en alegria al verlo con vida…

Yami solo volteo a ver a sus amigos que lo habían apoyado, y luego les sonrió, después concentro su mirada al frente viendo aquel muro protector de bolitas peludas color café, quienes le habían salvado la vida…

- Muchas gracias amigos…

Dijo Yami con algunas heridas en su rostro y cuerpo pero nada mas, un muro de Kuribos le había salvado la vida. Ni los dioses, ni los sacerdotes, ni el publico en general; podía creer cuan inteligente era su faraón para haberse salvado al ultimo momento…

- Maldito cretino, si no te mataron los dioses lo haré yo…-decía Bakura, ya que el al igual que los demas estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Atemu la cual no se dio…

- Bien ahora va mi jugada…-dijo el faraón levanto su brazo y en el su tablilla de duelo- por favor amigos necesito el poder de todos juntos…-volteo y les dijo a los sacerdotes y a sus demas acompañantes…

- Esta es el momento de actuar…-dijo Seth, alzando su cetro del milenio y junto con los otros 5 artículos ayudarían al faraón a ganar el duelo…

- Seth necesito que convoques a tu dragón blanco de ojos azules…-la pieza final que Atemu necesitaba, debía ser convocada para que el ganara aquel difícil duelo…

- Si faraón…-obedeció el joven sacerdote, mientras alzaba la tablilla del dragón, cerro sus ojos…-por favor Kisara ayúdame…-dijo suavemente y la tablilla comenzó a brillar indicando que el espíritu de la chica, le daría vida una vez mas al majestuoso monstruo…- por los poderes del antiguo Egipto, convoco al _dragón blanco de los ojos azules_…-el cetro brillo dándole aun mas poder aquella bestia, la tablilla fue cubierta por un resplandeciente color dorado que poco a poco, se convirtió en la majestuosa bestia que Seth había convocado, el cual extendió sus alas y un brillo plateado fue divisado…

Nadie salían del asombro de tener con vida al faraón, pero al ver a la bestia que Seth llamo y luego del gruñido que dio, yendo a lado de Atemu todos se dieron cuenta que ese era el momento para unir sus fuerzas…

- Ayudare…-dijo Bakura bajándose del caballo y acercándose a los sacerdotes, quizás ninguno era de su agrado, pero aun así debía ayudar a su amigo Atemu (Aunque Bakura fuera demasiado obstinado, para aceptar esa realidad)…

- Yo tambien…-quizás Marik no tenia ningún articulo pero en un futuro cuando Seth muriera el iba hacer el dueño del cetro, así que de alguna forma en su interior tambien corría energía mágica…

- ¿Están todos listos?...-hasta Mana y Shimon se acercaron a ayudar…ellos tampoco poseían un articulo del milenio, para tambien tenían suficiente energía mágica para ayudar a su faraón…

- Bien comencemos…convocare a mi _Guia el feroz caballero_…dijo el faraón dejando ver la carta de la majestuosa figura de aquel caballero, montado en su resplandeciente corcel. Quien al ser liberado relincho en entusiasmo y en apoyo a su amo…- que junto con mi Kuriboh…-el efecto de la tablilla multiplicarse ya había terminado y ahora solo era una flotante bolita peluda color café, entusiasta al saber que podría ayudar a su amo…-los convino con mi tablilla de _el rito del fulgor negro_…

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo, pero tambien sabían que ese era el último recurso que tenía el faraón para ganar, así que en el instante que Atemu activo la tablilla magia, en ese mismo momento todos se concentraron y le proporcionaron la magia que necesitaba para convocar aquel poderoso caballero…

Una calida luz dorada cubrió Atemu y el sintió como todos sus amigos le daban apoyo, en ese mismos instante la luz se hizo tan brillante que el cuerpo de Atemu no se miraba ya que estaba envuelto en aquel resplandor, la tablilla mágica ya había sido activada y sus tributos ya habían sido sacrificados (_Kuriboh y Guia_) así que luego de que se aceptaran, el resplandor comenzó a desaparecer y el cuerpo del faraón fue cubierto por la resplandeciente vestidura del soldado del fulgor negro, aquel traje de caballero de color dorado, dejaba ver a un poderoso faraón dispuesto a todos con tal de salvar a su pueblo y mantener el futuro intacto tal y como lo conoció. Del traje solo algunos mechones de Atemu, salían entre el casco, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el metal, que a pesar que se notaba muy pesado para el que lo poseía era bastante ligero…

- Estoy listo…-dijo Atemu saltando de una sola vez, hasta ponerse en la cabeza del dragón de ojos azules, la bestia sabia lo que eso significaba…-ANDANDO

Grito Yami y el dragón corrió hasta atacar a los dioses, el faraón tambien alzo la espada que traía entre sus manos para dar el ataque, el cual dio justo en el blanco, una luz blanca cubrió aquel golpe, en verdad fue tan fuerte debido a los poderes de todos, que estaban ahora en la espada que Atemu uso para atacar; que seguramente los dioses no habían logrado resistirse…

Y así fue al desaparecer la luz blanca, los dioses habían sido vencidos, la prueba mas dura que ellos le pusieron al faraón y a sus seguidores, había sido aprobada y los dioses estaban felices, de que el faraón fuera tan fuerte, ahora estaban seguros que Atemu lograría vencer cualquier reto…

- Me…alegro…-sabiendo el veredicto que le dijeron los dioses el faraón sonrió…-Arigato a todos…haaa…

Con eso ultimo, el faraón callo al suelo inconsciente, todas sus energías se habían agotado, y al caer al suelo la vestidura del caballero del fulgor negro desapareció y el faraón solo quedo con sus vestimentas reales rotas, sucias y con manchas de sangre nada mas…Mana y los demas corrieron ayudarlo, sabían que el había hecho hasta lo imposible para defender a su pueblo, por lo mismo tenían que hacer lo imposible para defenderlo a el…aunque tambien estaban cansados, el faraón se había agotado mas que ellos por eso estaba en aquel estado…

- ¡¡ATEMU!- grito la chica, poniendo la cabeza de Yami en su regazo, luego le aparto uno de de los mechones de sus cabellos dorados y miro el rostro de Yami que tenia algunos rasguños y heridas que emanaban sangre…-muchas gracias…-dijo suavemente la chica, mientras le daba un tierno beso en su frente…

- Es mejor llevar al faraón a su lecho real…-sugirió Shada mirando el estado del faraón…

- Ayudare…-dijo Karim, cargando a Yami hasta donde lo pondrían a descansar…

- Yo traeré las hierbas medicinales…-dijo Shimon, preocupado por la salud de su faraón, mientras que todos entraban al palacio Bakura y Marik solo se quedaban afuera observando, como el sequito del faraón se lo llevaban de su vista…

- ¿Y ustedes no quieren ayudar al faraón?...-pregunto una preocupada Isis quien miraba a los dos chicos esperando por respuesta…

- No puedo, deje solo a mis legiones de ladones…-dijo Bakura subiendo a su caballo, el cual se paro en sus patas y relincho indicando que estaba listo para retomar su camino…

- Yo debo de regresar a la cueva…-dijo Marik mirando a la chica y luego dándose media vuelta para iniciar su caminata…

- Comprendo…-dijo la sonriente mujer…-cuando tenga noticias del faraón Atemu, les avisare- dijo sonriendo y luego volteándose para entrar al palacio, sabia muy bien que esos chicos estimaban al faraón y por ello estaban preocupados por su salud…

- Si me encuentras…-el caballo de Bakura relincho otra vez y luego de que el ladrón tiro de las riendas comenzó su trote con rumbo desconocido…

Aunque para Isis eso no era muy desconocido y ya vería la forma de avisarle de la salud del faraón, aunque sabia que Bakura esperaría con ansias esas noticias igualmente Marik. El cual tenia su vida condenada a estar bajo tierra cuidando la tumba del faraón, aun así el se exponía hacer azotado cuando salía con el solo propósito de ayudarlo…

Esos dos chicos, eran sus mejores amigos con ellos el faraón había compartido tantas cosas, que ni con Mana que había vivido toda su vida con ella el faraón había compartido, compartió su viaje al futuro, su vida haya y luego su regreso, que aunque Yami intentaba ser un buen faraón como siempre lo fue. Sus ojos ya no brillaban igual… estaban tristes, extrañaba mucho al chico que dejo en el pasado.

¿Pero en verdad eso querían los dioses hacer sufrir a su hijo? eso no lo podía creer, algo mas debía de haber atrás su decisión de tenerlos a los tres en el pasado y eso era algo que ni aun Isis con su don de ver el futuro y escuchar el susurro de los dioses podía saber, pero esperaba descubrirlo y con ello lograr la felicidad de el faraón y sus amigos…

**CONTINUARA…..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola a todos ya venimos con otro chap, sentimos el retraso…U.U

YAMI: Entiendan la universidad, de mi nena no le da mucho chance…

HOLLY: Y cuando entre en serio en las próximas semanas menos así que tendrán que tenerme paciencia…

YUKI: Aun así estamos, otra vez y esperamos que les haya agrado la actuación de esta semana…

HOLLY: Bueno gente se que estarán enterados de las normas de FF de no contestar los reviews, así los reviews serán contestados de forma habitual, esta semana si y la próxima quizás no…U.u…

SHO: Aun así eso no significa que no necesitamos de sus valiosas opiniones…

BAKURA: El enano tiene razón son muy importantes para que nos den apoyo…

MARIK: (Con cascaditas de lagrimas) Aunque prácticamente ya me quitaron de en medio…el amarillo…buaa…

DAICHI: Ve lo del lado amable, al menos fue alguien que se parece a ti…aunque al verdad tu te pareces a mi…Jejejej…

HOLLY: Bien a contestar los reviews…

YUKI: Agradecemos lo reviews mandados por **Koukin, ****Akia-Nekoi, Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov, ****Nami Shion,****Kida Luna****Diosa Atena**** y Maat-Sacmis **les agradecemos a todos sus comentarios y esperamos que nos sigan escribiendo…

YAMI: Ahora a los reviews…

**KOUKIN:**

HOLLY: Hola chico gusto de encontrare por aquí…

YAMI: Hey que me odies no significa que comiences a blasfemar del faraón osease que yo…

BAKURA: Ni del gran ladrón, a mi no me sobornas…mirando a otra parte…

MARIK: (Aun con cascadita de lagrimas) ¿Qué no te basta saber que me quede sin mi hermoso y bello hikari? Ahora me quieres chantajear…buhahaha que malo…-con sombrita negra…

HOLLY: Ya chicos van a asustar a Koukin-kun…

YUKI: Bueno Koukin, me divertí mucho contigo y arigato por la cómoda es solo que tenia mucha hambre…-con una gotita…-gomen si me pase…

JUN: Por lo general tu siempre tienes hambre…-cruzándose de brazos…

YUKI: Ra no te estés burlando…en conclusión me la pase muy bien contigo, ojala y se repita otra vez…

RYOU: Arigato por la salida me divertí mucho…y que bueno que te gustara mi baile…-sonrojado…-Ra es que me gusta mucho ese juego…

MARIK: Yo se lo enseñe…que no ves que soy el gran don Marik…agrádeseme en lugar de quererme chantajear…eres malo…-aun con sombrita negra…

HOLLY: (Gotita mirando a Marik, y luego mira al frente) Bue chico ahora me explico por que mi hermanito estaba asustado cuando regreso de la cita con tigo y los demas…tubo unas cuantas pesadillas pero nada de cuidado…

YUGI: (Sonrojado) Aun así muchas gracias por la invitación me divertí mucho…

HOLLY: Y en cuanto a tu pregunta que si te puedes quedar con Sho-kun…huy pos eso pregúntaselo a el…no se si aun tiene fe de tener alguna posibilidad con Yuki-kun…

SHO: (Muy Rojo) Bueno yo…le agradezco la invitación, fue genial la casa del espanto y en cuanto a su pregunta…-bueno no lo se…-se puso aun mas rojo, si es que se podía…

DAICHI: (Con pompones) Anímate Sho…

SHO: (Traga saliva ya que se estaba poniendo aun mas nervioso) Bueno con lo aunque estábamos…me divertí mucho…y si quiere podemos intentar haber que pasa…Ra…-se lleva una mano a la cara por lo que acaba de decir…

DAICHI: Así se hace Sho, Ra estas arrasando…Aun con pompones…

HOLLY: Bueno chico si que tienes suerte, jejeje…y un secreto…-en tono suave solo para que Koukin escuchara…-dentro de poco se te dará la petición del lemon entre Yuki-kun y Yugi…tu solo ten paciencia y lo vas a leer muy pronto…-jem, jem…en lo que estábamos…eres un chico con suerte todos están felices de haber salido contigo…jejeje…bue nos despedimos, esperamos encontrarte optar vez por aquí…

YUKI: Muchos besos y arigato otra vez…

SHO: Un abrazo enorme…

RYOU: Cuídate…

YUGI: Muchas gracias otra vez…esperamos que volvamos a salir otra vez…

YAMI: Y ni siguas con el chantaje que no se te dará…

YUGI: Yami deja de amenazar…

BAKURA: Te iras con Seth si revelas algo…

RYOU: Kura tu te iras haya si le haces algo…

MARIK: Ni te atrevas a chantajear a estos pobres e inocentes Yamis, que ya suficiente tenemos el habernos quedado sin nuestros hikaris…-sombrita negra…

DAICHI: Ya déjate de hacer la victima…

HOLLY: y antes de despedirnos te quiero invitar a que te unas a mi grupo esta en mi bio espero tu participación…. Cuídate Koukin-kun…

**AKIA-NEKOI**

HOLLY: Hola te damos la bienvenida a este humilde fic, bue en cuanto a tus aclaraciones…

YUKI: Bue…-gotita…

HOLLY: Ya sabia que Yuki Judai bue en realidad es Judai Yuki, pero no se como que me gusta mas Yuki Judai, no se tu pero se escucha mejor.,…o será por que ya me a acostumbre, aun así me gusta por eso decido dejarlo de esa forma espero que no te moleste…

YAMI: Y si te molesta pos quitamos a Judai y ya…-sombrita negra para Yuki…

YUGI: No seas malo Yami…-ahora sombrita negra para Yami…

HOLLY: Y en cuanto a la edad, bue ya lo sabia pero para el fic decidí aumentarle un poquito esa edad, ya sabes para que sea igual o parecida a los de los chicos de YGO- duel monsters.

Jejeje no me molestan tus comentarios, en realidad quizás debí de aclarar esas dudas, bue lo que pasa es que soy nueva en YGO Genex como entenderás hay muchas cosas que las tengo que inventar, ya que ni siquiera se que personalidad tienen en realidad los chicos, solo por imágenes e información que he visto por ahí…

YUKI: Aun así muchas gracias por escribir…

HOLLY: Y en cuanto a Jun Manjyome como lo llama Yuki por su nombre, bue supongo que lo puede hacer ya que como se hacen amigos (Bue en la serie son rivales en un principio y luego se hacen amigos) así que creo que lo puede llamar por su nombre, muy de ves en cuando pero bue…(Es algo así como cuando Yugi llama Seto a Kaiba-kun, rara vez pero lo hace)…jejeje espero que no te moleste y por cierto si quieres saber mas de la serie bue te invito a que participes en mi grupo el link esta en mi bio, espero que te unas…

SHO: Muchos besos y arigato por escribir….

HOLLY: Y si tienes otra duda con gusto la aclaramos…cuídate…y bue quien sabe tal vez luego de terminar con este fic haga uno de Jun y Yuki de pareja…Jajaja…bue sayonara…

YUKI: Muchos besos…

**MAYARI HIWATARI IVANOV:**

HOLLY: Hola chica te damos la bienvenida a este humilde fic…

YAMI: Que bueno que te guste, y te equivocas estos no son nuestras reencarnaciones, ni Ra lo quiera…

MARIK: Soy demasiado hermoso y perfecto como para siquiera ser como el amarillo…

BAKURA: Y yo soy demasiado guapo para que ese de copete se parezca a mi, no me llega ni a las punta de los pies…

JUN: Ra estos si que tiene un gran ego…

DAICHI: En eso el desteñido se parece a ti Jun…-Sape de Jun…cascadita de lagrimas- no me pegues en mi cabeza de modelo…

YUKI: Ya no se estén peleando…-con una gotita…

HOLLY: Bueno en cuanto a tu duda…bue se supone que Jun Manjyome-san es la reencarnación de Bakura…

BAKURA: Ojo en la palabra Se Supone ya que no soy nada de ese…

JUN: NI quiera ser algo tuyo…-sacándole la lengua…

HOLLY: Daichi es el de Marik…

MARIK: Aunque yo soy mas lindo, bello, perfecto no por nada soy "Don Marik"

DAICHI: Ni Ra quiera que en mis venas corra sangre o ADN tuyo…-con cara de asco…-Ra no me castigues de esa forma…

HOLLY: Y bueno Yuki-kun es de mi bello y perfecto faraón…-con ojitos en forma de corazón…

YAMI: Aunque estos de Genex son solo unas detestables copias baratas…

YUKI: U.u-sin comentarios…

HOLLY: Bueno chica, nos escribimos luego y esperamos verte por aquí…

MARIK: Ya no nos compares con estos mendigos parásitos de Seth, suficiente tenemos el compartir cámara con ellos…

BAKURA: Al rato y los mandos con Seth…muhahaha…

JUN: Como si nos vamos a dejar…

DAICHI: Atrévanse y verán como les va…

BAKURA; (Bostezando) Me dan tanto miedo…

YAMI: Ra le harían un favor a la humanidad…Yamis manos a la obra...

YUKI: Gulp…

HOLLY: Les hacen algo y los afectados serán ustedes se las verán como mi Yami…

TODOS: Solo bromeábamos…

YUMI: Mas les vale…

BAKURA: Ra esta es peor que Seth…

YUKI: Bueno ya nos despedimos cuídate mucho Maya-san…

**NAMI SHION:**

HOLLY: Hola les damos la bienvenidas al fic…

YAMI: Y bue no me morí…

HOLLY: Solo era para darle emoción al fic…

BAKURA: Ahora te mato yo, luego del bochorno que me hiciste pasar…(Ahorcando a Yami)

YUKI: U.u Bakura-san tranquilícese…

BAKURA: Tu callate gemelo del faraón (Aun ahorcando a Yami)

HOLLY: Baku me lo estas poniendo todo moradito suéltalo ya…pobrechito mi faraón…

YAMI: Haaag…me…ven…ga…re…-Bakura lo suelta….

BAKURA: Solo por que me lo pide Holly, si no te mataba…

JUN: Que violento es este, y dicen que me parezco a el…Ra…-con una mano en la cabeza…

DAICHI: Es cierto son dos gotitas de agua…-Jun le queria dar un sape pero Daichi se aparta…no en esta vida…

JUN: Grrr…

YUKI: En serio que parecen a los Yamis, ustedes…

AMBOS: Callate…

YUKI: U.u…

BAKURA: Y Ayumi, cuando quieras que te doy un paseo en mi corcel…solo me avisas…-con sonrisa sexy…

DAICHI: Y lo siento Ayumi, no me mates…juro que así estaba en el libreto…

MARIK: (Con una estelita roja) Ahora el que te matara seré yo…-se pone perseguir a Daichi por todo el set…

HOLLY: Chicos ya no se estén matando…

YAMI: Y como que no se les hizo lo de la fiesta…-con una gotita…

BAKURA: Ra y yo que tenia la banda contratada…

MARIK: Yo iba a cantar…

BAKURA: Estas loco…todos iban a salir corriendo despavoridos…

MARIK: Malo…TT

HOLLY: Buenos chicos nos despedimos…

YAMI: Sayonara…

BAKURA: Y besos para Ayumi, aunque el faraoncito no se murió, que tal si salimos tu y yo en mi cabello a luz de la luna…hay me avisas…

MARIK: No pierdes el tiempo para arrasar…picaron…-codazos a Bakura…

YUKI: Muchos besos…

DAICHI: Y no me maten, soy muy atractivo, y sensual como para morir…quiero seguir viviendo…porfis…-con ojitos Kuriboh…

JUN: Háganlo le harían un favor a la humanidad…sayonara…

HOLLY: Y antes de marcharnos, quiero invitarlos a que visiten mi grupo, el link esta en mi bio espero que se una…sayonara

**KIDA LUNA**

HOLLY: Hola chicos que bueno encontrarlos por aquí otra vez…

A Yumi se le mueven unos cabellos por la "Torbellino Huracán" lanzado por Rex…

YUMI: Que refrescante…-todos los demas estaban agarrados de los árboles por el remolino que se armo

MARIK: ¡¡Mama!- vamos a morir es el Tsunami 2

YAMI: Ra no exageres…-ve su reflejo en una ventana…- Por los dioses miren mi cabello…-tenia hojas, lodo y telas de araña…-RA CATASTOFRE MUNDIAL…

BAKURA: Ra quieren callarse y pensar como bajaremos de aquí…-estaban el 10 piso de un edificio por la ventisca lanzada por Rex…

MARIK: (Se abraza a Yami) Me dan mello las alturas…

DAICHI: (Se abraza a Yuki) A mi tambien…

JUN Y BAKURA: Ra que estaré pagando…

YAMI: (Moradito por el abrazo de Marik) Suéltame…

YUKI: Sin aire…-me muero…XX

YUMI: Mirando a Luna…-si te acercas a Ryou un solo kilómetro desataras mi furia…-sus cabellos se levantan un poco…

BAKURA: Pensándolo bien…-mirando hacia bajo y la palea que se estaba suscitando…-aquí tamos mas seguros…

HOLLY: U.u…

KAIBA: Luna linda, preciosa, bella, hermosa y misericordiosa…perdóname….-abrazando un pie de Luna…

ASUKA: Kithy… déjala yo soy mas linda…-ahorcando a Kaiba en un abrazo…

JUN: Al menos tenemos buena vista…

YAMI Y YUKI: XX- cada cual desmallado por el abrazo Marik y Daichi…

YUMI: Y Rex no quiero hacerte daño así que, mas te vale que no te metas…-Yumi le lanza un rallo de energía a Rex alejándolo de la pelea…

HOLLY: U.u creo que esta enojada- y la verdad Rex-san…-en tono suave a Rex-tampoco se como Ra me da paciencia… ¿sabes tu la clave?-mirando a Rex que estaba a su lado…-es todo un enigma sin repuesta…

YUMI: No te acerques más a Ryou…

HOLLY: Ra…

Los Yamis sienten como Rex los baja del edificio y lo empujan a ayudar al faraón…

MARIK: Ahora se abraza a Bakura….-MAMA…

BAKURA: Rex, engendro de Seth me las vas a pagar…-Yami estaba desmayado en el piso por el abrazo de Marik…

YAMI: XX

HOLLY: Ra, esto se pondrá más feo…

BAKURA: Cambia de lugares con Jun…-te pareces a mi, así que has algo por salvar a la humanidad…

MARIK: Tu tambien amarillin…-deja a Daichi en su lugar…

BAKURA: Y gemelo del faraón, como te encanta hacer sufrir a todos…muere por eso…-jala a Yuki…

Bakura, Marik y Yami desaparecen dejando en su lugar a Daichi, Jun y Yuki, los tres solo se abrazan al ver el ataque…

YUMI: Con permiso…-le quita a Ryou a Luna y desaparece con el…-sayonara…-se escucha a lo lejos…

ASUKA: Kithy…-llorando como niña chiquita…

HOLLY: Bueno chicos nos despedimos arigato por escribir…

El ataque había dado en el blanco y los tres chicos quedan ahumaditos por la magnitud de la energía…

DAICHI, JUN Y YUKI: XX- se desmayan…aun sacando humo y su cuerpo de color gris…

Los Yamis reían muy fuerte, mirando desde la torre del edificio…

HOLLY: U.u y antes de irnos los quiero invitar a que se unan a mi grupo el link esta en mi bio, espero su participación… hasta pronto…

**DIOSA ATENA**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bueno que decidiste a leerlo…

JUN: Que bueno que te gustara mi actuación…

MALIK: Y la mía…bueno lo aprendí de mi hermoso Yami…

RYOU: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ese usted muy amable…

YAMI: (Con sombrita negra) Otra lectora que me detesta…

BAKURA: Velo de esta forma, así no le serás infiel a Holly…

YUKI: A mi Tambien me odia…-se sienta lado de Yami con sombrita negra…

JUN: Ra…

HOLLY: Jejeje…bue, pos quizás parecía un Yami/Yugi en un principio (Es que son mi pareja favorita) pero luego pos bue ya no estoy muy segura creo que los chicos Genex se quedaran con cada Yami…

JUN: Si que afortunado soy…-haciendo la "V" de la victoria…

BAKURA: (Sape a Jun) Cierra la boca…

JUN: A mi no me pegas desteñido…-se pone a perseguir a Bakura

MARIK: Yo quiero asesinar es al amarillo…-ahorcando a Daichi…

HOLLY: Bueno chica antes de despedirnos, quiero invitarte a que te unas a mi grupo, el link esta en mi bio, espero tu participación…sayonara…

**MAAT-SACMIS:**

HOLLY: Hola chica me alegra encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: No me morí ( Con dos pompones)

BAKURA: Que mala suerte…

JUN: Ni te hagas que casi lloras como bebe al saber que había muerto…

BAKURA: (Sape a Jun) Cierra la boca…te vas mas inteligente calladito…

HOLLY: NO te preocupes chica yo comporto a mi faraón…

YAMI: Besos para ti…

YUKI: Bue y disculpe que me interponga entre Yami-san y Yugi-kun…-gotita…

HOLLY: Jejeje, bue ya veras que pasa, ya que un secreto, los Yamis van a regresar al futuro…jejeje haber que tal…

BAKURA: Yo mato al chico copete…

MARIK: Y yo al amarillo…

YAMI: Yo a mi clon…aunque no se parece a mi, así que eso de clon es insulto…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…sayonara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente esperamos que les haya gustado les chapter…

YUKI: Se pondrá mas emocionante…

YAMI: al menos no morí…

BAKURA: Lastima…

MARIK: Si te le vuelves acercar a mi lindo hikari te descuartizo…

DAICHI: Sacándole la lengua…-callate…

JUN: Cuídense mucho…

YUKI: Abrazos…

HOLLY: Espero que se unan a mi grupo, el link esta en mi bio…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	6. Capitulo 6: Descubrimientos

"**FOREVER"**

**CAPITULO 6: "DESCUBRIMIENTOS"**

La brisa movía hábilmente sus cabellos y dejaba ver al tocar el viento sus rostros y lo sonrojado de sus mejillas, mas para un chico de cabello tricolor que era uno de los protagonistas de la escena, luego de recibir una afirmación de parte del pequeño, el castaño se acerco a el tan rápido, tan lento, en cada movimiento Yugi sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón de la emoción, y en un instante el tiempo parecía ser mas lento, de lo habitual hasta que lo que ambos deseaban se cumplió…

Yugi logro tocar los labios de Yuki, igualmente el castaño toco los de Yugi en un suave y tierno beso, sus bocas inexpertas, daban apretones suaves al otro, sus corazones se aceleraban, los colores en sus mejillas aumentaban e igualmente le dicha que Yuki sentía en su corazón.

- _Arigato_ Yugi-kun…-le dijo el castaño al separarse del beso y acariciar con su mano, uno de los mechones dorados del rey del juego, el no dijo nada solo tenia la mirada baja, ocultando su vergüenza…

Mientras que desde lejos un joven de cabello celeste miraba la escena tenia sus manos puestas en su boca y su rostro, estaba completamente empapado en lágrimas, no creía lo que veía, de lo único que se convencía era que habia perdido a Yuki para siempre…

- Ra…snif…

En ese instante salio corriendo, sin percatarse que el ruido que hizo al marcharse, fue escuchado por Yuki; que volteo a ver hacia atrás mirando en la lejanía la chaqueta color rojo, de su amigo desvanecerse, al marcharse…le pareció extraño que Sho estuviera ahí sin que el lo notara, aunque una pregunta llego a su mente ¿para que estaba ahí, para el castaño era todo un misterio…

- ¿Sucede algo Yuki-kun?-le pregunto Yugi confundido el castaño solo negó con la cabeza regresando su concentración a Yugi…

- _Ai Shiteru_ Yugi-kun…

Le dijo Yuki mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del pequeño para que lo encara, aunque Yugi bajo la mirada y veía sus manos recogidas en su regazo, sin siquiera dedicarle la mirada, aunque su rostro pareció sonrojarse mas al escuchar las palabras del castaño…

- Yo…

Yugi no sabia que decir, acaba de conocer a Yuki y su corazón sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, levanto su mirada y vio los ojos cafés del chico, pensó que quizás su corazón le dictaba esos sentimientos, por el parecido tan extraordinario con Yami, o era ¿que se habia enamorado de Yuki a primera vista?…bajo la mirada no sabia lo que sentía, estaba muy confundido…

Yuki solo le sonrió, ya habia dado un gran paso, para ser su primer día con Yugi y si el no quería decirle que lo amaba, no importaba quizás aun el pelirrojo no estaba listo para ello, Yuki se acerco a el abrazo a Yugi, el castaño sabría tener paciencia hasta, que el rey del juego se expresara…

- No te preocupes Yuki-kun, no tienes por que decirme lo mismo que yo, la verdad con solo el haberme dejado darte un beso, me has hecho el chico mas feliz del mundo…

Los ojos de Yugi brillaron llenándose de lágrimas, no estaba seguro que responder a eso, que tal si no era amor lo que sentía, rompería el corazón del castaño lo supo al escuchar lo emocionado que dijo sus palabras, y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo…

Aunque tampoco podía evitar el sentirse atraído hacia el Yuki era la viva imagen de Yami, quizás con rasgos diferentes pero ambos eran muy parecidos, tanto física, como espiritualmente, Yuki expulsaba un aura llena de paz y calma esencia muy parecida a la de Yami no podía ser coincidencia tenia que haber algo mas…y quería saberlo…ya que quizás el castaño seria la reencarnación de su Yami, y si era así, Yugi lo tenia que averiguar…

- Yami…-pensó Yugi para si mismo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se debajo guiar por el abrazo en que lo tenia Yuki…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en lado de Ryou y Jun, el de cabello negro estaba disfrutando del sabor de los dulces labios del albino, mientras el solo tenia los ojos cerrados dejándose guiar por los labios que lo apresaban, quizás ninguno de los dos habia besado a nadie; pero cada cual en aquel momento parecía un experto y eso era por que los guiaban sus sentimientos…

El corazón de Jun palpitaba rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas con el contacto con Ryou y ahora con sus labios, igualmente estaba el albino se sentía muy emocionado, pero mas que nada con esperanza de que ese chico nuevo de chaqueta azul y cabello negro, fuera su Yami reencarnado, el prometió regresar, aunque nunca dijo como haría… podría ser que Jun tuviera su alma…tendría que averiguarlo…

- _Ai Shiteru_ Ryou-kun…

Le dijo Jun al separarse del beso y dándole una caricia en la mejilla al albino sello con ello sus palabras, aunque Ryou no supo como responder, ya que el al igual que Yugi, se sentía muy confundido por sus nuevos sentimientos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que diferente era el ambiente el lado de Malik y Daichi, ellos dos ya habían tenido sus experiencias anteriores, Daichi con algunos de sus compañeros de la academia y Malik con Marik, así que ambos sabían muy bien como dar un excelente beso y lo estaban demostrando en aquel que se estaban dando, suave al principio y apasionado al final, ambos tenían un sonrojo pintando sus mejillas y sus corazones palpitando velozmente, emocionados por el encuentro…

Malik sentía que era Marik el que besaba, tantas sesiones de besos que le dio su Yami, como no reconocer sus labios y la forma en que apretaba los suyos, por ello lo hacia emocionarse mas, al tan solo tener la esperanza de que se trataba de Marik...

Daichi por su parte, nunca habia besado a alguien como Malik, tantos besos anteriores y ninguno le pareció, tan dulce como el que Malik le daba, Daichi se daba cuenta que se estaba enamorando, y Malik se preguntaba si se estaba enamorando del chico de amarillo… ¿O era que ya lo estaba?

- Me encantas Malik…-le dijo el chico de amarillo, al separarse del beso y mirar con una sonrisa las mejillas sonrojadas de su compañero…-_Ai Shiteru_…-le dijo dándole una caricia aquellas mejillas completamente rojas…

- Me gustas…

Le dijo Malik no estaba seguro si era amor lo que sentía, de lo que si podía estar seguro era que el chico de amarillo no le era indiferente, aunque habia algo mas atrás de eso, aquel joven se le hacia tan parecido a su Yami, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada palabra…en fin, en todo eran muy parecidos y era eso mismo que lo hacia mas atrayente para Malik, era como si Marik hubiera regresado, aunque también ambos tenían apariencia y rasgos muy diferentes eso hacia entristecer al joven egipcio, ya que eran esas diferencias que lo hacían confundirse y volver a su realidad sin esperanzas y sin su Yami…

- _Ai Shiteru_…

Con beso en la mejilla el de amarillo, intento llevar algo de alegría aquel rostro triste que ensombreció de pronto, Daichi sabia que algo realmente grabe estaba sucediéndole a Malik, que lo hacia entristecer, el lo tenia que averiguar que era y mientras lo hacia le iba a traer algo de alegría y hacerlo olvidarse de sus problemas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el comedor la situación era muy diferente, la mayoría de estudiantes ya se habían marchado a tomar un poco de aire fresco, en sus jardines o prepararse para el sonido de la campana que no tardaba en sonar, aunque en una de sus mesas aun quedaban dos chicos, un joven vestido con una chaqueta blanca con ribetes azules y otro chico vestido con el uniforme típico de la escuela, este joven miraba serio al otro de blanco y del hecho que no le quitara la mirada de en sima eso no le agradaba…

- ¿Oye nuevo a ti que rayos te pasa?- le pregunto un joven rubio al chico que estaba sentado en una de las mesas con brazos y piernas cruzadas, mientras miraba serio al rubio…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no puedo verte?...

Le dijo aquel joven en tono serio, el rubio solo apretó sus dientes con fuerza, esa actitud, esa mirada, esas palabras, ese semblante… todo en el era idéntico a Kaiba…negó en ademán no podía ser cierto, ya que Kaiba era mucho mas atractivo que el pelos azules que le hablaba tan sarcásticamente, aunque al pensarlo mejor esa misma táctica uso Kaiba con el, primero sarcasmos, luego insultos, golpes y luego amor, todo lo anterior solo eran muestras para ocultar el amor tan grande Kaiba le sentía…

- Grrr has lo que quieras… nuevo…-le dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su lugar, se habia quedado a esperar a Tristan que estaba en el baño, pero este nunca llego así que prefirió tomar camino, como lo hubieron sus demás amigos…

- ¿Ummm?...-mientras que el joven de blanco solo suspiraba, mirando como el rubio se marchaba, no sabia por que pero ese joven causaba algo en el, sentía cosquilleos al verlo, sentía emoción al tener sus ojos color miel sobre los suyos…sentía…

- Ryo-san ya podemos irnos…

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos llego Asuka, la chica tenia una cándida sonrisa en sus labios, y al mirar el joven de cabello azulado a la chica, abrió sus ojos en impresión, la joven se le hacia muy parecida al rubio… ¿Por qué seria? Acaso lo que sentía por el rubio era eso, confusión por el parecido que tenia con la chica, no estaba seguro de lo que era, aunque de lo que estaba seguro era que la joven Tenjoin le producía un sentimiento calido, algo mas que solo amistad, a pesar de ser el 2 años mayor que la chica, no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella, aunque también comenzaba a sentir eso mismo por Joey y eso ahora lo estaba confundiendo…

- Es un lugar muy bonito, no te parece Ryo-san…

Le hablaba la chica, mientras ambos iban por los pasillos de la escuela, la chica de vez en cuando recibía algunos silbidos y palabras agradables de parte de aquellos chicos de la escuela, que estaban encantados con la belleza de la joven…

- Me encanta el ambiente, no se siente tan calido como en la academia…-seguía la chica pesar que su compañero estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos ella seguía hablándole, y era por que ya conocía al joven y lo callado que era…-Este año que pasaremos aquí será grandioso...-le dijo la joven con alegría cuando de pronto…-además que…auch…-la chica choco con alguien o mas bien, fue ese alguien que no se fijo donde iba y choco con ella, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso…

- Ra estas bien…-Ryo ayudo a la chica a que se pudiera de pie, ella aun estaba algo adolorida, por lo que acaba de pasar…

- _Hai_…-dijo la joven con un ojo cerrado, por el dolor en su parte posterior…

- Oye que te pasa a ti cretin…-Ryo le iba a reclamarle al chico que habia chocado con Asuka, pero se detuvo al descubrir de quien se trataba…-¿Sho?…- le pregunto Ryo con algo de preocupación, en su tono al ver el estado en el que estaba su hermano…-¿Sho que pasa?...-le volvió a preguntar al ver que el rostro del pequeño estaba completamente empapado en lagrimas y en su rostro tenia una mueca entre herido y enfadado…

- ¿Sho-kun estas bien?...-fue Asuka la que hablo, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico para que hablara, pero el no dijo palabra…

- ¿Sho?...-volvió a preguntar Ryo mientras se agachaba, para quedar al nivel del chico y ponía sus manos en los hombros del joven peliceleste para que lo encara y así fue Sho levanto su mirada y vio a su hermano…

- Oh! **_Nii-san_…SNIF!**

**Le dijo el chico mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano y lloraba en su hombro, eso hizo que Ryo se preocupara aun mas, quizás el siempre era muy frió y a veces duro con Sho, pero hacia eso para que el chico se hiciera fuerte, aunque en aquel instante de tristeza el hermano mayor no podía evitar preocuparse por su hermanito que sufría por algo que desconocía, lo sabia ya que el joven peliceleste no acostumbraba demostrarle afecto al mayor, ya que el mismo con su actitud se lo habia prohibido… pero en aquel instante sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes, que la razón y no pudo evitar querer sentir la comprensión y el calor de su hermano, reflejado en su abrazo…**

**- Sho-kun…-le dijo al chica preocupada al escuchar al chico llorar fuertemente mientras tenia abrazado a Ryo, algo realmente malo debía de hacerle pasado…-¿Qué sucedió?...-le pregunto en tono de tristeza sabia que el chico necesitaba desahogarse, quizás sabiendo lo que le pasaba podrían buscar la forma de ayudarlo…**

- ¿Hermano que fue lo que paso?...

Era la primera vez que el mayor llamaba de esa forma, al joven de cabello celeste, Asuka lo miro por unos instantes se dio cuenta que el joven de cabello azulado, estaba preocupándose por su hermanito, como para que lo llamara de esa forma…

- Sabes, que sea lo que sea, yo te voy a entender…-le decía Ryo, Asuka cada vez estaba mas impresionada era la primera vez, que el mayor de los Marufuji rogaba por una explicación de parte de su hermano menor, por lo general a el no le interesaban recibirlas…- Por favor…

Le pidió, mientras se separaba del abrazo y miraba al pequeño de lentes redondos…el solo sollozo un poco, no sabía como decirle a su hermano lo que le pasaba, aunque debía de decírselo a alguien y quien mejor que su familia, sabía que Ryo entendería…

- Snif…es que…no como decírtelo…buaaa-Ryo ni Asuka no dijeron nada, la chica solo saco un pañuelo de la una de las bolsas de su chaqueta y limpio con suavidad el rostro del chico de ojos grises, eso hizo que el joven se sonrojara y la mirada…

- Así estas mejor, no es correcto esconder ese rostro kawaii entre las lagrimas…-le sonrió la chica, mientras seguía pasándole el pañuelo color amarillo claro, que tenia bordado a un lado el apellido de la familia de la joven…

- ¿Sho que fue lo que paso?...-volvió a preguntar al mayor…

- Es que Yuki…snif…-el de rojo aun no se calmaba del todo…

- ¿Le paso algo a Yuki-kun?...-pregunto con notorio a alarme la chica…

- _Lie_…-dijo el joven mientras bajaba la mirada, apartado su vista de los ojos de su hermano…-es que Yuki…es que yo…- No hallaba por donde comenzar…

- Es mejor ir a un lugar privado…-concluyo Ryo sabiendo que lo que iba a decirle su hermano iba hacer muy delicado, por ello era mejor tener privacidad…

En ese mismo instante la campana de la escuela sonó, indicando que el momento del almuerzo y receso habia terminado, aunque Ryo y Asuka sabían, que en el estado, en el que se encontraba Sho, el no podría asistir a clases y tampoco el mayor de los Marufuji, lo iba a dejar solo…

- Asuka ve a clases y explicarle, al profesor que Sho se sintió mal y no podrá entrar a las siguientes horas…-le dijo el peliazul mirando serio a la chica, ella solo asintió…-iremos a la enfermería para que sea mas creíble...

Dijo el mayor ya que aparte de ser una excelente excusa, en ese lugar podría hablar con su hermano, ese sitio quedaba lo suficientemente alejado como para que fuera privada la platica…

- No te preocupes Ryo-san yo le explico…

La joven asintió y se dirigió en camino contrario al que tomaron Ryo y Sho tomaron, que en todo aquel rato ya no habia vuelto a pronunciar palabra, solo tenia la mirada baja, y sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas chocando contra el piso, mientras el mayor de ambos tenia puesta una de sus manos en el hombro del chico en un pequeño abrazo, mientras guiaba al de rojo al lugar…

- Tendremos que hablar muy seriamente-le dijo Ryo mientras iban llegando a enfermería…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el salón…

- ¿Qué te hiciste viejo? Tea, Tristan y yo te esperamos con tu nuevo amigo Judai-kun y nunca llegaste...-le protesto el rubio a su amiguito pelirrojo, que lo único que encontró hacer es ocultar su rostro en su libro de historia para que Joey no mirara su sonrojo…

- Bueno Joey yo…-para suerte de Yugi alguien mas llego y lo interrumpió…

- ¿Joey por que rayos no me esperaste?…-dijo Tristan entrando delante de Asuka…

- Oye yo espere y tu jamás saliste del baño ¿Qué te paso? ¿Acaso te trago?- Yugi, Ryou y Tea que estaban cerca, comenzaron a reír ante lo que Joey habia dicho…

- Te dije que esperaras, no que me abochornadas ante toda la…-en ese instante la chica se le adelanto pasando frente a Tristan…-Hola…-dijo Tristan en tono sexy a la jovencita vestida de chaqueta blanca con ribetes azules y minifalda del mismo color…

- Ya comenzamos…-dijo Joey poniendo su mano en la frente…

Asuka solo hizo una media reverencia para el castaño, y luego siguió con su camino, asiento muy cerca que el de Joey…este solo la siguió con la mirada y pudo ver de cómo unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas al momento de llegar a su asiento…

- ¿Oye estas bien?...-le pregunto el rubio a la chica, que solo se limpio un poco sus lagrimas y asintió…

- Me extraña que Sho no haya llegado…-comento Yuki, al ver a un lado suyo y solo encontrarse con el asiento vació…

- No te preocupes Judai, además Ryo no ha llegado seguramente esta con el…-le comento Jun desde su lugar…

- Marufuji-sama con Sho…POR RA ESO ES COMO EL AGUA Y EL ACEITE…-le grito Yuki, haciendo que Yugi delante de el castaño, se sobresaltara por el súbito cambio de actitud de parte de Yuki…

Cuando de pronto entro al salón, el profesor de historia que daría su clase, Asuka se levanto de su lugar y antes que el profesor iniciara tenia que hablar con el…

- Profesor tengo algo que decirle…-le dijo la joven en tono suave…

- ¿He?...-dijo Yuki al ver a la chica hablar con el profesor y en cada gesto, que la chica hacia se miraba lo preocupada que estaba, luego el profesor asintió y la joven regreso a su puesto…

- _Shhh_…-le decía Yuki en tono suave, ya que el asiento de Asuka estaba algo alejado…-_Shhh_…-le volvió a decir, para que la joven lo mirara…y así fue ella volteo a ver quien la llamada, encontrándose con Yuki- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?...-le pregunto en tono bajo, para que el maestro no los regañara…la joven solo lo miro tristemente y luego volteo su rostro al frente a comenzar escribir una nota…

- Podría pasarle esto, al joven castaño de chaqueta roja…-le dijo a uno de los chicos que ahora era su compañero de clase, el joven asintió y le paso el papelito a Yuki…

- Yuki que picaron te me has vuelto…

Le bromeo Daichi, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara por el comentario…mientras que abría el papel con la nota de Asuka y luego la leía "_Sho-kun se sintió mal de salud y Ryo-san se quedo en la enfermería, para cuidarlo_" estaba escrito haciendo que el castaño se preocupara por su compañero y mejor amigo y del hecho de Ryo se quedara con el solo podría significar que el pequeño de cabello celeste y ojos parecidos a lo de Yugi le pasa algo muy grabe…

- ¿Profesor, podría ir a enfermería?- se levanto de una sola vez Yuki, pidiendo permiso para hacer lo que dijo…

- Esta bien, puede hacerlo…-le dijo el profesor solo volteando a ver a Yuki unos momentos y luego continuaba con sus anotaciones en el pizarrón de clase…

- Yo lo acompañare profesor…-le dijo Daichi, yendo tras Yuki sin siquiera esperar a que el profesor le diera el pase de salida…

- ¿Qué paso Yuki?...-le pregunto el chico de amarillo, preocupado sabiendo que debía de haber pasado, algo muy grabe, como para que el castaño saliera así de clases, luego de leer la nota de Asuka…

- Sho esta enfermo…-le dijo Yuki preocupado por la condición de su amigo…

- No debe de ser algo grabe, quizás le callo mal la comida de aquí…-concluyo Daichi, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, no tanto como Yuki se lo estaba dando…

- Marufuji-sama se quedó a cuidarlo eso no me agrada, me da un mal presentimiento…-le dijo Yuki con alarma, mientras miraba al moreno del Ra amarillo…

Daichi ya no hizo mas comentarios, sintió Yuki presentía que a su amigo Sho, le estaba pasando algo grabe, lo supo por la reacción del chico, que siempre tomaba todo con mucha calma, pero en aquel momento de saber que Sho estaba enfermo algo en el cambio…

Aunque no era el hecho de que estuviera enfermo, lo que tenia a Yuki preocupado era algo mas, era algo que vio en el almuerzo, cuando escucho a Sho marcharse sin siquiera saludarlo, eso lo tenia alarmado ya que Sho nunca se comportaba de esa forma…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ya te tranquilizaste…-le dijo el mayor de los Marufuji mientras ponía a un lado el baso con agua, que le habia dado la enfermera para Sho…

- _Hai_…-dijo el peliceleste con tristeza, a pesar que se habia tranquilizado un poco, aun se sentía muy triste, al saber que la persona que amaba jamás seria para el…

- ¿Ahora dime que fue lo que te sucedió?...-el tono serio de Ryo, se acentuó en su pregunta, indicando que lo que acaba de formular era bastante importante…

- No se si decirte…-dijo el peliceleste con tristeza, aunque Ryo le tomo las manos, he hizo que lo viera, los ojos de Grises de Sho miraron a los de su hermano, y estos tenían un brillo diferente, suplicaban por una respuesta…-esta bien...-dijo Sho mientras bajaba la mirada posándola en sus manos, que ahora Ryo tenia sujetadas…-Desde hacia tiempo, me sentía muy extraño al estar junto con una persona…-Sho quería evitar decir el nombre, de quien se trataba…-al principio pensé que era amistad…luego que solo sentía un sentimiento así como hermandad, claro éramos tan unidos que no podría caberme duda de eso…

Ryo solo escuchaba atento, queriendo analizar con su mente de que persona hablaba su hermano, aunque el nombre de Yuki se repetía varias veces…

- Hasta hace poco me di cuenta que en verdad lo que sentía por esta persona era amor…amor…-dijo Sho comenzando a sollozar otra vez…-pero no podía decirle me daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo, ¿Y si me rechazaba?...¿Y si luego perdía su amistad, me sentiría devastado, preferí callar…pensé que seria mejor guardar esos sentimientos para mi, amar a esta persona en silencio, sabiendo de que ella no amaría a otro…-pero, ahora…snif…me doy cuenta que esa persona ama a otro…AMA A OTRO… -dijo Sho desesperado

Ryo se incorporo un poco y lo abrazo, mientras su hermanito estaba sentado en la camilla de la enfermería, el pequeño sollozo fuertemente en el pecho de su hermano, solo al pensar de que esa persona del por tanto tiempo pensó amistad descubrir que era amor, y luego enterarse de que el amaba a otra persona lo hacia entristecer…

Ya que en su interior, tenia las esperanzas de tener algún día el valor de expresarse, pero ahora… que esa otra persona le correspondía a su persona especial, Sho se daba cuenta que sobraba y su corazón estaba destrozado…

- Los vi besándose…-le dijo Sho mientras se separaba del abrazo y limpiaba un poco sus lagrimas…-por mi cobardía lo he perdido para siempre…Ra…snif…-ahora el de rojo puso sus manos cubriendo sus ojos ya no quería llorar, sentía sus ojos arder, por tantas lagrimas que habían expulsado pero no podía evitarlo…simplemente no podía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ra que difícil fue dar con la enfermería…-dijo Yuki acompañado de Daichi mientras que el castaño ponía una mano en la pared para recuperar el aliento…

- Eso es lo malo de no conocer el lugar…y no tener…-tomo aire…-a alguien que te guié…

- Pero al fin llegamos…-se incorporo y miro el letrero al frente con letras japonesas que tenia escrito "_Enfermería_"

- Bien entremos y veamos como esta…-dijo el de amarillo, mientras entraba junto con el castaño al lugar y a la entrada se encontraban con la enfermera a cargo…

- ¿Puede decirme como se encuentra, Marufuji Sho?- dijo apresurado Yuki, encarando a la joven de cabello rubio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?...

- Alejarme…

- ¿No piensas luchar?

- De nada serviría los vi besándose y parecía estar tan feliz, no podría pedirle que deje, a quien ama solo por mi…

- ¿Y que tal si no es amor Lo que esa persona siente?…

- No puede llamarse otra cosa _nii-san_, lo vi en sus ojos…es amor…

- Sho, se que no quieres que me entere del nombre de esa persona pero, quiero saberlo, quizás así de esa forma podría ayudarte con ella…

Le dijo el de cabello azulado, mirando a su hermanito, este negaba en ademán como podría decirle a su hermano mayor, que de quien hablaba era de un chico…y lo peor de todo… de su mejor amigo…

- Es que es diferente, no puedo…

- ¿Por qué es diferente?

- Por que…por que…no es una chica…

Dijo Sho apretando fuertemente sus ojos, y las lagrimas salían a sus lados…Ryo se impresiono, al descubrir que en realidad su hermanito estuviera enamorado de un chico, pero no era tan grabe el quería a su hermano de igual forma sin importa cuales fueran sus gustos…

- ¿Podrías decirme el nombre de ese chico?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Veamos creo que es aquí…-dijo Yuki en tono suave a Daichi, para no ir a despertar a Sho, si es que estaba durmiendo…

- Esta enfermería es mas pequeña que la de la academia…-asumió el de amarillo, al ver en el lugar solo tres camas para enfermos y una extra que estaba cubierta con una cortina color celeste, algo transparente, lugar donde estaba Sho y Ryo…

- Debe de estar en aquella…-dijo Yuki acelerando su paso, al ver que entre la cortina sobre salían las siluetas de las personas que estaban detrás de ella…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ra…-Sho seguía sollozando un poco, no sabia si seria correcto contarle a su hermano el nombre de su persona especial…

- No me importa que estés enamorado, de un chico hermano…-le dijo Ryo en tono comprensivo…

- ¿_Nani_?...-Yuki y Daichi que llegaron justamente, cuando Ryo dijo aquello ambos se miraron y se sorprendieron, ya no avanzaron mas esperaron por mas palabras…

- Esta bien te diré su nombre…-dijo Sho apenado…-se trata de alguien que conoces muy bien…-Yuki que escuchaba se congelo, no sabia de quien se trataba…para Daichi, que solo lo miro unos momentos si sabia de quien se trataba…era de Yuki…-la persona a quien amo es Yuki…snif…

- ¡LO SABIA!...-grito Daichi, abriendo la cortina de una sola vez, asustando a ambos hermanos, Sho miro al chico y luego vio a un lado suyo aun congelado y boquiabierto, Yuki, que también habia escuchado…

- RAAA…-grito Sho al saberse descubierto…

- Ustedes no deberían estar aquí…-protesto Ryo…

- Yuki estaba preocupado, por la salud de Sho por eso venimos…verdad Yuki?...-el castaño no contesto…-¿Yuki?...-Daichi miro al chico, que tenia la mirada baja y su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado al escuchar lo que Sho habia dicho…

- Yuki yo…-se quiso explicar Sho, pero al escucharlo pronunciar palabra, Yuki se dio media vuelta y salio, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo lejos del lugar…

- Judai espera…-le grito Ryo, pero ni aun así se detuvo…

- Espera Yuk…

Daichi quería ir con Yuki, pero Ryo lo tomo de su muñeca impidiendo que fuera tras el, el joven del obelisco azul sabia que lo que el castaño habia escuchado no era fácil de asimilar, ¿Ya que como hacerlo? Ha tan solo unos minutos atrás, Sho era su hermanito menor y ahora descubría que Sho estaba enamorado de el, no podía creerlo…o mas bien no quería creerlo… por eso mismo necesitaría tiempo en soledad para saber una respuesta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en Egipto el faraón estaba siendo atendido por su medico real Shimon, el faraón se notaba muy mal, estaba débil, tenia heridas muy grabes en todo su cuerpo, habia perdido mucha sangre y cada vez su condición empeoraba…

- Buaaa…Atemu…snif…-sollozaba Mana, ella era como una hermanita para el faraón y por ello mismo sufría al ver a la persona que formo ese lazo en aquella deplorable condición…

- Debes tranquilizarte…-le pidió Isis, la una persona que acompañaba a la chica, ya que todos los demás estaban muy atareados trayendo las hiervas, los menjurjes y medinas para darle al faraón…

- Snif es que no puedo…snif…no puedo…

Decía la chica dejando notar su tristeza, a Isis lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para calmarla fue cantarle una vieja canción egipcia que le cantaba su madre, antes de dormir, hablaba de lo maravilloso que era el pueblo Egipcio, de cómo los aldeanos se levantaban hacer sus actividades con esmero, y luego al llegar a cada con una de sus casas teniendo sonrisa para sus familias, la voz de la única mujer del concejo real era muy hermosa y eso hizo que Mana se tranquilizara…

-_ Arigato_ señorita Isis…-le dijo la chica mientras le sonreía a la joven consejera real…

- Ya veras que el faraón estará mucho mejor en pocos días…-le dijo con esperanza, Mana asintió…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la habitación real, Shimon y los demás médicos que habían llegado a ayudar al anciano Muran estaban muy atareados, el alboroto aun se sentía en el ambiente y la preocupación de todo en palacio por la salud del faraón era evidente…

Shimon decidió curar, las heridas que lo necesitaban, coser las mas profundas y hacerle al faraón una transfusión de sangre, tenia suerte de tener un donante sano y condiciones optimas para esa donación, al igual que el mismo tipo de sangre, esta persona era Seth su primo, el único en Egipto con la misma clase de sangre que Atemu.

A pesar que esta época la tecnología, no era mucha como en el presente ya se contaban con muy buenos principios de medicina y una donación de sangre, para los egipcios era un juego de niños…

Aunque como se trataba del faraón, se tenía que tener aun mas cuidado, ya que el más mínimo error podría ser fatal, y dejar a Egipto sin un líder tan bueno como lo era Atemu, podría llevar a la ruina a esa civilización…

Horas mas tarde, ya muy avanzada la noche los tres médicos que habían llegado a ayudar a Shimon, salieron de la habitación del faraón, ya habían terminado con el hicieron todo lo que pudieron en el cuerpo de Atemu, ahora dependía de el sanar, aunque la pregunta era ¿Deseaba Atemu curarse?...

- Yami se que puedes escucharme…-comenzó Shimon mientras se sentaba a un lado del lecho real…-se que te sientes muy triste, por haber dejado a tu amigo Yugi en el futuro…-el faraón no hacia movimiento alguno, simplemente su pecho subía y bajaba cuando respiraba, nada mas…-aun así debes de saber que las personas de tu pueblo, te necesitan mucho…-le dijo Shimon sabiendo que la única razón, por la que Yami quisiera morir seria para no sentirse tan vació por haber dejado a Yugi…-sin ti, el pueblo estará perdido…se que Seth tomaría tu lugar y el es un buen muchacho, será un gran líder, pero aun así tu eres mucho mejor de lo que podría llegar hacerlo…no te dejes morir Yami, el pueblo te necesita, tus amigos te necesitan…Yugi te necesita, con vida…

Le dijo el anciano, sintiendo, que la mejor táctica para hacer a que Yami se recuperara, seria por el lado de Yugi ese recuerdo haría que Yami no se rindiera…

- Yugi necesita que defiendas el pasado, para que el futuro siga tal cual tu lo conociste lo sabes muy bien, nadie mejor que tu para defender estas tierras…-Shimon acomodo un poco las sabanas en la cama de Yami…-no te rindas Yami…ahora, descansa hijo…-le dijo mientras terminaba de cobijar al faraón y luego regresaba a su puesto a un lado de el, tenia que vigilar a su paciente, para ver como reaccionaba con el tratamiento que acaban de darle…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases por fin concluyeron y cada estudiante se dirigió de vuelta a sus casas, Yugi se preocupo por Yuki, que no regreso con Daichi y no miro al chico en todo el día, se habría sentido tan mal, para que no volviera a clases, quería preguntarles a los nuevos estudiantes, pero no se atrevía sentía que no tendrían por que darle razón de el, así que prefirió callar, quizás Malik averiguara algo con Daichi, aunque hasta el chico de amarillo parecía hermético al asunto, y cuando Malik preguntaba evadía la pregunta, algo raro pasaba…algo grabe, para que ellos actuaran de esa forma…

- Bueno chicos aquí me despido…-dijo Ryou llegando a una esquina y tomando uno de sus callejones que lo llevaría a su hogar…

- Hasta pronto Ryou…-le gritaron sus amigos, al chico mientras ellos seguían con su camino…

- ¿No creen que los chicos nuevos se comportaron muy raro?...-pregunto yendo al grano Joey…

- Ya lo creo…-secundo Tristan…

- Debe de haber ocurrido algo muy grabe, quizás Marufuji-kun estaba muy enfermo, ya que en toda la tarde ni el ni su hermano, ni Judai-kun se aparecieron…-dijo la castaña, con un ligero tono de preocupación, quizás ella no se llevaba con los chicos, pero con solo el hecho de ser sus compañeros y saber peligrar su salud era de preocuparse…

- Algo no debe de estar bien…-afirmo Yugi el al igual que sus amigos se sentía preocupado…-se que algo grabe paso…lo presiento…Ra protege a Yuki-kun…-pensó el pequeño duelista al mirar al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse indicando que se aproximaba una tormenta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el parque central de domino la situación era otra, un joven de cabello castaño estaba sentado en una de las bancas del lugar, tenia la mirada baja y sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, en su mente las únicas palabras que existían en su mente eran…"_Estoy enamorado de Yuki_"…se repetía sin cesar, era como una grabación que no parecía tener fin…repetía tan constantemente esas palabras, que parecía estarlas escuchando otra vez…

- Ra y ahora ¿con que cara veré a Sho de nuevo?

Se preguntaba, mientras se tomaba con desesperación la cabeza, sabia que no podría enfrentar a su amigo otra vez, luego de lo escucho, la amistad entre ellos cambiaria para siempre, seria inevitable, ya no podría verlo a los ojos otra vez, sabiendo lo que Sho sentía por el, sin que el sintiera lo mismo por el pequeño de cabello celeste… ¿Con que cara lo vería? Con la misma que a tan solo en la mañana le dijo que amaba a Yugi...no podía… es que simplemente no podía…

- Ra ayúdame a encontrar una señal…

Se sentía confundido, por todo lo que estaba sintiendo y lo rápido que habia cambiado todo, al medio día estaba feliz, de haber podido besar a la persona a quien a amaba y ahora estaba triste por haber lastimado sin quererlo a quien lo amaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Yuki?...-los chicos habían llegado al hotel y lo primero que hizo Sho, fue subir a la habitación esperando encontrar a su amigo en ella, pero nada el castaño no se miraba por ningún lado…-¡YUKI!…

Grito Sho mientras caía hincado en medio de la habitación, sabia que era su culpa, por esa misma reacción que tuvo Yuki no quería decirle nada al castaño sabia que se confundiría, que no querría verlo más…

- Tranquilízate Sho…-le dijo la una chica del grupo, puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico para calmarlo, pero el simplemente no podía buscar resignación…

- Rayos pensé que Judai estaría aquí…-dijo Jun, dando un fuerte golpe al marco de la puerta…

- Sabes lo que pasó, debes entender que lo que el esta viviendo…es decir…lo que ambos estaban viviendo no es fácil…-le dijo Daichi preocupado también por el paradero de su amigo…

- Tendremos que buscarlo…-sugirió Ryo

- ¿Pero donde comenzar? se supone que Judai no conoce la ciudad…-pregunto Jun indignado…

- Donde sea…-dijo Ryo dándose media vuelta y al hacer ese moviendo su gabardina ondeo al aire…

- Podemos comenzar con los lugares cerca de la escuela, y además…-en ese instante un trueno se escucho resonar en la lejanía y luego de eso la lluvia comenzó a caer…

- Maldición lo que faltaba…-gruño Jun…

- Es mejor llevar las chaquetas para el agua caballeros, nos espera una muy difícil noche…-sugirió Daichi, mientras sacaba de su guardarropa una chaqueta para la lluvia…-esta estará bien…-dijo el chico de amarillo al encontrar una con capucha, que lo cubriría lo suficiente para el mal tiempo…llevare la de Yuki…-pensó mientras miraba a un lado la chaqueta color gris, con un lazo rojo bordado y aun lado de la chaqueta, el apellido del chico escrito en letras rojas…-cuida a Sho, Asuka volveremos pronto…-dijo Daichi al tomar su chaqueta, la cual era una muy parecida a la de Yuki, solo que en lugar de lazo rojo, tenia uno amarillo e igualmente su apellido estaba bordado a un lado, solo que letras doradas…

- Esta bien…-dijo la chica mientras asentía y ayudaba a Sho a costarse en la cama…

- NO REGRESES SIN YUKI…POR FAVOR DAICHI-KUN…

Grito Sho desesperado, mientras que en lugar entraba el medico del hotel, su hermano y amigos habían decido llamarlo, para que le diera un calmante o algo que lo tranquilizaba, todos sabían que el de cabello celeste, por su parte no iba a lograr resignación…

- Suerte…-le susurro a Daichi, el joven asintió…

- Misawa que rayos haces apresúrate de una buena vez…-le grito Jun, al estar listo, y llevaba puesta su chaqueta con lazo azul muy parecida a la que Daichi llevaba y también Ryo…

- Andando…-dijo el de cabello azulado acelerando el paso, al llegar al ascensor apretaron el botón donde decía planta baja y al llegar bajaron corriendo rápidamente, hacia el auto que los llevaría a donde deseaban…

- Mis hermanos si son rápidos…

Dijo Jun al ver el auto deportivo color azul que estaba en la entrada del hotel, cortesía de los hermanos mayores del de cabello negro, los cuales eran tan ricos como la familia de Asuka, no por nada eran conocidos como "El grupo de los Manjyome" la familia muy conocida en Japón y el resto del mundo…

- Yo conduciré…-dijo Jun al ver al chofer que sus hermanos habían enviado, el chico tomo las llaves que aquel joven hombre le ofrecía y luego subió al auto…

- Solo espero que Yuki este bien…-dijo Daichi al subir a la parte trasera y Ryo se acomodaba en la parte delantera…

- En marcha…

Con eso ultimo el auto encendió su motor y los tres chicos salieron del hotel, con rumbo a la escuela y sus alrededores esperando dar con el castaño, sabían que el estaría tan conmocionado, por lo ocurrido que seguramente no habría buscado refugio para la tormenta tan fuerte que estaba cayendo, debían encontrarlo antes que algo realmente grabe le pasara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y no se equivocaban, Yuki estaba sentado en la misma banca desde que llego al parque y ahora por la lluvia todos sus mechones castaños, estaban pegados a su rostro y de las puntas escurrían interminables gotas de agua que caían al suelo, el chico estaba completamente empapado…tanto su cabello su ropa al no refugiarse de la lluvia, tan fuerte que se formo de pronto…

- Sho…

Dijo suavemente mientras sus mechones castaños, cubrían sus ojos y unas lagrimas salían rodando por sus mejillas, que junto con las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban y caían al piso inevitablemente, el chico se sentía muy triste y no encontraba como sentirse mejor, en todo su ser tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, encontrados…sentimientos como confusión y hasta remordimientos, lo atormentaban… al pensar de cómo en la mañana hablo con gran jubilo, con Sho, de la persona del que estaba enamorado, sin imaginarse que su mejor amigo sentía eso por el…

- HAAA FUI UN BAKA…-dijo dando un golpe a un lado de la banca, se sentía tan impotente y confundido que todos aquellos sentimientos ya le estaban afectando mas de lo que pensaba, pero también algo llego a su mente….-Ya basta de llorar…-dijo el chico mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos el lugar donde habia dado el golpe, como si en realidad estuviera viendo algo que lo habia cautivado…-tengo que habla con el…-dijo levantándose de la banca y limpiando un poco sus lagrimas, en su corazón sintió que tenia que aclarar las cosas con Sho, y mas que nada disculparse por su comportamiento, de la mañana y del de ahora… comenzó a correr rumbo al hotel

Cerca del parque habían unas interminables escalinatas, Yuki tendría que subirlas para llegar al lugar donde deseaba, comenzó a correr aun mas rápido, y a pesar de la lluvia que caía interminablemente, y aun estando conmocionado sentía, que debía de hablar con Sho disculparse por lo que el pequeño tubo que escuchar de su parte…cuando de pronto la desgracia llegaría…

- Oh! RAAAAA…

Grito Yuki al llegar, al penúltimo escalón de las escaleras y deslizarse cayendo rondando escalinatas abajo….aquellas parecían interminables, lastimando en cada golpe el cuerpo del chico, y de un ultimo y fuerte golpe cayo de una sola vez en el piso, el cuerpo del chico pareció al caer un muñeco de trapo, que podía manipularse como quisiera… al caer al piso el chico estaba inconsciente, y aquel accidente dejo en su cuerpo muchos golpes y heridas, lo mas peligrosos fueron los que se dio en su cabeza, ahora esta escurría sangre, al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo…

Su rostro comenzaba a cubrirse de este líquido rojo, que se mezclaba con la lluvia, haciendo que manchara aun mas el rostro lastimado del chico, también tenía algunas fracturas en muchas partes de su cuerpo, la condición del castaño era grabe…

- Yu…gi…-pareció susurrar, débilmente, y luego caer en la completa inconciencia y ningún sonido mas se escucho de su parte, solo la respiración el sonido de su respiración que se entrecortaba, y parecía que en cualquier momento dejaría de hacerlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, los otros tres chicos iban llegando a su escuela, la cual ya estaba cerrada. Al ya no tener a ningún alumno dentro de sus instalaciones, el auto azul donde iban Jun y sus amigos solo paso de largo, el lugar adentrándose en la ciudad, esperando encontrar a Yuki pronto, sabían que si el chico estaba afuera y sin refugio podría afectarle gravemente para su salud, y era eso lo que los afligía mas…

Y estando el castaño, tan conmocionado, no era difícil imaginar que ni la lluvia le importaría, y dejaría que cayera con todo su poder sobre si, ya que lo único que habia en su mente era confusión, dolor y culpa, lo conocían bien y que mas que culpa podía sentir, al saber que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de el, sin que el castaño lo correspondiera…

Debían apresurarse, la lluvia aumentaba y en ningún sitio se miraban señas de Yuki, tenían que encontrarlo antes que algo malo le pasara, no sabían por que pero tenían un mal presentimiento de todo aquello, y por eso la preocupación por su paradero aumentaba, sentían que algo muy grabe le habia pasado a Yuki…algo que desconocían y temían averiguarlo…

**CONTINUARA……………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente espero que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado…

BAKURA: Yo se a quien si le gusto…-mirando acusadoramente a Yami…

YAMI (Mirando a otra parte): Como me hablaron?

BAKURA: NO te hagas el loco faraón seguro y estas feliz por que tu gemelo ta en el mas haya…

YUKI: Alguien me hablaba…-encanto a ambos Yamis

BAKURA: ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?...

YUKI: ¿He?

HOLLY: Chicos todo fue actuación a Yuki-kun no le pasado nada…-Yami y Bakura chasquean los dedos…

BAKURA: Oye Holly y por casualidad no vas a matar a cretino de Jun?

MARIK: Y a Daichi el Baka?

HOLLY: Hey yo no he matado ni matare a nadie…

BAKURA: Pero eso haría mas kawaii el fic…

MARIK: Si mata al cretino ese que me quiere quitar a mi osito…-ojitos Kuriboh…

HOLLY: (Tick en el ojo)…-Nones…bue mejor pasemos a los reviews…

BAKURA: Yo los…

JUN: (Interrumpiendo a Bakura) Lo Haré yo…-Con pose sexy…

YAMI: Rayos ladroncito hasta en lo presumido se parece a ti… (Sape de Bakura)…-Oye…-Yami le regresa el sape…

YUKI: Antes que los antagonistas se maten otra vez, pasemos a los reviews…

JUN: Muy bien agrademos los reviews enviados por: **Nami Shion,**** Koukin, Nethed, Kida Luna y Kautrina**

**NAMI SHION: **

HOLLY: Hola! Que bueno que les haya gustado el chap anterior…

MARIK: (Con ojitos emocionados) Gracias por el apoyo Ayumi-chancita…

BAKURA: Shi eres la mejor, con fans así los desaparecidos…dijo metidos estos se marcharan…

YAMI: Eso es lo que mas deseo…

JUN: Lo que no les gusta es compartir cámara…

YUKI: Gracias por el apoyo Nami…

YAMI: Aunque vamos 1 a 1…XD

HOLLY: Ya chicos no estén presumiendo…

DAICHI: Arigato Shevi…bue ya tubo el desempate los de la academia somos 100 por ciento mejores…-señal de la victoria…

YAMI: (Con una gotita) Este definitivamente es igualitito que Marik…

MARIK (Tirandole un zapato a Yami): Te escuche!

HOLLY: Bue Kaiba-kun aparecerá hasta en el próximo chap…jajaja sorpresa más grande que se va llevar Joey y Asuka…

JOEY: Gato sarnoso ha dando coqueteando, sin mi permiso…

BAKURA (Ojitos en forma de corazón): En serio vendrás conmigo a donde sea Ayumi-chan…que tal a saquear algunos pueblos?...-subido en su caballo y ofreciéndole la mano a Ayumi…

YAMI: (Tick en el ojo)…Ra esto es vergonzoso…

JUN: Ni que lo digas…-con la mano en la frente…

MARIK: De que hablar yo lo veo muy kawaii

HOLLY: Oye que kawaii lo de la fiesta…

YAMI: Y mas por que no será en mi nombre…que tal si la hacemos por la muerte de Judai…seria una gran fiesta…

MARIK: Toy de acuerdo…vetada la entrada a estos cretinos de la academia…

YUKI (Sonrojado): Bueno Mariku-san, lo siento pero Nomi-san me invito…

JUN Y DAICHI: Nos invito…-sacándole la lengua a los Yamis que se los llevaba el enojo…

BAKURA: Grrr lo que me faltaba…tener que ahora compartir una fiesta con estos cretinos…

YAMI: Bueno yo…-rascándose una mejilla por los gritos de Ayumi…

JUN: Estoy con la chica por que no se mueren todos ustedes cuando podían y dejan a las nuevas generaciones tomar su lugar…-Bakura le lanza una esfera de energía al de cabello negro, haciendo que se noqueara…XX para Jun...

MARIK: Jajaja eso estuvo de lujo Compa ahora con el de amarillo…-señalando a donde estaba Daichi…-Que rayos se hizo?...-El chico ya habia huido…

YAMI: Yo prefiero…-Yuki también ya se habia marchado…-Rayos…

HOLLY: Bueno gracias por escribir, hasta la próxima…

BAKURA: Besos

**KOUKIN:**

HOLLY: Hola chico, que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

DAICHI; Que picaron me saliste Sho…-dándole comodazos a Sho, al ver las miraditas que se lanzaban con Koukin…

SHO: Bueno yo…-sonrojado…-también estoy muy feliz contigo Koukin-chan…

DAICHI: Hasta lo trata con más confianza…jajaja que picaron…

YUKI; Ya deja a Sho en paz

DAICHI: Ra hará lo que sea por ti…yo que tu pediría una estatura así los Yamis trabajarían…Ra me encantaría ver eso…-con mirada picara y sacando una cámara…

YAMI: ¿Qué? ni en tus peores pesadillas veras al faraón trabajar…el faraón no hace estatuas el manda a que las hagas…así que Bakura y Marik les toco…-con brazos cruzados y señalando el lugar donde se construiría…

BAKURA: Pero yo…-Koukin le muestra los secretitos que habia descubierto…-lo hará con gusto…-con una venita a un lado…

MARIK: hey a mi me valen los…-leyendo los secretitos…-cuando empezamos?

SHO: Tranquilos chicos si no he dicho que quiero…

HOLLY: Y hai chico las cosas van viento en popa, y seguirán así…

YUKI: Aunque yo me toy muriendo…

HOLLY: Bue eso es para darle más emoción…

DAICHI: Y no te preocupes Koukin, Sho se quedo sin Yuki pero se consiguió a alguien mejor…tu…

SHO (Completamente Rojo)…-Ra…-con una mano en la cara…

HOLLY: Bueno chico esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

DAICHI: Hey no espera y la estatua, andale pidela Sho…sipi…-con ojitos brillantes…

SHO. Ra ta bien quisiera una estatua Koukin-chan…por favor…-apretando sus manos en vergüenza…

YAMI; BAKURA Y MARIK: Sombrita negra…

JUN: No exageren…

HOLLY: Jejeje hoy si nos despedimos cuídate chico…

SHO: Besos…

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos, que gusto encontrarlos por aquí…

YUMI: Y yo llevo 5 mil años de entrenamiento se te hace poco?...-Mirada asesina a Luna…

HOLLY: Ra la batalla continua…

YAMI: Ra ni que lo digas…-al menos esta vez Marik no me ta ahorcando…ra suficiente tuve con lo de la ultima vez…

YUMI: Quieres pelear Rex?...bien te di tu oportunidad para no intervenir, y la desaprovechaste…ahora sufrirás las consecuencias…-Yumi hace aparecer la balanza del milenio, que al instante de estar en si mano se convierte en arco y flecha…-no quería llegar a esto pero ustedes me obligaron…

RYOU: Chicos por favor calmense…

BAKURA: Hikari mejor no te metas…O.o…

MARIK Y DAICHI (con palomitas de maíz): Ra esto se pondrá bueno…

JUN Y YUKI: O.o…-sentándose a un lado de ambos y mirando la escena

MARIK: Le da un sape a Rex con cetro por lo de momias…-hey mas respeto…atacalo...-le indica a Yumi

YUKI (Rojo por que taba siendo ahorcado por Luna): Señorita no me mate, que no ve que casi me muero en este chap…-lo suelta...-Ra…XX- se desmaya…

JUN: Mirando a un lado el cuerpo de Yuki…-Ra no aguantas nada…

BAKURA: Subido en su caballo…-oigan que coincidencia se llama Kuroki también…saluda…-el caballo se para en dos patas…-y bue lo de rata…pos eso soy…si tienen tele ahí se ven…-se va a todo galope con el caballo…

JUN: (Tick en el ojo) Y dices que ese cretino me parezco?…Ra

YUMI: Yumi hace una barrera de energía, impidiendo que la energía oscura de Rex la afecte…-Eso no te funcionara Rex…-ahora es mi turno…-coloca la flecha en posición y apunta hacia Rex…-esto me va a doler mas a ti que a mi…-luego lanza la flecha que comenzó a brillar aun mas al acercarse a su objetivo…

KAIBA: Mirando a Luna y luego Asuka…tick en el ojo…-Lunita un puñetazo…pero es que yo…

ASUKA: Sety…-abraza a Kaiba cariñosamente…

KAIBA: No puedo…-se separa del abrazo y se va a un roncito, y una nubecita negra lo cubre…

HOLLY: Bueno chicos nos despedimos…ojala y no quedes muy lastimadito Rex-san…

YUMI: Lo dudo…-y ahora…-toma a Ryou y se marcha ya que Bakura habia huido con el caballito…-hasta la vista Baby…

HOLLY: Cuídense mucho…

**KAUTRINA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…bue…-en tono suave…en realidad Daichi se parece a Tristan puse esto solo para el fic, ya que no encontraba que otra pareja ponerle a Malik…O.o…

MARIK: he?...

DAICHI: Escuchaste algo?

MARIK: Nada que te importe copia barata…

YAMI: Ra no comiencen…

MARIK: Tu tas feliz ya que tu clon murió…

YUKI: Quien?

BAKURA: Nah el faraón ta salado no tiene tan suerte

MARIK: Eso si lo escuche…-ojitos emocionados…-arigato eres una de las pocas personas que se fija en mi…-le da un beso en la mejilla…-arigato…

DAICHI: Ra esto es vergonzoso?

MARIK: Tas celoso…-abrazando a la chica…

HOLLY: Jejeje bue yo también me he basado en imágenes chica y unas cuantas biografías que he leído por ahí…aunque me encantan las imágenes de Jun-san y mas cuando sus monstruos lo abochornan…jajaja es kawaii…

JUN: (Mano en la cara y sonrojado) Ra…

YUKI: Tranquilo Jun no puede ser tan malo…

JUN: Cállate Judai…

HOLLY: Bueno chica gracias por escribir y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente aquí concluye el chapter de esta semana…

YUKI: Me mataron…

YAMI: Señal de la victoria…-Yes!

YUGI: No seas malo Yami…

HOLLY: Y no se preocupen lectores que no lo he matado…

YAMI: (Sombrita negra)

MARIK: Hey tu amarillo de cuarta, más te vale que quizás tus sucias manos de mi hikari hermoso, antes que te las corte!

DAICHI: Ra oye que genio ya casate…-alejándose de Malik…

MARIK: Shi dentro de poco y con mi osito…abrazando a Malik…

MALIK: Tranquilo mi Yami…

HOLLY: Bueno gente nos despedimos, esperamos que les haya gustado el chap de esta semana…

YAMI: Manden Reviews…

YUKI: Eso nos ayuda a continuar…

YAMI: Oye esas son mis líneas no te las robes…-sepe a Yuki…

YUGI: Besos…Yami no hagas eso…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	7. Capitulo 7: Apoyo

"**FOREVER"**

**CAPITULO 7: "APOYO"**

La lluvia seguía cayendo incesante en la ciudad, hacia unas horas que habia comenzado y aun no se veía cuando terminaría, un joven de cabello tricolor, miraba por la ventana de su habitación el chocar de las gotas contra los cristales, y no era ese hecho que lo tenia tan pensativo, si no lo sucedido durante el día.

Su mente no estaba concentrada en la lluvia, si no en lo que sucedió a tan solo unas horas atrás, no entendía por que, pero ese chico Yuki le gustaba mas de lo que pensaba, encontraba de explicación el gran parecido con Yami, y quizás en realidad esa era la respuesta del por que estaba tan confundido, pero también, cuando lo beso esa tarde, no pensó en Yami, si no en Yuki…

Se tomo la cabeza con desesperación, se sentía muy confundido, pero también luego de que el chico no llegara en el resto del día, lo preocupo ¿Qué habrá sido de el? Ya que ni siquiera cuando vio a sus amigos marcharse, estaba el castaño con ellos, se habría sentido tan mal que lo mandaron a casa?...tendría que encontrar respuestas, quizás el día siguiente Yuki llegaría y se las daría, aunque también…

Se tomo el pecho con algo de pesar, era una sensación extraña, sentía que algo apresaba su pecho, como un mal presentimiento, de que algo realmente malo iba a pasar y eso lo que lo tenia mas preocupado, ya que sabia que esa sensación se la producía…Yami, recordaba que ya habia sentido cosa similar, antes cuando el faraón estaba con vida y algo grabe le pasaba sin que el lo supiera, pero como podría ser eso posible? Ya que Yami hace tiempo se marcho y el lazo entre ambos se rompió…

Tomo el rompecabezas que con el reflejo de un trueno que callo en la lejanía, brillo ligeramente el ojo al centro, al tener el rompecabezas entre sus manos mil pensamiento llegaron a su mente, tanto tristes, como alegres. Tantas veces atrás lo habia tenido así resguardado entre sus pequeñas manos, y sentía que aquel objeto de oro le proveería paz, y calidez ya que un aura mágica lo invadía haciendo que no tuviera miedo…pero ahora…

Sonrió tristemente al no sentía esa misma aura, y nada que se le pareciera, es mas ni siquiera sentía nada, ya que aquel objeto cuando su residente se marcho, se llevo con el la magia y el poder que resguardaba, y ahora no era mas que un objeto de oro valioso para los coleccionistas, y también para el, ya que gracias a ese objeto conoció a la persona que mas amo en el mundo…Yami…

Una lagrima choco contra el ojo al centro del rompecabezas, lo extrañaba tanto…demasiado, a pesar de que Yuki, estaba logrando cautivarlo, nunca nadie lo haría, como lo hizo Yami, el lo cautivo desde que lo conoció, y por eso mismo le dolió mucho, cuando lo iba a derrotar y lastimar a Kaiba en aquel duelo sin desearlo, pero luego el faraón se reivindico con el, y salvo a su abuelo aun a costa de su bienestar…

Yami siempre se comportaba así, primero estaba la seguridad de Yugi antes que la suya, era un guardián sobre protector con lo mas sagrado que tenia…su hikari…y no era por obligación que lo hacia, si no por algo mas fuerte…algo que Yugi confundió con amistad y Yami también…era amor…ambos compartían ese sentimiento sin saberlo…

Ahora ya era muy tarde para siquiera pensar si Yami, sentía algo mas que solo amistad por el…regreso al rompecabezas a su lugar y se volvió a concentrar en la lluvia que caía tan incesante que ya habia inundado alguna que otra calle en la ciudad, días así, con lluvias y truenos para el, eran tristes y aquellos sonidos resonados en el cielo le causaban temor, Yami lo supo y siempre estaba a su lado para reconfortarlo, pero ahora el ya no estaba y tendría que buscar alivio solo…

Solo…como siempre lo habia estado desde que Yami se habia marchado…aunque también…quizás el castaño podría llenar ese vació…al traer a Yuki a la mente, aquella sensación de pesadez en su pecho se volvió a acentuar, era extraño ya que cada vez que pensaba en el, la sensación de angustia, de desesperación y dolor se incrementaba, seria una premonición?...podría ser que algo muy grabe le estuviera pasando al chico…solo rogaba en silencio, por que el estuviera bien…estuviera donde estuviera…

- Yuki-kun…cuídate…

Pensó mientras se dirigía a la cama y tomar un merecido descanso, tal vez solo estaba cansado y eso lo hacia pensar en cosas que no eran…aunque no podía negar la presencia de esa sensación que solo sintió cuando Yami le sucedía algo malo…y ahora por que la sentía? No se lo explicaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto el grupo de amigos del castaño, ya se habia recorrido la mitad de la ciudad sin rastros siquiera del chico, se estaban desesperando ya que sentían que algo grabe le habia pasado y la lluvia que se agudizaba no ayudaba en su búsqueda, al contrario complicaba la visión junto con la noche, hacia aun mas difícil ver la situelas de las personas que se encontraban en las calles…

- Demonios, donde rayos puede estar?...-gruño Jun al volante, sus otros amigos miraban incesantes, cada cual en su asiento, esperando ver a Yuki, pero nada lo único que se divisaba era la lluvia y la oscuridad, ni rastros del castaño…

- El único sitio que nos queda es el parque de la ciudad…-dijo Ryo sentado en el asiento del copiloto…

- Bien entonces iremos a ese lugar…-dijo Jun frenando de una sola vez para luego darse vuelta, ya que habían dejado el parque atrás de ellos…

- Rayos Jun no hagas eso…que no ves que me despeinas…-se quejo Daichi…

Y no se equivocan, al comienzo de las escaleras se encontraba un chico a costado boca abajo, el cual a pesar de que la lluvia ahora lo tenia completamente empapado el no despertaba, parecía estar dormido, aunque al verlo mejor se conocía el motivo de su inconciencia…un accidente habia sufrido, se sabia por la sangre, que emana la cual se mezclaba con el agua de la lluvia y haciendo un pequeño charco de sangre que se escurría bajo su cuerpo, el estado del chico era delicado, se sabia por al sangre y los golpes que comenzaban a marcarse en su rostro…necesitaba ayuda pronto, o moriría…

Arriba de donde Yuki estaba se escucho el estacionar de un vehículo, los chicos sacaran unas lámparas aseguraron sus trajes impermeables y se dirigieron a buscar, gritaban el nombre del chico, ya que si estaba en el parque al menos debía de escucharlos, pero nadie acataba el llamado, ni siquiera un sonido de persona se escuchaba…el único sonido era de los truenos en el cielo…

- Bien iremos al centro del parque…

Dijo Ryo que era el único lugar donde no habían revisado, y para llegar al lugar que deseaban debían de bajar las escaleras que los llevarían a los juegos del parque…alumbraron con su lámpara un poco el lugar y cuando la luz alumbro lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de una persona, los congelo y mas por que esta persona llevaba la chaqueta de Yuki…

- POR LOS DIOSES…

Exclamaron, mientras bajaban rápido las escaleras, aunque teniendo preocupación de no resbalar y al llegar al ultimo escalón llamaron al chico pero el no respondió, luego se acercaron a el, miraron aquel liquido rojo que se escurría bajo su cuerpo…y los preocupo a un mas…lo voltearon con cuidado y pudieron observarlo mejor…

La condición del castaño no era nada favorable, la sangre habia cubierto su pálido rostro, Ryo comenzó a darle palmadas en el rostro en busca de signos vitales se dio cuenta de que el estaba completamente frió, y luego busco su pulso aquel era tan débil que parecía que en cualquier momento se detendría…

- Debemos llevarlo a un hospital…-dijo el mayor de los presentes, cargando al castaño con sumo cuidado, ya que sentía que el chico aparte de sus heridas debía de tener algún hueso roto…

- Por Ra ¿Qué pudo pasarle?...-era obvia la preocupación de todos y mas por el motivo del accidente, el cual fue grabe por las heridas que el castaño tenia…

- Debió caerse de las escaleras…-dijo Jun, también se sentía preocupado y eso se pudo notar en su tono de voz…

Al llegar al final de las escaleras Jun se apresuro a abrir el vehículo para ingresar al castaño, al hacerlo Ryo tomo su puesto y luego acerco al chico un poco mas a el, a pesar de que su chaqueta para la lluvia estaba completamente empapada, la ropa dentro de ella estaba seca y el calor de su cuerpo ayudara al castaño a no entrar en hipotermia…si no era que ya la tenia…

Al estar todos los ocupantes dentro del vehículo Jun piso acelerador y se marcho a toda prisa rumbo al hospital, para su suerte habia uno a unos cuantos kilómetros, lo vieron cuando se dirigían al parque…

- Resiste Yuki…

Le dijo Daichi mientras se acercaba al chico que Ryo cargaba, el de cabello azul también estaba preocupado por su estado aunque no lo aparentaba, su semblante serio disimulaba muy bien su preocupación…también esa preocupación era por saber de cómo iba a reaccionar su hermano, cuando se enterara, que Yuki, la persona que decía amar estaba en aquel estado tan deplorable, lo conocía y sabia que se iba a poner muy triste y desesperado, mas de lo que ya estaba al no saber paradero del castaño…

- Ra…-pensó Ryo para si mismo, el estado de Yuki era delicado y si el castaño moría antes de llegar al hospital, Shou se iba a morir de tristeza también…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el hotel Asuka estaba cuidando al peliceleste, el cual luego del calmante que le dio el medico del hotel, ahora simplemente descansaba placidamente, aunque la expresión triste no se aparto de su rostro, ni aun en sueños parecía estar mejor, ya que en muchas ocasiones llamaba a Yuki desesperado como si sintiera que no lo vería mas…

- Pobre Shou-kun…

Pensó ella, ya que un niño tan dulce como lo era Shou verlo sufrir tanto le causaba tanto dolor y mas por que nunca lo habia visto tan desesperado, quizás ella no sabia los motivos, pero sin quererlo ya lo suponía, era un chica muy perceptiva y como no darse cuenta del amor cuando se ve ese sentimiento reflejado en alguien, como en los ojos grises de Shou que se llenaban de un brillo especial al tener a Yuki cerca…

No le importaba si se salía de lo común eso de que un chico quisiera a otro chico, ella era una chica que no le importaba y los quería a ambos de igual forma, ya que ellos a pesar de tener sentimientos diferentes, eran muy buenos amigos y duelistas, lo sabia, pero también, sabia que Yuki amaba a otro…se lo dijo una vez en la academia, y era eso mismo que le preocupaba de Shou seguramente el ya lo sabia y quizás por eso estaba en aquel estado de tristeza se acentuaba aun mas…

Luego de un tiempo, el sonido del teléfono en la habitación, se hizo resonar, la joven ya se estaba quedando dormida cuando lo escucho, se apresuro a contestarlo teniendo la esperanza de que fueran sus amigos con noticias de Yuki…

- Diga?...-contesto ella, con tono de preocupación la persona que hablaba lo noto…

- ¿_Asuka_?...-dijo una masculina voz, la cual no pertenecía a ninguno de sus amigos…

- ¿Sety?- concluyo ella ya que lo habia reconocido…

- _Hai_…-dijo el serio, como siempre era…-¿_Cómo estas_?

- Bien…-dijo ella sin ánimo

- _¿Sucede algo? te noto extraña_- era difícil de no saber que algo pasaba, para un chico tan perceptivo como Seto Kaiba…

- Unos amigos están enfermos…-le aclaro ella aunque no quería entrar en detalles…-pero preferiría no hablar de eso…-le dijo antes que Kaiba hiciera preguntas, aunque en realidad el no las haría, ya que ni siquiera conocía a los amigos de la chica, mucho menos le interesaba indagar sobre sus problemas…

- _De acuerdo_…_te hablo por que estoy llegando al aeropuerto de Japón_...-dijo Seto, cambiando el tema y yendo al que le interesaba…-_y como te dije que te hablaría cuando estuviera en Japón por eso te hablo…para que nos veamos_…-le dijo serio, ya que en verdad aquel encuentro no iba hacer uno de los mas gratos…

- ¿En serio Sety?...no sabes lo feliz que me haces…-le dijo ella, en su tono se noto el cambio de animo de estar preocupada, ahora estar emocionada…

- _¿Qué te parece si nos vemos este fin de semana?...-_le dijo Seto mientras mostraba sus voleos a una de las muchachas que le darían entrada en su país…

- Hai me encantaría…-dijo ella, aunque en verdad lo que deseaba era que Kaiba fuera inmediatamente a verla, pero también estaba conciente de que el chico estaba estudiando así que no podría verla entre semana…

- _Bien entonces, nos veremos en mi parque de diversiones_…

- Kaibalandia…

- _Así es_…

- Contare los segundos Sety…

Le dijo ella emocionaba, tiempo en que Kaiba cortaba y ella colgaba el auricular, se sentía muy feliz ya que vería a la persona que mas amaba, aunque Kaiba no pensaba lo mismo, ya que aquella cita solo le iba a causar sufrimiento a esa chica que tanto tiempo le proclamo amor, estaba muy conciente de que no podía retrazarlo mas, tendría que enfrentarla y terminar con aquello de una buena vez…

Además de que sentía un gran remordimiento, por estar engañando a las dos personas que más lo han amado y aun lo seguían haciendo, solo esperaba que Asuka lo entendiera y de Joey lo asimilara también, luego de hablar con ella le contaría a su cachorro esa parte de su pasado que quiso evitar contarle…

El teléfono en la habitación del hotel volvió a sonar, luego de que la chica colgara, pensando que era Kaiba contesto, muy alegre…

- Seto se te olvido algo…-aunque el que hablaba no era el castaño de ojos azules…- Ra _gomen_ Ryo-san…-se disculpo ella con un sonrojo, al escuchar la voz seria del joven, al cual no le habia agradado en lo mas mínimo que lo haya confundido…-¿Lograron encontrar a Yuki-kun?

- _Hai, para eso te llamaba_…-dijo el en tono serio…

- ¿Ya vienen al hotel?

- _Lie_

- Por que no, a caso pasaran a comer algo primero?...-sabiendo que ninguno habia cenado y conociendo lo hambriento que debía de estar Yuki, eso era lo mas lógico para ella, aunque se equivocaba

- _Lo que menos tenemos es hambre_…-al instante una sirena de ambulancia fue escuchada por la chica…

- Ra donde están? Por que se escuchan sirenas…?

- _Estamos en el hospital_….-la chica se congelo…-_encontramos a Judai pero el esta muy grabe, tubo un accidente, perdió mucha sangre y callo en hipotermia por el frió y la lluvia, en estos momentos los doctores lo estaban revisando, pero no hay muchas esperanzas de que sobreviva_…-la chica comenzó a llorar, no podía creerlo…-_si mi hermano pregunta, no le digas nada, inventa cualquier excusa pero no le cuentes la verdad_…_ya que conociendo a Shou el es capas de cometer una locura_…-Asuka no le respondió aun estaba en shock por lo que Ryo le habia contado…-_bueno Asuka debo irme, se me esta acabando el dinero te cuidas_…-en ese instante la comunicación se corto y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del auricular, pero aun la chica lo tenia colocado en su oreja como si escuchara la voz de Ryo…luego reacciono y dejo el auricular en su lugar…

Sollozaba por lo bajo en verdad se sentía muy mal por lo que Yuki le estaba pasando, ya que consideraba al castaño como un buen amigo, y no podía creer cómo la desgracia le habia llegado…se puso a rezar, ya que por lo que le contó Ryo el joven estaba muy grabe, necesitaría de mucha esperanza para sobrevivir…así que, que mas esperanza que la luz de Ra. Junto sus manos en oración y comenzó su rezo, no pararía hasta que le dieran noticias de que el chico estaba fuera de peligro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque al parecer eso no podría ser pronto, Yuki estaba siendo atendido en sala de urgencias, sus heridas eran grabes al igual que sus fracturas…contusiones internas y la hipotermia que complicaba aun mas las cosas, a pesar de eso los doctores estaban haciendo lo que podían para salvarle la vida, y también de que parecía que el joven estaba aferrado a seguir viviendo, ya que estaba luchando, y eso era una esperanza para que lograra recuperarse…

Y era muy fácil conocer la razón, se trataba de Yugi, la imagen del pelirrojo estaba tan presente en la mente del castaño, el de eso se estaba aferrando para seguir con vida, causa desconocida para los medidos pero de mucho peso como para que el siguiera luchando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sala de espera sus amigos esperaban por noticias, se les notaba preocupados por el chico, y no era para menos luego de lo grabe que lo vieron, y de eso era muy conciente Ryo que tenia su vestimenta cubierta de sangre y lodo al cargar al joven, a pesar que aquellas comenzaban a secarse por el tiempo, la preocupación por el estado del chico no disminuía, a pesar de que ya pasaban de media noche y en pocas horas amanecería…

- Creen que Yuki salga vivo de esta?...-pregunto Daichi rompiendo el silencio que sus compañeros tenían…los dos no contestaron a la pregunta, ya que sencillamente no podían hacerlo, ninguno sabia si el chico se recuperaría, solo les quedaba tener fe…

- Habrá que esperar…-dijo Jun serio, mientras cruzaba la pierna y sus brazos…

- Ra pues ojala que si…-dijo Daichi preocupado por su amigo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras los médicos ya estaban terminando con la operación que decidieron someteré al chico, ya que las hemorragias y la fractura de una de sus costillas era muy grabe, aun no entendían de cómo un chico que perdió tanta sangre estuviera con vida, en verdad era un chico con suerte…

Aunque en no solo era suerte lo que Yuki tenia para estar con vida, si no también las fuerzas para seguir luchando, ya que aquel pelirrojo que estaba en su mente, era una imagen llena de luz y esperanza, lo que hacia mantenerlo con vida, el solo pensamiento de volver a verlo, era lo que lo impulsaba y lo hacia seguir luchando…

- Terminamos…-dijo uno de los médicos mientras cortaba el hilo luego de cerrar la ultima herida…-ahora todo depende de el…-dijo echándole un ultimo vistazo a su paciente…

- Doctor cree que se recupere?...-le pregunto una de las enfermeras

- No lo se, aunque es un chico fuerte que no se rinde, otro en su lugar hubiera llegado muerto…

- Seguramente tiene algo por que vivir, ya que seria una lastima que muriera siendo un chico tan joven…-dijo otra de las enfermeras, mirando en Yuki a uno de sus hijos…

El dolor se dirigió a lavarse y alistarse para dar noticias a sus familiares, que llevaron al chico ya, a pesar de tener varias horas en operación ellos se quedaron a esperar, así que debían de ser hermanos o familiares cercanos como para esperar tanto, y vérseles tan preocupados por el chico…sin imaginarse que no habia lazos de sangre que los uniera pero si lazos de amistad, tan fuertes que se podía igualar a la hermandad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Egipto la situación parecía ser otra, ya que un joven de cabello tricolor y líder de aquel pueblo estaba despertando, todo su cuerpo lo sentía dolorido, sentía le debilidad invadirlo, pero algo lo hizo despertar y levantarse ligeramente de la cama, sintió los vendajes en su cuerpo, y eso hizo que comenzara a recordar lo sucedido…

Luego miro a su lado y al guardián que velaba su sueño, ahora estaba profundamente dormido, invadido por la debilidad también, ya que al curar y cuidar a su señor, para un anciano de su edad se agotaba mas rápido…

El faraón sonrió ligeramente al verlo, aquel anciano habia sido como un padre para el, ya que el suyo habia muerto cuando era muy joven y fue por eso que tubo que tomar las riendas de Egipto a los 8 años…a pesar de la ausencia de su padre, el siempre podría contar con Shimon, aquel anciano lo aconsejaba y lo reprendía cuando no obraba bien, y lo consolaba en aquellas noches de tristeza por la falta del ser amado…Yugi…

Bajo la mirada al recordarlo…cuando falta le hacia el pequeño duelista, el siempre estuvo a su lado en todo momento, a pesar de ser el faraón, el guardián y protector de Yugi, ambos se cuidaban mutuamente a ninguno le agradaba cuando el otro sufría, pero ahora…

Yugi ya no estaba, ni estaría nunca mas, tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir sin el, ¿Pero como hacerlo? Ya habían pasado varios meses de aquella separación y a el le seguía doliendo igual, como si a tan solo unos segundos atrás hubiera sucedido, eso solo lo hacia pensar que nunca se repondría…nunca…

Se levanto de su cama, con algo de cuidado para no despertar a Shimon, camino hasta el balcón que tenia de vista la ciudad dorada…su ciudad, su pueblo…su gente… miro las estrellas que se divisaban en el cielo, aquellas que siempre fueron su guía en tiempo de soledad y tristeza como se sentía ahora, pero aun, ni ellas podrían ayudarlo, ya que su futuro…su destino estaba escrito, pasar el resto de su vida, sin su amado Yugi…

- Yugi, cuanta falta me haces…

Pensó para si mismo, bajo la mirada ya que al pensar de que pudo haber muerto, en aquella batalla contra los dioses y no lo hizo, por que la imagen de Yugi, guiaba su vida, no se rendía por que el pequeño estaba en su mente, guiando sus pensamientos y dándole ánimos para continuar, aun a pesar de que estaba muy conciente, que no lo vería otra vez, algo en su corazón se aceleraba y lo hacia pensar de que en verdad lo vería, de que estarían otra vez juntos como hace tiempo…

Luego sonrió con tristeza para si mismo, tenia razón podría ver a Yugi otra vez, aunque eso sucedería cuando ambos murieran y se reunieran en el cielo, donde nunca nadie los iba a separar, luego una idea llego a su mente, quizás estaba haciendo demasiados planes con Yugi, y el ni siquiera sentía lo mismo por el, seguramente el pequeño encontraría a alguien que lo quisiera…Rebeca quizás, o alguien mas, borrando por completo su imagen y de que alguna vez lo conoció…

Suspiro con tristeza, eso era lo que menos quería pensar de su persona especial, deseaba de que lo esperar para la eternidad como el faraón estaba dispuesto hacerlo, sabia que era un pensamiento egoísta ya que eso no fue lo que le dijo cuando se despidió de Yugi, pero ahora solo en ello podía pensar, no quería saber que el pequeño se enamorara de alguien, que no fuera el…

Quizás Yugi nunca se le declaro, ni el faraón al pequeño pero sabia que algo especial sentía el pelirrojo por el, no sabia que tan fuerte era ese sentimiento, pero era algo mas que solo amistad…dio un golpe en la barandal de piedra, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes, tal vez hubiera tenido el valor para declararse, pero ahora pensar en eso era muy tarde…

Tiempo después de estar pensando en el amor de su vida, sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho…se tomo el lugar que le dolía con desesperación…era extraño que le doliera, ya que ni cuando se levanto sintió aquel dolor apretar su pecho, como si estrujara su corazón…-se sostuvo un momento de la los pilares del mirador, era muy extraño ese dolor ya que sentía que no era el que lo estaba sintiendo, si no alguien mas en otro sitio, aunque la preguntara era quien? Y por que el sentía tal dolor, ya que hace mucho tiempo dejo de sentir algo que Yugi sintiera, así que no era el, el motivo de sus males, era alguien mas…

Se incorporo, aunque la mueca de dolor no se parto de su rostro, estaba confundido no entendía las causas de aquel extraño dolor que llego de repente, y así de pronto, también no parecía disminuirse, se sentía confundido aquel dolor no era normal ni común, y la sensación de que alguien mas (Que no era Yugi) lo sentía era tan fuerte, que lo hacia confundirlo mas…

- Ra que esta pasándome?...-se pregunto, no era común que el sintiera un dolor de tal magnitud, a pesar de estar débil por todo lo que sufrió sabia que esa no era la causa, era algo mas…algo que reconocía y temía descubrir que era ese algo…

Habiendo descansado un poco Shimon comenzó a despertar, apretó sus ojos y luego los abrió, enfoco su mirada esperando ver a su señor descansar su lecho, pero luego se sorprendió al no verlo en ese lugar, se preocupo y se levantando de su lugar, aunque luego lo vio, Yami estaba mirando las estrellas desde su mirador, sonrió al verlo, siempre hacia aquello desde que era un niño y se sentía preocupado y afligido, era como si las estrellas fueran su guía y le respondieran mucha de sus dudas…

Aunque algo le pareció extraño… Atemu se sostenía con algo de dolor su pecho, quizás aun se sentía débil por su reciente batalla, lo iba a llamar cuando Atemu se apoyo en el barandal y luego su cuerpo quedo recostado sobre el, sin fuerzas, Shimon se acerco rápidamente a el y noto que el faraón estaba ardiendo en fiebre, eso lo preocupo, dio el llamado a los guardias que lo ayudaran a llevar a su señor a la cama, mientras comenzaba a preparar un conjunto de hierbas para darle a beber…

Al ser puesto en la cama, Atemu comenzó a temblar, la temperatura le estaba aumentando mucho, y eso se notaba en sus gestos y que estaba sudando mucho…Shimon se apresuraba a macerar las hierbas, en verdad estaba muy preocupado por su señor, y lo regañaba en su mente, ya que seguramente el frió de la madrugada era lo que lo habia afectado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin quererlo Yugi estaba teniendo un sueño con Yami, aunque aquel sueño no era nada placentero ya que el chico se movía en su cama de un lado a otro claramente asustado por aquel suceso visto por su subconsciente…se trataba de Egipto, lo podía saber ya que veía las pirámides y también el palacio de Atemu, lo reconocía ya que el habia estado en ese lugar, tiempo atrás.

Sin dudar entro en el palacio del faraón, se sentía feliz de poder ver a Yami, aunque se sorprendió que el no estaba sentado en su trono, en realidad no habia nadie en ese lugar se preocupo, ya que era de día por ello el faraón tenia que estar en su lugar como siempre…se adentro en los pasillos del palacio buscando la figura del faraón…

En su trayecto se escucharon sollozos, que hacían eco en el palacio llegando hasta el, corrió por el lugar, los reconocía… se trataba de Yami, como no saberlo si lo habia escuchado triste y lo habia visto llorar cuando estuvo con el, acelero su paso siguiendo el sonido, y a cada paso aquellos se hacían mas fuertes, hasta que llego a una puerta, esta era diferente a las demás, ya que era de color dorado, tenia grabados, muchas joyas y brillaba mas que las otras, se concentro en la manija de la puerta, algo lo llamaba a girarla, cuando lo hizo un brillo cubrió su mano, tapo sus ojos para no ser lastimados, y al fin el secreto de aquella puerta se revelo…

Era la habitación de Atemu, lo supo ya que el la vio una vez en los recuerdos de la mente del faraón, entro mirando a todos lados, y observando los grabados, joyas y figuras que la adornaban, en verdad era una muy espaciosa y lujosa, digna de un faraón, al adentrarse mas observo en el centro de la habitación una amplia cama…se acerco ya que parecía que alguien descansaba sobre ella, o al menos así parecía, ya que lo que menos hacia esa persona era descansar…

Se trataba de Yami y estaba llorando, Yugi dio un paso atrás preocupado nunca habia visto al faraón tan triste y llorando tan desesperado, Yugi se acerco mas a el quiso tocarlo pero su mano traspaso el cuerpo de Yami, eso significaba que el chico no era visto por el faraón…se llevo una mano al pecho le dolía en lo mas profundo, ver llorar a su Yami, la persona que mas amaba y amaría en el mundo…como le hubiera gustado abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero no podía…

Unas lágrimas bajaron rodando por sus mejillas, por que sus deseos lo llevaron a ese lugar, sin poder a ayudar a quien amaba? Era la pregunta que se hacia, y no encontraba respuesta…

Luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió, se aparto de Yami observando aquella persona que habia entrado, se trataba de Shimon, el antiguo ancestro del abuelo de Yugi, en verdad esta persona era muy parecida a Solomon, no podía creerlo…aquel hombre llevaba entre sus manos una vendeja llena de alimentos, escogidos especialmente para que el faraón repusiera fuerzas…

- Atemu hijo…-lo llamo aquel hombre suplicante al ver en que estado, estaba el chico que habia criado…-te traje tu desayuno…-le dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja en una de las mesas de oro que estaba cerca…Aunque Atemu no se movió de su lugar, estaba recostado de lado dándole la espalda al anciano medico…-Vamos hijo tienes que comer…-le pudio suplicante…-ya han pasado 3 días que no pruebas alimento…-Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión, si su Yami seguía así podría morir…-se que no es nada fácil lo que estas pasando pero no es motivo para que te enojes con la comida…-Atemu no contesto solo seguía sollozando por lo bajo y nada mas…-¿Atemu?-lo llamo el anciano…

- Yami…-le dijo Yugi acercándose al otro lado de la cama mirando de frente a Yami…-mi Yami…-le dijo mientras le acariciaba su rostro a pesar que el faraón no sentía esas caricias, inconscientemente Yugi si…

- Déjame en paz Shimon….-le dijo Yami al anciano que tenia su mano en su hombro…-vete…-le ordeno…

- Se que lo extrañas…-Yugi aparto su mano del rostro de Yami…a quien se estaba refiriendo el anciano?...-se que extrañas mucho a…

- Maldita sea mi suerte, por que me apartan de la persona que amo…

- Pero Atemu, fue el mandato de los dioses, no te podías quedar en ese lugar para siempre…-Yugi estaba confundido no sabia de quien hablaban, sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas, suponiendo que el nombre de aquella persona no era el suyo…

- Lo se…pero aun así, eso no me hará olvidar a Yugi, la persona que mas he amado y amare en toda mi vida…-snif…-las lagrimas se hicieron aun mas constantes, igualmente en Yugi, aunque ahora no lloraba de tristeza si no de alegría al descubrir que era correspondido…-YUGI TE AMO…Y TE EXTRAÑO TANTO MI KOIBITO…

Fue el ultimo sonido que escucho Yugi, de pronto toda la habitación se volvió muy brillante, tanto que tubo que cubrir sus ojos, y al desaparecer el brillo despertó, respiraba agitadamente su rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas, sus ojos muy dilatados de la impresión, no podía creer lo que habia visto y escuchado en sus sueños…

- Habrá…sido…real?...-se pregunto suavemente mientras regresaba su cabeza a la almohada…-Yami…

Dijo mientras unas lagrimas mas bajaban por sus mejillas, le dolía mucho descubrir que solo fue un juego de su mente, o que solo era su deseo por ser correspondido lo que le lo llevo a soñar aquello, aunque también todo fue tan real, que hasta juraría que sintió el aliento de Yami sobre el…

Si era real eso significaba que su Yami estaba muy triste…se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana de su habitación observando las estrellas, se concentro en una en especial la que brillaba mas que las demás, esa estrellas una vez le dijo Yami que siempre la mirara, por que esa que brillaba mas era la esencia de su alma…el pequeño quiso creer en esas palabras y ahora la miraba ilusionado por que sus palabras fueran ciertas, y sus deseos llegaran al faraón…

- Yami…no te rindas mi amor…-dijo mirando aquella estrella, mientras ponía sus manos en oración…- no te rindas, cuando los dioses decidan que deje este mundo, tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre…pero hasta entonces mi Yami, no dejes de luchar…-dijo mientras unas lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas y se estrellaban en sus manos…-_Ai shiteru_ mi Yami

Sin que Yugi lo supiera aquellas palabras habían llegado hasta Yami, el faraón poco a poco le fue bajando su excesivo sonrojo, por la fiebre y ahora se comenzaba a estabilizar, eso tranquilizo a Shimon, ya que significaba que su paciente estaba reaccionando bien a sus medicamentos, sin saber que la causa de su mejoría fueron aquellas palabras mágica que Atemu habia escuchado en su subconsciente, de voz de su amor… Yugi…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en una lujosa mansión se vio estacionar un vehículo polarizado color negro, de el bajo un elegante hombre dueño de todo lo que sus ojos veían, atrás de el se escucharon unos pasos que bajaban apresurados las escaleras, luego sintió un calido abrazo y escucho un "Bienvenido", en cerca de su oído, se trataba de su pareja que habia ido a recibirlo, y estaba feliz de tenerlo en casa, luego de tanto tiempo…

- ¿Como estas Doggy?- fue su reacción, mientras le alborotaba sus cabellos, aquellos hilos de oro que le encantaba sentir entre sus manos…

- Extrañándote…-le dijo el rubio mientras dejaba de abrazarlo, Kaiba se volteaba y Joey le daba un beso en los labios…-no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte otra vez Seto…

- SETO…-otro jovencito salio de la casa apresurado al escuchar la voz de su hermano…

- Moky…-le dijo Kaiba al ver a su hermanito menor tan alegre por verlo llegar…

- Hermano te extrañe…-le dijo el joven adolescente mientras abrazaba a su hermano, y hacia que Kaiba perdiera un poco el equilibrio por el impulso…

- Dios si mis dos personas favoritas me reciben de esta forma procurare salir mas a menudo…-bromeo Kaiba mientras entraba a su mansión junto con Joey y su hermano…

- No digas eso ni en broma…-le corrigió Joey, ya que lo que menos le gustaba era tener lejos a su querido gatito…

- ¿Y como te fue hermano?...-sonrió Mokuba al sentarse junto con la familia en los sillones…

- Muy bien…-dijo Kaiba sonriéndole…

- Sabes hace poco saque una A en ciencias…

Dijo Mokuba feliz por su logro Kaiba le sonrió, su hermano era como un niño pequeño, cuando de buenas calificaciones se trataba, y siempre le gustaba contárselas a Kaiba, nunca conoció a su padre legitimo, así que el castaño era la imagen de uno para Mokuba…

- Creo que Moky merece un premio…-le sonrió Joey…

- A eso se debía la alegría he?...-dijo Kaiba algo serio mirando acusador a ambos chicos

- _Etto_…quiero nuevo video juego si?...-Le dijo el de cabello azulado, a su hermano mayor el cual suspiro…-vamos hermano, el que me compraste el mes pasado ya esta pasado de moda, quiero el nuevo que ha salido de…-Seto suspiro otra vez, cuando de video juegos se trataba su hermano era un adicto a parte que era un programador excelente, tenia su habilidad en cuanto a aparatos electrónicos se trataba…

- Esta bien, que Joey te lleve a comprar el que deseas…-le dijo Kaiba dándole la autoridad para que su Doggy lo acompañara…

- Eres el mejor hermano…-Mokuba lo abrazo y luego subió a su cuanto feliz de haber conseguir lo que quería…

Kaiba y Joey quedaron abrazados en el sillón mas grande de la sala luego de que Mokuba se marchara, el castaño extrañaba mucho el calor de su querido Doggy igualmente el extrañaba el calor de su querido gatito…

- ¿Qué tal la escuela?...-Pregunto Kaiba haciéndole unas carisias en el cabello al rubio…

- Con muchas novedades…-dijo Joey alegre como siempre se caracterizaba…

- Cuales?...-pregunto el castaño serio…

- Llegaron unos nuevos alumnos al salón…

- ¿Y que tiene eso de nuevo, siempre llegan sujetos extraños…

- Si aunque esta vez son sujetos que vienen de tu academia de duelo…-le dijo Joey mirando a su koi…

- De la academia? Vaya que sorpresa, escuche que mandarían estudiantes a las escuelas de Japón, pero nunca pensé que los mandarían a la de nosotros…

- Yo también me sorprendí…lo bueno es que son agradables, al menos algunos de ellos, ya que un sujeto es muy desagradable…-dijo el rubio con algo de enojo, refiriéndose al de cabello azulado Ryo Marufuji…

- Vaya creo que harás nuevos amigos...o ya los hiciste Doggy?...-le sonrió Kaiba al ver la expresión de enojo de su koi…

- Bueno Yugi, Ryou y Malik ya se hicieron buenos amigos de esos chicos…muy buenos amigos…

- Son chicos que no pierden tiempo…-sonrió Kaiba…

- Pues parece que no…mañana los conocerás Kithy…-le sonrió Joey apoyando su cabeza el pecho del castaño…-seguro te llevaras una gran sorpresa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente Shou despertó, y lo primero que hizo al hacerlo fue preguntar por Yuki, pero el castaño no habia aparecido, tampoco sus amigos habían llegado, eso no le daba un mal presentimiento…

- Se quedaron en un hotel cercano…-excuso Asuka, ya que no le quería decir la verdad, atrás de aquello…

- Ra todo es mi culpa…-dijo el peliceleste triste mientras miraba sus manos, si Yuki no habia regresado significaba que aun estaba molesto con el…

- No es tu culpa, solo que Yuki-kun esta confundido…-dijo la chica rubia mientras apartaba uno de los mechones en el rostro del chico, aquel joven a pesar de tener su edad parecía un niño pequeño…- no te pongas triste Shou, ya veras que muy pronto Yuki-kun regresara…

Dijo ella abrazando al niño, aunque al hacerlo unas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, ya que sabía por las noticias recibidas que lo que menos iba hacer el chico era regresar con bien pronto…

- Eso espero…

Dijo el, sabia que algo malo habia pasado, algo grabe para que el castaño no regresara ni sus amigos, presentía que Asuka le ocultaba algo, aunque no sabía exactamente que cosa era, suponía que se trataba de lo enojado que estaba el castaño…aunque…sin saberlo se equivocaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- 10 de la mañana, Ra a esta ahora tendríamos que estar en la escuela…

- Ryo fue hablar con el director y le explicara la situación, así que deja de quejarte…-le dijo Jun algo molesto, por el cansancio y el poco dormir…

- Lo se, me preocupa Shou…

- Ryo hablo con Asuka mientras dormías, y el aun seguía descansando…

- Los sedantes que le dieron fueron fuertes no…Ra que mas nos puede pasar Jun, al parecer domino nos ha traído mala suerte…

- No a todos…

- Bueno en parte tienes razón…-sonrió el de amarillo sabiendo a quien se refería…

- La verdad que si no hubiéramos venido, jamás nos hubiéramos enamorado…

- Eso fue lo bueno para unos pero para otros…ese amor provoco que se le rompiera el corazón…-dijo Daichi, con tristeza refiriéndose al pequeño Shou…

- Ojala y logre reponerse, algún día le tendremos que decir la verdad de la condición de Yuki…

- No por el momento…

- Pero si muy pronto, Shou no es tonto y estoy seguro que ya presiente que algo malo paso, no por nada ninguno de nosotros llego a anoche…

- Ryo dijo que se lo explicaría…

- Que bien el amargado se lo explicara, Ra entones Shou estará muy tranquilo…

- Es su hermano…

- Lo detesta…

- Claro que no, a Ryo le importa Shou, solo que no se lo demuestra muy a menudo…

- Al contrario…nunca se lo demuestra…

- Bueno ya, tengo sueño, me siento cansado como para discutiendo cosas sin sentido, contigo…

- Ra solo quería divagarme y olvidar lo que esta ocurriendo…

- No me uses a mi o te matare…-le dijo el de cabello negro, con aquellos ojos fríos como el hielo…

- Esta bien…extraño a Malik…-cambio el tema Daichi…

- Y yo a Ryou…ojala y entiendan por que no llegaremos a la escuela por un tiempo…

- Ojala que Yugi-kun no se ponga muy triste…

- Hai, ya que ese chico se esta interesando mucho en Yuki…

- Esperemos que logre comprender…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No les parece extraño que los nuevos no llegaran hoy…-pregunto Joey muy serio mirando los lugares vacíos de aquellos jóvenes de la academia de duelistas…

- Espero que nos les haya pasado nada…-dijo Tea poniendo una mano en su boca en preocupación…

- Que la boca se te haga chicharrón Tea…-le dijo Tristan, al ver que Yugi bajaba la mirada…

- Bueno lo que quise decir es…-dijo la castaña algo preocupada al ver a su amigo ponerse triste…

- Lo que quiso decir es Yugi, que tengas fe ya veras que no les paso nada…-le dijo Joey dándole unas palmaditas a Yugi en el hombro…

El pelirrojo solo sonrió un momento y luego, volvió a poner una mirada triste, observaba por la ventana, se sentía algo nostálgico esa mañana, mas que cualquier ocasión, aquel sueño de anoche con su Yami habia despertado en el, algo que Yuki comenzaba a adormecer, ahora se daba cuenta que Yami, era y seria el amor de su vida, nunca lo iba a poder olvidar, aunque…

Al tener a Yuki cerca, recordar su sonrisa, sus palabras y su beso, algo en el comenzaba a surgir, algo muy diferente a lo que sentía por Yami…seria amor…o amistad…estaba confundido, pero por al ausencia del castaño, no lo podría averiguar pronto…sabia que algo malo pasaba, lo presentía, pero que seria?…esperaba que el castaño estuviera bien, ya que le dolería muchísimo saber que algo malo le pasaba, una lagrima bajo rodando por su mejilla.

El solo pensamiento de perder al chico lo hacia entristecer, no deseaba que se fuera como lo hico Yami, ya que si el era tan parecido al faraón alguna conexión debía de haber entre ambos, por lo mismo, no estaría tranquilo hasta descubrir que era…y por que se sentía tan emocionado al tenerlo cerca…tenia que descubrirlo…tenia que hacerlo, ya que solo así podría estar tranquilo, y quizás algún día entregarle su corazón, como lo hizo con Yami…

**CONTINUARA…………………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente espero que el chap les haya gustado…

YAMI: Secreto, hace rato que lo empezó, pero hasta hace poco lo termino…

HOLLY: Si me habia quedado a mitad del fic…falta de inspiración…

YAMI: Es que los Genex no le dan mucha inspiración a mi nena…

BAKURA: más bien a nadie le da inspiración…

JUN: Lo que pasa es que están celoso momias…

MARIK: Van a dejar que les diga así un niño caprichudo…

JUN: Trío de momias…-sape de Marik con el cetro…-oye eso duele…-se le forma un chichoncito…

MARIK: Yo no dejare que me diga un niño esas cosas…

YAMI: Bien hecho morenin…

HOLLY: Bueno pasemos a los RR antes que estos chicos se maten con cetros y esas cosas…

JUN: Arma blanca le llamo yo…

HOLLY: Gomen nasai Jun-san…

JUN: Más lo sentí yo…

YAMI: Mal agradecido, mi nena te defiende y tu quejándote…

DAICHI: Por eso a veces nadie lo soporta…

JUN: Ni a ti, pero quien se da cuenta…

HOLLY: Hola y los RR?...

JUN: Cierto…

YUKI: Yo le entro…agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Mayari HiIvKu****, Dark Artemisa, Katrina, Katsuy Akano, ****Nicolaieva Dimitri****, Nami Ali Shion, Koukin, Kida Luna y Anne Hiwatari**, arigato a todos por escribir…

DAICHI: Pasemos a los RR…

**DARK ARTEMISA:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

LOS HIKARI: Arigato por tus saludos…

YUMI: Aunque cuidadito respeta a Ryou o te las veras con el reino de las sombras…

HOLLY: Tranquila Yami…

YUMI: Te salvaste solo por que mi abarrí me lo pidió…

BAKURA: Ra no la hagas enojar, que no ves que se desquita con la prole…

MARIK: Si, además da mucho mello…parece Seth reencarnado…

YUMI: No...No…yo soy peor…muhahaha…

MARIK: Gotita…-Ra…

YAMI: Yo mejor no opino, quiero seguir vivo por un par de milenios más…

BAKURA: Faraón goloso…

YUKI: Saludos de los relegados…

JUN: Oye no te sientas menos que nosotros somos mas recientes…

DAICHI: Y mas guapos…

HOLLY: Ya dejen d presumir…nos retiramos…

YUKI: Esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

**KATRINA: **

HOLLY: Hola que gusto encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Oye esta chica me apoya, quiere que se muera la competencia…-hace la V de la victoria…

YUKI: Que me quiere ver en el mas haya…

BAKURA: Oye eso se puede arreglar…-mirada picara al castaño…

YUKI: Soy muy joven para morir…TT-TT

MARIK: Gomen pero la gente lo pide…

BAKURA: Seh además ya casi estas en el mas haya…solo es cuestión de darte un empujoncito…

YUKI: Ra me están dando mello…

MARIK: Ese es el objetivo…

HOLLY: Oigan no me molesten a Yuki-kun que no ven que lo necesito para el fic…

BAKURA: Bue seguirás vivo un par de días más…

YUKI: Hay mama…

YAMI: Jajaja esto es gracioso…

HOLLY: Nos despedimos…

BAKURA Y MARIK: Arigato por los besos, te mandamos muchos también…

YAMI: Hasta la próxima…

**KATSUY AKANO:**

HOLLY: Hola que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Oye si tengo duda con quien se quedara mi hikari…

HOLLY: Será sorpresa…

YUKI: Aunque contando que soy la reencarnación del joven faraón Atemu pos…

YAMI: Oye en tus sueños…

HOLLY: Jejeje gomen por hacer sufrir a mi hermanito, es que…creo que eso es lo que le da sabor al fic…

BAKURA: Ra enano y eso que dice que te quiere…

YUGI: º/º

HOLLY: Oye no me pongas en contra a mi hermanito…

BAKURA: Ra eso nunca…

MARIK: Te cacharon compa…

HOLLY: Y no matare a ninguno, eso solo fue para darle emoción…buenos nos despedimos…

YUGI: Besos…

**NAMI ALI SHION:**

HOLLY: Hola que gusto que nos lean…jajaja ese era el objetivo poner más interesante el fic…

BAKURA: Oigan como que un funeral…

MARIK: Y la fiesta ya no va…que injusto…

YAMI: Ra ustedes si que se alegran con el dolor ajeno…

BAKURA: Y quien no…

YAMI: U.u

YUKI: Si la verdad no me quiero morir, aun tengo mucho que hacer…

MARIK: Pero le harías favor a la humanidad tu y tus amigos lo harían…

DAICHI: Siento celos en tus palabras…

MARIK: Cuales si solo dije la verdad XD…

JUN: Somos mejores y lo saben…

BAKURA: Estas ebrio cierto? Que sin vergüenza eres…

JUN: Oye solo tengo 17 años no tomo

BAKURA: Las cosas en serio…

JUN: Grrr…

YAMI: Oye no te metas con mis tick…-puño en la cara…-de acuerdo…no hablo…

BAKURA: Ra faraón creo que así te ves mejor…calladito…jajaja bueno yo también te mando besote Ayumi…-muah…

HOLLY: Nos despedimos…

DAICHI: Quiero fiesta…

BAKURA: Habrá muerte de tres sujetos copiones…hasta luego…

HOLLY: Nada de muertes ya lo saben…

BAKURA: Aguafiestas…O.o…

**KOUKIN:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…

SHOU: Me encanta mi estatua…-con ojitos en forma de estrella…

DAICHI: Y estas alado de tu amorcito…-dándole unos codazos a Shou para que se sonroje…

Los Yamis miran de lejos, sentados en el piso, con rostros muy cansados ya que ellos habían hecho la estatua…

MARIK: Ra estoy que muero…-se tira en el pasto…

YAMI: Dioses si que nos explotan…-se hecha agua en la cara…

BAKURA: Oído los chantajes…yo soy bueno para chantajear no para ser chantajeado…

MARIK: Ahora sabes lo que tus victimas sienten…

BAKURA: Dioses…que injusto…

SHOU: Me encanto la estatua, además te ves súper kawaii Kouky-chan…

DAICHI: Nombrecito de cariño…pero que kawaii…

YUKI: Oye Shou si que te ves bien…-sonrojo de parte del peliceleste…

HOLLY: Oye en verdad que les salio muy bien la estatua…-los tres Yamis yacen desmayados del cansancio X-X…-gotita-…bueno chico espera un poco a que Yuki-kun se recupere para que haya lemon…de eso falta un poquitin…

DAICHI: Oye pide otra cosa haz que las momias se movilicen…

YUKI: Hoy el chico se merece besito se esforzó por complacerte…

SHOU: En extremo sonrojado…-Shou se acerca a Koukin y se pone en puntitas (Ya que el era mucho mas alto que Shou y no loa alcazaba) y le da besito en la mejilla…

DAICHI: No dáselo en la boquita…

SHOU: Mas rojo…

YUKI; Ra no lo presiones…

DAICHI: Ta bien, pero pide otra cosa…quiero ver a los momias trabajar…

SHOU: Bueno yo…

YUKI: Creo que no sabe que pedir…

DAICHI: Un rascacielos…

YUKI: Y eso para que le va a servir?

DAICHI: Yo que se, lo que quiero es que las momias trabajen…

SHOU: Bueno yo…quiero salir a bailar contigo Kouky-chan…

DAICHI: Oye les darás día libre a los fósiles…

SHOU: Onegai, quiero pasar un día tranquilo a tu lado…y terminarlo con una cena romántica a la luz de la velas…

YUKI: Vaya veo que no eres nada de lento Shou…

HOLLY: Bueno chico nos despedimos…

SHOU: Pasa por mi, cuando quieras sabes donde encontrarme…besos…muah!

DAICHI: Quería que las momias se movilizaran…TT-TT

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, que gusto encontrarlos por aquí…

BAKURA: Ouch oye eso me dolió, que no ves que al caballito lo habia tomado prestado…es solo para el fic…

MARIK: Ra así le dices cuando robas, pedir prestado, sin devolución…XD

BAKURA: Cállate no ayudas…

YAMI: Oye no mo estoy muriendo, el que se muere es Judai…

YUKI: Cuando…soy tan joven…

YAMI: Dioses…-mano en la frente por el drama que comenzaba hacer Yuki…

BAKURA: Oye faraón en eso de exagerar si se parece a ti…

YAMI: Cállate…

HOLLY: Bueno chicos nos despedimos…

YUKI: Oigan ya dejen de desear mi muerte que puede ocurrir…y no quiero…

YAMI: Bueno si ocurriera con desearlo hace rato ya que te habrías ido con Ra…

BAKURA: Oye devuelveme al cabello que robe, digo preste…

MARIK: Mejor no pidas o te arrepentirás…

HOLLY: Sayonara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente así termina el chaps de esta semana…

YUKI: Esperamos que les haya gustado…

YAMI: Al menos me salve de morirme…

HOLLY: Mi hermanito te ayudo…

YUKI: Y a mi…quien podrá ayudarme?

BAKURA: Ni el chapulín te quiere así que no cuentes con el…XD

YUKI. U.U

DAICHI: Saludo a mis fans…

MARIK: Cuales?

DAICHI: Todas…XD

JUN: Espero que nos siga leyendo, ponemos interesante el fic gracias a los Genex el fic se ha levantado mucho…

BAKURA; Engreído…

HOLLY: Nos despedimos…

YUKI: Besos…

YAMI: No se olviden de dejar reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	8. Capitulo 8: Una Esperanza

"**FOREVER"**

**CAPITULO 8: "UNA ESPERANZA"**

_(Capitulo dedicado a: Neferyami y a Koukin)_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el accidente, y a pesar de los pronósticos que alguna vez dieron los médicos, el castaño mejoraba cada vez mas, al llegar a un punto en que ya podía irse a casa, el estaba feliz, ya que estaba tan aburrido de la comida del hospital, como estar en la cama sin hacer nada mas que descansar…le gustaba dormir, pero no por obligación…

Ese dia por fin lo dejarían libre de su "prisión" como habia visto esas ultimas semanas el hospital…se estiro un poco antes de sentarse en la cama a amararse los zapatos, sus amigos le habían llevado su usual uniforme de la academia (ya que solo esa ropa tenia el chico, era de bajos recursos así que no tenia muchas pertenencias)…se estaba acomodando los zapatos cuando de pronto alguien entro de improvisto y lo abrazo con fuerza…haciendo que ambos quedaran recostados en la cama…

Le sorprendió al sentir esa reacción, y más de improvisto ya que no esperaba más visitas que Zane y Chazz…

- Por todos los dioses…-se sonrojo un poco por la posición en que estaba con su visitante…-santo Ra Syrus!...-le dijo sorprendido…

- _Aniki, Aniki_…-repetía el chico con tanta desesperación, habían sido muchos días en que no sabia nada del castaño era natural que el peliceleste estuviera tan desesperado y ansioso por verlo otra vez…-_gomen nasai aniki, gomen nasai…_

El peliceleste se sentía culpable por lo que le habia pasado a Jaden, creía que por lo que escucho aquel dia el se habia lastimado, y por su culpa ahora estaba en el hospital, y quizás en parte era cierto, pero también habia sido el destino el que hizo que el castaño tuviera ese accidente, y por tanto no habia culpables…

- No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado _aniki_…

Le dijo el chico sollozando y abrazando al castaño por la cintura, y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, Jaden solo le sonrió y le acaricio los cabellos, siempre hacia eso para cuando el chico tenía miedo, era su forma de tranquilizarlo…

- Ya estoy mejor Syrus, no te preocupes digamos que lo que me sucedió solo fue como un descanso obligado…

Dijo el castaño sonriendo, esa era una de las tantas características de Jaden, ver todo del lado positivo, y a pesar de a ver estado apunto de morir, no se preocupaba por eso y en lugar estaba agradecido de seguir vivo y ver superado ese problema…

- ¿Chicos están listo para marcharse?...

Llego la única chica del grupo ella también se sentía contenta, de que su amigo Jaden estuviera totalmente recuperado, solo un poco mas de descanso en casa y el estaría completamente bien…

- Hai Alexis-chan, Ra no aguanto estar un segundo mas en este lugar-dijo el chico dando un salto fuera de la cama, y yendo abrazado con Syrus hacia la salida…-la comida es horrible, siempre me pasaban regañando, Ra esto es peor que prisión…-unas lagrimitas aparecieron en los ojos del chico…

- Yuki siempre de exagerado…

Le dijo Chazz serio al chico, aunque en realidad estaba bromeando, el igual que los demás se sentía contento de verlo mejor…El chico le sonrió al pelinegro que estaba fuera de la habitación junto con un impaciente Bastion…

- Oye ni que me tardara tanto…-dijo Jaden al ver al chico dar pequeño saltitos…

- Es que no se donde esta el baño…

Le dijo el chico cruzando un poco las piernas… caída estilo anime de todos…Justo al salir a sala de espera, se encontraba una persona a la que Jaden, ni Syrus se esperaban ver…

El castaño iba sonriendo, cuando levanto al vista para ver al frente y se topo con unos hermosos ojos violeta…se extraño al ver al chico, ya que ni una vez atrás lo habia visitado y verlo con un ramo de tulipanes y con una caja de dulces sonriéndole, fue como ver el mismo cielo…

- Dioses Yugi-kun…

Le dijo soltando a Syrus y yendo rápidamente a abrazar al pelirrojo…el peliceleste solo bajo la mirada…Bastion lo abrazo con cariño para reconfortarlo, el de amarillo era como el hermano cariñoso, que consolaba a su pequeño hermano que sufría…

Jaden al llegar con Yugi lo abrazo con tanta desesperación, sentía que no lo habia visto por milenios (aunque técnicamente así habia sido) el pequeño pelirrojo se sonrojo por esa muestra "tan afectuosa" de cariño pero correspondió el abrazo, su corazón partía querer saltar de su pecho, al sentir nuevamente el calor del castaño entre sus brazos…

- _Gomen nasai_ por no haber venido antes Jaden-kun, es que no quería hacer mal tercio con tus amigos, se que estabas muy delicado y a pesar que moría de ganas de verte, no pensé adecuado venir ya que sabia que seguramente no te permitirían muchas visitas y estaba seguro que tus amigos te estaban cuidando…

- No te preocupes por eso ahora Yugi-kun lo que me alegra es volverte a ver…

- Y a mi me alegra ver, que ya estas mejor…-Yugi se sonrojo y le entrego los presentes de bienvenida…-mira estos son para ti, Alexis-san me dijo que te encantaban los tulipanes, y que los chocolates eran tus favoritos…

- Arigato Yugi-kun, no debiste molestarte…

Lo abrazo nuevamente con cariño y luego de unos minutos, ambos se separaron del abrazo, y se quedaron mirando tan cerca el uno del otro, que parecía que en cualquier lugar se darían un beso…Syrus miro a un lado no podía evitar sentirse celoso ante eso…

- Es mejor que nos marchemos…-le dijo Bastion, al peliceleste mientras ambos salían del hospital, sin siquiera mirar a la pareja, y ellos estaban tan metidos en su mundo, que el castaño no se dieron cuenta que sus amigos se habían marchado…

- Jaden-kun no quisiera interrumpirte, pero ya nos vamos…-el castaño se separo de Yugi de inmediato apenado…-no te preocupes mira aquí esta la dirección de la casa que estamos alquilando…

Jaden tomo el papelito que Alexis le ofrecía, ya le habían contado sus amigos que desde hacia unos días atrás habia logrado encontrar una casa lo suficientemente grande, como para albergarlos a todos…

- Si quieres luego nos alcanzas seguramente tendrás mucho que hablar con Moto-kun, el podría ayudarte a encontrar la dirección…-le dijo la rubia sonriéndoles a ambos chicos, ellos solo se sonrojaban un poco…

- _Arigato_ Alexis-chan…-le dijo Jaden algo apenado…

- Los veremos luego…_sayonara_…

Le dijo la chica despidiéndose de manos, y corriendo llegando al auto, donde los estaba esperando Zane, al volante y los demás chicos ya en sus lugares, todos despidieron a la pareja de manos, y el auto arranco desapareciendo en la distancia…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?...-le pregunto el castaño tomando de la mano al pelirrojo, y este solo bajaba la mirada apenado…

- Hay un lugar donde me encantaría llevarte…-le dijo luego levantando la mirada y sonriéndole…

- Bien entonces ¿que esperamos?…

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a correr tomados de la mano, la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos, dejaba ver lo felices que se sentían de poder estar juntos luego de tanto tiempo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el auto donde iban sus amigos, la situación era otra, ya que lo que menos habia eran risas, todo la atmósfera se sentía muy tensa, Syrus tenia una expresión triste en su rostro, sus amigos no sabían que decirle para animarlo, Zane miraba por el espejo retrovisor la mirada de su hermano, sabiendo del por que de ella y tampoco encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo sentir mejor…

- Al menos ya nos pusimos al corriente con las clases…-dijo Bastion hablando de algo nada relacionado al tema…-oigan podemos pasar a comer algo…tengo hambre y quello ir al baño…-dijo recordando su urgencia…

- ¿Qué no estas muy grandecito como para hacerte en los pantalones Misawa?...-le dijo Chazz mirando lo serio…y recio un zape de parte del chico de amarillo…-Misawa _baka_…-cosa que hizo enojar al chico de azul, dándole también un zape…

- Ya guarden silencio…-les dijo Zane a ambos, lo que menos quería era escuchar a esos dos discutir…

- El empezó…-dijeron ambos señalándose uno al otro…

- No les estoy preguntando, quien comenzó, les estoy diciendo que guarden silencio…-les dijo Zane enojado…ambos hicieron puchero y no dijeron mas

Syrus por su parte no decía palabra, solo miraba por la ventana de su asiento el exterior, pensando en su suerte y de cómo Ra lo castigaba de una forma cruel, al no permitirle estar con la persona que amaba, sentía muchos celos con Yugi, y envidia con el, ya que el pelirrojo se habia logrado ganar el corazón de su castaño, sin siquiera luchar por el…

- Yugi…

Dijo entre dientes tan suave que ninguno de sus amigos escucho, se sentía triste al recordar el encuentro que tubo que presenciar en el hospital, ver el rostro iluminado de Jaden, era algo que nunca habia visto antes, notar la ternura en la mirada de Yugi, dejaba en claro que también el estaba enamorado de su querido "_Aniki_"¿que podía hacer ante eso?…

Nada…nada…por mas que le doliera no podía hacer nada ya que lo que menos quería era interponerse en la felicidad de Jaden…lo que mas quería era que el fuera feliz, aunque eso significara no estar a su lado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mansión de los Kaiba estaba viendo mucho moviendo, ya que a cierto castaño se le habia hecho un poco tarde, Joey habia lanzado el despertador lejos rompiéndolo, por enésima vez, y el se habia desvelado mucho el dia anterior trabajando, y sumado a eso el calor de su cachorro tan reconfortante, habia hecho que por primera vez en la vida (no exagero) al gran Seto Kaiba se le hiciera tarde…

El castaño se metió al baño a ducharse, luego salio con la toalla puesta Joey le dijo un par de piropos por eso y luego mas por que al castaño se le callo la toalla de la cintura dejando expuestos sus atributos, y todo frente a Joey, cosa que el rubio no desaprovecho la oportunidad de hacer sonrojar a su pareja, con su mirada y sus palabras sensuales…

Luego de ese "bochorno" el castaño estaba medio vestido, al menos de la cintura para arriba ya que no lograba encontrar sus pantalones, no habia ninguno en su guarda ropa y era extraño ya que tenia al menos unos 100 pantalones si no es que mas, y no ver ninguno era muy raro…

- _Doggy_ ¿donde rayos están mis pantalones?…-le dijo el castaño sabiendo que no era error de la servidumbre si no que alguna bromita de su cachorro…

- Para que los quieres Kithy, si así te ves muy sexy, aunque me pareció mejor verte como hace rato que se te callo la toalla…-le dijo el rubio en forma juguetona…

- Doggy, tengo una reunión importante, déjate de juegos…-el castaño estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cosa que a Joey le tenia sin cuidado…

- Si los quieres tendrás que darme un beshito…-le dijo mostrándole uno de los pantalones al CEO uno que combinaba muy bien con la camisa sport que llevaba…

- Dios doggy tu no cambias…

Le dijo Kaiba acercándose a su cachorro, tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a el, para darle un beso suave en los labios, aunque Joey no estaba satisfecho con eso, abrazo a Kaiba de su cuello y lo acerco mas a el, dándole un beso muy apasionado a su querido CEO, dejándolo sin aliento…

- Eso es para que no te pases de listo con tu amiga…

Le dijo Joey sonriéndole de forma juguetona, Kaiba le habia contado que esa tarde se vería con una vieja amiga del orfanato, como tenían tanto de no verse y ella estaba de visita en domino, se verían para charlar un poco, aunque Kaiba no le explico al cachorro, por que se verían ni quien era esa chica en realidad…

- No te preocupes doggy, la única persona que amo es cierto único cachorro de rizos dorados…- Le dijo Kaiba guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Joey se sonrojara…

- Pues mas te vale…-le dijo el rubio colgándose del cuello del chico y dándole un beso en los labios…-ahora ver a tu reunión…

- Hmp…-Kaiba se sonrojo ya que el rubio le dio un juguetón pellizcan en su parte posterior…

- El gran CEO quiere venganza…-reclamo Kaiba mientras perseguía de forma juguetona a su cachorro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Risas, alegría, y tristezas eran lo adornaban esos días domino, los reencuentros estaban a la orden del dia, comenzó con Jaden y Yugi, seguiría con Alexis y Kaiba, y como terminaría era todo un enigma…

En Egipto la rutina del dia comenzaba, para el faraón, atender los asuntos que achacaban al pueblo olvidándose de su propia vida, aunque en realidad para el eso era lo mejor, ya que olvidarse de su vida era mejor que sufrirla, prefería mil veces estar muy ocupado, y concentrado en el trabajo el cual era un escape para todas sus tristezas…

- Faraón los cosechas no han sido buenas, la gente del Cairo esta preocupada, de que se quedaran sin alimento, en tiempo de sequía…

Sequías, vandalismo, prostitución, saqueos entre otros eran los muchos asuntos que Atemu tenia que resolver, aunque para un faraón, esos problemas eran triviales siempre daba las mejores soluciones, soluciones que hacían que las personas que sufrían los problemas se marcharan felices…

Aunque para el faraón, ninguna sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no importaba lo mucho que su pueblo mejoraba y prosperaba, el no era feliz, y eso se reflejaba en sus acciones, y los que los conocían muy bien se daban cuenta en que el faraón habia perdido las ganas de vivir…

Al estar en lo alto el esplendoroso Ra, el faraón tenia tiempo para descansar un poco, y tomar un tiempo para pensar en el, aunque ¿que tiempo era ese, solo los recuerdos de su pasado, de aquellos días felices en que disfruto con su hikari…su adorado Yugi…

- ¡Atemu!...-lo saludo Mana con un abrazo de improvisto, colgándose de la espalda…

- ¿Mana?...-le dijo Shimon con ligero tono de molestia y tomando a la chica de su ropa y la puso en el suelo, Atemu solo les sonreía…

- Shimon-sama, por favor solo estaba saludando a Atemu…-dijo ella haciendo puchero, no le gustaba cuando que el consejero la reprendía…

- No es Atemu, es el faraón Atemu…-le corrigió el anciano…

- Es Atemu…

- Faraón Atemu…

- Atemu, Atemu, Atemu…-repetía infinidad de veces la castaña, haciendo uno de sus típicos berrinches…

- Ya tranquilos…-al faraón le salio una gota, siempre tenia que ser "el arbitro" en la discusión de esos dos…

- Perdónenos mi señor…-se disculpo el anciano, y Mana solo hacia puchero y miraba a otro lado…-haz reverencia muchachita malcriada…-obligaba a la chica el anciano...

- No es necesario…-dijo el faraón sonriendo un poco, aunque aquella sonrisa ya no tenia el mismo brillo que antes…parecía apagada y triste…

- Shimon-sama pudiera dejarnos solos…-pidió Mana en tono suave asegurándose de que el faraón no escuchara…

- Pero…-el anciano iba a protestar…

- Solo una chica puede entender de asuntos amorosos, seguramente usted ni siquiera se acuerda que es eso…-el anciano frunció el seño…

- Por si no lo sabes, yo aun tengo mis atributos…

- Muy escondidos…-mirada asesina…-déjeme sola con el, _onegai _ya vera que no me lo voy a comer…-la chica le sonrió, y al anciano no le quedo mas remedio que hacer lo que le pedía…

- Faraón iré a supervisar que sus alimentos sean preparados debidamente, regresare en seguida…-dijo el anciano como excusa para marcharse…

El faraón estaba con sus brazos apoyados en el barandal de su habitación mirando el cielo y las nubes dibujaban, la imagen de Yugi, de su Yugi, que cruel era su mente, haciéndolo recordar a quien tanto amo, y nunca se lo pudo decir…bajo la mirada con tristeza…

- Atemu…-Mana se acerco a el y se sentó a un lado de donde Atemu tenia sus brazos extendidos, era un gesto muy caracterizo en ella, siempre hacia lo mismo…

- Mana…-repitió Atemu mirando a la chica…

- Ya no estés triste…-le dijo ella poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Atemu, para que la viera a los ojos…-ya que si tu sufres, yo también sufro…-le dijo en tono suave y comprensivo…-se que intentas fingir felicidad, pero no es fácil fingir cuando tienes el corazón roto…-le dijo ella bajándose del barandal y abrazando al faraón…-cuando sientes que una parte de ti se ha ido con esa persona… en tus sueños te imaginas su regreso, pero muy en el fondo sabes que eso nunca sucederá…

Ella comenzó a sollozar mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del faraón, sufría mucho también, atrás de esa personalidad alegre y despreocupada estaba una joven que al igual que Atemu tenía el corazón destrozado, por que su ser amado se marcho…

- Mana…-el faraón suavizo la mirada y acaricio suavemente la mucha cabellera de la joven…-eso es lo que sientes tu también¿no es verdad?-le pregunto el faraón mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de la joven…ella solo asintió…-he sido muy egoísta, solo he pensando en mi, tu siempre me dabas ánimos y no pensaba en que tu estas pasando por lo mismo…

Era difícil saberlo, aun para alguien que la conoció desde niña como Yami, ya que ella siempre se mostraba alegre, a pesar de que se sintiera triste y sin ánimos, no lo demostraba, y una sonrisa siempre se dibujaba en su rostro, sin importar sus problemas…

- Mi maestro se marcho, hace muchos soles para estar como guardián del faraón para toda la eternidad, era su deseo…-dijo ella en tono suave…-y lo respeto, pero no puedo evitar sentir tristeza ante su ausencia…no puedo evitar extrañarlo…lo amo tanto…deseo en que un dia Ra me deje convertirme, por fin en la maga oscura y estar a su lado para siempre…pero hasta que ese dia llegue tendré que esperar con paciencia…

- Se que muy pronto llegara ese dia, te haz convertido en una gran maga, confía en mi padre Ra en que pronto tu sueño, de estar con mi buen amigo Mahado de haga realidad Mana…

- _Arigato_ Atemu…-ella levanto la mirada y le sonrió al faraón…-pronto también tus sueños se harán realidad…-el faraón se extraño ante eso…-solo que igual que yo tengo, faraón debes tener paciencia…pronto el deseo que tienes de ver a Yugi-kun se cumplirá, solo tienes que esperar a que el momento adecuado llegue…

- A que te…-ella pudo dos de sus dedos en los labios del faraón, para que no dijera mas…

- Solo tienes que tener paciencia…y esperar con fe ese momento…

Ella volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Atemu, el faraón estaba confundido, a ¿que se refiero Mana? con esas palabras, que estaba planeando su joven amiga, por la sonrisa de complicidad que tenia en sus labios, debía de ser algo bueno…¿pero que seria? En verdad el tendría la dicha de ver a su amado Yugi una vez mas…miro al cielo y las pocas nubes que lo adornaban formaban la figura de su amado Yugi…

- Oh! Yugi…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin que el faraón pudiera imaginárselo si quiera, su pequeño hikari, estaba siendo escoltado por parte de un joven de cabellera castaña, ambos corrían alegremente, por las avenidas hasta llegar a donde Yugi, quería llevar a su acompañante…

- Llegamos Kaibalandia…-dijo el pelirrojo como un niño, alegre de mostrar su lugar favorito…

- Wow es más hermoso de lo que pensé…Dijo el castaño, mirando el lugar que solo por diarios o revistas habia visto antes…

Que pasar de que acaba de salir del hospital, y que aun tenia que guardar reposo, para un chico hiperactivo como era Jaden, esas sugerencias no iban con el, corría y tenia la energía de un chico completamente sano, ya que era por que así se sentía…y mas estando con el amor de su vida…Yugi…

- Ven vamos a subirnos a los juegos…-dijo Yugi tomando al castaño de su mano y guiándolo por el lugar…

El cual estaba repleto de gente, ya que era fin de semana, las familias habían decido frecuentar el parque mas famoso de Domino, y de todo Japón, los juegos mecánicos y el realismo de los hologramas era algo único, que en ningún otro parque se encontraba…

- ¿A cual te gustaría subirte?...-le pregunto Yugi señalando cada juego, que en el parque habia, el castaño estaba tan sorprendido que no sabia a cual subirse…-a ya se, la rueda de la fortuna, se puede ver todo el parque, y ahí luego tu decides cual seria el juego mas _kawaii_ que nos subamos luego…

Yugi llevaba de la mano al castaño y lo jalaba un poco haciendo que el apresuraba el paso, Jaden solo le sonreirá al ver el entusiasmo del rey del juego, se sentía tan dichoso, de poder estar con el amor de su vida compartiendo ese dia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en otra de las partes del parque, estaba una joven de cabellara rubia mirando incesantemente su reloj, habia tenido que ir a traer a su amigo al hospital, y eso la habia retrasado ¿seria que la persona a quien esperaba se marcho? O simplemente se le habia hecho tarde (aunque algo raro en el)…estaba impaciente y su pie golpeaba el piso en su espera…

Cuando de pronto miro aparecer entre la multitud a un joven de cabellera castaña, vestido con camisa sport muy varonil, color azul negro y ligeramente pegada al cuerpo dejando notar sus músculos…pantalones de lona color azules también ajustados a su esbelta figura…

A la rubia le brillaron los ojos al verlo, habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo vio la última vez apenas si era un niño, pero el tenia un toque inconfundible que a pesar de que ahora era todo un joven, sabía que era a quien esperaba…

- Sety-chan…-le dijo ella alzando su mano para que el chico la localizara, aunque para los ojos del castaño ella ya habia sido vista…

- Alexis¿como estas?...

Le dijo el en tono serio, ella sin esperar que el joven reaccionara se le lanzo rápidamente y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios…Kaiba tenia los ojos muy abiertos ante eso, esa reacción no se la esperaba…luego la joven se separo de el, y le sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro…Kaiba también tenia uno, no por vergüenza si no por que ese beso no le habia gustado, no era igual besar a un ser amado que a una persona que solo consideraba una amiga…

- Estoy muy bien, por que puedo verte otra vez…-le dijo ella sujetándose del brazo del castaño…

- Si a mi también me alegra verte…-el bajo animo y la seriedad era evidente en el tono de Kaiba, sabia a que iba ese dia a romperle el corazón a alguien que lo amo y lo seguía amando con fuerza…

- Donde quieres ir Sety-chan podemos tomar algo y platicamos…

Kaiba solo asintió, no estaba en condiciones para pasar nada por su garganta, pero sabia que tampoco tenia opción, ya que tenia que hablar con la chica sin importar las consecuencias, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan presionado y nervioso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto los amigos de la joven, ya iban llegando a su nuevo hogar, una casa lo suficiente amplia para alijarlos a todos, aunque algunos de ellos tenían que compartir habitación exceptuando a Alexis (ella tenia su propia habitación por ser chica) y Zane (Preferían dejarle una habitación para el solo que soportar sus enojos)…los demás tenían compañero de cuarto (aunque Chazz hizo berrinche ante eso, con un "Chazz Princeton duerme solo" lo cual no le funciono) tenia de compañero a Bastion, y Syrus tendría a Jaden…

- ¡BAÑO HAY TE VOY!...

Grito Bastion, apartando a quien se le pudiera enfrente, y ese era Chazz, el cual alcanzo a darle un zape por casi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo…

- Misawa…-apretó sus puños, cuando unas cuantas venitas aparecían a un lado del chico de cabello negro…-iré por una soda…

Dijo olvidándose del enojo del chico y yendo a la cocina, Zane se quedaba un momento mirando de lejos a su pequeño hermanito, que en todo el camino, no habia dicho palabra y solo tenia la mirada baja llena de tristeza…Cuando Zane iba a decir algo, Syrus solo lo miro, y bajo la mirada otra vez, no tenía ánimos de hablar…

- Iré al jardín…

Dijo el mientras pasaba de largo a su hermano mayor y se marchaba a un pequeño. Pero hermoso jardín que habia en la casa, el cual tenía un par de piedras que servían de bancas, para alguien que quería meditar como Syrus en aquel instante…

El pequeño llego y miro al cielo, por que Ra era tan cruel con el¿Por qué? Que hizo para merecerse un trato así…amar con todo su ser a su mejor amigo, y no poder compartir ese sentimiento con el…no poder olvidarlo, ni poder desearle la felicidad con la persona que el castaño amaba…

Dio un golpe en la pared, era tan egoísta, solo pensaba en el y no en la felicidad de su amor, pero… ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? Si sentía que le estrujaran el corazón, al ver a quien amaba, feliz con alguien que no era el…

Comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo, en parte se sentía feliz de que su amor estuviera bien, y de que ya hubiera salido del hospital, pero también se sentía destrozado, por que a pesar de que tenia la esperanza de poder ser el quien consintiera al castaño en su convalecencia, resulto que no podía ser así y quien lo consintiera fuera otro…

- Ra snif…-se sentía tan desesperado, tan destrozado, no podía evitar sentirse tan triste, la vida ya no era igual, ya no tenia el mismo brillo que antes…

Aquellos días en que Jaden y Syrus compartían en la academia, a pesar de que Syrus lo amo, desde que lo conoció y nunca tubo el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos, era feliz sabiendo que de compartir esos días con su amado Jaden, las caricias y muestras de afecto del castaño hacían al peliceleste tocar el cielo…pero ahora…

- Estoy muriendo sin ti… oh! Jaden…oh!… mí amado Jaden…

Apoyado en una de las paredes cercanas estaba Zane escuchando todo, miro al techo pidiendo una luz, una guía que lo ayudara a consolar a su hermano menor, el que siempre lo desprecio, el que nunca le importo lo que sentía, ahora le dolía en lo mas profundo verlo sufrir y quizás era por que en parte el se sentía igual…

Sentía que estaba perdiendo a la persona que amaba, ella en esos momentos ya debía de haberse reencontrado con el joven con el cual estaba comprometida para casarse, seguramente esa unión se consumaría y el corazón de Zane se rompía en mil pedazos, quizás el se sentía tan destrozado como se sentía su hermano menor y era por eso mismo que entendía su sufrimiento, quería aliviar un poco su dolor…aunque no sabia como…ya que ni el mismo podía lograr encontrar paz para su corazón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Syrus sufría sus penas, el castaño se estaba divirtiendo con la persona que amo desde el primer duelo en que lo vio participar Yugi Moto…ambos estaban en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna mirando el parque Yugi parecía un niño pequeño, sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro…era algo natural, ya que desde que habia conocido a Jaden, Yugi sonreía muy a menudo, cosa que no hacia desde que su Yami se habia marchado…

- Wow mira la vista Yuki-kun…-decía Yugi emocionado por contemplar tan hermoso paisaje…

Jaden por su parte también le sonreirá, se sentía tan dichoso de poder tener a su lado a un niño tan inocente y hermoso como lo era Yugi, sus sonrisas podían iluminar la oscuridad, y aliviar a un corazón roto…su mirada llena de inocencia era única, lo mas hermoso que hubiera visto jamás…

- ¿Qué pasa Yuki-kun tengo algo en la cara?...-pregunto el niño con inocencia al ver al castaño mirarlo…

- No es solo que…-Jaden se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al chico…-solo contemplaba tu belleza Yugi-kun…-le dijo el dándole una suave caricia en el rostro…el pelirrojo se sonrojo ante las muestras de afecto…

- _Arigato_…-logro decir apenas, en medio del nerviosismo…

- Me encanta tu forma de ser, lo inocente que eres y lo nervioso que estas en estos instantes…-dijo el castaño mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente al pelirrojo, y el corazón del niño se le aceleraba aun mas al verse "acorralado" por el chico de rojo…-Vi tu hermosa imagen en mis sueños, y gracias a eso logre seguir vivo, tu rostro era el que me daba las esfuerzas para continuar luchando…no sabes cuando esperaba poder despertar y lo primero que viera fuera tu hermoso rostro…y ahora que puedo verte y puedo tocarte me parece un sueño tan irreal, que si es un sueño…no quiero despertar…

Con eso ultimo los labios de ambos se unieron…era la segunda vez que lo hacían, en un instante Yugi no sabia que hacer, pero los labios de Jaden lo invitaban a seguirlo y pocos segundo después se dejo llevar por el momento y siguió muy hábilmente aquellos dulces labios que le encantaban…

Al terminar el beso el pequeño Yugi, tenia un pronunciado sonrojo en su rostro, Jaden solo le sonrió y lo abrazo con dulzura luego le daba un beso en su cien y le susurraba palabras románticas al oído, palabras que hicieron sonrojar aun más al rey del juego…

- Yugi-kun…se que apenas nos hemos tratado y nos estamos conociendo pero…me encantaría que tu y yo fuéramos novios…claro si tu lo deseas… si piensas que aun es muy pronto y que es mejor esperar lo voy a entender…

Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión no sabia que contestar a eso, nunca se hubiera esperado esa pregunta…además las palabras tan suaves y llenas de comprensión que le dijo Jaden, lo hizo pensar inevitablemente en Yami, ya que el faraón cuando el pequeño se sentía triste usaba ese tono comprensivo para ayudarle…

- Yami…-dijo suavemente, aunque Jaden habia escuchado…

- ¿Yami?...-le pregunto, no estaba molesto pero muchas veces antes habia escuchado ese nombre, y aun no sabia quien era…

- _Gomen nasai_…-se disculpo al nombrar otra vez a su primer amor…-Jaden-chan…-Yugi se volteo, (ya que habia estado de espaldas mientras Jaden lo abrazaba) y miro a los ojos al castaño, aquellos ojos color miel tan hermosos…tan parecidos a los de Yami…-no te voy a negar que me encantas también…-una de las manos de Yugi tocaba el rostro de Jaden, el le sonrió…-y también deseo que seamos novios…quiero intentar contigo una relación, que se que será maravillosa…

Los ojos de Jaden brillaban en dicha y abrazo a su pelirrojo, estaba feliz por la respuesta de Yugi, nunca antes se sintió tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando le dieron la noticia que habia entrado a la academia de duelo…ese dia seria inolvidable…

- _Ai shiteru_ Yugi-chan…

Le dijo Jaden acercándose al chico y besando nuevamente aquellos suaves y rosados labios, como le encantaban sentirlos…mientras que la rueda de la fortuna comenzaba su lento descenso, anunciando que el tiempo en el juego habia acabado, pero eso no molesto a sus ocupantes, ya que para ellos los únicos que existían e importaban en todo el parque eran ellos dos…y nadie mas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido, y la noche se hizo aparecer en domino, a pesar de que Kaiba y su acompañante estaban en el parque Jaden y Yugi no lograron verlos. Ambos chicos al caer la noche se dirigían a sus hogares, Jaden acompañaría a Yugi a su hogar, ya que el pequeño lo invito a celebrar su reciente noviazgo…

Mientras que Alexis y Kaiba, también se despedían, ya que sus trasportes habían llegado…el castaño no tubo el valor para decirle a la rubia de romper su compromiso, ya que en verdad a el no le gustaba las chicas y que desde hacia un par de años atrás tenia pareja…sintió que ese no era el momento, ya que apenas se estaban reencontrando y romperle el corazón tan pronto no le pareció adecuado al ojiazul, así que no le quedo mas opción que seguir esperando un par de días mas…

- _Sayonara _Sety-chan…

La chica se acerco al castaño y sin que Kaiba se lo esperara nuevamente, ella le dio un beso apasionado en los labios otra vez, cosa que Kaiba rechazo de inmediato, no le gustaba sentir los labios de la joven sobre los suyos, ya que sabía que esa área era solo de su cachorro…

- Hasta luego Sety-chan…

La chica se despidió de manos, y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, esa personalidad tan despreocupada y alegre, a Kaiba lo hacia recordar tanto a Joey, Alexis y el no solo se parecían físicamente si no también en la personalidad. Aunque Joey tenia algo especial que Kaiba conocía, algo que Alexis no tenia, era eso lo que habia hecho que el castaño se enamorara del cachorro de rizos dorados…

Kaiba suspiro al ver alejarse al automóvil de Alexis, mientras que llegaba su limosina y se subía en ella…tenia tantas cosas que pensar y tantas disculpas que pedirle a Joey, ya que sentía que lo habia traicionado…mas bien lo estaba traicionando. A pesar que no sintiera nada por Alexis, Kaiba nunca le hablo de ella a su Doggy ni del hecho que una vez en el pasado le propuso matrimonio…

Se llevo una mano a la frente…no sabia como decirle a Joey la verdad, sabia que la primera reacción del rubio iba hacer abandonarlo, ya que Joey lo que menos perdonaría seria la infidelidad y era lo mismo que estaba siendo Kaiba en esos instantes. Le estaba siendo infiel a Joey y a Alexis…se sentía acorralado, no sabia que hacer, ni como actuar…de lo que estaba seguro era que tenia que decirle la verdad a Joey, antes de que el rubio por su parte la averiguara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que la limosina de Kaiba pasaba cerca de uno de los lugares mas visitados de la ciudad y una pareja estaba en uno de los restaurantes, las risas eran evidentes entre ambos, y alguno que otro beso, ambos se habían hecho novios, desde hacia unos días y era ese dia cuando cumplían una semana de estar juntos y lo estaban celebrando a su manera…

Un joven albino que siempre se mostraba muy nervioso y tímido ante las muestras de amor de su acompañante, sentía que cada dia lo amaba mas, quizás la personalidad que tenia Chazz tan parecida con la de Bakura, quizás era eso lo que lo había cautivado, aunque también sabia que el pelinegro era especial y tenia algo único, que los hacia diferentes a ambos y era eso lo que poco a poco habia logrado hechizar a Ryou hasta enamorarlo…

- Brindemos…-pidió el pelinegro, tomando con su mano una copa de vino, y luego su acompañante hacia lo mismo…-por que esta unión sea para siempre-dijo Chazz alegre y con la esperanza de que sus palabras llegaran a cumplirse…

- Que así sea…-dijo Ryou con una sonrisa, como amaba Chazz esas sonrisas llena de inocencia y candidez…

- _Ai shiteru_ Ryou-chan…-le dijo el pelinegro acariciando una de las manos de su acompañante luego que Ryou pusiera la copa en la mesa…

- Yo también…-dijo el albino por lo bajo, aun no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos pero sabia que sentía algo especial, por el peligro algo que solo Bakura habia logrado despertar en el…

- El tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ha sido maravilloso y único…con nadie antes habia sentido, lo que siento por ti…nunca antes nadie me habia hecho vibrar como lo haces tu…nunca…eres la persona con la que soñé, era las persona que mi corazón esperaba…te amo tanto Ryou-chan…-Chazz se acerco al albino y le dio un beso suave en los labios…al separase un hermoso sonrojo cubría las mejillas de su pareja, como amaba ver esas tersas mejillas cubiertas de rojo…

- _Arigato_…-Ryou se sentía tan nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado por las palabras de Chazz, el chico era tan romántico, tan dulce tanto como lo fue Bakura con el…

Chazz solo le sonrió, como amaba a ese niño era el primero que lo había cautivado tanto con solo conocerlo unos cuantos días, sentía que lo conocía de todo la vida, era como si ambos estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, era una sensación como si antes lo hubiera conocido pero ¿Dónde?.

Quizás en sus sueños y en sus ansias de haber conocer a su persona ideal y ahora que lo tenia frente a frente, le parecía un sueño tan irreal, pero también sabia que eran tan real como la vida misma…y eso lo hacia emocionarlo aun mas, por los dioses le habían enviado a su persona especial, a la persona que estuvo esperando toda su vida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que el nerviosismo y la timidez aun existía en la relación que llevaban Chazz y Ryou, en la que tenían Bastion y Malik desde hacia unos días, era todo menos tímida…

Ese dia ambos se habían reunido para celebrar sus primeras dos semanas de pareja, y era entonces cuando los ánimos aumentaron, los besos se hicieron muy apasionados, las caricias se volvieron más sensuales y calidas a tal punto, que las camisas de ambos fueron despojadas…

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas, los gemidos se mezclaban con las palabras románticas, la transpiración de sus cuerpos aumentaba, y los besos cada vez se hacían mas apasionados, las caricias mas intimas, y el momento del éxtasis llegaría pronto…

Los muy bien formados músculos de ambos eran apreciados, sus pantalones aun puestos no tardarían en ser despojados, sus respiraciones se aceleraban así como la excitación en sus miembros...nunca antes pensó el pequeño moreno poder entregársele a alguien que no fuera Marik, pero Bastion tenia un parecido con su Yami que lo habia enamorado, a tal punto que en aquella noche de celebración, ahora se convertiría de entregaba y pasión…

- _Ai Shiteru_…

Dijo Bastion, mientras le besaba el cuello a Malik, y este solo gemía en placer, hasta las caricias de Bastion eran muy parecidas a las de Marik y eso le encantaba. Tan suaves, pero la vez tan apasionadas, se convencía en que esta noche iba hacer inolvidable para ambos…

- _Ai shiteru_ Bastion-chan…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras los hikaris estaban disfrutando de sus nuevas relaciones de pareja y la felicidad por fin iluminaba sus rostros, en el antiguo Egipto, 5 milenios atrás la situación era muy diferente…los Yamis estaban tristes, parecía que nunca iban a lograr encontrar paz a sus destruidos corazones y en una noche oscura como esa, en que ni Selene habia salido y solo las estrellas adornaban el firmamento. Aquellas pequeñas luces que los Yamis observaban con tanto anhelo y estas dibujaban la imagen de sus amados hikaris…cada uno meditaba en privado sus penas…

Marik estaba mirando por la pequeña ventana, que habia en su habitación, en su "prisión" como una vez llamo al lugar donde lo habían obligado a estar…aquellas estrellas que una vez miro con alegría con Malik, ahora el las miraba con tristeza, por que su hikari ya no estaba a su lado…como lo extrañaba, pero por mas que lo desearía nunca mas podría estar a su lado…nunca…bajo la mirada por mas que le doliera esa era la verdad, tendría que vivir para siempre separado de el…tenia que aceptarlo…

El gran ladrón Bakura, estaba en las afueras de la ciudad dorada, durmiendo al aire libre solo acompañado de una calida fogata y de sus muchos hombres que eran cómplices en el crimen…el estaba en su improvisada cama, y observaba las estrellas, como era posible que esa noche hubiera tantas, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que pudo ver tantas pequeñas luces en el cielo…ya lo recordaba fue una noche como esa, fue la primera noche que paso con su hikari…con su Ryou…como lo extrañaba, nunca pensó que el chico le pudiera hacer tanta falta… nadie podría suplantarlo, quizás en Egipto habían chicos con personalidad parecidas a la de Ryou, pero les faltaba ese algo especial que hacían a su amor único e incomparable…maldecía su suerte, maldecía su vida…una que lo obligaba a estar lejos de su gran amor…

En el palacio del faraón, la situación no era diferente…Atemu miraba las estrellas, unas que un dia le trajeron paz, y hoy solo le traían tristezas, ya que muchas veces atrás pudo contemplarlas con su Yugi y ser feliz, pero ahora contemplarlas solo le traía tristezas y desdichas…

- Hikari…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto sin que el faraón, o alguno de sus consejeros lo supiera en una de las partes mas oscuras y alejadas del castillo, se vio aparecer la figura de una chica, en sus manos llevaba una antorcha para poder iluminar aquel oscuro sitio, estaba en búsqueda de algo, del viejo salón donde una vez su maestro dejo su magia, ya que era en ese sitio donde guardaba algunos secretos…secretos que debía descubrir, ya que si lo hacia Atemu y Yugi podrían reunirse otra vez…

- Maestro guíeme…

Dijo, ya que una vez le habia hablado Mahado de un viejo hechizo de intercambio, en donde ella tendría que dar su magia cambio de abrir el portar que llevaba a Atemu al mundo de Yugi, la estadía del faraón en ese mundo dependería de la magia que podría tener la persona que hiciera el hechizo, por eso ella necesitaba encontrar los escritos de su maestro para poder realizar el hechizo. Habia estado entrenando mucho, todas las noches para aumentar su poder mágico, y lograr que Atemu estuviera en ese mundo al menos unos cuantos días, pero los suficientes para lograr que el faraón volviera a sonreír…

**CONTINUARA……………………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konchiwa! Espero que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado…

JADEN: Nos esforzamos por hacerlo…

HOLLY: Y como ya se estreno YGO GX en nick, pues decidí usar los nombres de los chicos en versión americana (ya que suaba la japonesa), espero que no les moleste…

BAKURA: Unos nombres mejoraron, como el de Jun, que tenía nombre de niñas…

CHAZZ: Lo que pasa es que estas celoso, que sea mejor que tu momia…

BAKURA: En tus sueños mortal…

MARIK: Buaaah mi osito ya me olvido…

MALIK: No es cierto lindo, nunca olvidaría a mi Yami Kawaii

YAMI: Oigan en lugar de esta peleando con los copiones, que tal si agradecemos los reviews…

BASTION: Las momias están celosas…

HOLLY: Ya chicos no comiencen a discutir otra vez…

YAMI: Bien yo agradezco los reviews, ya que todos pelean…les damos las gracias a los reviews enviados por: **Hannah Pegasus, Seika Lerki, Dark Artemisa, ****Nicolaieva Dimitri****, Katruina, Koukin, Kida Luna, Dark Angel Loveless y Nami Ali Shion**, muchas gracias a todos por escribir…

HOLLY: Pasemos a los reviews…

**HANNAH PEGASUS:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal chica, tiempo sin verte por aquí…

CHAZZ: Que bueno que mi actuación te gustando Hanny…-ojitos en forma de corazón…

BAKURA: Oye no seas confianzudo…-zape a Chazz y el regresa el zape…

BASTION: Dioses pelea de momias…

AMBOS: A quien le dices momia?

HOLLY: Dioses…-gotita…-wueno pos Jaden-kun ya se recupero y tuvo su dia especial con Yug?

BASTION: En realidad todos tuvimos dia especial…-mirada picara, sape de Marik

MARIK: Más te vale que respetes que solo es actuación baka…

HOLLY: Ya no se peleen…wueno chica nos despedimos y esperamos que este chap también te haya gustado

CHAZZ: Besos…-zape de Bakura…

**SEIKA LERKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, que tal, que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

JADEN: Saludos a usted también Seika…

BAKURA: Oye y nosotros si queremos molestar a los GX los molestamos…-mirada asesina de Seila…-¿Y eso no me intimida?...

MARIK: Además uno de eso bakas, me esta quitando a mi osito…

BAKURA: Y nos quitaron el empleo en la televisora…

YAMI: Ya no les den importancia, los originales siempre seremos los mejores…

BAKURA: Bueno mis fans lo dicen también…

MARIK: Como pueden preocuparles el trabajo, cuando me quitan a mi osito TT-TT

BAKURA: A mi no me quitan a mi nena, así que todos felices…

MARIK: Pero si el pelinegro te la quiere quitar…

BAKURA: Que se atreva y vera como le va…

CHAZZ: No te tengo miedo…

HOLLY: Wueno chica antes que comienzan a pelear estos niños ya nos despedimos…

JADEN: Besos…

**DARK ARTEMISA:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal? Que bueno que nos siguen leyendo…

YAMI: Oye como que los relegados?

MARIK: Vaya hasta apodos nos ponen, que bajo hemos caído…

BAKURA: Wueno pos supongo que es apoyo…

CHAZZ: Es resígnense, así que pos ni modo…

BAKURA: Calla mortal…

MARIK: Oye flores para mí, que lindas…-ojitos en forma de corazón…-mama esta disparando!

YAMI: Creo que no eran para ti…

MARIK: Oye que mala me están quitando a mi osito, y tu me disparas…buaaaa TT-TT

YAMI: Exagerado…

HOLLY: Wueno ya nos despedimos…esperamos, encontrarlas por aquí otra vez…

**KATRUINA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

JADEN: Tranquila Katruina-san, no se enoje…

MARIK: Katrui-chan ayúdame a mi también, ya que el amarillo me quito a mi osito kawaii buaaa TT-TT

BASTION: Es que sabe que soy mejor que tu XD

MARIK: Eso jamás…

BAKURA: Bueno al menos salimos poquito en este chap, es un alivio…

CHAZZ: Aunque los que si importaron que salieran salieron, es decir los GX…

BAKURA: Cállate baka…

YAMI: Ya les dije chicos, no les den importancia a estos tipos los originales, siempre seremos los mejores XD

BAKURA: Bueno eso si…por primera vez en su vida, el faraón tiene razón…

MARIK: Es que por primera vez dice algo coherente…

YAMI: Ya cállense, par de bakas…

CHAZZ: Momias enojadas, eso no se ve todos los días…

HOLLY: Wueno antes que comience la batalla campal de estos chicos, nos despedimos, esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

JADEN: Y no se enoje conmigo…

**KOUKIN:**

HOLLY: Hola chico que tal? Dioses compartimos el odio contra la Perranzu eso no lo sabia…XD

YAMI: Por eso ella no sale en el fic…

HOLLY: Es que ella es como un personaje molesto que solo esta ahí para fastidiar, ahí si que Takashi, no se inspiro…

JADEN: Bueno pos ya estoy mejor Koukin-san, arigato por el apoyo…

HOLLY: Dioses no sabía que Zane-chan era tan celoso con su hermanito…

YAMI: Y tan mal pensado…

ZANE: Aun con el arma interponiéndose entre Syrus y Koukin…

BASTION: Oye tu hermanito sufre en el fic, y tu lo sigues torturando deja que sean felices los dos…-mirada asesina de Zane…-oye y no me veas con esos ojos o te los saco…

SYRUS: No paso nada Nii-san…

ZANE: Como lo sabes? Este pervertido de menores te trajo medio borracho a la casa y al dia siguiente, y yo que confié en el…-apuntando con el arma a Koukin…

BASTION: Dioses este tipo ya necesita una vida…

CHAZZ: Zane, ya tranquilízate, que si tu hermano quiere hacer algo que el chico, tu ni te enterarías, así que ya no te amargues…-le quita el arma…

ZANE: Quedas advertido…-le dice a Koukin antes de marcharse…

SYRUS: Kou-chan…-el peliceslete se le tira encima a Koukin para abrazarlo…-ya te extrañaba…-le da besito…

YAMI: U.u…

MARIK: Que lindo…-ojitos kuriboh

BAKURA: Oigan hay otros menores cerca…-le tapa los ojos a Ryou…

RYOU: Kura no exageres…

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno chico, esperamos que este chap te haya gustado…y esperamos que ya no sigas teniendo problemas con Zane…

ZANE: Si respeta las horas de llegada de mi nii-chan no los tendrá, pero si no…-carga el arma…

HOLLY: O.o…wueno ya nos despedido…cuídate…

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, que gusto encontrarlos por aquí…

YAMI: Oye como que estamos caducando?

BAKURA: Oye Kida, como si no existieran miles de cabellos parecido a los tuyos…-aparece el caballito de Bakura junto el de Kida…-además el mió se llama _Shadow_ XD…

MARIK: Oye y es cierto Kida, no habia puesto a pensar que el gemelo del faraón, mancho el paisaje del parque…hay que demandarlo…

JADEN: O.o…

YAMI: Wueno no se murió, no hay fiesta…

HOLLY: No seas malo Yamito…

JADEN: O.o me recupere, gomen Kida-san…

HOLLY: Y wueno pos mi hermanito, y los demás hikaris ya se debieron por los GX; ahora los tristes son los Yamis…

MARIK: Buaaa mi osito TT-TT

BASTION: Se quedo con alguien mejor XD

HOLLY: Wueno chicos, esperamos encontrarlos otra vez por aquí, saludos a Rex-san

**NAMI ALI SHION:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, gusto que nos sigan leyendo…

JADEN: Wueno pos no me morí…

YAMI: Fue algo triste, por que ya no hubo fiesta…

JADEN: O.o

MARIK: Seh es una verdadera pena, ya que ni mal quedo este chico, Ra este es duro de pelar como el faraón…

BAKURA: Por algo es su gemelo no?...

YAMI: Ya cállense, no me apoyen…

BAKURA¿Quién dijo que te estaba apoyando?

HOLLY: Wueno pos espero que este chap les haya gustado, y de la decisión de mi hermanito Yug

JADEN: Y no quede cuadriplejico gracias a Ra…-con cascaditas de lágrimas de alegría…

HOLLY: Wueno ya nos desdimos cuídense…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Wueno gente espero que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado, se lo dedicamos a Neferyami, y a Koukin por que a estos Dios chicos les encanta mi fic, y en honor a eso les dedique el chap de esta semana, espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

SYRUS: Besos a Koukin…

HOLLY: Y esperen próximamente actualización de mi fic "**Cerca de Ti**" y "**Fantasía o Realidad**"…

YAMI: Muchas sorpresas en esos fics…

HOLLY: Espero que nos sigan leyendo, y que no se olviden de mandar reviews…

MARIK: Al menos así ya nos sentimos tan miserables por lo que están haciendo los GX…

BAKURA: Seh wueno pos sigan apoyándonos arriba YGO! Con los personajes originales XD…

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo capitulo…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	9. Capitulo 9: Ai Shiteru

"**FOREVER"**

**CAPITULO 9: "AI SHITERU"**

No sabia cuanto tiempo había caminado, desde que ingreso aquel salón que tantas veces antes visto, nunca antes le pareció tan extenso, tan tétrico, apretaba la antorcha que llevaba en su mano con desesperación, no sabia que podía encontrar en aquel sitio, sabia que podrían haber muchas trampas, muchas bestias guardianes, estaba preparada para combatirlas aunque no sabia si eso seria suficiente…

- Haaaaa!!!...

Grito al abrirse una trampa en sus pies y tirar en el abismo escuro la única luz que llevaba por sujetarse con ambas manos de la orilla de aquel lugar, lo único que pudo ver con la iluminación rápida de su antorcha al caer es las lazas al final del abismo, unas calaveras, tarántulas y serpientes acompañando aquellas filosas lazas…

- Santo Ra…-logro estar en tierra firme y mirar desde la orilla el avisto que era iluminado por su antorcha que había caído, sudaba frió ya que si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos ahora estaría muerta…-gracias maestro…-le debía su agilidad y su pronta reacción a su amado Mahado y a su entrenamiento…-es mejor seguir…-dijo ahora haciendo un hechizo para lograr iluminar aquel lugar y teniendo cuidado donde pisaba no sabia que otras trampas podría encontrar…

Y no se equivocaba en pocos minutos activo a los guardianes, que la atacaron a pesar de que ya la habían visto y la conocían por Mahado, ellas ahora la miraban como una intrusa…

- Dama del mago oscuro, ataque de magia oscura…-le ordeno a su monstruo y aquellas hizo lo que su dueña le ordeno, destruyendo a las criaturas y haciendo que aquellas entraran una vez mas a su sueño eterno…-santo Amón…-se sentó en el suelo descansando un poco por su reciente encuentro y al hacerlo sin desearlo activo una compuerta que hizo que cayera al vació, su corazón estaba palpitando muy rápido no sabia que podría encontrar al final de aquel abismo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la palacio esa noche parecía ser como las demás, los sueños de sus días pasados con su hikari lo visitaban, y la ansias de verlo no lo dejaban descansar, despertó agitado parecía que esa vez tubo una pesadilla, su rostro sudoroso y con una expresión de angustia se dibujaba en el, esa noche había tenido el recuerdo cuando el alma de Yugi fue encerrada por el aricalcos…

Se levanto de la cama, ya no podía dormir mas, las veces anteriores fueron sueños placenteros pero esa vez fue aun pesadilla, ya que eso mismo fue cuando el por su avaricia perdió el alma de quien amaba. Fue al barandal de su habitación, miro la ciudad que estaba a oscuras, su pueblo esperaba el amanecer para retomar sus actividades y al filo de la media noche, que era en aquel instante todos dormían reponiéndose de sus actividades diarias…

Suspiro con cansancio esa noche iba hacer como las demás, en que no podía descansar tranquilo, los recuerdos de Yugi buenos y malos lo atormentaban, no lo dejaban descansar esa noche seria como las anteriores en que pasaría en vela, solo contemplando la oscura ciudad a la que cuidaba como un día su padre lo hizo…

- Dioses no soporto esto…-callo de rodillas en el piso, se sentía muy débil por el poco descanso pero a pesar de eso, cuando los sueños o pesadillas lo visitaban por mas que deseara ya no podía recuperar el sueño…-si sigo así voy a desfallecer…-también el poco comer, lo estaba debilitando mucho y si seguía así podría enfermar…-_aibou_ ayúdame a ser fuerte, dame valor, ayúdame a encontrar las fuerzas para seguir viviendo…-unas lagrimas bajaron rodando por sus mejillas, no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico y triste, amaba demasiado a Yugi y su ausencia lo estaba consumiendo lentamente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin quererlo 5 milenios en el futuro, su _aibou_ estaba mirando la ventana de su habitación recordando los sucesos ocurridos ese día, no sabia por que de pronto se comenzó a sentir tan triste…comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo, la tristeza lo inundaba y no entendía por que, pasar de que ese día se había hecho novio de Jaden y el tendría que estar feliz, su corazón sentía una inmensa tristeza…

- Yami…snif…

Sabia que la causa de esa tristeza era Yami, su amada oscuridad, a pesar de ahora estar saliendo con otro chico y comenzar a sentir algo especial por el, aun no había olvidado a Yami, fue su primer amor sabia que olvidarlo no le seria posible, ya que seria como negarse que un día lo conoció, pero al menos esperaba superar su ausencia pero le era imposible, en noches como esa en que la luna aun no aparecía en el firmamento, lo hacían sentir tan triste tan nostálgico…

- Yami, te extraño tanto mi faraón, mi amado faraón…-dijo sollozante mientras que se sentaba en el piso y se abrazaba a si mismo se sentía tan desesperado sentía que su Yami estaba sufriendo, lo sabia…lo sentía…

Sin esperarlo el timbre de su casa sonó, se extraño ya que era demasiado tarde como para que alguno de sus amigos anduviera de visita, se levanto del piso, se limpio un poco sus lagrimas he iría a atender, se sentía un poco nervioso de saber quien podría estar detrás de esa puerta contando la hora…

Miro por la pequeña ventana que había al frente de la puerta y observo unos alborotados cabellos castaños, abrió sus ojos en impresión sabia a quien pertenecían aquellos, abrió la puerta y miro a su visitante, aquel se notaba agitado como si hubiera corrido toda la noche y en parte así era…

- Yu…gi…chan…-le dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente y miraba al chico de ojos violeta…

- ¿Pasa algo?...-le pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo abriéndole la puerta, para que entrara, aunque el castaño no entro solo lo abrazo con desesperación y comenzó a llorar…-¿dioses que pasa…?...-le pregunto el pequeño con preocupación, mientras correspondía al abrazo…

- Yugi-chan…-le dijo entre sollozos…

- ¿Qué sucede?...-le volvió a preguntar en tono suave…

- Yugi-chan, no se que pasa pero necesitaba verte…-le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo…-necesitaba verte, sentía que me necesitabas, lo sentía…-Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión, como podía saber el muchacho eso si no se lo había contado…-y no me equivoque…-le dijo separándose del abrazo y mirando aquellos ojos violetas que se notaban tristes por haber llorado…

- Jaden-kun…-Yugi se sonrojo al tener tan cerca al castaño…

- Yugi-chan no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte, tuve sueños extraños donde te perdía, donde te marchabas…necesitaba verte, no me importo la hora, no me importo correr de noche, no me importo, necesitaba verte y ahora que tengo la dicha de hacerlo, me siento mas tranquilo…-lo abrazo nuevamente…-ambos nos haremos compañía…ambos… oh! Yugi-chan, no quiero perderte, no quiero que esos sueños se hagan realidad, no quiero…

- Jaden-kun no lo harán, no te angusties, no me perderás…

Le acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos castaños, para tranquilizarlo, sentía la angustia del chico y la desesperación que el tenia, Yugi sabia que debía de calmarlo de alguna forma y no se le ocurrió otra mas que esas caricias como cuando su Yami se las hacia a el….

- Pero pasa Jaden-kun si te quedas afuera te puede dar pulmonía…-le dijo Yugi al sentir el aire frió que soplaba, siendo mas de la 1 de la madrugada, ya que por la conmoción que había sufrido Jaden, el no había entrado a la casa y solo estaba en la puerta de entrada recibiendo el aire nocturno...

- _Arigato_…-le logro decir el castaño aun se sentía muy conmocionado y ansioso por lo que había soñado…

- Tranquilo estas en tu casa…-le dijo Yugi cerrando la puerta con llave, mientras que el castaño se sentaba en uno de los sillones y Yugi encendía una lamparita para dejar a medio iluminar la habitación…

- Que hermosa casa…-dijo admirando los acabados, ya que cuando dejo a Yugi unas horas atrás no entro, por que era muy tarde así que no había podido contemplar aquel lugar…

- _Arigato_, mi abuelito la compro hace mucho tiempo, la construyo desde sus cimientos, cuando nació mi padre mando a construir la segunda planta para hacerla mas grande y así quedo, el la cuidaba con mucho anhelo y cuando mi padre y madre murieron la cuidaba aun mas, creo que era como cuidar el recuerdo de ellos dos, por eso mismo yo procuro cuidarla igual por que también…-el chico baja la mirada…-Yami vivió aquí…-pensó para el solo…

- No te preocupes Yugi-chan, no tienes por que contarme nada…-el pelirrojo se sentó aun lado de donde estaba Jaden, y el lo miraba de forma comprensiva sabiendo lo mucho que el chico estaba sufriendo…-no me gusta ver este hermoso rostro ponerse triste…-le dijo el castaño, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, haciendo que le pelirrojo se sonrojara…-eres tan hermoso, nunca pensé tener la dicha de contemplarte, de acariciarte me parece un sueño del que no quiero despertar…

El castaño hablaba de forma tan sensual que Yugi no tardo en sonrojarse mas, Jaden se acerco al pelirrojo y lo beso de forma suave al principio y luego de forma apasionada como hasta el momento no lo había hecho Yugi respondió ese beso, abrió su boca lo sufriente dejando que Jaden explorara en ella, sus salivas se mezclaron haciéndose una sola y sus lenguas bailaban juntas a un solo ritmo. Al poco tiempo el aire hizo su reclamo haciendo que ambos se separaran, Yugi tenia un pronunciado sonrojo mientras que Jaden solo uno leve, acompañado de una sonrisa…

- Pensé que nunca mas te volvería a ver, soñé que te perdía soñé que te ibas de mi lado…-Jaden abrazo a Yugi, y el pequeño no respondía solo estaba ocupado en recuperar el aire que había perdido…-Yugi, no quisieras que tu y yo…-se separo del abrazo mirando al chico…-que tu y yo tengamos intimidad…

Yugi se puso rojo de vergüenza ante le proposición, ¿tan rápido tendrían intimidad?, se preguntaba, aunque…al pensar en Yami y el tiempo que dejo pasar para confesarle su amor y cuando tubo el valor perdió al faraón, era mejor aceptar, no importa cuan rápido era, el quería hacerlo por que sentía que amaba a Jaden, a pesar de que apenas y lo estaba conociendo…

- Lo deseo…

Le dijo en forma suave, mientras que el castaño le sonreía el también estaba conciente que todo era muy rápido, pero no le importaba amaba tanto a Yugi y sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, que no importaba el tiempo en que llevaran juntos, ni las horas que tenían de ser novios, para el amor no hay tiempo y en aquel instante ambos corazones se iban a pertenecer, no solo en cuerpo si no también en espíritu…

- _Arigato_…-le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que Yugi le correspondía de la misma forma…

Jaden se acerco al pelirrojo haciendo que el quedara completamente recostado en el sillón mientras que Jaden, ponía sus piernas a un lado del cuerpo de Yugi y comenzaba a besarlo procurando no hacer mucha presión y recargar todo su peso en Yugi, que sabia que no soportaría ya que el era mas pequeño y delgado que el castaño…

El beso comenzó suave, como ambos eran expertos, pero luego la pasión y el fuego que comenzaba a encender sus cuerpos, hizo que se fuera profundizando, logrando Jaden nuevamente tocar la lengua de Yugi y el pelirrojo le permitía hacerlo, mientras que con una de sus manos, con algo de duda se encaminaba, a meterla debajo de la camisa del castaño logrando acariciar la piel que la camiseta color negro resguardaba…

Jaden le sonrió mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa, el beso continuaba poco a poco fue bajando su intensidad hasta que sus bocas se separaron haciendo que ambos respiraran agitadamente, Jaden se quito su chaqueta color rojo y solo se quedaba con su camiseta, Yugi lo seguía con lo mirada y sus ojos parecen brillar llenos de pasión he inocencia…

El castaño encamino sus manos hasta desabotonar uno a uno los botones de la comisa del pelirrojo, al pequeño comenzaba a inundarlo la pasión haciendo que en cada toque su cuerpo reaccionara y de sus labios lanzara un gemido de placer. La camisa fue despejada y la blanca piel fue dejada al descubierto, Jaden llevo sus manos hasta acariciar con ellas el pecho que hacia unos segundos atrás estaba cubierto por la camisa, nunca antes sintió algo igual, la piel de Yugi era tan suave, que ni la seda se comparaba con ella. Yugi en cada sentía las manos de Jaden sobre si, aquellas tan calidas que lo hacían pensar en su Yami, en su amado faraón, quizás por el parecido de ambos Yugi había accedido a esa noche entregársele a Jaden, ya que ese parecido hacia que ambos para Yugi fueran una misma persona…

Jaden acabo de acariciar la piel en el pecho de Yugi y luego se acerco al muchacho hasta besarlo comenzó desde su frente y luego siguiendo por su boca, bajando por su cuello donde se detuvo unos instantes este sitio no había sido explorado y el castaño estaba experimentando la sensación le encanto y a Yugi le fascino, luego siguió su ruta hasta llegar a dos tentadores pezones unos rozados y suaves como dos frutas maduras que invitaban hacer probados, el castaño no rechazo tan gloriosa invitación, acerco su boca a uno de ellos y lo provoco…

- Haaaawaaa

Eso hizo que Yugi gimiera de placer mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de Jaden y sentía la piel desnuda bajo la camiseta color negro, las caricias se habían mas fuertes dependiendo de cuanta presión hacia Jaden en las tetillas de Yugi, y eso al pequeño le causaba tanto placer que sus gemidos comenzaron a incrementarse y eso para Jaden, parecía música para sus oídos…

Dejo la tentadora succión de aquellas frutas y ahora se acerco al pantalón del muchacho, levanto su mirada y vio en lo prefundo de las esferas de Yugi, esperando ver que le diera autorización para seguir, el pelirrojo solo tenia sus cejas arqueadas mientras que aun salían de su boca unos gemidos, eso le dio la autorización que Jaden estaba esperando, así que desabrocho lentamente el botón del pantalón de la pijama mientras que Yugi le comenzaba a dar caricias en el cabello al castaño y se lo alborotaba un poco mas su cabello…

Al sentir que el castaño había desabrochado y bajado la cremallera el chico levanto sus caderas dejando que Jaden le quitara su pantalón junto con sus bóxer y quedara desnudo frente a el, al sentir la mirada tan sensual del castaño, Yugi no hizo mas que sonrojarse y sentir vergüenza, ya que la mirada de Jaden tenia llevaba impresa la pasión que el estaba sintiendo…

- Eres hermoso…-le dijo Jaden sonriéndole y examinando con detalle cada parte del cuerpo de Yugi…-eres muy hermoso…

El se quito su camiseta negra quedando ahora solo en pantalón, se acerco a Yugi y comenzó su sesión de besos, comenzando desde su frente hasta bajar por su pecho, seguir por su abdomen y luego llegar a su objetivo…-el miembro de Yugi…-aquel comenzaba a levantarse y a hincharse indicando que su dueño sentía placer para llegar a ese punto…el castaño le daba pequeños besos a las piernas del chico, haciendo que el sintiera aun mas placer debido a los roses de la piel del castaño con una de sus partes mas sensibles, luego aquella sensación de placer creciente comenzaba a aumentar al sentir que su miembro era tomado por la boca de Jaden sintiendo la calida saliva que ahora lo resguardaba…

El castaño succionaba con tanta experiencia que parecía que tenia mucho tiempo de hacer aquello ¿quien pensaría que aquel día era su primera vez?, la primera experiencia maravillosa, que estaba viviendo con la persona que amo desde siempre…

La pasión aumentaba los cuerpos lo sentían y la transpiración se hacia cada mas fuerte, sumado a eso los gemidos de ambos se hacían mas fuertes, mas los del mas pequeño que estaba recibiendo la pasión que su cuerpo necesitaba…y aquel llego a un punto que dejo salir en la boca de Jaden su semilla, la cual gota a gota decidió tragar, no podía desperdiciar el elixir de la vida que le estaba regalando su amor…

- _Ai shiteru_…-le dijo mientras que besaba a Yugi, y el pequeño respiraba agitadamente por aquella maravillosa experiencia, que no había vivido jamás y que solo había sentido en sus sueños…- ¿Ummm?...

El castaño se sorprendió cuando Yugi lo obligo a cambiar de posiciones y ahora era el quien se recostaba en el sillón y Yugi ponía sus piernas a un lado del cuerpo del castaño, el solo le sonreía a Yugi para darle confianza y ánimos de continuar, ya que el estaba dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa que Yugi le dijera, y dejarse hacer cualquier cosa que Yugi quisiera…

El pequeño le guiño el ojo mientras que se acercaba a el y le daba un beso suave en sus labios y luego bajaba por su pecho llegando a las tetillas del castaño, las cuales eran rosadas y atractivas como vio Jaden en las de Yugi, se acerco a una de ellas y comenzó a mordisquearla de forma suave para no causarle dolor al castaño y con eso hacia que el sintiera el placer desbordarle, apretaba con fuerza la tela del sofá donde estaba, mientras que Yugi seguía con lo suyo y con una de sus manos se aventuraba a masajear de forma continua el miembro de Jaden, que aun estaba resguardado bajo el pantalón y el bóxer del chico…

Haciendo que el castaño lanzara gemidos aun mas fuertes, superando a los que Yugi había lanzado antes que el, luego el pelirrojo al verlo excitado dejo aun lado las tetillas tan tentadoras y se aventuro a desabrochar de forma lenta el botón del pantalón del chico, mientras que con su boca le daba besos en el abdomen del muchacho. El castaño tenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo en su subconsciente el rozar de los labios del rey del juego, haciendo que la pasión que sentía creciera y eso se reflejara en el levantar de su miembro…al poco tiempo de haber incitado el pantalón quedo desabotonado y luego fue despojado de forma rápida, aunque para Jaden pareció ser un milenio…

Yugi no hizo esperar mucho al chico y metió rápidamente el miembro en su boca, haciendo que el castaño gimiera aun más fuerte por el placer que lo invadía. Las suaves succiones que estaba dándole Yugi, hizo que el miembro del castaño se levantara y se hinchara aun más de lo que ya estaba…

El cuerpo del castaño no tardo en tensarse, mientras que apretaba con fuerza la tela del sofá, luego dejo escapar un sonoro gemido que termino con derramar su semilla en la boca de Yugi, he igual mente como Jaden hizo el también trago cada gota de aquel liquido, que había salido de los adentros de Jaden…el castaño le sonrió, mientras que se incorporaba un poco y besaba los labios de Yugi, este aceptaba el beso y luego lo profundizaba mucho, al parecer al pequeño le había encantado los besos apasionados de eso Jaden se dio cuenta…

- ¿Koi estas listo para el final?…

Le dijo Jaden de forma sensual el pelirrojo asentía y ahora el quien se recostaba en el sofá, boca abajo mientras que el castaño iba a su posición de poner sus piernas a un lado del cuerpo del chico dejando su miembro al centro listo para investir, aunque sabia que tenia que hacer un par de cosas antes que eso pasara…

El castaño acaricio los glúteos de Yugi, aquellos se sentían tan suaves que el castaño no podía dejar de acariciarlos, pero sabia que el momento de mas éxtasis estaba cerca así que no se podía entretener mucho, los aparto y luego metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada del chico…

- Haaaw…-el pelirrojo gimió en dolor, ya que la invasión no le había agradado…

- Resiste ya pasara…

Le dijo Jaden, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con la mano libre y con la otra solo seguía con el dedo metido y lo movía en círculos dentro de la entrada…poco a poco los músculos del chico fueron cediendo…un dedo mas fue metido, un poco de dolor provoco, luego otro y en un instante ya habían cuatro dedos moviéndose dentro de Yugi, logrando que el chico sacara de su entrada un hilo de sangre que mancho la mano del castaño…

- ¿Te sientes bien _koi_?…-le pregunto al oído el chico, mientras que Yugi solo estaba extasiado por el placer asintió sin reparos, no quería que los dedos de Jaden pararan le encantaba la sensación, pero también sabia que lo mejor estaba por venir…-de acuerdo voy a entrar…-Yugi tenia los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa cubría su rostro y el ya común sonrojo, mientras esperaba paciente que el castaño lo penetrara…-haaawaa…

Cosa que no tardo mucho en suceder, al principio Yugi lanzo un gemido de dolor por la invasión, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la sensación y sus músculos acaban de estirarse, no tardo mucho en eso y luego de su boca solo gemidos de placer salieron, al sentir como Jaden echaba su cuerpo hacia a delante para entrar un poco mas en Yugi…

- ¿Listo?...-le pregunto asegurándose que el rey del juego estuviera disfrutando y no sufriendo…

- _Hai_…

Con esa afirmación Jaden le sonrió, le dio un beso en la sien, y comenzaba a investir dentro del, comenzando lento y luego yendo un poco rápido, hasta lograr una punto en que ambos lograron disfrutar a plenitud, Yugi se movía al ritmo que le dictaba el castaño mientras que con una de sus manos le acariciaba los glúteos los cuales se sentían muy suaves, como Jaden se extasió al tocar los de Yugi, igualmente el le encanto tocar los de Jaden, el castaño sonreía mientras que seguía con las envestidas y de su boca salían sonoros gemidos, igualmente salían gemidos de la boca de Yugi…

Momentos después de haber comenzado las envestidas, el momento del éxtasis se acercaba y ambos estaban esperando que ocurriera, cosa que no tardo en suceder, el pelirrojo sintió como un liquido calido cubría sus entrañas, curando las heridas provocadas por la falta de experiencia, luego fue Yugi que dejo salir el mismo liquido mojando el sofá donde estaban…

El castaño callo rendido sobre Yugi, haciendo que el chico gimiera un poco por el movimiento dentro de su entrada, haciendo que Jaden le sonriera con malacia y Yugi se sonrojaba aun más de lo que ya estaba…

Despacio salio de la entrada del muchacho y luego ambos quedaron recostados sobre el sofá, Jaden abrazando a Yugi y el pelirrojo con su cabeza recostada en el pecho del castaño, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada luego de acabada aquella experiencia maravillosa que ambos acaban de vivir, simplemente pensaba cada cual en silencio, reviviendo su momento de entrega…

- _Arigato_ Yugi-chan…-dijo por fin Jaden, mientras le acariciaba con dulzura el cabello…-arigato por este momento maravilloso…-le dio un beso en su frente, el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos para sentir ese beso y luego los abrió mirando al castaño…

- _Arigato _a ti Jaden-chan, _arigato_ por hacerme tan feliz…-le dijo el rey del juego mientras que le daba una caricia en la piel desnuda al castaño, y el solo le sonreía…

- Ahora ambos somos uno solo y nada ni nadie nos va a separar…

Esas palabras parecían hacer eco en la cabeza de Yugi, luego puso una mirada triste, como le hubiera gustado que su Yami le hubiera dicho algo así, vivir esa experiencia de entrega y que el faraón no se hubiera ido…pero no era momento de pensar en el faraón… el ahora ya no estaba ni estaría nunca, y en cambio…-levanto un poco la mirada observando a Jaden que tenia sus ojos cerrados, al parecer comenzaba a quedarse dormido…-a cambio tenia a Jaden, los dioses le habían traído a su vida al castaño, un joven muy parecido a su Yami, pero a la vez tan diferente…

- _Ai shiteru_…-le susurro mientras que también cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormido cobijado por los brazos de Jaden, su _koibito_…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ANIKI!...-mientras que en la casa donde vivía Jaden, el peliceleste iba despertando al parecer había tenido una pesadilla…-Aniki…

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras que veía la cama del castaño, en la cual el chico no había dormido, ya que de pronto aviso que tenía que hacer unas diligencias y se marcho…

-Yugi-san…-dijo entre dientes sabia que la urgencia, del castaño tenia que ver con el rey del juego…-mi aniki…-se recostó nuevamente en la cama mientras que se volteaba dándole la espalda a la cama, que Jaden aun no estrenaba…-_ai shiteru aniki…_

Cerro sus ojos y unas lagrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas, no podía evitar amar al castaño, por mas que lo intentaba, no podía… su corazón parecía sordo a la razón a cambio seguía sufriendo, por que el castaño amaba a otro…

- Snif…

Sus sollozos eran suaves y lastimeros, no recordaba el numero de noches que había llorado y se despertaba teniendo la misma pesadilla, donde Jaden se iba de su lado para siempre…como deseara que el castaño regresara y que le regalara una de sus sonrisas…aunque por la hora que eran ya seguramente se quedaría a dormir en casa de Yugi, maldecía eso, ya que significaba que ambos iban a llegar aun mas lejos…

Mas lagrimas bajaron rodando por sus mejillas, al pensar eso ya que si ambos tenían intimidad y se entregaban, el ya nada podría hacer, ya que sabia muy bien que Jaden solo tendría intimidad con su amor verdadero y si la tenia con Yugi significaba que el era su único amor…

Maldita su suerte, por que tubo que enamorarse de su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque? Las cosas eran mucho mas fáciles, cuando ambos eran simplemente eso… amigos y no pensar en mas haya que la amistad, pero ahora, el amaba a Jaden, y el castaño amaba a otro, cruel destino, estaba condenado a nunca ver la felicidad, estaba condenado a ser infeliz por siempre…

- Quizás lo mejor sea que muera, así ya no molestare a nadie…-dijo entre sollozos, haciendo que una persona que había ido a visitarlo lo escuchara…

Se trataba de su hermano Zane, el cual preocupado por como había visto al muchacho en la tarde había ido a ver si descansaba, pero por los sollozos y lo que el chico había dicho era obvio que no estaba bien, quería entrar y tranquilizarlo, pero no tenia el valor de hacerlo, que iba a pasar Syrus si sabia se enteraba que lo estaba espiando?...pero también al verlo tan triste era mejor eso a saber a que sufriera…

- ¿Ummm?...-el peliceleste se sorprendió al ser levantado de su cama y luego envuelto en un abrazo, reconoció a la persona que lo abrazo, cerro sus ojos y también lo abrazo…-nii-san…

Le dijo mientras que lloraba en el pecho del mayor y el se recostaba en la cama para acomodarlo mejor, le dolía mucho ver sufrir a su hermano menor sabiendo que no podía hacer, ni decir nada para remediar ese sufrimiento, pero al menos quería hacerle saber que el estaba ahí y de alguna forma darle apoyo en su dolor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en Egipto, Mana había llegado al final del abismo, tubo suerte de activar un hechizo de levitación, permitiendo que no saliera lastimada…extendió su mano recito unas palabras en egipcio y una pequeña flama azul estaba flotando sobre su mano, era lo suficientemente luminosa para hacer que la oscuridad de aquel lugar se disipara y pidiera ver en que peligro o fortuna había caído…

- Ra este es el lugar…-Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, era la cámara que tanto estaba buscando, la reconocía por los gravados y las figuras de monstruo que la adornaban…-gracias a Ra ahora a buscar ese libro…

Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr, sabía que en ese lugar había más trampas pero estaba tan emocionada, que en ese momento no le importo más que encontrar ese libro…

- Ra…-no tardo mucho en activar una de aquellas trampas y se topo cara a cara, con uno de los monstruos hechiceros de Mahado, protectores de aquel sitio…-déjame pasar…-le dijo la chica mientras que aquella criatura le apuntaba con su cetro…-necesito encontrar el libro de hechizos, necesito hacerlo, el faraón cuenta conmigo…-aunque aquel hechicero no bajo la guardia y al contrario comenzaba a preparar ataque…-no me dejas opción…-Mana llamo a la maga oscura nuevamente y esta apareció ante ella dispuesta a defenderla…-maestro déjame pasar _onegai_…-rogaba la chica en su mente, mientras que atacaba al hechicero, uno de los fieles guardianes de Mahado…

Mientras que en la habitación del faraón, el se encontraba mirando el esplendoroso pueblo egipcio que dormía mientras que el otra noche pasaba en vela, cuando de pronto observo unos resplandores en el templo que alguna vez perteneció a Mahado. Se sorprendió ya que hacia mucho que su amigo se convirtió en el mago oscuro y desde entonces su templo no había resplandecido como si hubiera batalla…

- Que extraño…

Pensó el faraón mientras que veía un poco mas aquel resplandor, quizás era algo momentáneo pero esos resplandores se hacían cada vez mas constantes, ahora se convencía en el templo de Mahado estaba habiendo una batalla y por los muchos ladrones que rondaban Egipto, supuso que seria uno de ellos no se podía quedar solo observando tenia que actuar. Tomo su capa que estaba sobre la cama, se coloco su vestidura real y se marcho de su habitación, corriendo lo mas veloz que podía, suerte que a esas horas todos dormían o si no, hubiera tenido que abrirse paso entre la gente…

Llego a los establos y los caballos reales relincharon al despertar y ver a su dueño…aunque el faraón tenia uno caballo en especial, el único de pelo blanco su nombre era Pegaso y era uno de lo mas veloces de todos los que ahí existían…

- Vamos amigo…-le dijo abriendo la puerta de donde resguardaba al animal y este solo relinchaba había crecido prácticamente con Atemu le guardaba gran cariño y afecto, igualmente el faraón…-en marcha…-se subió al lomo del caballo, jalo las riendas y este emprendió su viaje…-solo espero no llegar tarde…-dijo pensando en todas las cosas valiosas que había en el templo del faraón, los papiros y libros de hechizos que si eran robados, pondrían en grave peligro el reino…

Mientras que dentro Mana parecía estar perdiendo la batalla, de su boca escurría un hilo de sangre al recibir los ataques del mago…su ropas estaban rasgadas debido a la intensidad de aquellos ataques, pero estaba decidida a continuar y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar…

- No me dejas opción…

Se levantó del piso donde recuperaba el aliento, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recitar un viejo hechizo que Mahado le había enseñado, se llamaba "Transferencia de energía" significaba que parte de su energía mágica seria trasferido a su maga y con eso haría que ella incrementara su poder para lograr derrotar al hechicero…logro trasferirle el poder a la maga, Mana pierde un poco el equilibrio no estaba acostumbrada hacer eso, por ello la debilito…

- Dama del mago oscuro ataca…-le dijo a su monstruo mientras que el báculo de la maga tenia brillaba con intensidad y atacaba. El hechicero no pudo evitar el ataque y luego de eso desapareció…-dioses…-la chica cayo de rodillas esa táctica la había cansado mucho, la maga oscura de acerco a ella preocupada por la condición de su ama…-no te preocupes estoy bien…-le sonrió la chica y con la ayuda de la maga se ponía de pie…-arigato amiga…-luego la maga se desvanecía por ordenes de Mana, ella tenia que continuar y la maga necesitaba descanso por su encuentro…-bien ahora a encontrar ese libro…-comenzó a caminar apoyándose de la pared de la cámara…-dioses no mas trampas _onegai_…-pensó la chica, no tenia la fuerza de pelear otra vez…-maestro permítame llegar con bien, sabe que esto lo hago por el faraón…-rogó la chica en privado mientras seguía avanzando, su determinación era mas fuerte que la debilidad que sentía…

Mientras que fuera de en la entrada del templo, Atemu hacia que su caballo parara la marcha, lo sujeto en un viejo tronco, le dijo un par de palabras para que el animal para que lo separaba ahí, mientras que el entraba, no sabia que podría encontrar a dentro pero no le importaba, sabia que tenia que cuidar el santuario que alguna vez perteneció a su amigo…

- Lo encontré…-dijo Mana al llegar a la cámara y observar el libro que en algunas ocasiones atrás había visto cuando su Mahado le daba sus clases de magia…-Maestro…-dijo mientras tomaba el libro con el ojo del milenio al frente, le traía tantos recuerdos aquel libro, tantos recuerdos sobre aquel que había amado y ahora no estaba…-debo ser fuerte…-unas lagrimas chocaron contra la pasta del libro, pero ella misma se dio valor, se limpio sus lagrimas y estaba dispuesta a salir, tenia que encontrar el hechizo adecuado para hacer que el faraón y su hikari se encontraran…-tengo que hacer que Atemu…

- ¿Mana?...-escucho la voz del faraón atrás de ella, haciendo que la chica usara su magia para hacer desaparecer el libro y luego volteara a ver a Yami…

- ¿Atemu que haces aquí?...-la chica le sonrió con nerviosismo…

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí Mana? Sabes que es muy peligroso estar aquí sola…-el faraón noto el nerviosismo de la joven…

- Bueno vine a dejarles unas flores a mi maestro, como todas los noches…-en parte eso era cierto, la chica siempre llevaba flores en el templo de Mahado unas que a el le gustaban mucho cuando estaba con vida…-y luego sentí la necesidad de entrar, de recordar aquellos días cuando mi maestro me entrenaba…-la chica bajo la mirada, queriendo así conmover a Atemu…

- Vi unos resplandores…

- Cuando paseaba uno de los guardianes se activo tuve que luchar contra el…

- Ra de acuerdo…me preocupe pensé que algún ladrón había entrado a robar los libros de hechizo que existen aquí…

- Tranquilo Atemu, no fue ningún bándalo el que entro…vamos mejor regresemos a palacio, el faraón debe de estar descansado para mañana…-le dijo Mana empujando al faraón fuera del lugar…-Atemu se subió al caballo y luego ayudaba a la muchacha a subirse también, ella se sujeto de la cintura del faraón, mientras que el halaba las riendas y emprendían camino de vuelta a palacio…

Al llegar Atemu dejo su corcel en los establos mientras se dirigía con la chica dentro de palacio, Mana había permanecido muy callada desde que la encontró, parecía pensativa y preocupada, el faraón asumió que debía de ser, por haber estado en uno de los lugares que le recordaba mucho a Mahado, aunque realidad había mucho detrás de aquella mirada triste…

- Que pases buena noche…-ya casi iba amanecer pero era mejor dormir las pocas horas que quedaban de la noche…

- ¿Atemu?...-la chica levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos violeta del faraón…-te he mentido…-le dijo avergonzada mirando a otro lado…

- ¿Cómo?...-el faraón se sorprendo ante eso y su sonrisa se desvaneció…

- _Gomen nasai_…la verdadera razón de ir al templo de mi amado Mahado fue…-la chica trono sus dedos y el libro de hechizos que había tomado del templo apareció ante ella…-buscaba esto…

- ¿Ese libro es…?...-Atemu lo conocía pero no estaba seguro si era el mismo libro que había visto, cuando era niño…

- Así es…es el libro milenario, donde el gran maestro Akunadin descifro uno de sus hechizos para crear los artículos milenarios…-dijo la chica mientras que el resplandor del libro iluminaba su rostro…

- ¿Para que lo quieres?...-Atemu sabia que ese libro tenia hechizos muy poderosos que resguardaba, pero también unos tan difíciles que ni Mahado había podido descifrarlos…

- Es un secreto…-la chica la sonrió al mismo tiempo en que el libro desaparecía…

- Ma…-la chica puso dos de sus dedos en la boca de Atemu, mientras le sonreía

- Pero muy pronto lo sabrás…buenas noches Atemu…

Atemu iba a decir algo mas, pero Mana no le dejo tiempo, ya que había entrado a su habitación…el faraón quedo muy sorprendido, primero por que la chica tenia el libro y sabia que estaba muy bien custodiado y luego el hecho de arriesgar su vida para conseguirlo…

- Maestro guíeme…

Dijo la chica dentro de su habitación, mientras que Atemu se marchaba a la de el, ella no estaba segura si lograría encontrar el hechizo adecuado que Mahado le había hablado ya que no le había dicho la ubicación del mismo, además de que como las palabras escritas en aquel libro eran jeroglíficos antiguos iba a resultar bastante difícil descifrarlos pero ella no se rendiría…

- Esto es por Atemu…-un aura de color blanco la cubrió estaba decidida a encontrar ese hechizo y con la ayuda de Mahado y los dioses lo encontraría…

Mientras tanto Atemu llegaba a su habitación, cerro la puerta atrás de si con suavidad, para luego levantar la mirada y caminaba tranquilamente al barandal donde la ciudad era divisaba, algunas luces ya se encontraban encendidas, debido a que el amanecer estaba próximo, y eso significaba el comienzo de la jornada laboral…

Suspiro mientras ponía sus manos tocando el granito que cubría el barandal, por alguna extraña razón de pronto se comenzó a sentir muy nostálgico y triste…una lagrima solitaria, bajo rodando por sus mejillas, sentía como si hubiera perdido algo valioso…¿pero que seria?...

- Yugi…

Levanto la vista mirando al cielo que comenzaba a pintarse con rayos naranja del sol naciente y su mente llevaba a que en el cielo apareciera la imagen de Yugi…de su amado Yugi…sabia que ese sentimiento partencia a su amado, pero ¿que pudo perder? ¿Acaso le paso algo a Yugi?...negó en ademán no quería aceptar eso…entonces ¿que podría ser? ¿Que perdió que le oprima tan profundamente el corazón…?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Ai Shiteru_ Yugi-chan…

- _Ai Shiteru_ Jaden-kun…

Ambos chicos estaban abrazados solo con algunas mantas puestas, su ropa aun estaba esparcida por el piso, mientras que sus cuerpos aun traspiraban por la reciente experiencia de entrega que habían vivido, un beso se dieron luego de confesarse su amor mientras que cerraban sus ojos, quizás estaban cansados, pero la emoción de la pasada unión era tanta que sus mentes no querían dormir, querían recordar a cada instante lo maravilloso de aquel acto, en que ambos se convirtieron en uno solo, afirmando que nadie podría separarlos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- LO ENCONTRE!!!...-se escucho el grito de alegría de Mana resonar por palacio mientras que acercaba su lámpara de aceite pudiendo ver los símbolos de aquel libro y por alguna extraña razón comprendía cada uno de ellos…-Arigato maestro…-cerro sus ojos agradeciéndole a Mahado sabia que esa era obra de el, ya que ella nunca antes había visto tales símbolos y entenderlos era algo muy extraño, alguien mas tubo que intervenir para ello…

Se concentro en descifrar todo el hechizo, miraba lo que se necesitaba para realizarlo, y uno de los factores era que todos los que volvieron del futuro tendrían que regresar al paso, con ese detalle no contaba pero por lo poco que había tratado a los otros dos chicos sabia que ellos también extrañaban a sus hikaris, quizás no tanto como Atemu a Yugi, pero si los extrañaban así que serian muy felices de verlos nuevamente…

- Excelente…bien manos a la obra…

Tomo papel y lápiz mientras que anotaba en su idioma el insignificado de cada símbolo para lograr realizar el hechizo, cuando lo tuviera todo traducido podría llevarlo acabo, aunque antes tendría que citar en palacio a los otros amigos de Atemu, seguramente no seria nada difícil conociendo a esos chicos y lo mucho que les encantaba visitar a su amigo, irían muy rápido…sonrió con malicia…

Cuando tuviera el hechizo Atemu y sus amigos estuvieran en palacio, se llevarían una gran sorpresa, ya que podrían ir al futuro a visitar aquellos que dejaron ahí….quizás seria por un periodo corto; pero lo suficiente para que la tristeza en el rostro de Atemu se alejara.

La chica no se imaginaba que quizás esa visita seria devastadora para todos y que haría que la sonrisa que Atemu que aun tenia, se desvaneciera para siempre… al descubrir que su amor había encontrado a otra persona y se le había entregado sellando así el lazo que los uniría para siempre…

**CONTINUARA…………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Aquí estamos con un nuevo chap de este fic

YAMI: Creímos que nunca lo subiríamos

HOLLY: Hai, es que mi aibou se murió, y en estos instantes ando con CPU del técnico de computadoras, mientras nos consigue un CPU nuevo…y como me logro rescatar mis archivos y este chap ya lo tenia acabado lo pudimos subir…

BAKURA: Ra y aquí vemos como esas copias baratas siguen teniendo suerte…

MARIK: Seguro he hicieron pacto con Seth

CHAZZ: No serán ustedes los que han hecho pacto con el, no por nada son almas que andan errantes en este mundo…

YAMI: Oye cállate a nosotros nos protege Ra

HOLLY: Ya chicos no discutan, wueno pos aprovechamos pa subir el chap y también desearles una feliz navidad…

JADEN: Que se la pasen de lo mejor a lado de sus seres queridos…

SYRUS: Yo me iré a pasar navidad con mi Kou-chan prechocho…

JADEN: Y mas que Zane-san, anda en Hong Kong Syrus aprovechara para escaparse

BASTION: Así es el amor…

HOLLY: Wueno pasemos a los reviews quien los agradecerá?

JADEN: Lo haré yo

BAKURA: Ya te quitaron a tu hikari, faraón…

JADEN: agradezco los comentarios dejados por, **Seika Lerki, Rena Exe, Koukin, Águila Fanel, Hannah Pegasus Ishtar y Kida Luna**, arigato a todos por sus comentarios…

SYRUS: Esperamos que nos sigan leyendo y que nos sigan mandando reviews…

HOLLY: Les deseamos también que este fin de año, sea de lo mejor que las metas que tienen para el 2007 se cumplan, les deseamos lo mejor…

YAMI: Nos volveremos a encontrar hasta el próximo año…

YUGI: Muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo todo este año, esperamos que el próximo lo sigan haciendo y que pasen una muy feliz navidad y un año nuevo lleno de logros…

JADEN: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	10. Capitulo 10: El Ritual Comienza

"**FOREVER"**

**CAPITULO 10: "EL RITUAL COMIENZA"**

"_**Chap dedicado a: Koukin y Neferyami"**_

Era una hermosa mañana de domingo, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el cielo, ni una nube opacaba su belleza la temperatura de 22º daba un agradable ambiente para salir de paseo, un joven se preparaba, el y sus amigos habían decido ir a divertirse al parque de diversiones de Kaibalandia, hacia mucho que no iban a ese lugar y ahora que ya se habían liberado de los exámenes querían pasar un buen rato…

- ¿Yugi ya estas listo?...-sus amigos esperaban en la sala mientras el estaba en su habitación alistándose para salir…

- Ya casi…-el día anterior se había desvelado y era por eso que se le había hecho tarde…

- A apresúrate quiero subirme a la rueda de la fortuna antes de que la gente se aglomere…-le dijo un joven de cabello rubio siendo mirando muy extrañado de parte de los demás…-¿Nani?

- Aglomere? desde cuando eres tan culto Joey?…

- Ese lado no te lo conocía Joey-kun

- Cierren la boca con amigos como ustedes para que quiero enemigos…-gotita para el rubio…

- Ya estoy listo…-bajando las escaleras iba el joven a quien esperaban…

- Dios Yugi al fin casi me hago viejo…-le protesto Joey levantándose de su haciendo seguido de sus otros dos amigos…

- No me tarde tanto verdad?...-protesto el pelirrojo con sus otros amigos

- Sin comentarios…-dijeron los demás…gotita para el pelirrojo…

- Oye viejo me vas a decir que fue lo que paso a noche que te desvelaste…-le pregunto el rubio abrazando al pelirrojo de su cuello de una forma cómplice para que le contara lo ocurrido…

- Lie…

- Viejo somos amigos, así que habla de una vez…-aunque el rubio no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un "no" tan fácil…

- Se nos hace tarde…-fue lo que dijo Yugi soltándose de Joey y yendo abrir la puerta

- ¿Ummm?...-Joey lo miro raro notando el nerviosismo de Yugi…-esta bien vamos…-y hacia que quisiera saber con mayor razón lo que le ocurría…-vamos chicos Kaibalandia nos espera…-aunque haría sus investigaciones en su momento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Jaden Yuki cuanto piensas dormir!!!!!…

Y en la nueva habitación del joven castaño, la cual por fin estreno, el chico estaba profundamente dormido mientras que Chazz estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya que se suponía que los 4 saldrían a pasear a conocer la ciudad temprano, cosa que Jaden había olvidado…

- 5 Minutos mas…-pidió el castaño mientras se volteaba y le daba la espalda a su acosador…

- Eso dijiste hace dos horas levántate…-y de una patada el castaño salio volando lejos de la cama aun abrazado de su almohada…

- Ach…-fue aterrizar con su parte posterior en el piso…-oye eso duele!

- Hasta que por fin te despertaste…

- Eso debió doler…-a Bastion le salio gotita al ver el espectáculo…

- Snif no sabes cuanto…-se levanto Jaden medio adolorido mientras iba al baño…

- Ra apresúrate aya dentro…-lo que menos soportaba Chazz era la falta de puntualidad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en la habitación que el castaño compartía con su mejor amigo, Syrus desde hacia mucho que se había despertado y estaba sentado en el jardín que había en la casa mirando el panorama, pensando en muchas cosas, su mente volaba tan alto como una mariposa que se paro en su nariz y luego bolo a los cielos…

Su corazón estaba tan dolido que no sabia si algún día dejaría de sentir tanto dolor, quizás el simplemente no se merecía ser feliz, ya que nunca recordó serlo desde pequeño fue rechazo por su hermano por su familia por elegir ser duelista cuando era mal jugador, su hermano siempre se lo dijo y el nunca pareció escuchar ya que simplemente era su sueño y nadie iba a destruirlo había luchado mucho para ser al menos regular aunque quizás nunca iba hacer bueno no tenia la capacidad de serlo…

Estaba harto de llorar, ya sus ojos le dolían de tantas lagrimas derramar, se había prometido no llorar, ya no mas por Jaden ya estaba cansado el castaño estaba demasiado enamorado de Yugi el no era competencia contra el rey del juego, no lo era, así que era mejor resignarse y dejar de una buena vez de sufrir pero su corazón no parecía escúchalo…

- ¿Syrus?...-una voz atrás de si le llamo la atención reconoció a su dueño…

- Onii-sama…-era extraño que el mayor se dirigiera a el, si una vez lo negó como hermano…-¿Desea algo?...-debía de ser importante para que el le hablara…

- Necesito hablar contigo…-no se equivocaba era algo importante…

- Dígame onii-sama…-cuando no tenia ganas de hablar el lo trataba de usted era una forma sutil de decir que no estaba de humor…

- Bien…-aunque el mayor no se iría sin hablar con el, ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo no podía retrasarlo mas…-se que algo grabe te esta pasando…-se sentó a su lado tan cerca que Syrus pudo sentir su calor…

- No se de que habla onii-sama yo estoy bien…-vaga excusa…

- Syrus no estoy ciego…-el mayor usaba un tono suave lleno de comprensión, para que Syrus supiera que no era un regaño…-te he visto llorar muchas veces antes, pero últimamente tu dolor se refleja tanto en tu rostro que podría jurar que haz llorado mas que cuando murió _Okaasan_ (madre)**…**

- No se adonde pretende llegar Nii-sama…-le dijo Syrus no le gustaba que le recordaran a su madre sufrió mucho cuando murió y no le gustaba recordar ese día…

- Lo que quiero decir es…que entiendo muy bien por lo que estas pasando, es muy duro ver cada día a la persona que amas hablar y suspirar por alguien que no eres tu, estar cerca de esa persona y no poder decirle que la amas con tanta fuerza que no te quisieras separar de esa persona jamás…

- Onii-sama por favor no hable mas, no me gusta…-dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas resentía mucho las palabras de su hermano mayor, era la primera vez que el le hablaba con ese tono…

- Te entiendo Syrus que no lo ves? Yo estoy sintiendo lo mismo que tu…-eso extraño al peliceleste y volteo a mirar a Zane…-es tonto verdad pero a pesar de que hay muchas otras chicas que me persiguen y que morían por que yo les hablara, la que me interesa no se fija en mi como quisiera y solo me mira como un buen "Amigo"

- Alexis-chan…-fue lo que le dijo Syrus en tono suave, Zane sonrió con tristeza

- Irónico no es verdad?...se que tu estas enamorado de Jaden…-Zane miro a Syrus y le revolvió los cabellos, Syrus se sonrojo era una cosa muy diferente estar enamorado de una chica que de un chico, eso lo avergonzó mucho…

- Como lo sabe?...-Syrus miraba a otro lado para no encarar al mayor

- Soy tu hermano mayor, a pesar de que no seamos muy unidos es imposible que no me de cuenta que algo le pasa a mi onii-chan…-Zane lo abrazo era la primera vez que lo hacia con tanto cariño, Syrus cerro sus ojos para sentir el calor del mayor, se sentía tan bien, tan seguro en sus brazos…-Se que amas a Jaden, lo se…-Zane la acariciaba sus cabellos y le hablaba de forma suave…-se que el ama a otra persona…-escucho un suspiro de Syrus…- Debes saber que yo te apoyo en tus decisiones y no me importa que quieras a un chico, se que nuestra _Okaasan_ te hubiera apoyado de igual forma lo se…

- El no me ama, ni siquiera sabe lo que siento por el…

- Lo se, lo se…-Zane le hablaba mas suave para que Syrus se sintiera seguro de contarle lo que sentía…-pero a pesar de que el no lo sepa, y de que el ama a alguien mas debes de sentirte dichoso…-Syrus volteo a mirar a su hermano con los ojos llorosos no entendía sus palabras…-debes de sentirte feliz de haber amado…-Zane le sintió…-pobres de aquellos quienes no amado, pobres de aquellos quienes nunca han sabido lo que es amar, pobres de aquellos que no han sufrido por una ilusión, pobres de aquellos que no saben el significado de una lagrima…pobres de aquellos que no saben que es querer…

- Oh! onii-sama…-Syrus lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba…

- Llora onii-chan llora cuando quieras eso limpiara tu alma y te hará ver lo maravilloso que es el amor, lo maravilloso que es, a pesar de no ser correspondido…-el mayor cerro sus ojos mientras que en una de sus mejilla se le miraba rodar una lagrima, al recordar aquella chica a quien amaba y que en esos momentos estaba compartiendo sus sonrisas con otra persona, un sujeto que no era el…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sety vamos ahí!...-mientras que Alexis estaba disfrutando mucho su paseo con Kaiba, en la escuela lo había visto muy poco si no es que nada ya que el joven pasaba muy ocupado y metido en sus negocios cosa que lo hacia perder clases muy frecuentemente…

- Esta bien…-el castaño tenia sus ojos cerrados no mostraba expresión alguna, no parecía alegre ni gustoso del paseo…

- ¿Sety pero que es lo que pasa?...-cosa que no iba a pasar por alto la chica que lo conocía bien…

- Nada no es nada…

Ese día se lo diría ese día le diría aquella chica que era su prometida que no podía casarse con ella por que amaba a otra persona…amaba a un chico desde hacia mucho tiempo y vivía con el desde hacia muchos años, no podía casarse por que a el no le gustaban las chicas nunca le gustaron y desde hace mucho se convirtió en homosexual y amaba a un chico tanto como ella lo amaba a el…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el pasado uno que estaba muy distante del futuro actual, se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño oscuro tenia una lámpara de aceite en su mano mientras que con ella iluminaba un poco su oscura habitación, las cortinas de las ventanas estaban corridas y eso daba una mayor oscuridad no deseaba ser descubierta mientras que con su otra mano escribía cada uno de los pasos del hechizo, a pesar de ser egipcio antiguo lograba entenderlo muy bien…

- Una noche en que Selene este en lo alto, día que se case con Amón-Ra (Se refería a un eclipse), a la hora en que el coyote se escuche cantar, será el día que el portal al mundo futuro se abrirá, sangre humana se necesitara para llevar acabo el ritual, todos los involucrados tendrán que asistir. Esta época se unirá con el futuro que desean ir…7 noches y 8 días podrán permanecer la magia y el alma del pactante se fundiera con el reloj del tiempo será en este momento en que el portal se abrirá y deberán volver a su tiempo. Será entonces cuando nunca mas podrá el portal será abierto, estas son las reglas si quieren que el ritual funcione y sus almas no se pierdan en el lugar que tanto desean ir…- Mi alma y mi magia desaparecerán…-dijo Mana en un susurro al tener completo el hechizo…-significa que moriré…-sus cabellos castaños cubrían sus ojos…-no me importa…-levanto la mirada tenia aun expresión llena de decisión…-estoy dispuesta hacerlo

Dijo para si misma mientras que pasaba en limpio el hechizo no le importaba el precio estaba dispuesta a pagarlo, Atemu le había dado mucho sin esperar nada a cambio, la había salvado en muchas ocasiones arriesgando su propia vida ya era tiempo que ella le pagara el favor, con su vida…no dudaría en hacerlo si con eso Atemu volvía a sonreír…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Fue un gran botín…-la banda de _Nakhti_ Bakura había asaltado uno de los reinos cercanos a Egipto, se sentían complacidos por las riquezas que habían logrado obtener con ellas seria deficiente para no robar un bien tiempo…

- Mi señor no esta feliz?...- _Nakhti_ Bakura tenia mucho de ser el mismo malvado y despiadado de antes unos pensaban que ya era tiempo de cambiar de líder pero le temían demasiado como para desafiarlo…

- Claro que si…-no había participado en el ataque al palacio de la princesa _Dido_, la misma que muchos años después seria la fundadora del pueblo de _Carthago_…-tráeme agua…-no estaba con ánimos de hablar, no estaba de humor no tenia muchos amigos en su banda solo una grupo de sujetos que lo seguían por temor no por amistad…-que estarán haciendo esos idiota ahora?...-estaba demasiado lejos de Egipto y no podía saber de cómo estaban Atemu o Marik, era los únicos a quienes realmente llego a considerar amigos…los únicos que tubo en mucho tiempo…

- Aquí tiene mi señor…-aquel hombre se hinco ante Bakura mientras le ofrecía una jarra de oro con agua una de las muchas que habían robado de aquel palacio…

- Bien…puedes irte…-lo trataban con un faraón, como el rey de los ladrones que era _Nakhti_ Bakura el mejor ladrón de tiempos antiguos y su leyenda continuaría hasta épocas modernas…-regresaremos al Cairo preparen todo…-estaba aburrido y melancólico tenia muchos días de no ver a sus dos amigos, quería regresar a su pueblo para saber como estaban y si el idiota del faraón (como cariñosamente llamaba a Yami) había logrado recuperarse…

- Ya escucharon a nuestro señor preparen a los camellos y caballos partiremos de inmediato!

Todos obedecieron mientras que comenzaban a listar a los animales para partir rápidamente ellos también estaban felices de regresar y ver a sus familias otra vez llevando consigo las riquezas que habían logrado obtener, y con ellas sus familias no padecerían hambre por mucho tiempo, no tendrían que servir al faraón en sus difíciles construcciones por mucho que Atemu quisiera ser justo a veces no se percataba de la explotación de los aldeanos y lo poco que se les pagaba por el trabajo tan pesado que hacían…

- Esta todo listo señor…-en pocos minutos todo estuvo listo como Bakura lo pidió

El albino asintió mientras alistaba su caballo favorito se subía en el y se marchaba guiando a su banda por el desierto de regreso a casa, aquellos hombres iban felices en la caravana, ya que a pesar de ser gente de mal vivir tenían sus familias en el Cairo y verlas nuevamente llenaba de jubilo sus corazones…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había sido un día maravilloso Ryou estaba en casa limpiando lo mejor que podía su espacio, recordaba las risas que lograba sacarle Bakura cuando lo ayudaba…

- Bakura no frotes muy fuerte quebraras el florero…-y en un segundo solo la base le quedaba al albino…-dioses…

- _Gomen_ hikari es que aun no me acostumbro a este cuerpo…-recordó el día en que le dieron un cuerpo mortal a su Yami, que día mas feliz fue aquel le dio la falsa seguridad de que el permanecería a su lado por siempre…

- Hagamos una promesa Bakura…

- La que quieras…

- Si un día nos separamos

- No ocurrirá…

- Déjame continuar…si un día nos separamos ninguno de los dos olvidara al otro…

- Que extraña promesa…

- Vamos será un juego…

- Esta bien…sin importar donde este el otro ninguno olvidara las aventuras que pasamos y los momentos vividos…

- _Arigato_ Bakura…_arigato_…

Que día aquel, era el primer día como mortal para Bakura y fue el día en que hicieron ese pacto precisamente en la sala que hoy limpiaba Ryou…unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, quizás salía con alguien mas y comenzaba a sentir algo por esa persona, pero la huella que dejo Bakura en el nunca la borraría nadie…

Poco a poco la imagen de Bakura limpiando la sala, se desvaneció y la casa que un día compartió con el espíritu quedo vacía nuevamente, tan vacía como estaba desde que el se marcho…

- Te extraño Kura-chan…te extraño no sabes cuanto…

Sabia que era injusto para Chazz que no le perteneciera por completo su corazón, pero no podía remediarlo, ya que amaba a Bakura y siempre lo amaría sin importar que ahora saliera con alguien, y comenzaba a amarlo, nunca seria igual como el amor que sintió por Bakura y eso le quedaba muy claro…

- Ojala lo entiendas Chazz-kun…-Sabia que algún día tendría que hablar de eso con Chazz y sabia que para el pelinegro iba a ser sumamente doloroso saberlo, pero tampoco era correcto ocultarle el hecho que el un día se enamoro de su Yami, de su otra mitad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Dios al fin llegamos a Kaibalandia, ya era hora que a alguien se le ocurriera una buena idea para venir…-dijo Joey sonriendo ya que fue a el quien se le había ocurrido esa idea…

- Que vanidoso Wheeler…-le dijo con sarcasmo Tristan…

- La próxima vez invitemos a Malik y a Ryou estoy seguro que les hubiera gustado venir…-dijo Yugi mientras caminaba junto a los demás…

- Pero entonces Tea no vendrá…-Malik en especial sentía sienta repulsión por la castaña, y aunque el albino no dijera nada pues tampoco le era agradable…-mejor verdad?...-zape a Tristan por el comentario, gotita para Yugi…

- _Baka_…-le dijo mirándolo fulminante y Tristan se hacia chiquito

- Que carácter solo era una broma…

- Ya dejen de pelear y mejor vamos a ver a que atracción nos subimos Kitty me comento habían traído nuevas atracciones

- Genial entonces andando!

Todos se pudieron en camino, el lugar estaba repleto como siempre pero a pesar de eso había mucho lugar para subirse a las atracciones, ya que hacia pocos meses Kaiba había mandado a ampliar el lugar, así que este podía recibir a todos sus visitantes sin dejarlos con ganas de subirse a las atracciones…

- Wow! Eso estuvo genial…-el mas emocionado era Joey, tenia mucho de no ir a ese lugar y le encantaba…

- Yo elegiré el próximo…-dijo Tristan en tono serio mientras meditaba ya que habían tantas atracciones que era bastante difícil decirse por una…

- La rueda de la fortuna…-concluyo era buena idea ya que desde ella se podía observar todo el parque…

- Vamos!

Todos se marcharon felices hasta la elección de Tristan, cuando sin quererlo una pareja poco común se iba subiendo a esa misma atracción, llegaron antes que ellos así que los chicos no los vieron a pesar que ambos eran muy conocidos para ellos…

- Yo quiero la ventana!...- Joey subió con Yugi, y Tristan con Tea para la desgracia del castaño…-wow mira esto viejo…-cuando comenzó el juego y en la cúspide de este se podía ver el lago de Domino que brillaba con los rayos del sol…

- Es hermoso…-Yugi miraba fascinado el paisaje y pensaba que hubiera sido hermoso que el y Yami hubieran disfrutado de un momento tan mágico como estaba viviéndolo con Joey…negó en ademán, no era correcto pensar así después de entregársele a alguien que no era aquel faraón al que tanto amaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sethy mira esto!...-la pareja que se había subido a la misma atracción era Kaiba y Alexis, la muchacha estaba muy emocionada y Kaiba como siempre solo mostraba su seriedad

- Lo que sea…-aun no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle Alexis la verdad…

- Es hermoso, ya había olvidado lo _kawaii_ que se ve domino…-los ojos de la chica brillaban en emoción, por estar en la ciudad que un día la vio nacer y estar con la persona a la que amaba y la que pensaba que el también la amaba…

- Alexis hay algo que tengo que decirte…-la chica se sonrojo pensando en que era algo bueno lo que quería decirle

- Dime?...-le dijo mientras veía por la ventana sin darle la cara al muchacho…

- Ven siéntate y te lo diré…-ella obedeció y sentó a su lado esperando por sus palabras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Por dios…-Tristan veía por la ventana acompañado de Tea y ambos se quedaron perplejos al ver a Kaiba y a Alexis

- No puede ser…-ambos se notaban nerviosos era fácil distinguirlo, quedando claro que no era una cita de amigos…-a Joey no le agradara esto…

El rubio estaba emocionado viendo el panorama cuando de pronto al ver a un lado suyo en uno de los tantos compartimientos de aquella atracción, se extraño al reconocer a la chica, y atrás de ella estaba…Kaiba?...se tallo los ojos y miro dos veces, no podía ser el, no podía serlo luego que el castaño de ojos azules le dijera que ira a trabajar ese día, como era posible que estuviera con ella, se conocían? Por que nunca se lo comento?…muchas preguntas rondaban la mente del rubio…

Yugi noto la falta de habla del rubio y le dio curiosidad de saber que era lo que Joey miraba con tanto asombro, en el momento que vio la escena tampoco podía crecer lo que veía, luego cuando Joey comenzó a llorar al ver que Alexis y Kaiba se estaban dando un beso y el castaño no hacia nada para que no pasara, el pelirrojo supo que algo muy grabe pasaba…

- Quiero bajarme…-Joey dejo de ver aquello que le rompió el corazón, mientras que se sentaba tomándose la cabeza con desesperación y lloraba sin consuelo…-no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo…-repetía mientras que sus lagrimas chocaban contra el piso…

- Joey lo siento…-el pelirrojo lo abrazo, sabia el gran dolor que estaba pasando su amigo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Lo siento mucho Alexis…-el castaño le había confesado la verdad a la chica…

- Snif…no te preocupes Sety, nosotros no decidimos a quien amar…-la chica le había pedido que la besara por ultima vez como despedida…-deseo que seas muy feliz en verdad, Joey-kun es un gran chico y estoy segura que el te llena de alegría, ya que tus ojos nunca antes brillaron tanto cuando me hablaste de el, lo amas y yo les doy mi bendición…-La atracción paro su marcha, ella se limpio sus lagrimas…-llévame a casa…

Cuando ambos bajaron de ella Joey también lo hizo, y sin que ambos se lo esperaran uno puño choco contra la mejilla de Kaiba tumbándolo al piso…el castaño quedo sorprendido ya que no había visto venir el ataque, se llevo una mano a su boca para evitar la sangre que fluía le manchara su ropa…levanto la vista y lo primero que vio fue al rubio…su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente seguramente Joey lo había visto con Alexis…no podía ser su mala suerte…

- Desgraciado…-le dijo Joey, el rubio tenia la mirada baja mientras respiraba agitadamente y evitaba ver al castaño a los ojos…-TE ODIO!...-le grito mientras comenzaba a correr queriéndose alejar de su sufrimiento…

- JOEY!...-le gritaron sus amigos mientras lo seguían…

- _Doggy_…-susurro Kaiba mientras bajaba la mirada, seguramente Joey había visto el beso que la chica le dio y algo que el rubio no perdonaría seria las infidelidades Kaiba lo sabia muy bien, y ahora que el había visto eso quizás la relación entre ambos estaba destruida…-es mejor irnos…-le dijo a la chica

- No iras tras el?...-le pregunto ella en tono suave

- _Ie_…-le dijo Kaiba sabia muy bien que estando Joey tan alterado como estaba no podían hablar tranquilamente…-vamos a casa

- Ve tras el no seas _baka_ Seto…-era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre…-el te ama, yo lo se, ve tras el no dejes que el saque sus conclusiones, no te preocupes por mi puedo irme sola…-le dijo sonriendo…-pero no dejes que Joey-kun mal interprete la situación, así que ve con el o me enojare…-el castaño se sorprendió por lo que la chica decía pero le hizo caso y comenzó a correr por el camino que el rubio había tomado…-snif…se feliz…-comenzó a llorar al verlo alejarse se sentía muy herida, pero no podía hacer nada ante el amor verdadero ella no podía interferir…-hasta siempre…Seto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No puedo creerlo no puedo creerlo, Joey Wheeler eres un idota, como pudiste confiar en el COMO…-el rubio iba corriendo lo mas veloz que podía, era como querer alejarse de la verdad, quería pensar que era mentira, que vio mal, pero al recordar a ambos juntos, le quedaba claro que todo era verdad…-TE ODIO SETO KAIBA, ESTO JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!!!!

- Ra donde podrá estar Joey?...-los amigos del rubio fueron tras el, pero por la multitud lo perdieron de vista estaban preocupados al verlo tan alterado podía cometer una locura…

- Lo iré a buscar…-Tristan se subió a su moto así cubriría mas terreno en menos tiempo…

- Buena idea si lo encuentras me hablas al celular…-le dijo la castaña mientras el moreno prendía su marcha…

- Solo espero que este bien…-los tres emprendieron camino a buscar al rubio, preocupados por su estado de ánimo, rogando por que Ra lo iluminara y no fuera capaz de cometer una tontería…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- La noche que espero será mañana…-dijo ella mientras veía al cielo, como maga podía leer las estrellas y saber lo que deparaba el futuro…-mañana será el día y los 3 estarán aquí…-ella sonrió…-mañana será el día en que por fin cumpla con mi misión, oh! Maestro Mahado, por fin lo veré nos reuniremos en el paraíso con Ra…

Unas lagrimas volaron al aire mientras ella cerraba el libro, levantaba la mirada y en ella se notaba la decisión, iba hacer hasta lo imposible para que el faraón volviera al futuro y así el recuperara la sonrisa que había perdido, quizás ella no la vería mas, pero con saber que el era feliz se marcharía tranquila, para estar con la persona que amaba, su maestro y amigo Mahado…

Los asuntos reales marchaban con toda tranquilidad aquel día, quizás aburrido, pero a pesar de eso el faraón se encontraba con su temple como siempre y resolvía los problemas con todo profesionalismo, huellas de aquel incidente con los dioses ya no existían en su salud y ahora como antes era un faraón lleno de salud, y dinamismo…

Llego la hora del almuerzo cuando por fin podría descansar un poco, prefería comer solo en su habitación si le podía llamar comer a lo que hacia, se acostó en la amplia cama mientras meditaba, en los últimos días se había sentido muy extraño aun mas deprimido y desconcertado que nunca, sentía como si una parte de su corazón se la hubieran arrancado…se incorporo confundido no sabia por que se sentía así, pero sabia que tenia que ver con su hikari…

- Yugi…-vocifero en tono suave mientras se llevaba una mano a su corazón, quizás el vinculo de ambos ya no existía pero el aun a pesar de la distancia y la falta de magia, podía sentir lo que el chico sentía, y a pesar de que se encontraba tranquilo, estaba triste lo sabia…-mi Yugi si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor…-bajo la mirada mientras unas lagrimas caían chocando contra las sabanas de seda…-si tan solo…

Alguien llamo a su puerta, seguramente eran sus alimentos, se incorporo mientras se iba al barandal ya ahí dijo un "pase" serio como debía de comportarse el faraón, una linda joven entro le llevaba la cabeza baja, ya que las mujeres no podía ver al faraón a los ojos, le dejo la comida donde acostumbraba dejarla y luego salio, justo cuando iba a tomar su estado deprimido nuevamente la puerta se abrió y una chica la única que podía ver al faraón entro, se le tiro encima y lo abrazo, se le notaba muy feliz lo sabia por como sonreía…

- Mana!...-le dijo con asombro aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a sus abrazos…

- Atemu!...-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla…-hoy he descubierto algo maravilloso…-estaba muy feliz…

- ¿Y se puede saber que es?...-le dijo el faraón mientras sonreía ella negó en ademán…

- _Ie_, es un secreto…-le dijo mientras se baja del cuerpo del faraón y ponía un dedo en sus labios…-aunque si quieres saberlo, ven hoy a media noche, al templo de mi maestro Mahado ahí lo descubrirás…-le dijo en tono misterioso…

- Ummm? Me intriga mucho saber que es…-el faraón siempre disfrutaba de la forma en que la chica actuaba y cuando quería mostrarle una sorpresa hacia ademanes o usaba tonos de voz especiales, que hacia que el faraón le diera mucha curiosidad de saber que era lo que quería decirle o mostrarle…

- Ven a media noche al templo y ahí te diré que es, espero que no faltes…-le dijo mientras veía al faraón y luego le guiñaba un ojo…mientras que retrocedía para luego salir corriendo de la habitación…

- Mana…-el le sonrió, esa chica era especial era la única persona que lo comprendía, ya que después de todo ella también había perdido a la persona que amaba…

Mana sonrió, convencer a Atemu no era tan difícil y sabia que el llegaría a la cita sin falta, pero hacer con sus dos amigos llegaran, ellos ni siquiera la conocían a ella o al menos la tomaban en cuenta así que seria bastante difícil convencerlos de ir…

- Tengo que encontrar la forma…-para alguien que no se daba por vencida seria fácil encontrar el método…-lo lograre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un suspiro se escucho de sus labios estaba preocupado…miraba por la ventana el exterior y en el jardín estaba su amigo aquel que había compartido gran parte de sus aventuras, recordaba las risas, la alegría, la fortaleza que le había dado en cada batalla, pero ahora desde que habían llegado a Domino…algo en el había cambiado…pero que podía ser eso? que?...era algo que no se explicaba de cómo en la academia estaban tan unidos compartían todo, dolor, alegrías sufrimiento, todo pero ahora…ambos parecían dos extraños que estaban en mundos distintos…

- ¿Qué nos esta pasando Syrus? Que?...

Miraba al chico que estaba sentado de espaldas con la mirada baja, así había quedado luego que su hermano se abriera ante el, a pesar de la comprensión que le había demostrado el no podía encontrar la tranquilidad, como encontrar paz si el amor de tu vida ama a otra persona…?

- Jaden por que? Por que?...por que soy tan poca cosa, por que?...-estaba llorando era algo inevitable en el, se sentía impotente…-por que no me pude ganar tu amor…por que?...

Jaden observaba desde su lugar, podía ver la frustración en el rostro de su amigo, pero esta vez aquella era diferente, no era una frustración por sentirse inferior a su hermano, o ser despreciado por este dolor que se mostraba en sus ojos grises era un dolor muy distinto ya que hasta sus ojos parecían haber perdido aquel brillo que un día los caracterizo y los hizo hermosos…

- Soy un tonto…-como pude compararme con alguien como Moto-sama… comparado con el, no soy nadie…como puedo si quiera ser un rival digno de alguien como el…yo no soy nadie…-pensó mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza…-soy un fracasado-salio de sus labios, parecía un susurro pero sus palabras eran muy claras…una mano en su hombro lo alerto…levanto la vida mientras sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas…

- Syrus…-abrió sus ojos en impresión era el, el objeto de su obsesión, la persona que admiraba…y que…amaba…

- Jaden…-dijo suavemente mientras lo miraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo nunca pudo, el castaño tenia ese efecto en el…un don que lo hipnotizaba…

- No eres un fracasado amigo…-le sonrió, aquella sonrisa peculiar que podía iluminar hasta la mas negra oscuridad…se sentó a su lado, haciendo que el corazón de Syrus se aceleraba, comenzara a sudar y sus manos temblaban, desde cuando el se ponía ten nervioso al estar cerca de Jaden…nunca…antes de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos…-siempre te lo he dicho mi amigo…-lo abrazo…-cuando te lo propones puedes lograr lo que sea…-Syrus apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Jaden, podía escuchar su corazón, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa intenso estaba muy nervioso pero muy cómodo…-yo aprendí eso de mi padre…-el peliceleste solo escuchaba quería guardar el recuerdo del calor de Jaden siempre…-además cuando encuentras el amor…-los ojos de Syrus se abrieron a todo lo que dieron mientras comenzaban a brillar, Jaden le hablaría otra vez de Yugi, eso no podía soportarlo…-es algo único y maravilloso…-Jaden hablaba tan poéticamente, se notaba la inspiración en sus palabras y la emoción también…-das todo por esa persona, y lo mas importante…que a pesar que no te corresponda…-Syrus se extraño de que estaba hablando?...-deseas su felicidad- el castaño noto la confusión…-no hablo de Yugi, hablo de mucho antes…-le sonrió…esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría…-Tu siempre me viste feliz, sonriendo como si nada pasara pero la verdad es que llevaba un profundo dolor en mi ser…-Syrus levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Jaden, aquellos que siempre estaban llenos de alegría y optimismo, ahora estaban sombríos y tristes…-no siempre ame a Yugi como piensas…nunca le conté de esto a nadie ni siquiera a ti, pero la verdad hubo alguien mas alguien que llego antes que Yugi tocara a mi corazón…conocí a esa persona mucho antes de entrar a la academia de duelistas…mucho antes de conocerte a ti y a Chumley, esa persona era alguien a quien admiraba, era la única persona que me comprendía, la única persona que se podía llamar "_amigo_" para mi, todos los demás siempre huían de mi, por ser un niño débil e inseguro…pero esa persona siempre me ayudo, siempre estuvo ahí para mi, era mi ídolo, mi modelo a seguir…esa persona iba la preparatoria… y se estaba preparando para ser un excelente duelista-el chico le sonrió…-exactamente yo era un niño de secundaria y el un chico de preparatoria unos años mayor que yo, pero no me importaba, lo admiraba y amaba en secreto…me encantaba verlo sonreír…su sonrisa era hermosa, podía verlo todos los días ya que vivíamos en la misma colonia, éramos vecinos y el me había visto nacer, me encantaba acompañarlo de camino a casa era feliz… pero un día, las cosas cambiaron el dejo de acompañarme, se comenzó a alejar demasiado de mi…yo estaba muy confundido y un día lo seguí…quería saber del por que me estaba ignorando y lo vi besándose con una chica de su clase, uno de las porristas mas atractivas de la institución…en ese momento sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera en pedazos y desde entonces me prometí no amar…-una lagrima solitaria bajo por la mejilla de Jaden-…tiempo después me entere que mi amigo, había embarazado a esa chica, al salir de la preparatoria se casaron, pero a pesar de eso siguieron estudiando y se que ahora son muy felices con su hijo…comprendí que la única razón por la que el era dulce y tierno conmigo, era por que estaba enamorado, en su vida había llegado su persona especial, la única que le había mostrado el significado de la compasión…el no me tenia lastima simplemente quería demostrarme que a pesar de que todos se burlaran de mi, yo era una gran persona, y que tenia una gran fuerza de voluntad, gracias a el comprendí el verdadero significado de la vida y del poder que tengo para cumplir mis sueños…por mucho que me dolió verlo junto con alguien que no era yo, sabia que era feliz, y que a mi vida pronto llegaría la persona a quien yo pudiera amar y esa persona me amaría a mi, solo a mi…comprendes lo que digo?...-Syrus estaba perplejo por lo que Jaden había dicho…-sin importar lo mucho que ames a alguien y no te corresponda, no puedes sufrir y estar derrotado siempre, debes levantarte y seguir luchando, aunque alguien no te corresponda y no sea para ti, ya vendrá la persona que lo hará y el o ella, nunca te dejara. Estará contigo siempre, y te amara con todo su corazón…-el castaño le sonrió…-jejeje no se por que te digo estas cosas amigo, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo…

- _Arigato_ Jaden…_arigato_…

Le sonrió, Syrus luego bajo la mirada y lloraba…escondido estaba Zane, lo había escuchado todo y en parte le daba mucha alegría ya que por primera vez desde que llegaron a Japón su hermano había sonreído…sabia que de ahora en adelante su hermano por fin comprendería que a pesar de que Jaden amara a alguien mas, eso no significaba que otra persona llegaría a su vida a amarlo a el…

- Suerte…onii-chan…-el mayor sonrió mientras se alejaba y dejaba a ambos amigos disfrutar el tiempo a solas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mi señor Bakura tenemos visitas…-dijo uno de los sirvientes del albino entrando a donde el descansaba la caravana del ladrón se habían detenido para descansar y luego continuar con su viaje…-siento interrumpirlo…- era muy temprano, ni Ra había salido en el horizonte, el albino dormía…

- Estas conciente que esto te puede hacer perder la vida…-el estaba de espaldas hablando tan fríamente que a su sirviente le comenzaron a temblar las piernas…

- Bakura-sama…-escucho una voz femenina haciéndolo dejar sus intimidaciones y encarar a su visitante…

- Así que eres tu…-sonrió con malicia…-que haces aquí? sabes muy bien, que nadie quiere al faraón en mi campamento ni a sus "amigos"…-le dijo con su tono amenazante de siempre…

- Siento interrumpir su reposo Bakura-sama…-ella era muy cortes a pesar de la hostilidad de Bakura…-pero necesito hablar de usted…de su anillo milenario…-había ingeniado una forma de hacer que Bakura fuera a la pirámide…-y del hecho que ahora…me pertenece…-ella se lo mostró al ladrón…

- El anillo me pertenece y no importa que me lo robes este regresare a mi…-el intento usar su magia, pero el articulo parecía inmune a sus llamados…-¿Cómo?

- Soy un mago Bakura-sama, y como tal se muy bien como hacer que un articulo no regrese con su dueño, aunque sea robado…

- Que es lo que quieres…-le dijo crujiendo sus dientes estaba molesto…

- A usted…-el albino se extraño…-si quiere recuperar su articulo deberá venir hoy a la pirámide de mi maestro Mahado a media noche, ahí le explicare todo…-mas le vale que venga, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá…

- Maldita niña…-el albino la ataco y la imagen de ella solo se hizo arena…-una ilusión…

- No lo olvide Bakura-sama a media noche se decidirá su destino…-se escucho la voz de Mana, alejarse con el viento…

- Pagaras niña…TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABERLE PUESTO TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS A MI ANILLO DEL MILENIO…

Mana sonrió desde una montaña cercana podía ver el campamento de Bakura y como sus hombres se ponían muy alterados buscado a la chica por todas partes…

- Creo que es mejor irme, aun tengo un lugar más que visitar…-dijo ella mientras usaba su magia y desaparecía

- Hoy es un día diferente, no se por que me siento…¿Emocionado?...-un moreno miraba por la única ventana en la cual se podía ver a Ra en lo alto, se sentía extraño tenia la sensación que algo maravilloso estaba por ocurrir…

- Marik-sama…-de pronto escucho la voz de una mujer dentro de su hogar, se alerto he intento buscar el cetro pero no lo tenia entre sus ropas…-si quiere recuperarlo…-se trataba de la maga oscura que tenia el cetro de el en sus manos, se enfureció…-tiene que venir a madia noche a la pirámide del maestro Mahado…-no sabia como lo había obtenido…

- Regrésamelo…-le ordeno ese cetro era la única muestra viva que su relación con Malik existió…-REGRESAMELO…-le grito y quiso golpearla pero ella no era mas que una ilusión…

- Recuérdelo hoy a madia noche, lo estará esperando mi ama Mana en la pirámide no falte…-le dijo mientras la imagen se desvanecía…

Se sintió impotente, apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras daba un golpe sonoro en la pared, no podía creer como tan fácilmente le habían robado su posesión mas preciada, tendría que acatar la petición si quería recuperarlo, ese objeto aparte de tener su magia era el único recuerdo de Malik era tan valioso como su vida misma no podía darse el lujo a perderlo…tenia que recuperarlo y rápido…

- Muy bien hecho…-la maga le entrego el cetro a su ama, ella sonrió mientras lo colocaba en el altar donde se llevaría acabo el ritual…-ya todas las piezas están listas para ser indicadas…-la maga arqueo sus cejas en preocupación ya que sabia que ocurriría cuando el ritual se completara…-vamos no te preocupes yo renaceré en ti, como mi maestro lo hizo…-la maga sonrió y asintió…-además tu y yo somos una sola alma partida en dos, por fin nos fundiremos en una sola alma por completo y por fin podré estar con mi maestro Mahado cuidando de Atemu, como el siempre me enseño…-la rubia le sonrió para luego desaparecer…-no todo esta perdido Atemu y sus amigos podrán ver a las personas que aman y yo podré ver al que amo, luego de tanto tiempo todos serenemos felices, creo que este hechizo no será tan malo después de todo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaiba había llegado a su mansión pensando de que Joey estaría ahí, pero al subir a su habitación lo único que vio fue prendas esparcidas por todos lados y los cajones donde habían estado abiertos al igual que la puerta del ropero como si alguien hubiera buscado algo rápido y se había marchado…

- JOEY…-sabia que había sido el rubio…

- Kaiba-sama…-lo llamo una muchacha de servicio que había presenciado todo…

- Sabes donde esta Joey…-y el castaño lo supo…

- Se marcho…

Le dijo ella en tono preocupado, ya que el rubio no había llegado de los mejores ánimos, todos sabían que seguramente se había peleado con Kaiba, aunque esa discusión había sido grabe para que el tomara la decisión de marcharse…

- No puede ser…-Kaiba se sentía impotente todo había sido tal y como lo había pensando Joey jamás lo perdonaría…

- Me preocupa Kaiba-sama…-le dijo la muchacha ella tenia un tiempo trabajando con ellos y les había tomado cariño…-estaba muy alterado…-puso sus manos en oración…-en ese estado podría ocurrirle algo…-estando solo en medio de la calle podía sufrir algún accidente o algo peor…-Kaiba se puso alerta y recupero sus ánimos tenia que encontrarlo, ya que podría pasarle algo a la persona que mas amaba…

- Gracias Anabel…-le dijo el mientras emprendía camino otra vez lo encontraría costara lo que costara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Todo fue mi culpa…-mientras que Alexis iba caminando sola por la calle sin rumbo, no quería regresar a casa con sus amigos no quería que se preocuparan al verla triste…-me hice ilusiones sin consultar con Seto antes…-comenzó a llorar no podía evitar sentirse triste…-y ahora el quizás sea infeliz por mi…-sabia que había causado grabes problemas entre la pareja de Kaiba y el, no podía evitar sentirse culpable…-lo arreglare hablare con el…-y por la expresión de Joey sabia que no creería nada que Kaiba dijera…-es lo único que puedo hacer…-miro hacia el cielo y este comenzaba a llenarse de nubes para luego dejar caer sus primeras gotas…-espero que un día me perdones Seto…-junto con unas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey iba caminando con la mirada baja mientras que cargaba una maleta la lluvia comenzó a caer y sus cabellos no tardaron en empaparse al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, no le importo ni siquiera le interesaba buscar un refugió para la lluvia, lo único que quería era alejarse de su dolor…

Quizás el cielo estaba triste, compartía con el su tristeza, no podía creer como la persona que amo lo había traicionado de una forma tan vil y desconsiderada jamás lo perdonaría, JAMAS…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Muy bienvenidos…-en Egipto Mana estaba en la entrada de la pirámide de Mahado y cada uno de las personas que sito estaban ahí no faltaba mucho para que el ritual se comenzara…

- Mas te vale que me regreses mi sortija en este mismo instante…-le exigió Bakura…

- Maldita ladrona dame mi cetro…-le reclamo Marik…

- Que hacen ustedes aquí…-Atemu fue el ultimo en llegar y se sorprendió al ver a sus "_Amigos_" ahí…

- La maldita bruja de tu amiga nos robo nuestros artículos…-estallo Bakura…

- Vengan conmigo y se los entregare…-les dijo ella ya tenia todo listo, además que el eclipse que esperaba pronto ocurriría…

Atemu estaba muy confundido que estaría planeando Mana, por que había citado ahí a sus amigos, ella no le había comentado nada al respecto estaba confuso aunque tenia un mal presentimiento al respecto…

- Bien hemos llegado…-llegaron a un extenso salón con antorchas encendidas y figuras de los dioses esculpidas a mano, los artículos estaban al centro de la habitación cubiertos por una barrera de energía…-y el ultimo…-Mana invoco a su Maga oscura y esta de una sola vez le quito el rompecabezas a Yami, este se sorprendió y el suceso había sido tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo…-esta completo…

- Que estas planeando Mana…-le grito Atemu estaba preocupado…

- Atemu-chan…Bakura-sama y Marik-sama…-abriré para ustedes el portal al mundo futuro…-los tres se sorprendieron, aunque el que se negó fue Atemu sabia que significaba…

- MANA NO TE ATREVAS…-le grito sabia que ella morirá…

- Atemu el momento ha llegado…-tomo el cetro de Marik activo su mecanismo y este se convirtió en daga hizo un corte profundo en una de sus muñecas dejando salir la sangre justo cuando la el sol había cubierto por completo a la luna…era la hora…

- MANA…-la maga oscura hizo una barrera para que dejaran continuar a su ama, ella comenzó a recitar el comienzo del hechizo mientras que su sangre fluía en grandes cantidades…-MANA NO LO HAGAS…-Atemu golpeaba la barrera queriéndola detener pero era inútil ella continuaba…

Cuando de pronto el sonido de un aullido dio paso a la siguiente fase del ritual, los tres artículos comenzaron a brillar y ese brillo trajo con el aparecer de una brillante puerta que era tan resplandeciente como la luz del sol…

- Que demonios es eso…-pregunto Bakura mientras cubría un poco sus ojos…

- Eso es…-Atemu sabia que era ya lo había visto antes…-MANA…

- Tienen 8 días y 7 noches para estar en el mundo futuro…-ella se notaba un poco débil por la sangre perdida…-sus artículos se quedaran en esta era, serán los instrumentos que los traigan de regreso…

Los tres tragaron saliva mientras que estaban incrédulos a lo que decían, de las mejillas del faraón bajaron unas lágrimas, sabia que ocurriría cuando el tiempo en que ellos volvieran ocurriera, la chica moría…

- Hasta siempre Atemu y espero que con esto seas feliz…-el cuerpo de la joven se cubrió de un blanco resplandor sabia que estaba ocurriendo la muerte estaba llegando al cuerpo de Mana, y cobraría su vida al momento de terminar el ritual…-cuídate y dale un beso a Yugi-kun de mi parte…-aunque ella no le importaba y le sonrió al faraón…

- MANA…

- Entren a la puerta esta pidiendo su presencia…-les la maga oscura Bakura y Marik se miraron…-entren y vayan al futuro…-no lo dudaron y entraron desvaneciéndose, al instante mientras que Atemu aun no estaba convencido la maga le dio un empujón…

- Estaré a tu alado Atemu mi alma se fundirá con la de la maga como lo hizo mi maestro mahado…-el faraón miro a la maga que asintió…-cuídate…-luego de un ultimo empujón el faraón entro a la puerta y esta desapareció…-mi misión a acabado…-la chica se desmayo mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba ha hacerse transparente…

Cuando el tiempo se cumpliera ella moriría por completo y su alma y la de maga se convertirían en una sola, mientras que los tres espíritus que estaban en el portal y este se convertía en un abismo que no parecía tener fin, no sabían que encontrarían al final de este, aunque confiaban en las palabras de Mana y que al llegar al final, se encontraran con las personas que tanto amaban…

**CONTINUARA………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hacia mucho que no actualizaba este fic, pero bien por fin la inspiración llego a mi cabeza…

YAMI: Aunque eso significa que el reencuentro esta cerca…

CHAZZ: A que bien vamos a ver a las momias

BASTION: El despertar de los muertos, eso que no era una película?

MARIK: Búrlense todo lo que quieran pero les haremos la vida a cuadros

BASTION: Que novedad…

HOLLY: Chicos no comiencen a discutir mejor ayúdenme a contestar los reviews

JADEN: Yo lo hago…

YAMI: El traidor…

JADEN¿Nani? Si no he dicho ni hecho nada…

YAMI: _Baka_…

JADEN: -Gotita-agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Seika Lerki, Katruina, Neferyami, Rosalind, Artemis, Koukin, Hella, ****Kairake**y** Lissette** muchas gracias a todos por escribir esperamos que nos sigan apoyando…

BAKURA: Bueno el momento de ver a nuestras copias patéticas esta cerca

CHAZZ: Oye!

BAKURA: Ven se dan por aludidos, como decía, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo

MARIK: Manden reviews…

YAMI: Nos ayudan a soportar este sufrimiento…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
